Questions
by Arakan
Summary: One by one question popping up and receive the answer, could Miranda and Andy survives till very end? Mirandy
1. Chapter 1

First Question: Kiss

By Arakan004.

Disclaimer: If only I could…

Warning: Don't copy mine, English isn't my mother-language and worse, it's unbeta-ed!

'_Never ask Miranda Priestly a question.'_

That is the most basic principle for people who work in Runway…to survive another day. However for our lovely heroine in name of Andréa Sachs a.k.a. Andy (Or 'Six' By Nigel), her brain capacity that much better than most of the staffs yet still 'lesser' than certain particular Dragon Lady, interpret it as 'no question related to the work, magazine and decision' of certain Fashionista… (Even the author got sudden bad feeling for this.)

Hence!

In oh so casual tone, our lovely second-assistant who had survived day and night of terror, ask: "Have you ever enjoy to be kissed before?" toward one particular lady with silver-locks who just took a sip of her burning-supernova-scalding (must be) no foam Latte.

For first time in so many years (probably ever), Miranda Priestly was caught off guard with this highly unusual question, but we are talking about Miranda Priestly here so no slack jaw, no open-mouth, no funny 'O' but simply a blank look to her assistant. Now, Miranda Priestly is anything but stupid, her brain that well-trained (for more than 20 years as Editor-in-Chief) worked in 150 miles/hour to asses the situation, and the question, including the one who ask it before making a decision. But first, let's go to what running inside the Editor's head that in remarkable way already found several crucial points.

Point 1: The one who asking the question is her second-assistant who just survived from her punishment that Andy had entitled it as 'Mission Impossible yet need possible to be done' none other than Harry Potter Manuscript, unknown to Miranda of course or so what Andy belief… forgetting the Dragon Lady have ears-sharper-than Superman.

Point 2: Last time she check, Miranda have two husbands, one already former (after short marriage of four years) and another one (who she only wed it not two years ago) she got distinct feeling will join the ancestor…er, ehem, previous predecessor; which! Andréa should have known by now about those 'details.' And…only heaven-knows-how-many partners for fling, one-nights, etc… Miranda had not even remember them in precise. By quick count of her mind, she distinctly recalled at least more than a dozen.

Point 3:…now this is quite confusing… for last time Miranda check (which is three seconds before her assistant asking THE question), today is Monday of first week of the month, not even an hour after she arrive at Runway which approximately around at 8.30 in morning, she overlook though how at least two staffs already been sent to nearest hospital to get therapy and certain Nigel Kipling need to use his Salt Bottle to revive people who should not yet dating Hades. Therefore, by Miranda's mind, Andréa should not under control of liquor or drug to ask this kind of question which should and would earn death warrant from her… or K.O.S. Kill On Spot.

Surprisingly, or not, Miranda didn't feel giving her usual retort that have many requirements such sharply, sarcastically, mockingly and many –ly later that usually (and it always did) send the one who asking will either foaming, loose their minds, or simply wishing they never born and toss themselves to nearest river (larger and deeper is better), instead she went into deep in thought. _'Have I ever enjoyed to be kissed?'_ so deep in her thought, Miranda never aware how Andy who feel bored waiting her question to be answered choose to leave the Editor-in-Chief with her own mind and do her job.

Try as she might, Miranda cannot stop thinking Andy's question. For Miranda, a kiss is fundamental nature that will lead for her to control the situation (When she wouldn't?) to her lover and husbands in particular, meaning: their sex life.

She keep thinking, thinking and thinking… day by day, Monday turn Tuesday, and many days later… Miranda Priestly got the answer that horrified her to no end; she didn't enjoy any kisses she shared with so many people, that not even her remember them.

Yes she got kisses from them. Yes she kissed them. But after more thorough thinking, she only enjoy a kiss to her babies, but certainly and for sure it is not kind of kisses Andréa Sachs questioning her at Monday which is a week ago. And Miranda found this discovery which had slipped her mind for many years, unacceptable!

So unacceptable the idea, the answer, the discovery (that took her entire week of thinking,) Miranda's (already) frightening swing-foul-moods worsening ten times, not even HR that ready to protest over at least three-souls got fired a day for another week, have courage to reprimand the Dragon Lady to cool down and stop breathing fire in fear they will be the next victims.

After another week, meaning two full weeks after Andy's blunt and oh so innocent question, another Monday has come. After 'literally' killing her First Assistants Emily Charlton who got –mental- nickname as 'Barbie' (by Andy Sachs) with 1001 requests and tasks in speed of machine gun, Miranda dropped her coat and bag to Andy's capable hands (leaving certain redhead Barbie, ehem, Brit foaming somewhere behind her), Miranda strode into her office.

With nice clothes such Escada Blouse with azure Hermes scarf around her neck, Bill Bass Pants, D&G Jacket and pair of shiny Louboutins all are last seasons and in total price of the entire clothes and shoes she currently wore enough to get her three more assistants for one month, Miranda imitate James Bond with his famous License-to-Kill (she will never tell a soul she is huge fan of the handsome spy movie), but our Queen of Fashion, of course, is Dress-to-Kill.

Turning on her heels (elegant as ever) Miranda stood sideway in front of her desk and cleared her throat and called out, "Andréa." The brunette came to view with pen and notepad ready at hand, "yes Miranda?" the Queen of Fashion keep her cool, calm, and confidence betraying the emotion within her who questioning her sanity why she felt obligate to tell this girl her answer and even ready to explain. "Close the door."

Andy of course obediently followed her instruction, closing the door, she turned around and waiting for more instruction only to see Miranda jerked her head a bit sharply, "standing in front of me."

"Pity." That is what Andy says after Miranda gives her an answer of her (two weeks ago) question followed by 10 minutes and 51.12 seconds of explanation. For second time in length of three weeks, Miranda Priestly once again, caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

"I said, pity," placing aside her notepad and pen on top of Miranda's desk, Andy stepped closer to the Editor who still in caught-off-guard aftermath and could only looked down to her second-assistant's palms cupping her cheeks so lovingly (none of her lovers even her husbands ever as gentle as this) "for such beautiful woman as you to never enjoy a kiss," another step Andy whispered "it is a pity."

Miranda's brain once more giving points of few things:

Point 1: Andréa's lips are so soft against her own lips.

Point 2: This kiss sends Miranda's eyes rolling to the back of her skull while letting loose a deep guttural moan.

Point 3: She kissed back her second-assistant with fervor she never felt before toward her husbands or partners.

Point 4: When she pulled back to breath and gathering her wits, Andréa is on her back on top of Miranda's glass-desk, eyes half-close and panting through swollen lips, with Miranda standing between her legs with her hands all are under Andréa's blouse cupping her breasts-clad-bra.

Both were gazing to each other, trying to gather back their conscious and coherent brains (that flying somewhere between the kiss) and heard the reason of why they ended most amazing kisses they ever have (for the both of them) is none other than the ring of the phone from Outer-Office, evidently, certain Brit still not yet return…or revived, Miranda (and Andy) blamed it to the fact of certain Nigel Kipling is out of city to oversee a photo-shoot thus none have salt-bottle.

Clearing her throat, Andy sat up while Miranda stepped back and to the side, "Hm, well," slipping off from the table Andy smiled beautifully to Miranda, "it seems today you got the experience of enjoying a kiss" collecting her notepad and pen, the brunette exit the office leaving very arouse Miranda Priestly behind who still want another kiss (and more) from her second-assistant and brain as usual… already scheming to find away to get another kiss, very shortly… ehem.

Hi Guys, I got this idea inside my head and decide to pour it out. I apologize firstly if you find I make mistakes for the words, English is not my first language and I have no Beta. Of course if you want to help me by become my beta, please send me message.

Please leave a comment for I wish to make it as series but it will be decided once I see comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Question: Bike! Where's Emily!

By Arakan004.

Disclaimer: If only I could…

Warning: Don't copy mine, English isn't my mother-language and worse, it's unbeta-ed!

It happened few months before Andy went to New York, she knew since childhood that she has amazing lucks in roulette and anything that linked to gambles. Her bicycle is one of dozen prizes she won from this near 'uncanny' luck.

After packing her belongings she will bring with her to New York, Andy stumbled into small shop not far from home. To make more customers come to the shop, the owner put roulette that have many list of prizes by giving out coupons over purchasing items that total cost at least 100 dollars.

Andy spent a little bit of her saving moneys for her wise mind belief items and things she needed in New York would be in double price of her hometown and she didn't ready yet to spend more moneys due to she have no job yet. Not surprisingly she got two coupons from items she had purchased and so, there she goes, standing in front of the roulette machine with two coupons at hand.

First coupon won her two vacation tickets plus with accommodation to Hawaii for three days which she decided to change it with moneys instead, meaning, sold it to someone who want it. Second coupon however makes her to be an owner of shiny red Honda NSR 500 RR. And even many pleads and begs, her current boyfriend Nate included, she allow none of them to drive her bike, not even to sit on the back while she drove off. Nope. Not even her so call best friend Lily.

One thing for sure the owner of the supermarket will put new rule that one particular brunette in name of Andy Sachs will only get her first coupon after she purchased items over $ 500 and not $ 100.

(Present)

Andy woke up late; she blamed Nate and her friends that she considered already 'formers.' Returning from Paris only to find her apartment had been cleared, yes, clear, from every single item that most of it, Andy purchased and brought all the way from Cincinnati, disappearing with former boyfriend of hers to Boston. What hurting her the most, her so call best friends were helping the said cooking-boy.

She was exhausted from disaster fashion week in Paris, refusing giving up with her current job, Andy had been thrown into another disaster she needed to control, Miranda's divorcement. She had gone above and beyond what assistant should and could do.

Thus after finding time to buy sleeping bag and few kitchen-things followed by cleaning entire apartment, that, from the lack of items make her easier to clean the place, Andy has fall a sleep since Sunday afternoon till now, Monday afternoon after lunch.

'_I'm doom!'_ is what Andy chanted repeatedly inside her head like a mantra, in record time she got a toast, showering, although at present she is torn for what clothes she should choose. "Miranda should going to overseeing photo-shoot in Central Park, which I cannot get there using Subway or cab in Monday afternoon in lunchtime only within thirty minutes." Miranda had kindly giving Andy a half day this very Monday, meaning she could come after lunch to do her work after Andy practically running around like headless chicken facing Miranda's divorcement in combo with Leslie from Legal Department. Of course instead questioning her boss sudden and rare show of kindness, Andy took the offer as bless. But even with sudden kindness of Miranda Priestly, Andy is very sure the Dragon Lady will nailed her upside-down on top highest tree she could find in Central Park… or highest building in New York, there is no doubt Miranda could do just that, if Andy dare to come late.

Digging into her wardrobe thankfully it have 'special locks' so none stole it from her, Andy knew how Lily had 'accidentally' taken few bags with her when she helped Nate moving out from apartment, "Not only traitors but thefts as well" gritting her teeth feeling angry toward her former-friend, Andy moved aside few things and froze.

There in front of her is shiny scarlet color helmet, feeling of nostalgia washed her, it had been more than a year she never use the helmet anymore, too tired and too little time to do her usual routine driving her bike at night around New York City, a freedom that ended as soon as she worked in Runway even she would always taking care of her bike so the bike could be used no matter when.

An idea went to her head and Andy picked up the helmet, "but if I drove my bike" racking her brain over clothes she could use, a HUGE Cheshire cat grin slowly creeping up to her lips as her eyes landed on pair of Chanel thigh-up Boots. "Perfect." With snickers, Andy took the helmet and boots.

(Central Park, New York)

Miranda Priestly, Runway Editor-in-Chief, have no idea at all how she got this situation at hand. The photo-shoot ended successfully, she wouldn't surprise to see the pictures would be one of finest masterpiece.

Till few minutes ago she was sipping her coffee with Emily calling her second-assistant who still missing from her side, er, ehem, from this place; Miranda cannot help to feel that way, ever since the first kiss they shared months ago there is no more romantic movement between the two, Andréa still innocent as always and Miranda… left with desperation and frustration including sexual…frustration.

The feeling the Editor felt ever since sharing mind-blowing kiss growing stronger than ever, Miranda however in complete and utter denial, not only that very time she still married-woman but the one she mooned is half of her age. The situation simply unacceptable and inappropriate, of course, that happened only before Paris. Ah Paris, the romantic place famous as city of love, unforgettable place especially when Miranda remembered how her doe-eyed assistant not on her side on Palace De La Concorde, where Miranda found her standing in front of fountain with gazing to the fountain with unreadable look and before Miranda could call her, Andréa has turn around, walking with determination to her direction and return to her side.

Once they had passed hordes of paparazzi, Andréa has said words that make Miranda's heart soaring high to the sky. _"'If you allow me and as long as you wanted me, I will always be on your side.'"_ That statement memorized by Miranda's mind, soul and heart for just like her words, Andréa never left her side, always there to fill her need and lately most often than not before Miranda could say it. No one ever done that to her, not in personal let alone in work life, people around her would wait her order and filled it mostly because it is their job and fearing her wrath, but Andréa… Andréa able to see the woman beneath all defensive layers Miranda erected and installed around her for many years.

Which led to current situation where five males with weapons such knives and two of them holding guns, wearing bandana to cover lower faces, yelling for them to put wallets and jewelries into K-mart plastic bag, Miranda called one name, not Nigel who standing not even two feet on her left and definitely not frightened Emily who standing exactly on her back. "Andréa." Miranda doesn't know when she develop sudden 'radar' but she knew whenever the brunette come close to her, hell, she even know when Andréa entering same building which always happened everyday whenever Andréa entering Elias-Clarke front entrance and Miranda already… inside her office which is 20 floors high from ground. The Editor didn't care the strange look she got, she didn't even care of the man holding gun aiming to her face not five feet in front of her, she just know, her Andréa is coming.

Roars of machine halted everyone in the area, heads whipped up and around to see scarlet bike crossing the park from right side, the driver used left hand to unclasp the helmet and took it off, wave of mahogany hair flapping violently revealing cold face of Andy Sachs, even from twenty feet while driving her bike she had hurled the helmet hitting the second man that holding gun with force enough to break his nose and sending him fall backward to small pond-like-lake.

"Six!" Nigel gasped out loud. Andy didn't seem hearing him, she drove her bike, spin it around and aslant as she practically tackling the man with gun aiming to Miranda's face using the bottom of the bike successfully breaking his left leg with him flying and landed hard on his back instantly unconscious, Andy stomped her right foot clad in Chanel thigh-up Boot to the ground and skidded to stop in front of Miranda, protecting the editor with her bike.

In smooth movement Andy kicked the stand, holding the bike up while she slammed her palms on the gas-tank and fling her body up to the air, giving 'first row' to the editor behind her of her underwear whilst Miranda felt her cheeks went aflame (turn pink) and cannot help how she approved that very 'La Perla' underwear her second-assistant generously flashing it to her.

Like a true heroine, Andy spread her legs using the four-inches heels of her boots giving another impact to her kicks toward two men heads that unconscious before meeting the grounds and for another man she had grabbed his shoulders while swinging down her figure using her weight and the gravity to pull his upper-figure to meet her knee and thank Chanel of the thick leather protecting her knee while the last man poor man dropped his knife in favor covering his broken nose.

"Sorry to make you waiting" calmly Andy turned on her heels, facing agape spectators, sans Miranda of course who still busy replaying images that linked to 'La Perla cover something' and now, Andréa in Chanel Thigh-Up Chanel Boots, "The traffic" lifting up her left palm Andy gave them a smile that send shiver to all spines yet have nothing to do with fear but have all to do with dampen between their thighs, "make me late" as she finished her words, a scarlet helmet drop to her left open palm and the nature decided to give more dramatic points closing the drama of the day, by giving breeze of winds billowing Andy mahogany hairs behind her.

There was "Bloody hell" and a thud behind her, Miranda didn't need to see to find Emily went unconscious (over what reason? No one knows and Miranda doesn't care) for Miranda currently busy not openly drooling of the image of her second-assistant and giving up to control her blush, she didn't even aware how models they contract for this photo-shoot had swooned with lusty eyes, though she heard someone, perhaps Patrick, loudly said "HOT DAMN!" and the place explode in cheers.

Whilst people running forward to Andy, swarming the brunette who looses her rare 'Cool and Sexy attitude' Miranda on other hand was breathing out, "My hero…in Chanel Boots… and La Perla…" at the last image, Miranda practically cooked her brain alive which bring her back to current and present situation and blinked, once, and twice… "…I didn't just say that, didn't I?" not only its so~ not Miranda Priestly-esque but it sound so cheesy, looking around Miranda is hoping no one around her only for her soul near detached from her body for Miranda looked to her left and lo and behold, certain Nigel Kipling the 'Sparky' (by A. Sachs), looking back at her with lips forming a devilish ear to ear grin. "No wonder you didn't like wonder-woman, Miranda, cause she didn't wear Chanel Boots and La Perla" after saying that Nigel taught Miranda how he could mysteriously vanished from view (which told the Editor why he could survive all this long) and showed how he have scary (and quite disturbing) running pose he had developed after working under Miranda Priestly the Dragon Lady for last near twenty years by running like a duck, avoiding all Laser Beams (Miranda's Glares) Nigel joined the cheering group… although Andy have confuse expression… of why her adopt-big-bro Nigel a.k.a. Sparky, acting like giddy school-girl complete with squeals and bouncing around her.

Later when they have returned to Elias-Clarke and after Miranda's super-bat-hearing eavesdropping Jocelyn and Nigel enthusiastically asking Andy where she got the bike and how she could fight all of those robbers and the truth is very shocking for Andy in oh so casual tone confessed: "My grandmother told me her grandmother was a female ninja, a Kunoichi. So since then, well, I learned martial arts since I could remember." While two staffs loose their jaws, Miranda sipped her water, winching because it's water and thought, 'interesting,' over things she just learned, Miranda love to learn more things about one particular soul in name of Andréa Sachs even it lead into more questions over things the editor got from her observation over her second-assistant especially after they share a kiss.

"Andréa." Miranda love it whenever she called her second-assistant, the fact that Andy will drop everything she did and would focus totally to her is very… refreshing. Just like now where Andy appeared on her door with pen and notepad, ready to write down her request. "Yes Miranda?"

"Get me my coffee and where is Emily?" ask Miranda, both editor and Andy (who turned her head around) look to empty desk of one missing Barbie, ehem, redhead British. Both were staring to each other for none have answer for Miranda's question, "I will call Serena to find her" Andréa said with a smile and Miranda of course nodded her head, pleased that as usual Andy always have answer of her question or a method to…well, find that particular missing-soul. "If she didn't come in an hour I will announce she is missing person. That's all."

"Of course" with warm smile that always charming Andy turned around fail to see how Miranda's eyes 'zeroed in' to few areas namely Andy's hips, Andy's butts and Andy… overall, its Andy's back… and the Chanel boots, definitely the Chanel boots.

While far in Elias-Clarke Company Building Runway floor, Andy Sachs announcing Emily Charlton went M.I.A. to her best friend (suspiciously deeper than friend) namely Serena via phone who of course instantly reply her call by saying "I will find Emily." Far in Central Park in place where a heroic stunning event had occurred near two hours ago however…

The handsome looking female Detective in name of Jo Polyzhnak peered to the ambulance and saw a prone unconscious body of female in Donna Karan and four-inch Chloe and have red hair, frowning she looked to EMTs who had arrived with police officers after got call to capture five men in agony and most of them are unconscious. "Who is she?"

"No clue, Detective" the EMT replied, "We found her laid unconscious under the tree, no wallet, no ID, only her phone." Then with a shrugged he added: "Maybe she is one of the bandits' comrades?"

"Maybe" Jo replied, "Is she wounded?"

"No."

"Well, send her to police station then," Jo smiled as the EMT nod and went into ambulance, watching the ambulance left the park Jo took her radio, "we got Jane Doe and suspiciously part of the bandits on the park…"

In meantime… neither Serena nor Andy… remembers… that Serena is far in Brazil… thus… Emily Charlton has been announced officially M.I.A. by Miranda Priestly herself after not coming to view in an hour and the Editor turned really annoy because not only she have 1001 questions over her second-assistant (from childhood to romance), now she got addition of where on earth her First-Assistant had disappeared.

(Ten Hours Later)

"Ow, my head…" with a groan Emily cracked open her eyes staring to dark ceiling, frowning slowly she sat up and for first time in her life, her brain gained ability pointing out several things.

Point 1: She was flat-on-her-back at a bench.

Point 2: She is inside small cubicle with small window that showing the sky outside had turned dark.

Point 3: The said Cubicle has three-side-walls and… bars.

Hence! Emily could only say: "Where in bloody hell am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Questions Series.

By Arakan004.

Disclaimer: If only I could…

Warning: Don't. Just Don't.

Chapter 3. Third Question: Stephen! Who is Andy?

For 6th time Andy was dragging out another poor soul that foaming and fainted (for males) and weeping hysterically and try to suicide (for females), out of Dragon's dent of her boss's office. The last victim who none other than poor Jocelyn needed to receive a lot of soothing words and for Andy to call securities to seize her from climbing out of window from 20th floor, ready to suicide.

Lately, Andy noticed how Nigel needs to purchase many salt-bottles he put on each corner of Runway, not mentioning how staffs in HR ready to gone from 'crazy' to 'loose all sanity.' "You know Six," after helping another poor male with his salt-bottle (Nigel started receiving admiration look as a saint for his readiness to revive people), "we need to know why Miranda turned into 80% to be a full dragon" said Nigel, not surprisingly for Andy, he waved the salt-bottle under his own nose. Nigel maybe not (yet) become Miranda's victim just like Andy, but he is so close to faint due he need to be a nurse-Nigel, a title he recently got bestowed from poor souls that chewed by certain Dragon Lady… or simply got burn… and Andy didn't surprise to find Nigel had put a fitting costume of a nurse, which, he currently wore…

"It's easy, Nigel" sighing Andy gives him a tired look, "it's Stephen." As soon as the name escaped her lips, both winches and once again Nigel waving the salt-bottle under his nose, "indeed" he mused.

Stephen Tomlinson, will-be-second-ex-husband for their boss, had acted like toddler throwing temper tantrum yet cunningly appeared like 'Saint' on newspapers, especially, Page Six. He opened his big mouth, attacking Miranda from how disaster-wife she is, not caring about her daughter (which huge lies) and the recent article in Page Six that both Andy and Nigel belief throwing fuel to livid Dragon Lady of theirs, calling Miranda as Maniac Queen to her job. Worse, he accusing Miranda with too many lies though in the end, Stephen sued Miranda to give half of her wealth she work so hard to get, to him as payment of their disaster marriage. That is indeed, both friends believed as the last straw.

"By the way" peering into Outer-Office, Nigel's brows knitting, "where is Barbie?" he asked Andy, the brunette shrugged, "I don't know where she had gone for last four days, I called her phone its always gone to voicemail, but no worries, Serena is in mission to find her favorite Barbie."

"No wonder I didn't see both of them lately," Nigel pursed his lips, "well then Six, it will be your holy-mission to find a way to help our current situation, A.S.A.P!"

Frowning, Andy asked "Why me?" Nigel give her disbelief look, oh he know Andy is so innocent and even now she still too innocent for her own good, thus it is not surprising for him to find Andy didn't see all the looks Miranda gave to her direction. "You are her assistant" he told her, "and it's your job to help her."

Watching the 'Nurse Nigel' leaving her alone, Andy scowled, "damn Sparky, he just didn't want to get burn."

(~*~)

(Miranda's Townhouse, next day)

As usual Miranda is waiting the Book inside her study, however instead seated at her usual chair, she was pacing, pausing when she heard sound of bike engines, her mood brightening a bit, her Andréa's radar blaring out and she could sense the brunette approaching the house before the front door got opened.

"Andréa." She called out, Miranda desperately need something or in this case, someone, who could bring her mood brighter. And who will be better than her hero, ehem, she mean, her beautiful second-assistant? 'Maybe I could even score a kiss' at this thought all issues about Stephen flying out of window and Miranda needed to turn around away from the door so her assistant wouldn't see how her cheeks turn pink.

(~*~)

Andy obediently sits on the sofa, watching her boss creating a hole on the Persian carpet-floor while ranting about Stephen. She feels guilty the more she heard about Miranda's problematic divorcement issue and she blamed herself who following Nigel advice and blurting out "Can you tell me about your divorcement?"

Not surprisingly Miranda's bright mood (confusing and scaring Andy to no end) when the brunette entering the study turn darker than night sky outside and eventually leading Miranda to snarling and (very near) gnashing her teeth over her second divorcement.

"And he accused me having affairs with those males models!" Miranda tossed her hands to the air, at last, stopping from creating hole on her floor, "he is annoying! If only I could find proofs and evidences that he is the one who cheating! I know he is! But my dumb lawyer has no idea at all to get the proof! Why, I didn't surprise my own lawyer believing that annoying imbecile's words!" tired from all of her tirade, Miranda put her hands on her hips, mentally exhausted.

"…Miranda…" Andy softly asked, "…you didn't love him?" she got a snort as respond, "Love him?" Miranda rolled her eyes, "No Andréa, I do care about him, once" she emphasized her words, "but no, I never love him."

Pleased that her boss opening up to her, Andy carefully selected her words, "why you marry him then?"

"I don't know!" Miranda said, frustrated. "It just…" looking to Andy genuine concern eyes, Miranda relented, "…I wanted my girls to have father figure…" at this Andy have understanding look, "I think you should talk with them, Miranda. From what I observed Caroline and Cassidy were quite mature in mind. By birth they born as smart children, I think they would surprise you of what they really wanted," with knowing smile Andy added: "talk to them."

Stunned, Miranda quietly said: "They refusing to talk with me, Andréa."

"So?" Andy smiled warmly, her voice is assuring when she spoke again: "How about we make a deal?

"Deal?" Miranda arched her brow, "What deal?"

"I will find the proofs of everything Stephen did that you could use in your case, in a trade; you talk with your girls and hear what they actually wished to tell you." Andy watched Miranda pursed her lips not in disapproval but in deep thought. "With what price?"

"I am not sure about that…" Andy drawled.

"When?"

"Let's see" Andy looked down to her notebook, calculating everything and she looked up to Miranda, "today is Friday, when you will meet your lawyer again?"

"in two weeks, at Wednesday" answer Miranda and without pause she added: "and the court on Thursday, I want the evidences that strong enough for me to shoo Stephen out of my life as soon as possible without following 'one year rule' by New York law."

'As usual Miranda you really love to make my life harder,' "Fine" standing up from her spot Andy smirked slightly, "in two conditions."

"Say it."

"If I told you that the 'evidence' needs to be paid, you will pay."

"Deal" Miranda nodded her head sharply, obviously wanted nothing but for Stephen to get out of her life, "What's the second?"

"Don't ask where I get it, everything is legal I can assure you that," offering her hand Andy's eyes gleaming mysteriously, "is it a deal?"

Miranda eyed her intently, she knew the girl is hiding something really big, but for now though… taking Andy's hand Miranda give firm handshake, "Deal."

(~*~)

(Sunday 02.10 AM: Location, Andy's Apartment)

The ringing sound of her phone stirred Andy from her sleep, after shuffling around from her sleeping bag the brunette took the phone and pressed it against her ear, "Andy."

'Sorry to wake you up kid, but I'm in front of your door so wake up and open it for me.'

Blinking, Andy pulled the phone away to look at the ID that wrote 'Leo.' "Sure thing!" scrambling out from sleeping bag and up to her feet, Andy hastily combed her hair with fingers while rushing to the door, unlocking the door she open it wide, beaming brightly to a man in nice grey suit, "Leo!"

"How are you kid!" the man, Leo hugged her, patting her back, "Oh I missed you so much!" pulling away Leo looked at her up and down, "Look at you, you have turned pretty just like your mom!"

"Thanks" smiling genuinely to him, Andy looked passed him, noting two men in black-suits giving a nod to her, before moving to the end of hallway, pleased they left her alone, Andy stepped to the side, "Come in Leo, sorry if my place is, well, like this" she waited for him to step inside and closed the door.

"My god, kiddo" Leo looked around, jaw slackened, "What happen here? there is no item, furniture," frowning he turned to Andy, "you need to tell me everything, Andy, or I swore to god I will tell this to your aunt and you know what your aunt will do in combo with your uncle no matter they are long-distant relative. And I bet your birthmother doesn't know anything about this."

Cringing, Andy sighed in defeated, "Fine, just let me make us coffee okay? It will be a long story after all."

(~*~)

An hour later… after three cups of coffee and exhaustion result of retelling story of her life after she graduated from Northwest University, in Indian-style on the carpet floor, Andy watched warily how Leo, someone she looked up like her own uncle, and confidante of her long-distance relative uncle pacing around angrily. "I can't belief you never tell us about this, Andy!" Leo snapped, his right hand waving wildly gesturing the empty apartment sans Andy's sleeping bag and few kitchen utensils. "How could you stay in this kind of place! And in this kind of dangerous neighborhood! I thought you are joking when you told me your address! And now, this!"

"Leo-" Andy's words were cut by him, "No, Leo me young lady!" Leo lifted up his right palm and started counting, "you got a looser as boyfriend who left you behind because he can't understand that to get success in work there always price to be paid! Practically robbing you with his so call friends after placing you in this dangerous area! I don't need to call your birthmother! Not even your uncle and aunt! Even my staffs will happily concocting plan to hunt and put your so call boyfriend six-feet-under! End of story!"

"That is why I didn't tell anyone" with tired sigh Andy looked up pleadingly at him, "Please Leo? Don't tell anyone about this." melting by her pleading look Leo shook his head, "You know I cannot lie to your uncle in particular. Beside, now he knows you are in this nation, he will do everything to make sure you always protected."

"I love my current job, Leo."

He arched his brow, "only job?" at her blush, Leo can't help but smirking, "you know your uncle and aunt will play as cupid if they got wind of this."

"Shut up" she glared at him, scoffing as Leo only turned his smirk into cat-eating-canary grin. "Miranda Priestly, huh? You know my four musketeers would fly straight to New York or making hundred calls till you tell them the whole story." A pause then he snickered, "not mentioning if they heard you work as assistant they will do everything in their powers to bring you to place where you belong though of course, once they heard you have this person you mooned…"

"Leo!"

(~*~)

At Monday, in Runway, Andy was eyeing Emily with strange look, she wanted to ask where the Barbie has gone for entire week in M.I.A. but decided to not do that and simply says, "You are slimmer, Emily. Your diet clearly working" and turned to her screen, while Emily winch slightly, "Yes, it is" she replied with her usual snotty tone never wanted to tell someone that because she is in stress got 'captured' by NYPD thus she loose weight, drastically.

(~*~)

Andy felt it again, how Miranda's eyes on her, Andy cannot help but give her a sheepish smile and return to her job. Today is Monday, two days before Miranda went to meet her lawyer and in three days, she needs to stand in front of the court.

Andy actually marveling how Miranda didn't push her, asking her about the proofs and evidence, no, Miranda didn't bring up the issue at all, but her eyes… those blue eyes that captivating Andy since the day they met, continue shine with hope and trust. Things that Andy held dearly to her heart, Miranda's trust, trusting her enough to hope Andy could help her out of her situation.

The ring from phone desk startled Andy from her train of thought, but before she could pick it up, Emily already took the call, "Miranda Priestly's office." The Brit hearing intently and frowned, "Of course she is here, wait" lowering her phone Emily said, "someone wanted to talk with you."

Andy blinked few times and took her own phone desk, waiting for Emily to close her phone "Andy Sachs" she greeted the caller.

'Armani.'

"Excuse me?" Andy blinked again.

'I wanted new Armani gown, last season and another gown for my girlfriend.' The caller pause long enough before bursting into laughter, 'Andy, it's me, C.J.!'

"C.J!" Andy squeaked out loud earning stare from Emily and to her horrified, Miranda as well. Laughing sheepishly Andy lowered her head hiding behind the screen of her PC from Miranda's questioning look and ignored Emily's curious eyes at her, "Hi" Andy speak softly.

'Aha' came the teasing tone, 'let me guess, your boss you mooned is there?'

Flustered Andy hissed, "C.J.!"

'Fine, fine, and here I try to tell you that we have been briefed by Leo.'

"We?" Andy's eyes widening in horror, "…oh no…no, no, no…"

'Don't worry about that, the boys are out of hearing range…well, actually I see Josh, Sam and even Toby crouching in front of my door wit ears pressed to the damn wood.'

"Oh my god" palmed face Andy groaned, "…did they know?"

'They?'

"They" she repeated emphasizing the words.

'Ah 'they' well, not yet~' C.J. replied in singsong tone.

"So here is the thing" grimacing Andy heaved, "what you wanted then?"

'If you give me what I requested at beginning of this call and handing it to the messenger I sent there which she would arrive in ten minutes, I promised to calm your aunt and uncle when Leo told them everything.'

"Liars." Andy accused, "No way Leo didn't tell them about this."

'No, I am not lying, he told them yes but not in great details.'

"Where are they?"

'Back at New Hampshire, Zoey will attend Georgetown in a month, so they are having some bonding time with family or something, don't know for sure. They will return in three days.'

"Oh thank god" Andy sigh in relief, she still have time to prepare herself, mentally in particular, to face her aunt and uncle. "Okay, okay, I will do it. When the messenger will arrive?"

'In ten minutes…wait; I correct that, in seven minutes. Remember, I want blue Armani and my girl is a huge fan of Valentino. The evidences after all could help your boss including jailing someone.'

"Fine, and C.J.?"

'Yes darling?'

"Thank you."

'You are welcome.'

Closing the phone Andy rose up from her chair, ignoring Emily, she entered Miranda's office, the editor who see her glowing face instantly said, "Close the door." Closing the door Andy move till she stood in front of the editor's desk, "I got the evidences" Andy started, pleased to see how her information lit up Miranda's eyes, "Evidences?"

"Enough to help your case including jailing someone…" Andy baited, mentally amuse of how Miranda look brightened by the extra information. "Then?"

"However there is a price."

"Money?"

"No," Andy smiled playfully, "the prices are two gowns, last season of blue Armani and Valentino that should be given to the messenger who will arrive in less than five minutes."

Miranda went silent, 'woman? Andréa's mysterious contact is woman?' jealousy burning inside her chest, the editor pursed her lips, "Who is this person?" she demanded. Luckily for Andy, she saved herself by saying, "my aunt and uncle's friends."

'Is it this C.J. who just calling her? Probably,' tapping her fingers against her desk, Miranda give short nod, jealousy aside (for now), she need those evidences. "That's all."

(~*~)

Rushing out the Closet with two shopping bags where two gowns neatly folded inside it, Andy is back to outer-office to see a female blonde standing patiently in front of her empty desk with leather-case. Emily somehow look uncomfortable near frightened by the female's presence and Miranda could be seen eyeing the visitor intently from behind her desk.

Clearing her throat Andy stepped into the outer-office, the blonde turned around on the voice, she is beautiful with sharp charcoal eyes "Andy?" the female asked.

"Yes, I'm Andy Sachs," Andy went to her, "And you…"

"Kate," Kate offered her hand to her, "Kate Harper." And in low voice she added: "Leo through C.J. send me here."

"Ah, the messenger" Andy smiled widely shaking Kate's hand with delight, "uhm, do you want to sit down firstly?" she swore she saw Miranda's head perk up slightly.

"No, thank you, I got flight to catch" releasing her hand Kate lifted up the leather-case, "I think you need this" she said with eyes zeroed in to shopping bags at Andy's hands, "and I think those bags are for me."

"Yes, well, here you go" Andy handed the bags and took the leather-case, "thank you, Kate."

"No problem, Andy."

After the blonde left, Andy turned around to see Miranda tilted her head indicating for her to go into her office, with leather-case in her possession, Andy walked inside and before Miranda say a thing, Andy rounded the editor's desk and put down the leather-case next to Miranda's chair. "It's done." Andy winked cheekily to Miranda, the editor give her a small yet genuine smile, "thank you" Miranda whispered so softly so Emily wouldn't hear.

"You are welcome." With spring on her step Andy exit the office; glad she got no more pressing issue, well, outside of her job as assistant of course.

(~*~)

(Wednesday 11.48 PM: Miranda's Townhouse – Miranda's Bedroom)

Miranda has decide to bring the evidence straight to the court, her sorry-excuse-lawyer started annoying her and she is angry when he doubting from where the evidence came and repeatedly telling her she can't get divorcement let alone bending the law without special circumstances, hence Miranda never bring the evidence to him.

But she too cannot help asking herself, from where Andréa got the proof? Miranda stared to the leather-case that she not yet opening it, reaching for the case she placed it on top of her bed while drying her hair after nice long hot shower that relaxing and refreshing. "I wonder where Andréa got this and who is that blonde?" she asked out loud to empty bedroom, reaching for remote-control she switch on the LED TV hung on the wall and sat on the end of the bed, switching and switching TV channels and found nothing caught her eyes she switched it to CNN and placed aside the remote.

"Let's see what kind of proofs my Andréa brought to me" reaching for nightstand to get her eyeglass, Miranda put it on and opened the case, her eyes landed to ivory folders, picking it up she put it on the bed, close the case and put it on the floor, she picked up the file on very top and flipped it open, Miranda's eyebrow slowly climbing up near joining her hairline seeing the file have picture over picture… and there was an envelope that have Compact Disc that have lists of tracks…

'C.J.!'

The name whipped Miranda's head around and up to her TV that showing reporters inside White House, calling out for the tall brunette female standing behind tall desk, none other than Press Secretary, C.J. Gregg.

'Folks, please!' C.J. lifted up her palms to calm down the reporters, snatching the remote, Miranda turned up the volume, hearing the Press Secretary telling the reporters that all details will be explained by NSC Deputy, 'Commander Harper' C.J. stated and stepped to the side and in a heartbeat the female blonde Miranda has seen two days ago in Runway come to view, addressing the reporters in her cool tone.

Dropping the remote TV in shock, Miranda turned to the folder in her hand before she looked to another folder that this time have unmistakable emblem of FBI. Shaky hands picking up the folder, flipping it open, Miranda's eyes turn wider than saucers reading the second file, "Oh my god…" covering her mouth, Miranda stared to the TV where the NSC deputy still talking about situation in Mideast and back to the folder in her hand, "…you cannot run now, Stephen, not with this evidence…" closing the folder, Miranda's lips curled into predatory smirk, "well, well, well, Andréa…" gazing to the TV the editor chuckle, "It seems not only me who have connections. And your connections certainly… will be useful in future…"

(~*~)

Far in Andy's apartment, the brunette sneeze loudly till she woke up from her sleep, staring sleepily to the clock that stating it just midnight she snorted and fall backward, return to her deep sleep, dreaming about silver-locks and blue eyes.

(~*~)

(New York Court House)

With winning smile Miranda flashed to unhealthy pale Stephen Tomlinson, "You tainted my honor and name by insulting me through papers, Stephen, your foolishness however make someone who know your past send these files to me" lifting up two files she have from her Andréa, Miranda chuckled, "not only you got nothing for I have evidences you are cheating on me, divorced, but you too got federal agents standing behind you over the cases you did in few federal states outside of New York. Marrying someone rich and take their moneys by divorcing them, forging false evidences and paying people to tell lies even at court that they were cheating and you are a saint, just like you did to me." dropping the file to the desk, Miranda smirk, "even it's quite humiliating, but it give me pleasure that you will living behind the bars for very long time. And don't worry" donning her sunglass, Miranda tilted up her chin, "I too will sue you." then she looked to her lawyer who open-mouthed, "and you, you will never be my lawyer again, that's all."

Turning around on her heels Miranda smiling coolly as she dialed numbers she memorized by heart and pressed up her phone against her right ear, "I will speak with my babies tonight," and flipped the phone close swiftly pocketing it while on background the judge after receiving information and been briefed by FBI agents, hit his gavel and announced with special circumstances, Miranda's divorcement is legalized at this very day with Stephen got nothing and dragged away by FBI agents.

Miranda got her wishes, her freedom, and now, after she talked with her daughters, her mind already scheming to get her heroine, her Andréa, to be hers and only hers. 'I wonder…what I should do with you, my Andréa?' the smile on her lips by now already turn predator, Miranda is lucky because she wore her sunglass, hiding her desire darkening her eyes. 'Time to woo you then and I know what I just need to do,' with that been decided Miranda wouldn't care what the world will think for her to woo the love of her life, if Miranda Priestly had decided something, the rest of the world could choke to death and she didn't care.

(~*~)

(Runway)

With loud sneeze Andy shiver.

"Bless you Six!" Nigel smirked, "flu?"

"No," hugging her body, Andy sneezed again and sat down on her desk, "methinks it's too sinister to be called flu."

The only coherent words escaping Nigel's lips are "Huh?"


	4. 4th Question

Fourth Question by Arakan004.

Disclaimer: If only I could…

Author Notes: Starting at chapter three, the Devil Wears Prada world started to change and fit the storyline. I am giving a warning to the readers that I will not be staying in DWP Universe only, my storyline is in **My Universe** that I made for Miranda & Andy in particular, and characters I borrowed from other books, movies, TV series, anime even the characters I made by myself (original Characters), would support the main-pairs of this series. It'll be slightly AU (for the characters) and slightly dark but the story will not contain angst and the Universe I setup for them will continue rotating between Miranda-Andy and Runway. For those who don't like this idea, I suggest you stop reading and leave my story. I will take no flames for whatever reason you have. I respect and honor other people, other authors who wrote wonderful stories with their good things or things that I can't accept. Positive reviews I always welcome, but flames and reviews that downright hurt, I will delete it faster than you can blink.

Warning about copying my story without my approval: Don't. Just Don't.

Rating: Slowly moving from high T to M.

Special Thanks to my wonderful and kind Beta: Ashley!

Chapter 4. 4th Question, Help us Miranda! And who is Miranda?

(Location: Andy's Apartment: Friday 11.23 PM)

Andy was glaring daggers. She rarely allows her temper to get the better of her, but at present, she can't help but glare daggers…at the figure standing outside of her apartment. The figure has short brown hair, and is wearing New York Yankee baseball cap, DKNY t-shirt complete with black jacket and jeans and hauling backpack. "Hi sis," the figure, who looks like 18 or 19 year old girl, said cheerfully. "Sorry to disturb you."

Andy didn't reply, her eyes trained on the two men-in-black, and the woman with dark brown, near black hair, standing not three feet behind the girl. "And you are?" Andy asked, while the girl in front of her giggled, "oh right, you've never meet each other," the girl shifted around, "Andy please meet my personal-agent Gina Toscano, and Gina, you know who she is."

"Ma'am" Gina tipped her head to Andy who rolled her eyes, "I'm not even 24 years old for crying out loud, just call me Andy" shaking her head Andy pointed her right index finger at the girl who giggled, "And how on earth did you smuggle this particular little bunny through JFK?"

"Through the Rabbit hole, Andy" replied Gina, lips twitching as Andy arched her brow, "and my place needed to be screened? Even I noticed that since some ol' dandy cougar came days ago, things inside my place have been shifted and placed back, and oh, I know you need to stay in my apartment yes?"

"Yes Andy."

An animated vein popped on the back of her head. Andy turned to the girl who was hiding her smirk behind her hand, "Let me guess, you were running away from what should be a battlefield which requires yelling and shouting back in your home and decided to stay in my place until there is no glimpse of a DEFCON situation and ready to blame me with words of 'it's your fault, sis?'"

"Exactly" the girl erupted into merry laughter as Andy face-palmed, "Fine, get inside, but I warn you, I only got one sleeping bag."

(~*~)

(Andy's Apartment: Saturday 05.35 AM)

"Alright" rubbing sleep from her eyes, Andy rested her back against the wall, sitting Indian-style on the carpet-floor on top of her sleeping bag. "Tell me if I am wrong, but not six hours ago, I remember I got woken up rudely to see one little bouncy bunny, but why, only six hours later after I have woken up for a second time with the sun not yet rising, do I have another bunny?"

Giggles burst from the less-than-twenty-year old girl, punching her friend a woman with near red-hair who gave an innocent smile in return, "Oh come on, Andy. It's been awhile!" the woman offering a coffee mug to her, "Here, dad sent your favorite coffee beans and I made it for all of us this morning, be grateful."

"I would," Andy took the mug, "if only I didn't remember that your dad would never send you, his one and only daughter, to New York only to send my coffee-beans, Mallory. I know why Zoey suddenly materialized on my doorstep, what's your reason?"

"Oh, forget the details," Mallory waved her right palm as if swatting her accusation, "besides, it's been awhile for me to get a vacation in New York."

Taking a sip of the coffee, Andy savored the taste she had missed for many months and let the warm liquid wake her up fully, "Is it linked to one of the speechwriters back at your dad's place who is handsome yet quite playboy, has a freak memory about streets and places, and graduated from Princeton?" she grinned as Mallory flushed red and Zoey chortled, "it is!"

"Zoey!"

"But she's right!" the youngest of the trio scooted closer to Andy, lifting up the smirking Sachs's left arm and draping it around her shoulders, "You know very well that even if Andy didn't join us, she'd still know many things Mal, so give up" sticking out her tongue at the blushing Mallory, Zoey grinned up at Andy. "You know Mal is a teacher, Andy. She got a little bit of depression about her looks and budget, something so ridiculous that it always causes Leo to transfer some amount of money into her bank account but she stubbornly doesn't want to use it."

"Uh-huh" Andy sipped her coffee again, "So what's her issue?"

"Sam's birthday party is approaching and Mallory decided that if he is still playing 'I want you but I'm scared of your dad who is my boss's boss' she will go for another better candidates, so she is here to ask your help" Zoey grinned wider as Andy chortled. "Why not use the good ol' tradition? Ask the Secret Service to handcuff him, throw him into a closet and locks you two up there for an hour, if he remains an idiot, well, his loss! Just be sure to use protection okay?"

"I hate you two" Mallory gave mean glares toward laughing…duo. "Alright, alright" smothering her laughter Andy asked, "When is this perv's birthday party anyway?"

"Today?" Mallory said in an oh so innocent tone, Andy's jaw hung open and doe-eyes turned to Zoey who gave a sheepish look, "Le Bernardin, 07.00 – 10.00 PM tonight?" a long silence and Andy near crying out, "And you just come now! Fricking hell!"

(~*~)

(Miranda's Townhouse: 07.45 AM)

"I can't believe I'm doing this" said Andy for nth time and knocked the door again, "if I get fired, I will burn someone's arse." The giggles stopped as the door unlocked and two redhead girls looked up with bright smiles, "Hi Andy!"

"Hello Caroline, Cassidy" Andy leaned down to hug each of the girls. She noted how their eyes lit up and their behaviors warmed toward her, 'Oh my, Miranda really did talk with them, hm?' caressing their hair she give them apologetic look, "Sorry to disturb your Saturday morning."

"No worries," they replied in unison when "Andréa?" floated from behind them. All eyes turned to Miranda, even on Saturday morning, she was already stylish from head to toe. Miranda was smiling, pleased to see her Andréa visiting her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, stopping behind her girls as three pairs of identical blue eyes regarded Andréa and the two brunettes behind her.

"Well, I need your help…" Andy said anxiously, "…as the woman who knows so much about fashion, I decided to go to you especially after I called Nigel and he was either still drunk as a skunk or deep in sleep…"

Somehow this thrilled Miranda, her Andréa started requesting her help? She wouldn't leave this opportunity aside! "Come in."

(~*~)

Seated on sofa she shared with two other brunettes inside living room on the first floor, Andy rubbed her damp palms against her jeans, "So, er" looking at opposite sofa with the three La Priestly's sharing it, Andy gulped. "On my right side is Zoey, she's my long-distant cousin who still not yet 19, and her father is my godfather which made her mother become my self-proclaimed godmother."

"Hi" Zoey chirped lively, earning grins from Caroline and Cassidy while Miranda tipped her head regally liking the girl's easy going behavior, and Andy went to introduce the woman on her left side, "and this one is Mallory, she is my friend, a few years older than me, who is a teacher and is in need of some help to woo some perv during his birthday party al Le Bernadin in less than 11 hours." Mallory elbowed her side sharply, "Hello Ms. Priestly, I am a huge fan of yours and your magazine. My mother and I love Runway more than Vogue" said the teacher with a sweet smile ignoring Andy rubbing her sore side with Zoey muffling her giggles just like the twin redhead girls sharing identical amuse look.

"I see" Miranda drawled, hiding her amusement with the three brunettes' closeness and their easy-going attitudes which were very refreshing, "and you came to me because…"

"Well, I contacted Nigel but as I told you previously it seems like is he still drunk as skunk and unable to pronounce 'Dior' in a full sentence," Andy paused and said, "Well, we've got damsel in distress who really want to woo her prince charming as uncanny, near creepy memory of streets and areas in the entire U.S., who has a witty way of speaking, a perv, but she refuses my advice of locking him in her bedroom and having her wicked way with him and if in an hour he still is an idiot, it's his loss."

They could see Zoey politely coughing into her fist and hiding her lopsided smirk, and luckily her hat not only shadowed her face but her twinkling eyes too, "Is that so?" Miranda asked evenly to Mallory, not showing how highly amused she was with the…situation.

"Yes, Ms. Priestly" Mallory started.

"Miranda." The editor corrected her.

"I mean Miranda" Mallory corrected herself and sweetly said: "I don't want to come to someone else's birthday party, or my own, like this girl, who, I know that when she was four years old, yodeled like Tarzan while in a Batman costume, swung from an eight foot tree branch as a grandiose way to arrive at a party."

A loud snort and Zoey is busy hiding her laughter whilst Andy's ears turn red, "Indeed" clearing her throat Andy calmly said, "In that girl's defense, she had an annoying friend who had kidnapped her and thought that since the abductor couldn't fly like Superman, she would brainwash her by forcing her to watch Batman, Tarzan and Jane, followed by a Superman man movie marathon for 36 hours non-stop before the party" in perfect deadpan tone.

Both 'twenty something' brunettes traded looks that initiated sparks. And Zoey was using Andy's back to muffle her laughter, since she was doubled over with laughter. Even Miranda's daughters had snatched a few cushions to bury their faces. Miranda on the other had felt her lips threatening to form a smile, if not a smirk, before clearing her throat. "Interesting," While schooling her expression, Miranda needed to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop the laughter bubbling inside her throat. "So…you need help."

"Yes," giving one last glare to Mallory, Andy turned to Miranda, "I wished to ask your approval for me to bring Mallory to the Closet and borrow few things from there." At this Zoey cleared her throat though, she was giggling again while Andy sighed, "And my dear cousin here has believed since years ago that you, Miranda, are not only the Queen of Fashion, but a magical Queen of Fashion especially after she heard that we have the Closet in Runway and is dying to see it."

"Well, we do have Races that consisted of Wizards, vampires and many other Races," Miranda drawled because what she said is true. "Very well, I will bring all of you there."

"That will be great!" Mallory beamed. "Andy is trying to go to the party but she has no date. But she needs to come to the party, Sam is one of her best friends after all." Andy swore to tell the Secret Service to handcuff Mallory and her prince charming after this… she shrunk seeing Miranda's eyes turn colder than… tundra…

(~*~)

(Runway: The Closet – 11.11 AM)

Andy's call to Nigel may have had no effect, but one call from Miranda had the Sparky practically flying all the way from his penthouse straight to the Closet (in less than five minutes no less) and currently busy dragging Mallory with him, Zoey on other hand admired the place and got two lively Priestly's girls dragging her by wrists.

Andy stood in front of the three-sided mirror holding up a Zac Posen gown, "That gown is good on you," said Miranda who had been watching her Andréa in silence for few moments now.

Blushing, "Thank you" Andy smiled shyly at her boss, "uhm," lowering the gown Andy bit her bottom lip. How is she supposed to ask Miranda to go as her date? Firstly, the party will be filled with her friends and people who…have high-ranks. Secondly, Miranda is her boss. Thirdly, it's Miranda Priestly for heaven's sake! And lastly… she never asked someone to go on a date, least of all, a woman.

Miranda, on other hand, could sense what Andy wanted to say to her, thus, shoulders squared back straight, the Dragon Lady waited hoping, for the brunette to say what she really wished to hear. "Yes?"

"Uhm" imitating the reddest tomato, Andy stammered, "I-I was wondering…"

"About?"

"Uh, er, you see," swallowing hard, Andy took a deep breath, "W-Would you-"

"Miranda I'm sorry I'm late!" Emily all of sudden emerged from between the racks and shelves, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you wanted to come to Runway today" while the Brit continued rambling she saw Andy who gaped like a fish, narrowing her eyes Emily sharply asked, "What are you doing here?"

Flinching and cringing, Andy shook her head meekly, "No, nothing, just…" loosing her chance, "…forget it…" with head hung low Andy trudged away, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Miranda, on other hand… "Emily…" the venom dripping out of her voice could kill a person and at present Emily who thought she just won against Andy (for she had an unhealthy rivalry with the brunette), now lost her joyful mood, and it was replaced by pure fear as Miranda directed her 'lesser-than-deadly' glares at her.

(~*~)

A loud shriek make Zoey's head whip up, "What's that?" she asked out loud, Caroline and Cassidy who felt tingling against their skins tugged her hands, "Nothing" Cassidy stated followed with Caroline, "Just some idiot invoking the dragon's wrath."

"Wow, you have dragon here? A real dragon?"

"Yeap!"

"Cool~!" Zoey squealed in delight as the girls kept dragging her away from that source of…shrieking…

(~*~)

Miranda may be quite a sadist, but she never tortured someone to death or killed them, oh no, when she was really, really angry, she will punish them with her 'special power' or what people know as magic. She blamed it on her dark past, a past she doesn't like to remember; a past she acted like it never existed. Especially things that were linked to her origins…

But in this time around, she can't help it, for the succubus within her roared out making her smile cruelly watching her incompetent first-assistant's body snapping violently on the cold tile floor of restroom far from the Closet, amusement washed over Miranda's face with eyes gleaming viciously as the redhead Brit writhed under Miranda's spell.

Miranda's Magic Spell 'Rapture' invoked greatest pleasure in the victim or in easy words, magically fucked the victim. And that is what exactly Emily experienced for the last several seconds. Canceling her spell, Miranda looked down at the Brit that by now was unconscious with a small pool between her thighs. "Humans" she hissed, her eyes sharpening and making the pupil nearly go away with blue orbs darkening yet they held flames that danced ready to burn every soul that dared be against her. "You are lucky you were marked by a half-breed Guardian Beast, if not…" at this Miranda inhaled sharply, eyes shut tight to stop her temper that always was her problem, her temper which connected her to power she sealed long ago.

Without so many words Miranda exited the restroom, closing the door behind her and putting a tag on the door saying the restroom is out-of-order. She had just straightened her clothes when she heard her Andréa's voice "Miranda?" putting up her calm mask Miranda turned on her heels facing the left corner where Andy just came into view with Serena, "Miranda, oh there you are!" delighted to find the missing lady, Andy approached her. "Where had you gone? I was looking for you everywhere." The brunette stop in front of the editor, her eyes glancing to the restroom, and thus failed to see that Miranda's eyes pinned Serena, the Brazilian blonde flinched and gave solemn bow of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked, turning to face Miranda, "The restroom is out-of-order."

"I just picked up a call and needed to use the restroom and just like you said, it's out-of-order" lying smoothly, Miranda stepped forward urging Andy to turn around and retreat back down the path she just came from, "I'm quite hungry now," Miranda gave a fleeting look to Serena who waited until they are far enough away before slipping into the restroom very quietly, "Did my steak already get here?"

"Yes" replying her question, Andy watched the older woman intently, "Miranda" hesitantly Andy reached down and grasped Miranda's right palm stopping the editor in her tracks, "you can tell me everything, I wouldn't betray you, ever" with a gentle squeeze Andy released Miranda's hand smiling as the editor looked stunned before regaining her composure, Miranda gave Andréa a bit tight yet genuine smile, "Yes, Andréa, I know you wouldn't betray me" and with that both left, Miranda is amazed by how Andy's hold on her is able to bring the incubus back into its cage and lock the door, she doesn't know how the brunette did that, what she knew was that, she cannot lose Andréa. No matter what, what cost, she cannot loose the brunette. Ever.

(~*~)

(Runway: Beauty Department – 04.27 PM)

'_Two and half hours'_ looking the her wristwatch, Andy chewed her lips, she had tried several times to gather her courage though after Emily's ill-timed interruption during her first try, needless to say, Andy's insecure side kicked up to the highest notch. When she gathered her courage to ask Miranda to be her date, there was always something or people who interrupted them leaving poor Andy to crawl to her cousin who patted her back soothingly as she wept. Too deep in her own world, Andréa was never aware of how those 'people' who interrupted her chances mysteriously and suddenly vanished without trace and were unable to be found… including how too many restrooms on Runway's floor suddenly went out-of-order…

Heck, even Nigel a.k.a. Sparky gave her a pity look whole time he worked to turn Mallory into a Cinderella for the two hour party, Zoey included. _'I need to prepare and it will take time!'_ anxiously Andy looked around, blinking when she didn't see Miranda. "Uhm, girls" she leaned down to twin redheads that peered over magazines they read, "Yes?"

"Where's your mom?"

"She went to her office," both twins shrugged their shoulders; "mom's in a bad mood and wants to be alone."

"Right, okay, stay here and don't wander around okay? I just need few minutes with your mom," and with that Andy rushed out as best as she could with her three-inch Ferragamos, again, unaware of how the girls traded smirks and high fives with Zoey. Nigel and Mallory…were simply smirking… while Serena… was shaking her head though she was smiling she still need to give lesson to certain Barbie of hers… never to come between Andy and Miranda again, and Emily should stop having an unhealthy rivalry, simply because the Brit… would never win.

(Miranda's Office: 04.33 PM)

'_Heaven is mocking me'_ Miranda growled, taking a seat in her chair, she gazed up to the sky, _'Heaven is really mocking me,'_ she gritted her teeth as she tried to shove away the frustration over all chances that flew-out-of-the-window no thanks to the ill-timed interruptions that happened nearly a dozen times…

Her sharp ears (proven to be sharper than Superman's) perked up hearing footsteps approach the office; from the sound of it and the familiar presence Miranda knew it's her Andréa, the footsteps slowing down, no doubt Andréa caught the sight of her boss inside her office, yet the brunette kept moving until Miranda could hear Andréa's breathing.

Channeling Emily, Miranda on other hand was chanting _'Ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me damn it!'_ (Inside her head, of course.)

"Miranda" there was a deep breath which came from the brunette and Andréa wheezed out, "would you come with me to Sam's birthday party tonight?" well actually the brunette was saying it at the speed of…well, lets just say, if it was normal people they would take time to decipher what the doe-eye-beauty said, but for Miranda… we are talking about Miranda Priestly here, people, of course she could hear it just fine. Deciding not to ask the brunette to repeat her question simply because Miranda didn't think she would be able to contain her legendary-temper that equally legendary with her foul-mood-swings… swirling her chair around Miranda gave Andy a sideways look. It is one of Miranda's pleasures to see how her look could make people squirm and in her Andréa's case, full body blush.

"Really Andréa" Miranda glanced down to her wristwatch, "asking me two and half hours before the party?" meeting the brunette's doe-eyes that were widening in fear, fear of rejection, 'oh my darling' inwardly shaking her head Miranda stated, "get me Roy, I need to get home to drop off the girls and take shower, that's all."

Relieved on hearing Miranda's answer Andy beamed, "Yes, of course, thank you Miranda" and with that she left Miranda to get to her desk, while making a call to Roy, as Miranda swirled her chair around to face the window again with predatory smile on her lips, 'calm down Miranda, hold your horses, take it step by step, the girl is obviously attracted to you' and the editor let loose a little bit (if not) creepy chuckle, 'it will be my first step to get you, my Andréa.'

Said brunette on other hand, with loud sneeze, shivered and glanced into Miranda's office, 'oh come on; don't tell me I got the flu.' She was please that Miranda seemed preoccupied by something in her head which Andy believed was probably about Runway, she dialed Roy's number, 'Miranda's just trying to be kind, nothing more' Andy smiled as the call was picked up, "Hi Roy, listen…"

…if only the brunette know… that what Miranda is currently thinking has nothing to do with Runway and has everything to do with her… if only…


	5. 5th question

Question Series.

Chapter 5. More Questions about Andréa – 1.

Disclaimer: If only I own them…

(Andréa's Apartment)

"I couldn't believe it!" Zoey squealed, youngest of the three females (aside from Gina, Zoey's bodyguard) inside Andréa's apartment. She was practically bouncing with excitement, "I wonder what mom and dad would say if they found out you are dating Miranda Priestly!" squealed the young brunette again… and she blinked as the owner of the apartment fell face first to the floor with a 'thud.' "Zoey!" Andy cried out, embarrassed and keeping her eyes in glaring mode toward Zoey, who put on an innocent confused look while Mallory 'the Belle of the night' had a lopsided smirk tugging on her lips, didn't sympathize with Andy at all… while Gina the cool Agent was busy struggling to conceal her mirth that shone in her dancing black-eyes.

"What?" in an oh-so innocent tone, Zoey asked, "You are dating Miranda, right?" Andy, who was in the process getting up, was instantly kissing her floor again, damn lucky floor. "I'm not!" the Junior-Assistant cried out, turning deaf to the sniggers in the background which no doubt came from the other two grown-up females. "I just asked her to go with me to Sam's birthday party, that's all!" even in frustration (and embarrassment) Andy was careful to tidy her clothes, the Dolce & Gabbana's red dress she currently wore was worth of three months of payment as Junior-Assistant. Nigel gave it to her from the Closet. "Really, Zoey, she's even got her daughters with her," grumbled Andy as she smoothed her dress, hoping her cousin would take the hint that she didn't want to speak about the topic anymore. She was not ready yet, not mentioning she was still confused about her emotions to her boss.

Puzzled, Zoey looked to Mallory who mouthed 'in denial' and rolled her eyes. "Right" said the would-be-Georgetown-student. Mallory on the other hand had her lopsided-smirk turn into a wicked smirk, and casually said as she sat in front of mirror while applying makeup, "does your boss know that you are the niece and daughter of…important people?" this time with loud 'BAM' Andy was clutching her injured nose, "Owie…" nursing her throbbing nose and glaring at the wall that injured her, Andy glared at Mallory, the later smirked wolfishly at her through her reflection. "I take it she doesn't know?" Mallory smirked wider, "not even about the company?" she burst out laughing as Andy's glares turn menacing. "How priceless!"

"Mallory!" snarling at her friend, Andy growled, "don't you dare say, hint or give clues!"

"Oh come on!" The teacher shook her head. "It's because you snuck back into this country that you don't have agents like Gina following you 24/7! Why would you hide your lineage!"

"It goes back to you!" Andy snipped hotly.

Arching her brow while keeping her expression neutral, Zoey swiftly and subtly (of course) snuck around and stood next to Gina, whispering, "Shouldn't Sis, I mean, Andy, have had several of the best agents watching her back this whole time, Gina?" both watched the pair of brunettes bicker for a moment before Gina whispered back. "Mr. President knew too well that Andy could be as sneaky as a snake. When she is out of the country she gets the CIA watching her from afar."

The shorter young woman arched her brow higher, "then how come mom and dad lost track of Andy for the last three years?" she watched Gina's frustrated but at the same time amused expression. "CIA agents figured Andy used her 'special gifts' to slip under their noses."

"Special?" Zoey parroted, blinking once, twice, before understanding dawned, "Ah… that one," she nodded her head in understanding. "I take it Leo berated them?"

"Very much so." Gina suppressed a smile that remained shining in her eyes, "I heard even your mother earned the title of 'First Dragon Queen' for how scary she was when she practically massacred those agents."

"I could imagine that just fine," Zoey replied, entertained by her cousin and friend, as they went on and on with their bickering.

Ten minutes later, after Zoey's 'order' for Gina to stop the pair of friends from bickering… "No." Andy said firmly earning "I am not surprised," from Mallory. Three ladies in nice dresses were then standing in front of Andy's apartment building with Gina hovering behind them… with the assistant and the teacher… staring at two long and black Mercedes limousines complete with chauffeurs, and at least half dozen… men-in-black.

Both Andy and Mallory turned to Zoey who smiled sheepishly, "I can't do anything about the vehicles. You two should be grateful, I mean, I was sent everywhere in limos and should I add here that you two should ride in the same kind of vehicle too?" After two forlorn sighs from both previous pair, Andy hung her head in defeat. "And what I should say when I pick up Miranda? I rented a limo?" a pause and she cracked a grin, "That will be a good reason."

With a mumble of "Your cunning side sometimes scares me to no end," Mallory entered the first limo with Zoey while Andy went to second limousine, praying to all heavens above her, that her boss would not question her.

Andy's prayer was granted; Miranda and her daughters simply arched their brows when she stood next to the limo after calling to tell them that she would arrive in a few minutes. They didn't ask anything, Miranda in particular, simply nodded her head regally giving approval of said… vehicle, which Andy used to pick her and her daughters.

Once they were inside the limo though, Caroline asked, "Where's Mallory and Zoey?"

"They already went to Le Bernadine," Andy replied softly, making sure both girls sat and used their seatbelts before settling next to Miranda, the girls sat on opposite seats facing them.

"You sure it's fine that we come with you?" Cassidy inquired, shifting in her seat to get into a comfortable position. "I mean, not even mom knew your friend and for us to come uninvited to his birthday party… I don't know, doesn't it sound rude?"

"Nah, don't worry," Andy chuckled, reassuring them. "Sam is very…friendly." 'Not to mention he's a playboy,' Andy added inside her head. The girls' traded a look and shrugged their shoulders, "if you said so," they said in unison.

"So tell me, Andréa," glancing to the window watching how the limo was moving out of the neighborhood, Miranda regarded her Junior-Assistant intently. "Who is this Sam? I don't want to come unprepared. This is his birthday party; it will be rude and humiliating to me if I didn't know who he is."

'Right, like I could tell you he is Sam Seaborn, White House Communication Deputy…' inwardly rolling her eyes Andy sent another row of prayers hoping Miranda and her girls didn't pick up the…oddity of how she could know him. Deciding to test the water, "His name is Sam Seaborn," said Andy; she wasn't surprise that as soon as the name escape her lips Miranda went blank while her girls gasped out loud. "Sam Seaborn?" Caroline's blue eyes turned wide, "That Sam Seaborn? White House Communication Deputy?"

"Yes." Andy replied shortly, gauging their reactions carefully.

"How do you know him?" Cassidy asked suspiciously.

"He is my friend," well she wasn't lying, that playboy was indeed one of her friends. "We met long ago," carefully selecting her words; Andy recalled her first time meeting Sam and chuckled. "Before I went to Northwest University, I took part in a summer program at Stanford. My professor liked me and he made me as his assistant. He worked at Gadge Whitney, a law firm where Sam worked before he went to the White House, we met there." Again she wasn't lying as it was the truth.

"You took part of a summer program at Stanford?" Miranda drawled, now studying her assistant with newfound interest. "Why did you go to Northwestern University then?" three pair of identical blue eyes watched Andy have a sudden sad look, "…something happened…" the brunette looked away afterward, signaling she didn't want to talk about the topic of why she changed university.

Pursing her lips in displeasure, Miranda didn't push her luck. Reminding herself if she tried to probe things her Andréa didn't want to talk about, that it would only send the girl further away from her.

(Le Bernadine: 25 minutes later)

Andy blamed the length of time that she was separated from her friends and family, the people who knew her, knew who she was knew her better than the friends she made in Northwestern University, for making her very embarrassed at present and receiving highly amused looks from three pairs of identical royal blue eyes.

The reason? Let's us return to three minutes ago, as Andy led the La Priestly's Clan into the restaurant, already filled with guests, Andy found her charming-handsome friend standing not far from the entrance, receiving congratulations and joking with his guests and friends. Seeing familiar faces after months if not a year or two, of not being surrounded by them, made Andy loosen up and she called out "Sam!"

Clad in an Armani tuxedo that appeared to be tailored just for him, Sam whipped his head around, recognizing his friend's voice and saw Andy walking to him with a big grin. In his eyes there was only Andy. "Andy!" Sam beamed not caring at all about the 'existence' of his friends, one man who had curly-hair who was sipping his champagne and stealing food from one bearded man who was busy eating something from a small plate hold in his left hand and one tall beauty clad in blue Armani standing on his right side holding her champagne flute with amusement written all over her face watching her 'boys' childishness, although their attentions now focused on Andy…and Sam.

"Je T'aime!" Andy threw her hands in front of her even she still six feet away from Sam, playing along Sam too threw his hands out, moving in slow-motion to his dear friend. "Mon Amie!"

"Bon Voyage!" Andy went on, moving closer to Sam who said "I love you too!" and both hugged each other.

The tall beauty in blue Armani hurriedly looked away pressing her left palm to her mouth to muffle her laughter, the curly-haired man didn't bother at all to hide his mirth while the bearded-man, after 'rescuing' his plate, grinned lopsidedly, highly amused by the pair's eccentricity.

"Andy my girl!" pulling back Sam beamed holding her at arms-length while looking her up and down, "Look at you," he said slyly, "you turned prettier! I bet you will be as beautiful as your mother in no time at all!"

"Thank you," Andy pecked his cheeks, "and happy birthday," just as she said that, she blinked when Sam let loose a yelp as he was shoved by the curly-hair man, "Andy!"

"Josh!" Andy squealed, laughing as Josh hugged her, lifting her figure in the air and twirled around. "I missed you so much!" lowering the girl back to her feet, Josh kissed her cheeks and forehead repeatedly. "My god, you're gone for three years and voila, you come as one of the belles!"

"Josh!" annoyed, Sam bumped his shoulder, fighting Josh to stand in front Andy, "this is my birthday party, let me spoil my sister again!"

"Hey! She's my sister too!" Josh complained. Before the pair could embarrass themselves, the tall beauty, none other than C.J. Cregg bonked their heads lightly, "Stop that you two." The Press Secretary chided them and rolled her eyes, giving up as Sam and Josh trading snappy comments of 'who' was Andy's brother, or, who will be a better brother for Andy…in particular.

"Hello Andy," C.J. hugged the assistant who giggled, "hello to you too, C.J." studying the taller woman, Andy smirked, "Someone is out to kill tonight." She giggled louder as C.J. turned red, absentmindedly glancing to her left where Andy could see that among the guests mingling on her right side, there was the beauty who came to Runway to pick up the dresses, one of them, currently worn by C.J. "Should I congratulate you?" Andy teased C.J. who turned redder while the last man of the 'group' stepped forward, "No need, they're still in denial and hug this uncle of yours." Laughing, Andy hugged him, "Hi there Toby!"

"Hi there to you too," Toby patted her back warmly and casted her a warning look, "I heard and I will speak with you later, your uncle's order."

Cringing, Andy nodded her head meekly, "right…" just then Toby regarded the amused trio standing two feet behind the brunette, "you brought guests, Andy?" blinking, Andy gasped out loud, "oh my god!" just then she remembered that she had 'three' precious guests, one of them was her boss, turning redder than the sun, in a tiny voice Andy waved to the 'forgotten' trio. "Uhm, Sam, Josh, C.J. and Toby, please meet Miranda Priestly and her daughters," she waved to three La Priestly women and waved back to the quartet, "Miranda, Caroline, Cassidy, please meet Sam Seaborn, Joshua Lyman, C.J. Cregg and Toby Ziegler," amusingly after saying that, the brunette stepped around them and practically hid behind C.J's tall figure, seeking 'shelter' to avoid Miranda's wrath hoping to be… forgotten.

Fortuna really smiled down at her for the night, I repeat, for the night. Miranda wasn't angry at all, she simply appeared amused whole the time she traded handshakes with the quartet all of whom are the Senior-Staffers of The White House, although Andy suspected her boss would later punish her assistant.

"You are Andy's date for the night?" Josh blinked, four heads whipped around to look at Andy, the assistant imitated tomato, flustered by their 'accusing yet teasing' looks. "Erm, no, I mean, yes, but, er," stammering an incoherent reply and unable to give a good reason, Andy went to the second best response, "Champagne!" she beamed. "I will go get champagne and juices, be right back!"

Miranda and her daughters were genuinely amused by how the quartet followed Andy and disappeared among guests, unknowingly creating a totem-pole with Sam as the lowest followed by Toby, Josh and C.J. the later simply using her tall height to her advantage. "She's running," Sam commented.

"She ran whenever she hid something." Toby added, agreeing with them, Josh nodded, "definitely, running with her tail between her legs."

"Should we call Secret Services to interrogate her?" C.J. suggested smirking devilishly as her suggestion won three equally devilish smirks from her 'boys.' "I got a better idea," Sam waggled his eyebrows looking pointedly to certain blonde, "get your girlfriend there, Andy will singing like a bird."

"Sure," C.J. nodded her head, stopped, blinked twice and blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!" the Press Secretary hissed towards the snickering Sam and Josh, and they burst out laugh as Toby easily said, "Yet. Now go, get your blondie." Later he added: "And steal some tiramisu for me will ya?"

"I will shove it down your throat, Toby," growling, C.J. went away leaving the snickering trio. Sam turned back to one of most important guests he had tonight, "Now, Miranda, allow me to escort you until Andy finds her way to the champagne and the juices she seeks," he said offering his elbow to Miranda who rested her left palm on top of it. "Thank you, Samuel. Andréa is quite… amusing."

"Oh she is," Josh added grinning wickedly, "and knowing her, she will search all the way to Rwanda after blushing horribly." He childishly stuck down his hands to the amused pair of redhead siblings, "come, I will show you two around. Zoey and Mallory should be around here somewhere, they told me to 'deliver' two cute redheads to their sides immediately once you two arrived."

"Sure" with giggles the girls took his hands, left behind Toby chewed his last canapé, "and this is me, forgotten" he complained towards the confused waiter.

Indeed Andy took her sweet time to find 'champagnes and juices', the brunette appeared once again when the dancing had started. Using the restaurant's spacious area, cleared of the tables and chairs usually located there, turning it into spacious makeshift dance floor, guests began filling the dance floor. It was amusing that Sam open the dance with his first dance partner as none other than our lovely Dragon Lady.

"Wow, Sam danced with Miranda?" Andy smirked as Mallory and Zoey give a start; the brunette after all had suddenly appeared behind them. "Andy!" they cried out though Zoey instantly seized her left elbow, "Where did you go, Sis?" Zoey asked, confused as to why Andy disappeared for so long.

"Well, I blame a few people here," huffed Andy as she told her cousin, "I just went to the restroom to refresh myself only to find that I was trailed by a few agents, thus I need to sneak around knowing the devious-quartet tried to interrogate me."

"Somehow I can imagine that just fine," Zoey sighed while Mallory chuckled and handed Andy a flute of champagne, "Here, drink it."

"Thank you," accepting the flute, Andy swept her eyes around the room amused to find Josh and Toby dancing with Caroline and Cassidy and the girls successfully stepped on their feet repeatedly. "Where's C.J.?" she near spit out her drink when Mallory replied with, "Making out."

"Whose making out?" an annoyed C.J. came from their right side, blushing next to the blonde beauty a.k.a. Commander Kate Harper. Coolly nodding her head to greet the brunette, "Andy" the commander bit back a smirk, "You really know how to avoid all those agents, if you get interested in espionage, I will give you a flawless recommendation."

"No, thank you," Andy deadpanned.

Enduring teasing and suggestions for her to dance with her boss, Andy cast a helpless look to Toby who shrugged his shoulders. "Go and do it, they will stop teasing you."

"Easy for you to say," surrendering to her fate, Andy tentatively made her way to Miranda who was currently surrounded by guests. It's a wonder even for Andy, how Miranda was always able to monopolize the spotlight. 'She's like a magnet, a beautiful magnet, or in Sam's words, a babe-magnet too…' turning red because her thoughts included how Miranda noticed her presence, casting that oh so cool sideway look to the brunette, petrifying the assistant. She became mortified as she watched Miranda break away from the circle of guests in favor of meeting her 'runway' assistant.

Whilst Andy's mind was already playing worst-case scenarios of what Miranda wanted to do to punish her, our Editor actually had her mind playing all…the plans she will do to HER Andréa in a red dress that fit her image and outlining her curvy figure. Well in away, of course, the editor will punish Andy for leaving her side…however the punishment was definitely not similar to what Andy envisioning… ehem.

"Andréa."

Caught off guard, Miranda's way calling her name always gave the brunette the shivers, but now, she wasn't prepared for that and thus Andy visibly shivering yet turned redder, even the tip of her ears matched the color of her dress.

'Adorable, she is so adorable,' Miranda thought followed by imagining the brunette blushing beneath her, without a garment covering her sweaty flesh, ehem! We will leave the Editor's imaginary…mind for the moment and back to Andy who squeaking out, "W-Would you dance with me?"

Miranda's fantasy stopped with a screeching sound, although on the outside the Editor remained as cool as ever, inside her head, 'she wanted to 'do it' with me?' the temptation to pinch her nose to stop impending nosebleeds was really strong as those 'images' flooded back into her mind, of course she misheard what Andy said due to being too deep in her own world. It took Miranda few seconds to tune back to reality and mentally shaking her head as the brunette rambled about how her friends and cousin pushed her to dance with her. "Dance." Concealing her disappointment, Miranda nodded her head swiftly, "very well."

It is Miranda's nature to hide her emotions by turning into an 'Ice Queen', Andy already caught that but it still made her flinch slightly because of the editor's icy reply. "S-Sure."

For the last 19 years since the day she born Zoey showed neither talent nor interest in being 'tactful' like her father in particular. Truthfully, she is more cunning than most people thought; it was simply matter of her soft nature, and her position as the youngest daughter of her parents that people easily overlooked that side of hers.

That was why she kept standing in the corner whole the time in this birthday party. The corner had dimmer light then the rest of the restaurant. While seated on a chair, Zoey swept her eyes so that she caught everything inside the room, looking around, watching the guests carefully one by one, she is a natural observer. A talent her Sis or Andy, shared. Thus it was easy for her to spot her Josh become a babysitter for Caroline and Cassidy with Toby hovering close enough to knock the man's head if he dared to do something inappropriate, saw how Sam swayed with Mallory, saw C.J. sharing a slow dance with Kate, and lastly her cousin moving to dance floor with Miranda.

At the last sight Zoey's lips curled into a soft smile, amused as she zoomed her eyes in, focusing on Andy and Miranda. She watched them carefully, already noticing the 'air' that surrounded both of them, 'definitely in denial for Andy,' mused the brunette, tapping her lips thoughtfully. Zoey concentrated on her cousin's partner. 'Miranda Priestly, indeed a woman with power, but is it only that?' assessing the situation, Zoey sipped her soda once in awhile while following Andy and Miranda dance on the dance floor in front of her.

Another side that most people don't know about her, Zoey is not only brilliant but she is a very protective one when it comes to her family and precious people. Andy Sachs is one of them, people she holds dearly, close to her heart. No one knows -sans Kate Harper and Gina Toscano as her bodyguard- how Zoey was enraged when Leo informed her about one of her precious cousins especially about Andy's ex-boyfriend. So enraged she was that she ordered Leo to 'pay a visit' to certain Cook-boy. Leo relayed her message immediately to Kate Harper who went there with several agents and did pay a visit to that particular Chef.

Andy is one of Zoey's idols; the teen knew better, with details, why her cousin dropped out of the summer program at Stanford and slammed her wheel to Northwestern University. The image of her cousin seated inside a room with a white walls, ceiling and floor, with a blank expression, and not responding at all to the calls and touches… always made Zoey's heart clenched and she couldn't help but grind her teeth.

Using her position Zoey sent agents to work with Miranda, especially after she met the Queen of Fashion personally, she could feel the Editor wasn't exactly same…as the person she showed. She could feel it, all of her senses tingling whenever the Fashion Maven in same vicinity with her. She didn't blame Andy that she wasn't aware of it, Zoey knew how Andy's 'well-trained' senses had not yet returned after what she went through.

'Which is why we need to watch her back,' a laugh made her mind focus back on the pair of dancers on dance floor, her cold expression softening as Zoey watched. It was Miranda who let loose laughter after Andy dipped her with the brunette supporting a smug look. Entertained by the sight, Zoey gave a fleeting look to Gina who was leaning against the wall on her right side, the agent reached up touching her ear-piece hidden behind her hair with her right fingertips, speaking softly to her right wrist before looking to Zoey and nodding her head.

'Good.' Nodding back, Zoey rose from her chair, applauding while stepping out from her comfortable corner in time for Andy to 'whip' out Miranda and tug her back sending the Fashion Icon twirling gracefully into her arms with their front pressed up ending the dance as the music ended.

"Bravo," Zoey applauded, not caring about Sam, Mallory, Josh, C.J. and Toby sharing meaningful look. They may not know about Zoey's 'protective' side that is quite 'dark' but they have noticed it, catching glimpses of that forbidden side the teen. Kate on other hand had a knowing look, she and most agents have seen it, knew the true forbidden-side Zoey had, a side that her family shared. Uniquely only female members of her family have it, the cunning side that could be vindictive if their precious people were harmed, triggering the succubus within them to roar like predator hunting their prey. That is the forbidden side of Zoey's family, female members in particular.

What the quartet plus Mallory knew however was that Zoey could be cunning, yet her childish appearance and behavior always smoothed her cunningness to wickedness, to mischievousness, never knowing how the teen-brunette made one particular poor-chef far in Boston reap what he had sown in cold blood and with no mercy.

The lights inside Zoey's eyes more often than not made people think she had a mischievous idea and yet again, the quartet with Mallory too thought she got mischievous idea and smirking already when they caught tall and athletic figures clad in black suits sweeping into restaurant, rounding the dance floor and creating a box. A giant empty space made in no time around Andy and Miranda who still weren't aware of the presence of the men-in-black…or of how the entrance swung open allowing three people, two men and one woman to glide into the restaurant.

Sam instantly, subtly of course, made his way to meet the trio who congratulated him, wished him happy birthday, and shared hugs before eyeing the pair on dance floor.

Andy just tried to catch her breath after the amazing dance she shared with her boss, she was captivated by how bright Miranda's eyes were. She was still in same pose of hugging the editor's waist while Miranda wrapped her arms around her neck, the same pose they ended their dance with. It was a boost to Andy's ego to see how Miranda really enjoyed the dance like she did.

"I didn't know you could dance, Andréa." Miranda spoke huskily, huskier than her usual smoky voice. "You really did, exceptionally well." Blushing because of her praise, Andy smiled sweetly, "thank you Miranda."

"Ehem." Both blinked when they heard someone clear her throat. Looking to the side they found Zoey smiling warmly with twinkling eyes that alerted Andy in nanosecond. While Miranda, recognizing who she is as by now, the Editor could see Zoey's face clearly, not hindered by her baseball hat or standing under dim light. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two," Zoey said genuinely apologetic. "However, mom and dad wanted to meet your boss, Andy."

The doe-eyes beauty was petrified, her eyes growing wider than saucers as her brain processed Zoey's words… and that she found all the souls in the restaurant focused on them, even the ones who were tipsy a moment ago. Such as Josh and Toby who had been playing drinking games while the twin redheads cheering them on, sobered up while the twins stiffened with expressions screaming 'oh my God'. All of them were looking at something; in this case some… people somewhere… behind Andy. Andy knew what that meant; when the entire restaurant had become so silent with all eyes focusing to the same spot which the girls had been starring at, Andy knew she was trapped. She couldn't run anymore.

Carefully she disentangled herself from Miranda; she held the Editor's wrists, giving what she hoped was an assuring smile to Miranda who has reverted to her cool persona. Without looking back, Andy said, "Good evening," slowly she turned around releasing Miranda's hands but standing close to the editor, regarding the couple standing with Leo not two feet away from her. A couple who made Miranda stiffen as she recognized them and her assistant addressed them as, "Uncle Jed and Aunt Abbey."

Author Notes:

In Sam's birthday party, perhaps some of you are confused of why Andy said 'Je T'aime' to Sam and later there was 'Bon Voyage' been mentioned, yes?

**My answer**: Pardon me if it was confusing, but it is games of words. I inserted the usual game I did with my friends, close friends who shared same humor-sense of course as strange and odd as it sounds. Whenever we spoke, in my culture, between females in particular, close-friends usually, example, I called you, 'Hi darling.' And you, as my friend like others usually replied me with, 'Hi baby' or even 'hi hun!' We often are trading 'darling' and 'honey' even 'sweetie' to refer other. At present when I wrote this explanation I am texting my friend I started with, '…-darling! How are you honey? And your darling son and husband?' and she replied me with, 'Hi sweetheart. I'm fine, still try to be a hooker for my man, kya~! Da hell!'

In this story, Andy was saying 'Je T'aime' of course to express her 'loves' to Sam, as her dear friend which is why Sam replied her with 'Mon Amie.' And instead saying 'Bon Anniversaire' Andy joked by saying 'Bon Voyage' which playfully have meaning 'go away' but Sam who understand this 'silly-ritual' of course replied her with 'I love you too~!' they are close-friends after all, of course both know each other so much. Thus, C.J., Josh and Toby were laughing over the duo silliness. 'Three amused pair of identical royal blue' that hints Miranda and her girls caught the jokes, entertained by Andy who relax, dropping off her guard after so long under Miranda's tenure and…well, went silly. That's all.


	6. Chapter 6

Question Series

Sixth Question. More Questions about Andréa Part – 2.

Warning: Un-betaed as my beta didn't reply my letters and messages...

(Dear readers,

I've return from my hectic life and finding free times here and there I able crawling back to my story and no, it's never forgotten let alone abandoned. However for this chapter, I do really apologize because my beta didn't give me any reply. From letters to messages, no reply. I do understand she just joined college and it must be giving her a hard time. Thus, I hoped dear readers to forgive all my mistakes I made in this chapter as I've no idea where she would return. Hopefully I could find among you who could be my second beta, do leave me a message if any of you interested to be my beta.

I already having more and more ideas inside my head but I will update my first DWP story the Question - Series firstly before I moved to other story, hopefully by that time, I could find another beta.) Now on with the story!

Previously at Question Series:

_Carefully she disentangled herself from Miranda; she held the Editor's wrists, giving what she hoped was an assuring smile to Miranda who has reverted back her cool persona. Without looking back, Andy said, "Good evening," slowly she turned around releasing Miranda's hands but standing close to the editor, regarding the couple standing with Leo not two feet away from her. A couple who made Miranda stiffen as she recognized them and her assistant addressed them as, "Uncle Jed and Aunt Abbey."_

(Le Bernardine: 09.16 PM)

Pleasantries came from the First couple although not surprisingly the First Lady a.k.a. the 'Aunt Abbey' sweetly, subtly and smoothly guide Miranda away from Andy's side and the last thing Andy could heard is something about "Oh I love every dress you wore, Miranda, and I too am a huge fan of Valentino," from her aunt clearly complimenting Miranda's black-dress. Left behind with her uncle who already in his charming pose of his hands inside his pants-pockets and a slow yet visible –and most definitely- an annoying smirk creeping up to his lips, "I need champagne," Andy rolled her eyes, turned on her heels and make her way to the opposite side from where her boss got 'stolen' by her aunt.

"Oh~ you will not flee that fast, young lady," said Jed following where Andy gone, he took one of the flute filled with the expensive golden-liquor and effortlessly leaning against one of the large windowsills of the restaurant with Leo, his partner in crime, took Andy's left side, perfectly and completely trapping the doe-eyes beauty who glaring dagger toward several Secret Services and the agents make sure they stood with their backs on the three people standing behind them, not wanting to witness whatever family-clash happened in near future…or more like in next few seconds.

For last twenty seconds nothing but thick silent hung heavily above three people, two old men and one poor young woman barely twenty-three year old, watching the party continued but in much palpable subdue manner. Jed Bartlet, current President of United States, sipped his champagne few times while his eyes following how his long-relative-niece got her eyes glued to where the Queen of Fashion involved in deep conversation with her 'Aunt Abbey' the First Lady who seems taken alike with Miranda's twin redheads daughters, Caroline and Cassidy who so often receive a stroke on their heads and both simply basked themselves to be closed with the one and only woman that undoubtedly surpassed their own mother in term of power and influence.

"Your mother felt incredibly sad you left so abruptly, Andréa," carefully Jed gauged his niece's reaction over his statement, the way the brunette went rigid, her doe-eyes dimmed, he put aside the temptation to chastise her over leaving her family and not even telling him she was here in same nation with him for last few months. "But unlike me who only have military experience by standing on the border with a pair of a good binocular, your mother who came from different grandmother from mine knew you better and even here I got Leo who got tour in Vietnam to witness a war and survived, I certainly cannot imagine what kind of hell you gone through near five years ago." His only respond from his niece is simply how Andy lowered her head letting her bangs covering her upper-face.

Jed looked at his loyal friend, Leo who subtly shaking his head and gave a grimace which mirrored by him. "Andy." Shifting his flute of champagne to his left hand Jed rested a comforting palm on Andy's back. "I am not as special as your mother who I looked up like my own sister I never have. I tried for years to understand what kind of a burden she bears all these years as a gifted person. I've become a governor back in New Hampshire, twice, and I still cannot figure out what kind of chaos she need to control and manage. Now as President of United States, only in my second year on my first term, I felt like I would go insane." He caught her peered up through her bangs to meet his eyes and with a tiny smile tugged on her lips, "yeah, I'll turn into a madman if I didn't get dozens Secret Services ready to knock my head with few bottles of whiskies," he joked earning wider smile from Andy but she still not yet lifting up her head.

"Listen kid," he patted her back and rubbing small circle to soothe and relax the poor brunette. "Now as the President of United States I am well-aware of the existence of many races that daily, invisible. Now I am completely aware of the kin of you and your mother belonged. The Wizards communities, the vampires, the elves, the nymphs, the mermaids, and all those supernatural-beings communities, now I know they exist just like your mother for me. And how…" he paused, pursing his lips a bit, "…how they worked hard for years, yet their existences and achievements never been known by the public. If you wanted to have a normal life as best as you could before returning to where you belonged, I would be pleased to support you. I know you belonged to your own community, the Wizard Community, and by bloods, the one that ruled you is the law of your own race, the Nymph, followed by the law where you served those years ago. For years even I got your mother to babysit me, its simply felt so surreal…that is until I become the President of United States, where I forced to know and aware of how many nations in this world, from West to East continents, that become a host of their own magical-beings. People we just only know from fairytale is truly exist and how they had supported us, the non-magical-beings, protecting us since before Ancient Rome ever had been built."

"Andy," he sighed forlornly, "I asked nothing. I would not even ask the war you gone through. I only ask you to inform me, to keep in touch with me, by call or by emails, heck I would even glad to see a piece of paper delivered to me with only 'Hi' from you. Just let me protecting you like your mother had done to me years ago and never stop even now. Honest to God, I already grieving over how she cut all ties of our family ever since my election to be a governor. To protect me, your aunt, your cousins' life, from get toyed by media if they found out I am related to a witch and a nymph. For near a decade I cannot meet her, acknowledge her as my sister. So much that my oldest daughter simply believed she is a loony. But now I am in position where even subtle, I could help her even only to watch and protect her daughter."

Stifling a sob, Andy blinked few times to stop the tears that threatening to come out, she knew she is at fault, but she simply cannot help it, she just wanted to stay away from that…that life she belonged and wounded her deeply. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jed." Taking a deep breath she offered a shaky smile to him. "I just used to…take care of myself. I mean, you have said it by yourself, mom never wanted to bring you to…to a place you would be exposed to all dangers."

"I know," he replied remorsefully and tenderly he hugged her in one-arm-hug, pressing her taller yet slender form against his bigger frame. "Listen Andy. No more nonsense staying in that dangerous neighborhood. I would not interfere with your chosen non-magical-job. But I wanted to make sure that the next time I got a call from your mother, I could give her a great news that her daughter is in a place that provided her a safe shelter and not apologizing of how I have no idea where my niece had disappeared. You are a princess of your own race, Andy. Perhaps not in extravagant way I could shower you with my love as your uncle, if you wanted something, tell me, I'll give you everything you want. And if I cannot, I'll seek someone who could help you. I promised I will not step into your job or career, but for your life? You are in nation where I become the President and that is that."

Unavoidable fate has been bequeath to her, Andy knew she have no way to escape… or have strengths to deny such gift. She is tired to run. She is tired to stay alone. She is tired to put up a fake smile to her so-call friends and boyfriend that thank-to-all-heaven above her, gone long ago. She knew she still cannot meet her mother, not yet, for Andy has…accidentally as it may, hurt her own mother. And she still cannot forgive herself for such things to happen, no, she simply cannot forgive herself. What she could do now? 'Be grateful.' Her mind told her which made her wrapping her arms around her shorter-uncle's neck, sobbing out, "I'm sorry and thank you," to Jed's ears with him patting her back, "always, Andy, always."

The birthday party ended an hour ago, but the gang still there. The gang in here means, the First-Couple with their youngest daughter, the row of senior-staffs and the Chief of Staff who eyeing poor Sam Seaborn like a giant ol' lion to make sure he understand inching close to his daughter (Mallory) and the Deputy of Communication Director would kiss his life goodbye. And of course, Miranda Priestly and her daughters too continued chuckling at Josh's funny stories about their 'days' back in White House that often would gain laughter erupted from their table. Even so, Andy keeps glancing to Caroline and Cassidy, the twin redhead already got their eyes dropped half-closed. The time already late for two preteens and Zoey who felt sympathy to the twin girls barely able to keep conscious and not fall a sleep, let loose her own yawn she hold back for last half hour. "Sorry," she apologized and covering another yawn, "I think…I am more than ready to crash back in Andy's apartment."

Doe-eyes widening in horrified when all senior-staffs instantly sat straighter, "Andy's apartment?" C.J. batted her eyelashes to the poor frightened-looking-Andy-Sachs. "Oh right, somewhere in downtown, yes?"

Playing along, "oh that's great!" Josh grinned ear-to-ear, "we could get couple of beers while talking or get poker, I mean, Monday morning most of us need return to the chaotic office that resulted lack of rest to all of us."

"A-Ah, no," Andy stammered, tucking a loss-strand of her hair behind her left ear, "My apartment is not that big enough," she cringed and glared dagger to Toby who snorted and said, "This is democracy nation, let's take a vote. Lift up your hands if you wanted to go to Andy's apartment, who says 'aye?'" he asked lifting up his own left palm that followed by Sam, C.J., Josh… and even Kate Harper who got a look from Andy and the blonde Deputy of NSA simply shrugged her shoulders, "got so many important people to be protected, Andy, cannot help it…" she smirked as the brunette groan and cringed when she saw her aunt's lips pursed showing her disapproval for the First Lady already know, where and in what 'kind' of apartment, she lived. "…Andréa…" Abbey spoke evenly yet the effect enough for the brunette recoil, "Uhm, I already told Uncle Jed I agreed with his term to search better place for living," Andy said to protect herself though the glint in her aunt's eyes that visibly mirrored by certain boss of her make her quickly added: "and I don't want an extravagant ridiculously-expensive place."

"Not a chance, girl!" The President simply burst out laugh followed by Leo that using a toothpick to point to the 'two-extremely-powerful-and-influence' ladies and to pale-looking Andy, "your loss, kid. Looks like Abbey got her meant to be partner-in-crime."

"I'm doom," with a dull thud, Andy rested her head against the table, groaning loudly as Toby and Josh seized her arms and both in combo dragged her out of chair. "Come on, Northwestern, time to show your dent to us," said Toby in his usual, perfectly, monotone tone.

"Kill me now and I will never sue you."

When the group of White House senior-staffs, the President's daughter followed with the Chief of Staff's daughter and with addition of NSA Deputy arrived in her apartment, they simply too exhausted to make a comment, snide or witty. The 'females' bunked with Andy, joining her on the corner and monopolizing most of pillows. The poor three males, Toby, Sam and Josh was simply folding their jackets to be a makeshift pillow and using their coat as a blanket. Their sleepy voices were chatting of how this situation reminding them when they were in Presidential Campaign and to save the budgets they need to sleep in such way few times. And nothing was heard, the Security Service including Gina peered through the slightly ajar door, trading a smile to find all of the members sound a sleep, although they have no doubt one particular NSA Deputy would be ready to gun down every intruders that dare to bring harm to these row of important people in one way to another… silently Gina closed the door and lifted up her left wrist to her mouth, "all of them are sleeps. Perimeter switched to night-vision."

(Sunday: 07.25 AM)

Abbey Bartlet walked around the empty penthouse, quite amused of how her husband already dragging poor Leo checking the place like a giddy-teenager got his first new apartment, leaving Abbey standing with Miranda Priestly. The First Lady studied the Queen of Fashion who scanning entire place with calculating look, Abbey have no doubt Miranda already scheming to put what kind of items and selecting furniture to fill the empty penthouse she and her husband, selected for their niece. It amazed Abbey to no end who make a call this early morning, around an hour ago to Miranda Priestly that she wished her could help them to select a penthouse that 'proper' for their niece.

And an hour later, here they are, standing inside the penthouse with Miranda giving instructions to a British First-Assistant she got there, Emily Charlton who was busy jotting notes of Miranda's instructions while making dozen phone calls in last fifteen minutes. In this speed, Abbey is confident her niece would stay in much better place than her current residence before sunset. The First – Lady looked around, laughing quietly watching Secret Services swarming the penthouse, checking every crook and nook, a group of maintenance crews has arrived and at present undoubtedly from the way they drilled walls, in process installing the best of the best defense-mechanism mankind could produce. A non-magical mankind to be precise.

For nth time Nigel stole a glance to direction of the First-Lady, for Miranda to summon him an hour ago to go to this very address already shocking but working for near twenty years with the Dragon Lady taught him to shut his mouth, yet to see the one who opened the door was an anxious looking Serena accompanied by a tall athletic man-in-black, Nigel was ready to ask the Brazilian blonde of "What the hell is going on here?" that question never escaped his lips though as Miranda gallantly introducing him to three most influence people in this very globe, the President of United States, The First Lady and the White House Chief of Staff. Whatever treaty that been made by his boss, Nigel simply grateful he never leave Miranda's side and inwardly forgiving Miranda's betrayal over his dream to work in James Holt. Nope. Even an inspiring designer like James Holt would never brought him to this very stage and Nigel got a good guess, his boss and dear friend, slowly moving to higher-scale of battlefield.

But questioning Miranda directly simply out of question, thus even he worked to follow the Queen of Fashion's instruction, Nigel is left to mentally pondering 'who would stay in this penthouse?' His first assumption is the President's daughters, well, one of them. But he caught the maintenance-crews' whispers and how the Secret Services discussing in hush-whispers that the place should be ready to protect the 'Niece' even from a terrorist attack.

"Niece?" Nigel muttered under his breath, puzzled.

Rolling his eyes heavenward for nth time, Leo McGarry succumbed to his old-friend's eccentricity, deciding to leave his wife with the Queen of Fashion as both not only seems got all signs of a newfound friendship, Jed Bartlet declared that this city is the legendary New York.

"Yes, Mr. President, this is New York."

"People here wouldn't care even a celebrity walked down the road bare nude!"

"No sir, I believed NYPD would capture them for sure." Leo sighed forlornly as Jed climbed off the black unmarked sedan and tightened his coat. "Oh don't be a mood-basher Leo! Especially not on Sunday morning in New York!" Jed waved his right palm beckoning him to follow him out to the sidewalk, eight Secret Services agents immediately creating a box around the two most important men in the nation. "My wife is busy with her new friend, to remake and remodel the penthouse, leaving us free for couple of hours to get breakfasts of what we like, pick up our girls and boys, get Miranda's girls, and we could have fun for another couple of hours before we got dinners with those ladies-in-crimes where I cannot drink a droplet of wine without my wife breathing down my neck!" he said conspiratorially.

"Translation, you planned to spoil them silly," Leo gives a lopsided smirk, entertained of how his friend's tossing his hands up and waving it to his chest. "They are my girls, Leo! And those kids worked hard without asking anything in return, day in and day out just for us! Last week we throw several hundred thousands of dollars to give best French cuisine for French President when I didn't like him at all, especially how he keep glancing to my wife, to C.J, hell, he did so to all the ladies inside the dinner! He supposedly looking at me, hearing me, talking to me as his counterpart from this nation and it was an official state-dinner for God's sake! And what he did!"

"I agree how you ship Zoey and even my own daughter out of the D.C. immediately," Leo mused, head nodding in agreement of his friend's protective side.

"Such a way to waste moneys and times including breaths!" the President said a bit emotionally. "So don't make a comment when I wanted to pamper and spoil the kids and my own girls who dedicated themselves for this nation, for the duties weighted their shoulders to entire planet, and not fooling around like a complete idiot!" he wagged his index finger to Leo though he stopped, glanced to his left side, "Ah, Starbucks! Good timing we walked this way!" he jerked his head to the side, "Come Leo! Let us got coffees and breakfasts for those kids! I bet they still are unconscious when we arrived in Andy's!"

"Yes, Mr. President," Leo exhaled forlornly; give it to his friend to easily got distracted when 'family's issue' came to his mind. He just hoped they didn't encounter any reporters…he doubted that, really, after personally buying dozen coffees and breakfasts in Starbucks and planning to pamper his 'girls' that means, let them shopping? Leo could only mumbling "take care of the security and stop any press to come close," for the head of Secret Service, Ron Butterfield, who nodded and replied him with, "it'll be taken care of, Mr. McGarry."

(Andy's Apartment: 08.04 AM)

Andy was sure she is speechless. She just glad her jaw didn't unhinged from its place. She woke up half hour ago and using her bathroom to take shower, barely putting her clothes while a sleepy Zoey dragging herself into the one and only bathroom, taking her own shower followed by C.J. and lastly Mallory. Kate Harper? Already checking her I-Phone for any news she need to know since two hours ago, leaving the males that still snoring like three-frogs, a knock on the door drew Andy from brushing Zoey's hairs to go to the front door and open it wide only to be dumbfounded to see bright smiles courtesy of her uncle and certain ol' cougar, namely, the President and his Chief of Staff…with several bags of foods and holding paper-baskets that holding up at least 12 cups of coffees.

"…what on earth you two doing here?" Andy asked though she stepped out a bit, rotating her head side to side, no one inside the corridors sans the four agents standing on each corner and quickly she dragged them inside. "Really uncle, don't tell me you drag Leo down the street to buy breakfasts and coffees," she gently chided her uncle who simply waving his hands around, "nah, we just wanted to get a leisure morning stroll down New York city, now give me a hug," he wrapped his arms around Andy's shoulders earning her giggles. "Fine, fine," she hugged him back, "aunt wasn't with you?"

"Nope kid," Moving to place foods and drinks on the kitchen counter, "Abbey is busy and I followed your uncle's instruction, leave her be for our sanity sake," Leo answered her question with a smirk and went to hug his daughter firstly before eyeing three-snoring-musketeers. "What ever we need to do with them, Mr. President?"

"I suggest we ask Secret Services to throw them into bathtub?" grabbing few plates C.J. heard nothing but silent ensued and turned around to be greeted by row of wick smirks, which prompting her own smirk. "…Oh Kate~" she sung complete with batting her eyelashes to the highly amuse NSA Deputy, the blonde said nothing, quiet and soundlessly moving to the front door, opening it enough to allow her head poked out and few moments later few agents that struggling to keep straight faces hauling Toby, Sam and Josh in firemen-styles and pointedly ignoring how Andy collecting several fifty-dollars bills from C.J., Leo, her own uncle and Mallory over the bet who is the 'screamer' among those three, she is two hundred dollars richer after she put one particular name of certain Joshua Lyman.

(Penthouse: 11.33 AM)

Staring to her phone, Miranda wasn't sure how to formulate the information she just got. Her daughters called her due Andy came to the Townhouse with certain self-proclaimed granddad inviting them to get lunch together which both 'granddad' and Andy talked with Miranda before her daughters followed with, _"'Because Sam, Josh and Toby in dire need of clothes, mom!'"_ Miranda could understand if Andy or Jed Bartlet inviting her daughters to get lunch together, but for three males of senior-staffs needs clothes? What on earth happened when she wasn't there?

"Miranda?"

The fashion queen turned around to see Abbey standing four feet away from her, the First Lady eyeing her intently, studying her before a crook smirk tugged her lips sideway, "Let me guess, Jed and our niece call and informed you they got your daughters?"

"Yes," Miranda gives a slow nod, pocketing her own phone she moved to the brunette who chuckled and rolled her eyes heavenward, "be grateful to our niece then, Miranda. If it was only Jed, he would practically kidnap your daughters."

"I indeed felt grateful," Miranda smiled coolly to the First Lady who guiding her to the kitchen where both sat on the island to get a humble lunch although the foods came from Pastis. "You must be wondering of why our niece never informed you such crucial information," Abbey took a sip of her wine watching Miranda placing napkin on her lap, "knowing your position I could guess the reason," Miranda confessed.

"Indeed," tipping her head regally, Abbey put aside the wine glass and reached for her knife and fork. "It was when we still in relationship when Jed brought me to Cincinnati to meet his cousin who he loved like a sister he never have. Minerva is her name. A beautiful, regal woman, with quite witty side that seems inherited by her own daughter and even Jed, although my first comment seeing her was, 'how come someone as beautiful, smart and regal as her is your sister, Jed?'" both shared laughter on that remark.

"She came from different grandmother from Jed's, and most of her youth was spent on British, Scotland if I'm not wrong," cutting her steak and bring it up into her mouth, Abbey chewed leisurely. "In this land she used 'Sachs' as it was her father's name, while back in Scotland, she got a different family name. She is smart, fierce, passionate, and got quite temper too. But she dedicated her life to be a teacher instead other careers."

"I wonder why Andréa never said anything about her mother…" said Miranda though inwardly feeling like she has heard the name of 'Minerva' before but for her life, Miranda cannot place where she had heard it.

Abbey pursed her lips, visibly for Miranda, she changed her mind when she parted her lips, "even Jed's family refused to acknowledge her, Miranda." The First-Lady exhaled noisily, "even now…it was, one of the reasons, simply because Minerva's chosen partner is a female."

The Queen of Fashion simply pressed her lips thinly, working in area where same genders involved in romantic relationship for many years made Miranda felt her temper flaring whenever someone insulting their lifestyles, or in this case, romantic preference. "…I see…"

"Yes," chewing another piece of her steak, Abbey shook her head. "Sachs family too involved in Andy's childhood, there were times when Minerva need to send her daughter away from her and they tried to brainwashed her that such relationship was unhealthy, wrong and so many other words that when Jed and myself visiting her in Cincinnati, we decided to bring her with us to New Hampshire for her own sanity sake. Since then Andy simply…stopped talking about her family to other people, not out of embarrassment, but to save herself and them who make snide comments because that girl inherited her mother's fierceness and overprotective side." A smirk suddenly tugged on the First-Lady's lips, "Jed is very close to give her a boxing-lesson after she practically breaks few noses with amazing upper-cuts before we dragged her to New Hampshire with us. That girl's reflex is nearly inhuman. Andy's temper too easily got flared which is why she learn martial-art, jujitsu, aikido or karate or something, to control her emotions that verbally abused by her own family. The only downside of that traumatizing time, our niece still easily loss her confidence, but her nature witty-side would kick in, so I think, she got it balanced."

"I certainly know that part." Chuckles once in awhile washed the pair of ladies as they savored their lunch, Abbey told Miranda of how Andy even forced to stay in different house although the building located next to the Bartlet couple, the doe-eyes beauty become a sister for her second daughter and youngest daughter, the later is the one who worshipped the ground she walked. Abbey chortled noisily nearly spilling her wine on the island when Miranda told her about her very first meeting with her second-assistant, from how naïve statements Andy gave her… and the horrible hideous clothes that she confessed "make me tempted to burn it at once."

"Oh you need!" Abbey supported wholeheartedly. "Next time we met I will bring you an album how Andy was very tomboy! She wore a sleeveless t-shirt and pants with these old-ancient-looking-sandals everywhere! Why, once she cut her hairs so short nearly bald I mistook her as a boy just because she wanted to play soccer!"

"She didn't!" Miranda cried out, scandalous and turned pale with each tales Abbey told her about certain Andréa Sachs's wardrobe in her youth. In the end of the tale, amidst of nausea and headache, Miranda declared she would raid (her) Andréa's wardrobe –meanings, burn all those hideous clothes- and already summoning poor Emily –who barely got her lunch- with a long list of instruction to bring the row of new clothes that either came from her own Townhouse as Designers always gave her many clothes she simply stored inside one of the rooms on the second-floor and never used it as it didn't match her style… or from designers' boutiques.

Meanwhile, inside some mall, certain doe-eyes beauty got a sneezing fit making Josh arched his brow, "How on hell I was the one who got thrown into cold water with Toby and Sam, yet you are the one who sneezing, Andy?" he asked, adjusting his new shirt they recently purchased.

"I don't think it have everything to do with flu, Josh," hugging herself, Andy gives a shiver, "It's too sinister to be called a flu." Busy sneezing she failed to notice how even Caroline and Cassidy trading a look just like the rest of the group, "…Abbey must have told Miranda about her youth…" Jed muttered to Leo who nodding his head in agreement, "I bet 50 dollars the Queen of Fashion is in process to demolish all of Andy's clothes…" he muttered back earning the President's reply of "for that I cannot disagree."


	7. Chapter 7 New Life, New Trouble Arise 1

Question Series:

Seventh Question. New life, New trouble arise – 1.

(Dear Readers, thank you for your reviews and wow, that's a lot of 'Favorite-story' and 'Story-alerts!' Thank you so much. I uploaded the un-beta-ed version of the new chapter and once I could get my second beta and I'll upload the beta-ed version. Now on with the story!)

(Andréa's Penthouse)

With an "Ungh…" Andy lifted up her hands above her head, stretching high even it popped her back a bit, she felt the sore muscles from having a well-proper sleep on a new large four-poster bed inside her Penthouse where she got dragged there and got long speech from her uncle and aunt (in combo) to never stay in her old apartment no matter the place still allowed her to stay there for next three months, unless she wanted got dozen Secret Services hauling her like some kind of criminal and printed on newspapers… she decided it is wise and extremely good for her health to follow their instructions to be a good girl and living in this very penthouse. "Well, it's a great place, safe and a peaceful place-" Andy just sighed that out when a loud yell from the room next to her penthouse quaked entire place.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE TOBY! IT'S STILL 6 IN MORNING AND YOU TALKED ABOUT DAMN GUN!"

"…so much for peaceful place…" exhaling forlornly, Andy tuned out all the shouts and yells traded from somewhere out of her bedroom, slipping out of her bed she trudged her way into her bathroom, she need long hot shower for her day clearly started with chaos. "And I still not yet arrived in Runway," she mumbled sarcastically and closed the door of the bathroom behind her.

Donning her new attires though Andy grumbling a bit of how even she got a giant walk-in closet most of the shelves filled with new brand clothes and no single piece of her old yet comfortable clothes, survived. She blamed her aunt and most likely her boss who definitely had burn her poor clothes. Putting on her makeup she heard a knock on her door, "come in Zoey!" she called from inside her closet, still searching pair of shoes that matched her clothes for the day. "Good morning, Chiquita," chuckled Andy when a pair of slender arms hugging her from behind, "Mmm," Zoey inhaled deeply, "you smell nice. Is it Kenzo?"

"Yes, the only perfume I could snatch and saved from several hands that itching to throw it into trash-cans," Andy angled her head a bit to peck the shorter-girl's hairs shaking her head when she got a glimpse of Zoey's clothes which actually the President's Daughter still wearing her pajama, "I cannot believe your dad able to get in touch with U.S. Ministry of Magic and demand them to install a door that connecting White House and my place."

"You know how dad and mom would do for our protection, Sis," Zoey continued nuzzling Andy's back which make the older of the two moving around dragging the baby-koala clinging on her back while searching the good pair of shoes that matched her outfit. "Yes, yes, including buying the other penthouse next to mine, changing it into your residences as you stayed here while attending Georgetown, for them too to use, and turned my own place into a war zone filled with politicians." Tiptoe a bit Andy reached for the shelf above her head and cradled pair of ankle-lengths boots.

"Channel?" Zoey asked peering over her sister's shoulder to see the shoes Andy selected for the day. "Yup," nodding her head, Andy once again dragging the baby-koala on her back to nearest chair inside the closet to put her shoes and picked up her bag. "What issue that triggered this morning war?" Andy asked, supporting herself on the armchair while she slipped her feet into the shoes.

"They are debating about guns and the new law to restrict it." Zoey continued to cling on her sister like in her childhood day where Andy would give her a piggy-ride-back. "Toby brought up the 'nauseating' issue or so dad said to me, when he and mom just barely awake and not yet take a sip of their coffees down in my place."

"No wonder," picking up her bag, "your dad's coffee-addicted could rival Miranda," Andy shifted the shorter-girl and easily giving a piggy-ride-back out of her closet, muttering "Don't comment," toward smirking Gina Toscano who waiting outside of her bedroom, highly entertained of how clingy Zoey to her cousin and how her cousin could balance herself on two-inches-heels boots, climbing down the stairs to the first-floor of her two-floor penthouse, with 110 pounds baby-koala on her back.

"Good morning." Andy greeted the-already-buzzing with activity, kitchen. Her kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart," Abbey swept closed with a sandwich and a glass of milk. "Beef sandwich and drink your milk. No nonsense diet. The world could be filled by zero-size-skeleton models but I will not allow member of my family copy that unhealthy life."

"A good doctor always gives a good advice," mumbled Andy, got feed by Abbey as her hands continued supporting the purring Georgetown-girl on her back, "Morning C.J." the doe-eyes watched recently arrived C.J. came from different 'adjoining-door' to the penthouse on left side, who stopped, stared to the sight that greeting her very first in morning, and smirk, "you think Miranda would allow you bringing a baby-koala on your back, Andy?"

"Don't worry," swallowing a mouthful of sandwich, "I will dump her somewhere along my way to Runway," now gulping down her fresh milk, "say, you got any idea where I could dump her?" she asked playfully tightening her grip on the brunette's legs that latched on her back that squirming around wanting to get free while her mother appeared highly amuse.

"Why not now?" C.J. asked back moving to 'Andy's fridge' to take out an orange juice and pouring a glass for herself, "if I am not wrong there is a big swimming pool that took place from your to Zoey's balcony…" lifting up the glass to her lips, C.J. smirked into her drink as Andy's head jerked up while Zoey freeze. Whilst the younger of the two brunettes paling rapidly…the older of the two… got ear-to-ear splitting grin. "Bless you dear," said Abbey wandering back into the kitchen to get her own breakfast.

HENCE!

Inside different penthouse, seated on a long table is the handsome Sam Seaborn staring out of the large (bulletproof and many other-proofs) glass-windows, the top sheet of a thick-looking-notes on left side of his breakfast-plate was lifted up by his left thumb and index-finger has his right hand that lifting up a mug of coffee hovering few inches away under his chin. Next to him Joshua Lyman basically open-mouthed with his half-eaten sandwich a palm away from his lips. Both men were staring to Andy who running full speed from direction of her penthouse straight to the Olympic-size swimming pool with Zoey clearly (even mutely for them inside the other penthouse) screaming for dear life clinging tighter to Andy's back, stomping on the edge of the swimming pool both brunettes soared to the air, one in full complete of comfortable pajamas (made by finest cottons) while the other one, in expensive stylish-clothes. Both vaguely caught a laughing C.J. clinging to the doorframe of Andy's penthouse to support her figure with the First Lady snickering over a mug of coffee and agents around…simply got identical smirks. In midair all of sudden Andy's form transformed into a cute Chihuahua making Zoey's eyes bulged and the poor teen clearly yelping as she successfully fall into the swimming pool with loud-splash spraying water everywhere with the cute Chihuahua that freed from her captor smoothly soaring across the swimming pool, transforming back to the form of the doe-eye beauty in name of Andy Sachs, perfectly safe on dry ground.

Working for nearly a year with Miranda Priestly the Goddess of Fashion make Andy learned lots of things to keep her exterior tidy and neat. As soon as she landed perfectly safe across the swimming pool she straightened her jacket, a compact-mirror at left palm immediately flipped open with right hand tucked the only strand of hairs behind her right ear and smoothly producing a bottle of perfume (the Kenzo) she sprayed twice, two items vanished from her hands and Andy checked her outfit, finding her pencil-skirt riding up a bit enough to flash a quite generous amount flesh of her left thigh she straightened that down and flicked her hair over her shoulder just then noticing she got 'spectators.' Tossing a teasing looks, Andy mouthed, 'Bonjour' to the two male senior-staffs grinning silly at her, "Bonjour," they replied watching the brunette gliding away leaving Zoey resurfacing from swimming pool with highly annoyed look to Andy's retreating back.

"I love magic," Sam breathed out theatrically with Josh nodding his head up and down, "Andy and magic in morning? Definitely make my day," he agreed. Both trading silly-grins never aware how the 'argument' between the President and Toby already ended long ago, whilst Leo palmed face, Toby rolled his eyes heavenward muttering, "Double-pervs," with an enraged-looking Jed Bartlet giving rounding smacks to the back of the two-victims' heads while yelling out, "Stop ogling my niece and dare you ogled my daughter you two will wake up in deepest area of Amazon for next ten years before you two could said 'have mercy!' Now start working!"

Two remorse "Yes sir," came from two poor males rubbing their throbbing heads. The President is a kind man but when it comes to his family and niece… needless to say both Sam and Josh quickly finished their breakfasts and scuttled to the magical-door that leading straight to the White House wanting to get as far as they could from certain overprotective-father-and-uncle.

Glaring dagger toward a smiling Kate Harper opening a door of an unmark black sedan, "…I got a car now?" Andy asked the Commander whose smile turned into a smirk. "The only issue Mr. President would not interfere would be your job, Andy."

"Yet," the brunette hissed through clenching teeth, "oh fine," knowing she cannot wasting more time without risking got late to her work-place, Andy climbed into the Lincoln Car allowing Kate to close the door. The blonde talked for few moments toward an agent that after obviously got instruction went into the driver-seat and put his seatbelt. "Good morning, Ms. Sachs. I'm Rafael Rivera-Spencer. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Andy winched a bit, "Andy is fine." The handsome Latina agent glanced to the mirror to look at her before smiling, "then please call me Rafael, Andy," inserting the gear he drove the black Lincoln out of the basement car-park and out to the road.

She maybe in 'long-vacation' from her previous job, but Andy's well-trained eyes immediately caught few odd things from her driver. "Rafael?" she caught his eyes met hers through the mirror. "Yes, Andy?"

"You are an active soldier till recently, are you not?"

"Yes I am," Rafael confessed with chuckles. "I was in Black-Bird 33rd." He didn't surprise to see (through mirror) Andy's eyes widening in astonishment, of course the brunette aware what that division means, "…you are a wizard…" she whispered.

"Strangely my birthmother is a person who very devout," without losing his focus to the road, "I got a trouble in my youth, since my childhood I always felt different from other children and after my Dad passed away, let just say I ended inside a jail," he continued to speak in his quiet tone. "I rejected this oddity for so long I buried it not even my parents know it, but one day, there was this woman my Ma fall in love with, she got her own little daughter, my sister who accidentally saw the side I hid for years after I left the jail and lived together with them. Before I could stop her she ran back into the house, I was so scared and panicking when her mother, Olivia-mama come out, dragged by Emma telling her that I could do magic. Long story to short my new mom was the one who helped me to talk with my Ma, she livid at first, angry because I didn't trust her. But once she calmed down she told me, magic or not, it is a gift from heaven. That I should be grateful, that she would never look at me differently. And after she had rummaging old journals from her great grandfather, turned out, my power came from our ancestors a mix marriage between a centaur and a witch. That's why from Ma's family, most of them still alive and their exteriors belied their real ages."

"Indeed," Andy mused in understanding. "Witch or Wizard alone already has a long lifespan and centaur-races could live in same form where they stop aging around forties for several thousand years before their time moving again albeit aging again, it's slow."

"Yes," Rafael nodded his head to acknowledge her statement. "Usually female members of races could share their 'grants' or so what Ma said to their children but not to their husbands, although male members could share it with their wives and of course children. My Dad unfortunately cannot receive such gift, but my new Mom and my little sister, could." Then he added; "Though they cannot transform like Ma or me, but they are more than happy to receive such gifts."

"So you worked on Black-Bird 33rd." Andy pointed out.

"Yep, my Mom loves me like she loves Emma, just like Ma to me and my little sister. My Mom wanted me to get a normal life, a life where at least I could free my strength and used it for good. She had purchased lots of books after that fateful day, and learned it is the side-affect for me never using my strength went up to my brain and emotion. The Mayor back in Springfield where they currently living, got a friend who got another friend who have a niece working in U.S. Ministry of Magic and his wife worked in Races Community. Before I know it I already landed on Black-Bird 33rd."

Andy went silent, assessing the situation calmly she asked, "Why you become my driver then?" the look Rafael gave her through the mirror screaming 'are you kidding me?' "You wanted to tell me that I should reject to work and guarding even becomes a driver from the famous Lieutenant Commander Andréa M. B. Sachs from Black-Bird 19th Division? Pentagon would more than happy to cannon me to deepest of Africa in no time!" he exclaimed.

Blushing Andy lowered her head, "I'm not that famous," she mumbled, a flash of image and she winched slightly, normal person would not catch it but the driver is not a normal person at all. "Well," clearing his throat a bit, "1st – 10th division located on west, 11th – 20th located on north, and 21st – 30th is on east." Subtly Rafael changed the topic.

"…31st is on the middle-east right?" glad for the changing of the topic, Andy saw Rafael bopped his head up and down. "Yep, 33rd is on Qatar. It's been awhile I went to Qatar, I missed my family, my Ma, my new Mom, heck I even missed my little sister's joining elementary school. I mean, I don't want I returned home and she already a preteen. Mom terrorizing me whole the time telling my Ma stressed herself thinking about my wellbeing and well, that cunning lady know how to hit sore spot and suddenly said, 'what would you do if you return home and Emma already got swollen belly?'" Turning around the corner that would lead them straight to Elias-Clarke building after next three traffic-lights, "so I jumped to the first opportunity, at least New York is much closer from Illinois than Qatar," he smiled sheepishly. "I could go there anytime to beat any guy dare to come close to my lil' sis and return here to be your driver in same day."

That particular information sent merry laughter escaped Andy's lips, "for that I cannot disagree, Rafael."

(Runway)

Since she got drove by Rafael, Andy arrived much earlier than her usual schedule. Thus she took her sweet time to prepare everything her boss need, the magazines, the papers, the water, the coffee included. She learned since her second month in her tenure that Miranda less-caffeine in her system is ten times scarier than her usual… and for all sanities' sakes, Andy's health included, she would do everything in her power to prevent that situation ever happen.

Miranda's arrival as usual overtures by a panic Emily running out of her chair with notepad and pen at hands like a complete chipmunk in a crack, one of Andy's favorites was when Emily still using a walking cane…she still cannot discover how her British counterpart could walk with that cane while jotting down all Miranda's words without missing a single syllable. Miranda's Prada-pump four-inches (must) high-heels would be heard all the way from her spot behind her desk -because entire floor would turn as silent as graveyard- marching from the elevator that become the prelude of the arrival of the Queen Sheba, er, ehem, The Queen of Fashion followed by mass of hordes turning right and left and if they could dig a hole on the floor they would do so to avoid meeting the Lady of All Dragons first in morning that would seal their fates most often than not, got fired.

These sights is always Andy's favorites that addicting so much it becomes one of the reasons why Andy would never quit from her current job, that or she developed a masochist mind. But Andy chose the first of the two options is the real reason. (Completely in denial.)

By this amusing sight (and terrifying) Andy too learned few things she never tells a soul about it that make her always prepared no matter how worse Miranda's mood was. She would observe the hordes-in-escape behaviors calmly from her chair behind her desk. If they simply turned around and rushed away (in panic) then by all means, Miranda's mood is in…well, the usual cranky-mood-level-one. But if they jump to the right, leap to the left, dive under a table, and dove into nearest cubicles that fit enough for a half-dozen of them to hide, then by all means, Miranda's mood would be on cranky-mood-level-two. (Andy swore that must be the real reason why most women inside Runway got Size Zero.)

However when the clackers, males or females, turned completely ashen, women got sudden asthma-like-symptoms and men suddenly got 'fainting-fit' miraculously still dramatic enough to put the back of their palms against their foreheads before fainting that means Miranda's cranky-mood in level three which alerted Andy…even she would give a big eye roll on this situation. Yet the most alarming situation that tempted Andy so much to announce entire Runway's is in DEFCON and all people should find nearest bunkers is like today. All people outside the outer-office frozen on their spots, women burst into tears for no reason at all and men got sudden issue with their bladders systems. Yet they never move. They simply froze on their spots. Had Andy not too troubled for what reason Miranda's mood turn extremely worse since morning, she would notice this oddity… that she already had witness few times in last year.

But right now she have no time for that, no time to observe calmly like any other day, as clearly the Dragon had rise to the majestic height and breathing fire since…well, Andy simply didn't want to think since when -of the day- the dragon had breathe out fires. "And today is a Monday," Andy muttered under her breath, opening her drawer she grabbed three small brown pouches and five small cups two made by silver and another two made by gold and the last one made by crystal, she brought the items with her and rushed into Miranda's office. This time around Andy always frightened by Miranda's aura, not by her moods or tempers, no. But her aura, the Queen of Fashion's aura always felt lethal and colder than tundra in this time around. And it's really scared her; not only that, no living-beings could work in such air.

After traumatizing time she endured Andy could feel her power started trickling back and bit-by-bit she gained her power as a nymph but still no signs of her magical-core that got burned years ago, healed. She still cannot use her power even the one she got by birth, properly and directly. She still needs a medium. Placing all the cups on top of a low table, Andy dropped down to her knees ignoring the pains flaring up from the rough land. "Come on. Come on." Tossing a frightened look over her shoulder to make sure there is still no sign of her boss, Andy shakily opening each pouch and pouring the contents to her left palm. Pink petals pouring into her left palm while she chanted, "Mother of the Sun that warmed our bloods and be the light of our life," with trembling hand she filled the golden-cups with the Cherry-Blossom petals and grabbing the cup she rushed to the left corner on her back and right corner of the office next the bookshelf behind Miranda's desk before rushing to the low-table again this time to pour a snow-white petal of Lily. "Mother of the Moon that guide us in darkest hour of the night," filling the silver-cups with the lily-petals she hurried to other corners creating a complete 'X' formation and poured the content of the last pouch to her left palm, "by name of Apollo Guardian of Sun, Artemis Guardian of Moon, I summoned your love to us, Mother of Earth," filling the last cup with purple-petals of Lavender, "give us your mercy," she cupped the crystal-cup with her palms, "bless us with your love, granted us your protection," moving to the center of the office she slowly placed down the cup on the carpet floor, "Gaia." As soon as her chants ended the crystal-cup slowly sinking into the floor and vanished from view. Andy went relax for a second before she went as rigid as statue when "care to explain why you prefer kneeling on carpet floor inside my office instead behind your desk as your job required, Andréa?" came from her back.

Miranda Priestly's mood today is beyond cranky, the dragon within her already snarling asking for bloods of a man she once loved who is the culprit of the present fury radiating from all of her from head to toes and crackling air around her. She only see red all the way she went to Runway after dropping off her girls at Dalton, which of course she never allowed her stress to be seen although she knew her daughters simply too smart for their own good. She didn't care let alone seeing how many people become her victims or they who littered the Runway floor, what she knew her ire that already blazing went into the newest level of extremely furious finding no Andréa behind second-assistant desk.

She got Emily as soon as the elevator-doors slide open and no Andréa.

She got (at least hundreds) clackers she didn't even remember their names but no Andréa.

She even caught a glimpse of certain Art Director squeaking and curling into a trembling ball somewhere on corner she had passed by and yet, still no Andréa.

And now here she is entering the outer-office hoping to see her Andréa only for her expectation smashed, plummeted, nose-dive to the deepest and darkest abyss as soon as her eyes landed on the empty second-assistant's desk. Her Andréa is not there when she arrived. Her Andréa is not there to greet her with tentative yet adorable look. Her Andréa who become the light of her life, is not there, to welcome her with her usual heart-warming smile no matter how worse her mood. Unacceptable! Yet even in barely concealed rage, Miranda's super-inhuman-mind racing in speed rivaling F1 car and in few seconds alone already conjuring up 1001 scenarios (and reasons) from good to the worst of why HER Andréa is not there!

Her keen ears, proven sharper than bat and rival superman, caught a soft murmur of the familiar voice of HER Andréa coming from inside her office. So ignoring really frightened Emily somewhere behind her Miranda quietly make her way closer to her office and saw Andréa kneeling on the carpet floor with her back to the door and seems just finished doing something. It's confused Miranda but her anger went forward and so she demanded coldly and sharply of why HER Andréa inside her office and not behind her desk. "Care to explain why you prefer kneeling on carpet floor inside my office instead behind your desk as your job required, Andréa?" her chin tilted up and icy blue eyes looking down her nose watching Andy slowly rose to her feet and turned around fully facing her with no trace of what she done inside Miranda's office. "Good morning, Miranda," Andy said warmly, with smile and look matching her tone.

Oh those look, voice and smile! It sent warmth spreading in Miranda's chest and in no time, all over her. Although by exterior the Editor-in-Chief still as cool as ice statue, a beautiful one at that, her eyebrow arched up and Andy got light blush adorned her cheeks. "I am sorry. I dropped my pouches here." She said showing three brown-pouches. Miranda didn't say anything, truthfully, she was struggling to slam back the succubus she has back into the damn golden-cage and not jump on her assistant and ravishing her for entire Runway to witness. The brunette genuine regrets and apologize make Miranda give a sharp nod of her head and Andy waltzed passed her side wafting three different flowers scents. Miranda's eyes fluttered half-closed as she entered her office the scents of Cherry Blossom, Lily and Lavender invaded her nostrils yet welcomed by her stressed mind and once Miranda sat on her chair behind her desk she completely relax. The first minute was spent by Miranda inhaling deeply of three different scents filling her office, to fill her lungs. The deafening roar of the dragon within her slowly went away, further and further away from her ears till the roars died down. Behind closed eyes she could see the dragon stopped went rampage affected by the scents, curling into a ball and let its eyes closing went into deep sleep, a peaceful sleep to be precise.

Miranda's eyes fluttered open, looking around she found nothing that could be the sources of these scents. _'Andréa.'_ Her mind offered the answer she sought. _'Yes, it must be her Andréa's doing. That cheeky-girl must hide something inside her office that leaking the sweet-smells of three different flowers. Her Andréa gone from her desk wasn't there to welcome her, because she does something that work better to improve her mood. Not false smiles. Not fake pleasantries. But with flowers.'_ This discovery made Miranda's mood sky-rocketing from the deepest (and darkest) abyss high to the heaven and over the moon, fully and absolutely revived. Carefully the Editor-in-Chief swirled her chair around facing the window instead the door, hiding how her cheeks went visibly pink. Her Andréa care deeply for her and her Andréa turned out pretty romantic. Icy blue eyes took a quick peek over her right shoulder to look to Outer-Office, the pink colors on the Editor's cheeks darkening as she saw her Andréa standing next to her desk and gazing into the office their gazes met and genuine fondness with complete devotion shone brightly inside that dark chocolate orbs. As an utterly adorable smile formed on her Andréa's lips (overlooking that the young second-assistant actually a bit confuse of why the Editor peering at her like that) it took Miranda entire minute to regain her composure and not squealing like a giddy-school-girl.

…Which is a good thing as not even Andy Sachs would survive if she ever heard a squeal escaped Miranda's lips…

"Why you always special?" Emily asked sharply. She had tried to work with her unhealthy-rivalry to the second-assistant per Serena's request, but really, she simply cannot hold back anymore. Today is another Monday. A full week after Miranda came with bad mood complete with pursed lips result of her first ex-husband wanting to meet her to talk about her girls' future. Something that suspiciously came from his new girlfriend, a blonde…with extremely healthy assets of her breasts, or in Miranda's twin-daughters' words, "A complete Bimbo!" they have said it with too much vigor, ehem.

Miranda unleashed her wrath everywhere and to everyone in Runway sans Andy Sachs. Au contrary, the Editor still spoke to Andy in her usual scathing-tone but a bit lack of its usual sharper-than-razor or hotter-than-magma, part. She sent Andy to errand three-times a day, the brunette would return with arms full with goodies she got from designers and their boutiques where she would enter Miranda's office to dump those items but always exiting the office with puzzlement as she would get at least an item she just got from those designers, for her to own and use.

"Ask Miranda then," Andy deadpanned ignoring Emily's scandalous look as the doe-eye beauty tried to solve this puzzle.

Last Monday she already got a beautiful scarf from Hermes, a Prada Bag, and a pair of two-thousand-dollars Jimmy Cho's. Tuesday Andy moved fifty red-roses inside crystal-vase from Miranda's office by the editor's order as "I don't want to see red-roses on Tuesday, move it to your desk, that's all." Follow by a skirt from Nina Ricci and a silky blouse of Versace. Wednesday Andy deposited Zac Posen Halter, a pair of shoes from Ferragamo and this chic jacket of Dolce inside the small closet behind her desk. Thursday Andy went home with several bags that came from Antonio Berardi, Donna Karan and Ardienne Landan. And last Friday, she exited the building with three pair of jeans from Diesel, Bill Bass and Domenico Vacca, complete with the jackets.

Rafael who easily become her new and loyal friend, staring unabashedly at her when this morning he drove her to Runway, she expressed her confusion. "She like you." There, the handsome Latina said bluntly, blatantly and in oh so gallantly way it took Andy entire ten minutes before she could wrap her mind around his words and launched into a full rampage of denial.

"Oh no! She's here!" Emily's panic exclamation bring Andy out of her thought, placing aside those questions (for now) as usual Andy sat facing the hallway observing the usual hordes to give the divine-signs what kind of mood her boss she mooned but still in denial, would come with. Andy is ready for all situations under any circumstances. She is prepared to face the worst, well-trained inside 'nearly' inhuman-Spartan-training for entire year Andy is confident she could face Miranda and her terrifying swing-mood. But certainly… not this one… not even with new batch of flowers she stashed inside her drawer, not all knowledge she gained from experiences for entire year could prepare her to greet the sight of Miranda entering the outer-office this very morning. What Andy could do is only to suck a deep breath and staring to her boss and breathing out, "…my God…"


	8. Chapter 8 New Life, New Trouble Arise 2

Chapter 8th. A new life, a new trouble arise – 2.

(Washington D.C: White House)

"I never thought I could enter the famous West Wing of the White House through a door on the Residence," said Andy gathering inside one of the room that the closest to the kitchen joining Senior – Staffs on the sofas. "Isn't this is what people call 'abusing your authority?'" she asked aloud.

"Nah," opening a bottle of beer Josh went to take a chair next to sofa Andy occupied. "Secret Service would be more than happy if you went here often where you perfectly safe and sound behind three-foot thick wall."

"And at least a hundred agents and not the usual four," said Sam placing a chair he had dragged from somewhere and sat next to Josh. "Besides, your place should be here among us, Andy. I mean, seriously, you could take my position anytime." He joked, his laughter only survived for three seconds as Andy's expression darkened and a slap came to the back of his head courtesy of C.J. Gregg, "insensitive man," muttered the tall Press Secretary.

"Idiot," Toby added and take a place on another chair in front Andy who looked away to regain her composure and cleared her throat before she asked, "Where's Zoey anyway? Or Leo, or Uncle Jed or Aunt Abbey?"

"Zoey went to Leo that still busy inside his office, and your uncle with aunt went to some opera to make few ambassadors gleeful," Toby replied sarcastically, smirking a bit as his sarcastic-reply seems working to improve Andy's mood. "You okay kid?" he ignored the other three senior-staffs that sat in silent and quietly drinking their beers.

"The job is hard and demanding like usual," Andy replied carefully, looking to everywhere sans Toby, "you sure about that?" The Communication Director took a swig of his beer, "aside of Leo and certain commander for obvious reason, among Senior-Staffs it's only me who got military experience. Your uncle already told any of us not to interfere with your job unless the worst of the worse happened. So I will leave your job out of the list firstly but I will point out that you still act like a demon lurking around the corner ready to jump at you." On her silent, Toby moved his lips sideway a habit he did every time he need to calculate his next move. "It had been five years, Andy." He baited even his tone softening. "You throw away an opportunity to join us in this White House, go to Northwestern and prefer to be an assistant, all staying in shadow that by Leo and the President's words exact opposite of your previous position. What you fear of?"

The doe-eye beauty chose to stare to fireplace that of course got no fire at all. Images of her past flashing inside her head, the insane maniacal laughter blended with her agony screams nearly deafened her ears. "Voldemort." The name escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

Now for normal people they would immediately associating the name with the 'bad-est' character in one of famous magical-novel, but not them, not White House Senior-Staffs that all straightened on their chairs. "His dead, Andy," Josh whispered hoping he could assure her. "He dead long ago."

"He might," steeling herself, Andy tightened her hold on the bottle of beer she got, "but not his son." Looking at their shock expressions with her own horrified one, "…the one who torture me is not his father; the one who massacred my division is not Voldemort senior, but his son."

(West Wing: Chief of Staff's Office – An hour later)

"She said that?" openly staring to his staffs standing in front of his desk, Leo reached up and took off his reading eyeglass he tossed carelessly to his desk. "Tom Jr.?" he turned to regard the President who leaning against doorframe of the adjoining doors between his office and the Oval Office, obviously just returned from the Opera, still in his tuxedo but face showed no expression that could be related result of the said Opera. "How come our damn CIA didn't report this to me, Leo?" Jed demanded angrily; face already flush red from his anger. "We spent a well amount of our budget for them, every single goddamn year!"

"I will talk with him, Mr. President," Leo said soothingly to his friend before regarding his staffs again. "I know by now Abbey and Zoey is with Andy. What else she told you?" he didn't surprise four senior-staffs trading a look and clearly communicating silently among them. "Well?" he demanded. For last five years Andy never spoke a single word after they able to rescue her, and everything happened back then, the brunette always tight-lips.

"…she is Lieutenant Commander, Leo," Toby said hoarsely, "…he found her interesting especially she could resist any torturing spells and curses he cast on her-"

"Stop talking in circle, Toby!" Jed cut in, voice rising as his anger got the better of him. "Just tell me the truth!"

"And what you wanted us to tell you!" to their surprise C.J. snapped at him, "Andy is a girl, a beautiful one at that, her military position notwithstanding, she got captured by insane madman junior for a month who really interested on her as she is the only survivor over few thousand soldiers that got slain before her very own eyes! You think he only give her a bitch-slap!"

The silent ensued is really thick, had his mind not busy registering C.J.'s angry outburst Jed would yell back at her before something click, something that C.J. vehemently refused to say it or the other senior-staffs avoid with all costs to ever utter the word. Ironically he is the one who said it, "…he raped her…" the next thing Leo knew he already out of his chair chasing his long-time friend marching straight to the Residence. "Please calm down, Mr. President!"

"Like hell!" Jed snapped as he jogged down the stairs to the basement of the residence straight to the door that guarded by four agents. "I wanted that stupid CIA answering me first in morning about that son-of-a-bitch's whereabouts or he could kiss his life goodbye! And that is that!"

(Andy's penthouse)

Her sleep was slightly disturbed by shouting and yells from first floor vaguely Andy's hazy brain recognized the voices belonged to her uncle, aunt and Leo, but she simply too tired to wakeup and continued deep in her sleep.

Morning comes Andy is slightly confused why Zoey who already clingy turn more clingy to her, down on first floor her aunt as usual greeting her with a glass of milk although today is an orange juice and a plate of sandwich. Today however, Andy noticed Abbey's eyes slightly puffy, one look to C.J. who sat on the couch and refused to look at her, "…I am fine now, aunty," Andy smiled shakily hoping she could assure her aunt. "I just need…more time I think…" her aunt says nothing but simply hugging her tightly. "I know sweetheart and good luck for your day." Abbey said in whisper, kissing her cheeks and pats her back.

Inside the Lincoln car, Rafael noticed the somber mood of his extremely high-rank charge. "You okay, Andy?" he asked while maneuvering the car amidst traffic. "Did your boss have more demanding lists?" inwardly glad for the change of the topic, "No," a paused and Andy groaned loudly, "she still, well, you know," the brunette blushed prettily as the handsome Latina gives a lopsided smirk. "I told you many times, she like you."

"Rafael," Andy growled. "Don't start."

"No. you are the one in denial." He pointed out the obvious. "Seriously Andy, Miranda practically gave a new name for 'whole-sexier-than-life' and you continued denying her subtle invitation? You have kissed that woman before, woman!"

"I really regret I told you that," blushing harder, "…she didn't know anything about me, Rafael," she rested her elbow against the windowsill and propped up her chin with her palm, gazing out to the New York morning traffic with miserable look. "Having me more than assistant only brought more trouble and difficulty to Miranda's already hectic life. There are too many secrets I hid even from my own family. I don't know if I could…share it to another person without bringing them into dangerous life."

Rafael glanced up to the mirror studying the woman on the backseat that should be one of the fiercest warriors that well-known in Races community, but the woman on the backseat of this Lincoln car, in every way possible is no more than a broken woman who have go through the deepest hell and survive with nothing much left in her sans her own soul. "I still think you should give it a try, Andy," catching her eyes Rafael gave an encouraging smile. "My new mom was what I and my Ma called 'the queen of all bitches!'" he joked lightly, pleased to see Andy's lips quirked into a tiny smirk as she already been informed by Rafael of who is Olivia Spencer who swept his Ma off her feet. "Yeah, you have told her about me before."

"But now she wed with my Ma, she changed for the better," slowing down the car till complete stop in front of the tall building of Elias-Clarke, "give it a try, Andy," he turned on his seat to regard her fully. "I mean, seriously, my new mom was the one who help me to come out of the closet that I am part of a centaur." A wick grin and he added: "Although only my Ma she wanted to ride…" his suggestive tone send immediate blush to Andy who punched his arm in return. "Pervs!"

"What!" he faked a hurt look. "As a military guy and from the special divisions such Black-Bird at that I practically witness and encounter too many things that could make sane person turned insane in nanosecond! Not many things could fear me let alone make me blushing like a horny-teenager anymore!" both were trading a look, as seasoned fighters and indeed for two of people in this world that had seen and witness including experiencing too many things that above and beyond normal person could bear and both still keep their sanity intact enough to create a deep friendship bond between them. Words that should be said verbally weren't needed anymore, they knew, they could imagine what each of them had faces.

"Thanks, Rafe." Andy said with genuine smile, "for everything."

Nodding his head, "you are welcome," giving his own smile Rafael unlocked the door, "and if you need anything, you just need to tell me." He got "I'll never forget about that," from Andy who climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her.

(Runway)

'_Today blouse is silk and unbutton daringly down to her chest…'_ Andy thought, dazed by the 'whole-sexier-than-life' Miranda exodus. After a whole week full with presents, the Editor clearly rise up the tempo of her game by wearing clothes that make the very-gay Nigel corrected his necktie and fawning around Miranda… which made the rest of males playing on the 'normal-field' practically drooling and racing to throw themselves to the Fashion Maven's feet, not surprisingly women too joined them, and straight woman would temporarily swing in different field just for Miranda.

'_Not only sexier than life, Miranda really know how to create a new level of a hell for me,'_ reaching up Andy pinched the bridge of her nose really hard, fighting back the pheromone-air that continued leaking out from Miranda's office and pointedly ignoring her Brit counterpart that mumbling excuses and disappeared somewhere for last half-hour. Andy got suspiciousness that all restrooms inside Runway floor would be filled by people busy masturbating for last two weeks… that idea only injecting an extra headache for her. "If I didn't know for sure, I will think Miranda is a Veela," she muttered to herself and reached for the keyboard to do her job, yet that very idea Miranda is a Veela plagued her mind.

(Miranda's Townhouse: Study)

Annoyance colored certain Fashion Maven that pacing around her study creating a hole on the floor. Two weeks. For last two weeks Miranda had decided to play in higher-stage meaning giving Andy a hell to fight back the lure of her charm.

She got everyone attentions but not from her Andréa. Her first ex-husband practically open-mouthed on a dinner that arranged by her to reprimand Jeremy their daughters are HER girls and thus he has no right at all to decide something for them especially came from his damn bimbo-blonde new girlfriend of his who think by suggesting that very idea could make him more loving her which one look to that blonde with too-healthy-assets of her breasts, Miranda could guess what drew her ex-husband's attention to her in first place. Heck, when she need to go to meeting budget Irv openly leering at her much for Miranda's nausea… although she make a mental note of how easy the damn idiot sign the budget-draft…

No. She didn't want Irv. She didn't want half of designers that majority are gay following Nigel's footsteps fawning all around her. She didn't want his ex-husband's attention too, who in delusional mind, smugly believed she is jealous and wanted to get him back to her bed. No! She didn't want anyone sans her Andréa! But two weeks and her Andréa gave nothing sans a blush, a glance before her doe-eye beauty looking everywhere sans her! "Not even a kiss," Miranda growled. Should she stop? Oh no, Miranda would not stop. What Miranda's want, Miranda get. That is the rule and even she love her doe-eye beauty so much, she would not bend that very rule. "Very well, Andréa. If this is your reaction," sniffing haughtily Miranda smirking devilishly to no one inside the empty study, "let us find how long you could fight me."

(Andy's Penthouse)

"Hatsyi~!" with a loud sneeze Andy bolted up on the comfortable recliner she had perched herself few hours ago after she returned home. Greeted by the dark penthouse Andy took her time to gather her wits before slowly reaching to the small desk next to her, even inside the darkness her hand seems got its own eye to instantly find and taking a hold of her wand. She could make out the shape even inside dark place, 13.5 inch, mahogany with a dragon's-heartstring as the core. Lifting it up she flicked her wand to direction of the fireplace and a second later the wood burned with the dancing flame spreading warmth into the cold penthouse. Lowering her wand Andy looked down to an extra weight on her chest, an open thick tome nestled on top of her breasts, a tome that belonged to her past life… a tome she never touch like the rest of the books she have for last five years.

"All thanks for the idea Miranda are a Veela," with a heave Andy collected the book and set it aside just like her wand, "Ridiculous, there is no way Miranda is a Veela. She is not even a witch." Reaching up she just wanted to push back her hairs when a soft, "Why you think so?" near detached her soul from her very body. Head whipped around Andy saw Zoey emerged from the direction of the adjoining door of Andy's penthouse to the President's daughter's penthouse. "Zoey!" she squeaked right palm pressed against her thundering heart. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," grinning sheepishly Zoey rounded the sofas and couches before plopping down on Andy's recliner. "It's around 5 now, I cannot sleep after searching water to drink and, well," the younger brunette shrugged her shoulders, "I think to check on you." Then she asked, "You okay, sis?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine," sighing, Andy peered up to Zoey's doubtful look, visibly unconvinced. "No." Andy corrected herself. "I'm not fine." Smiling at her Zoey shifted around so she could look at Andy better, "I'm all ears." And so Andy told Zoey from very beginning, like Rafael her driver turned out a member of Black-Bird 33rd, the odd sensation whenever Miranda's mood on highest level and what she had done to prevent the Dragon's wrath got unleashed, the odd week full with presents and followed with two weeks of…well, the sexier-than-life mode the Fashion Maven seems fond to do lately… "And you thought she is a Veela," Zoey summed it up.

"Yes." With a long-suffering heave Andy puffed out her cheeks, palms folded on top of her belly while gazing up the ceiling. "Rafael advice me to give a try…"

"And why you didn't do anything yet?" Zoey asked softly, inwardly she already figuring out why Andy didn't.

"…I don't know Zoey, I just… I think what I feel right now was same with what my mom felt before she pulled away from your dad's life."

Zoey pursed her lips, displeased hearing her answer. "I think you should give it a try," on Andy's incredulous look, "Miranda strikes me odd since the first time I met her," the younger brunette confessed. "Like whenever I met Aunt Minerva or Aunt Amelia, and now I lived next to you for daily-basis, she felt like you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," shifting around Zoey rested her head against Andy's shoulder, brows knitting as she contemplated everything she learned and heard. "I'm not joking, sis. I mean…maybe she simply didn't know she is that special? You become a witch because your mom and her wife are witches. Not many knew it let alone accepting such…life. Maybe Miranda came from a family or background that never exposes her to such life? Beside, she was born not long after World War right?"

"Well, she's in mid forties right now," Andy agreed with her.

"I could imagine that time around entire world still in chaos and busy rebuilding back this globe." Draping her right arm across Andy's belly, Zoey closed her eyes. "I think you should talk with her, sis. I don't think she is a type that would run and screaming like a banshee wanting to wakeup the dead once she heard you are a witch…" she trailed off and a slow grin went up to her lips as she felt her sister's body beneath her begin shaking prompting her own chuckles to escape before the duo's merry laughter echoing inside Andy's penthouse.

(Runway)

Still letting loose a giggle once in awhile Andy completely ignoring few people looking at her oddly and continued her way to Miranda's office preparing everything before the Editor-in-Chief arrived. After all preparation in place, Andy put down the coffee using a small spell to keep the 'scalding-hot' liquid never cooling unless someone took a sip of it, in this case, Miranda. She still debating should she follow Rafael and Zoey's advice to talk with Miranda or not though the sudden arrival of the Queen Sheba, er, ehem, Queen of fashion an hour faster sent the brunette grabbing her notepad and pen as Emily still not there. And one glance to Miranda who by now leaking out a potent pheromone in thick cloud…thicker than previous… exiting the elevator with some kind of expression similar with pleased and devilish, giving instructions in speed of machine gun forcing Andy to fight to keep her focus to her notepad and not Miranda's hips that swaying seductively… she swore that very hips chanting out "come here darling, come here," in Miranda's voice… she must have gone completely insane…

"Did you even hear me, Andréa?" Miranda's question jerked Andy's head up to find they are already inside Miranda's office, looking down to her notepad that mostly blank and up again Andy caught Miranda appeared amuse and seems pleased as Andy's eyes dropped down to Miranda's chests as the Editor today wore a top with plunge neckline giving Andy a generous amount hints of her cleavages… Wait! Did Miranda appear pleased? Giving a quick look up to Miranda who indeed got more and more visible pleased look as Andy continued directing her gaze up and down between the editor's face and… chest…. She did all of this for her? Andy felt warm spread inside her chest and aroused to no end discovering how Miranda indeed had done everything for last few weeks only for her. "We need to talk." Andy said roughly, voice laden with lusts and desires. "Tomorrow is Saturday, nine o'clock in my penthouse." Miranda simply arched her brow face already impassive and drawled out, "…that's all."

(Andy's Penthouse: Saturday – 08.40 AM)

She didn't know how she could survive yesterday but right now Andy was running around entire penthouse using her wand to clean and tidy the place since early morning much for her cousin's amusement who teased her with, "You are lucky Dad and Mom went to California, if not they would tease you, sis," and after saying that Zoey flied out of the penthouse dragging smirking Gina Toscano reasoning she wanted to get somewhere with her friends for entire day.

Andy near slip off the stairs in her hurry hearing the door-bell rang, "Coming~" she called out, rushing across the penthouse, pausing in front of a mirror to check her attires, had she looked at the security-screen where a camera outside would show who rang the bell she would be prepared the one who rang the doorbell is not Miranda. But she failed to do so and thus astonished when she opened the door to see a familiar scruffy-man, "Nate!" she squeaked staring to her ex-boyfriend who too equally surprised. "A-Andy?" the man blinked few times and looked down to a piece of note he held in his right hand before looking at the brunette who wearing one of her nicest clothes from her new wardrobe. "Hey." He smiled awkwardly. "I brought foods that I think you wanted to deliver it straight to your house."

Andy's eyes immediately went down to few bags he held in his left hand, _'Oh right, I requested breakfasts to be delivered here instead Rafael or agents to pick it up for me,'_ mentally slapping her own head, "yeah, right," stepping back Andy chewed her lips, hesitant, "just put it on the counters while I get the moneys." She said guiding Nate into her penthouse and pointed to the kitchen counters while moving to the cabinet where her wallet dropped carelessly inside a large crystal bowl.

"Sure." Moving to the kitchen Nate placed down few bags he brought, taking his sweet time to look around, noting the expensive penthouse fully furnish with equally expensive and finest furniture. "So, you lived here now?" he asked slipping his palms inside his pants pockets.

"Short of," Andy replied vaguely, busy opening her wallet and counting few bills to pay her purchased completely failed to see how Nate got envy look she lived in such upscale place and lusted look he cast on her back. "I just replacing my friend who got accident few hours ago, so I delivered the foods here," Nate tried to initiate a talk with his ex. "I'm considering moving back here from Boston."

"Hm, good for you…" is the only Andy's respond.

"Say," licking his lips, Nate glanced to the bags and to Andy who closing her wallet and turned around facing him yet still counting the bills in her hands, "you got breakfasts for two, got a new friend I need to know?" The question made Andy's head jerked up, staring at him with unreadable look, "…not I know it," she replied coldly, "and last time I check, my personal life is none of your business, Nate." She thrust the moneys to his hand and moved to the door, waiting impatiently for Nate to go out of her home.

Pocketing the moneys Nate went to the door and stopped, "listen Andy-"

"No, you listen me, Nate," Andy cut in, "you can go back to your new girlfriend and move to Ghana for all I care, now get out before I called security to throw you out." And with that she slammed the door on his face, while Andy fuming behind the closed door Nate gritting his teeth; he never thought Andy would know he got a girlfriend immediately after he went to Boston. _'But that means she still keep you in tab,'_ is what his delusional mind told him, feeling smug Nate turned around and went to the elevator, while waiting he is plotting to get Andy's back in his arms, 'especially now she lived in this upscale place.' He felt a bit irritated to loss Andy, guessing he missed a good promotion Andy got or something by leaving her on first place. A ding from the elevator and the door slide open, he was frozen though when the person who exiting the elevator is none other than Miranda Priestly in process taking off her Channel sunglass.

Icy blue never give a glance to the agape man, waltzing down the corridor she moved straight to her Andréa's penthouse, the fashion-icon is in her usual cool, calm and collected betraying the anticipation and giddiness inside her that make her unable to get proper sleep last night much for her twin-monsters' amusement. She didn't see Nate staring at her back with recognition washed his scruffy-face. She didn't see him stumbling into the elevator while still staring at her as she stopped and turned to her right side facing a particular closed door. Miranda only sees the door of the penthouse swung open and her Andréa welcoming her with a warm smile, and the love shone in her eyes blended with anxiety and fear. Fear to losing her. Fear to drive her away. Fear for Miranda not wanting her. _'Oh darling, you would never loss me even you wanted. You are mine, Andréa.'_ Miranda thought and in her usual smoky tone, "good morning, Andréa," she greeted the brunette complete with a kiss to Andy's cheeks, a real kiss and not air-kiss. Miranda is pleased, satisfied to see such genuine loving actions enough to erase the fears inside her Andréa's eyes, replaced by anticipation and hopes. "Good morning, Miranda," blushing, Andy squashed down the giddy feeling that make her stomach flip-flop and do Macarena dance, "I'm glad you come," she said shyly.

"I will always come," said Miranda mentally adding, _'for you.'_

Neither woman saw the darkened pair of black orbs belonged to Nate as Andy let Miranda entered her penthouse and closing the door behind her in same time the elevator door sliding close bringing Nate down and away from her and her special guest.


	9. Chapter 9

9th Question: New Life, New Trouble Arise – 3 (end)

Previously at Question Series:

_Neither woman saw the darkened pair of black orbs belonged to Nate as Andy let Miranda entered her penthouse and closing the door behind her in same time the elevator door sliding close bringing Nate down and away from her and her special guest._

Exiting the building where his ex-girlfriend –now- living, Nate's jaws clenched. His ego several levels plummeted and his pride are bruised beyond believed. He wasn't imagining things, the lady he had seen previously indeed the famous Queen of Fashion, the Dragon-Lady, Miranda Priestly. Miranda Priestly who went to this upscale living area and building only to meet Andy. Miranda Priestly who command entire fashion industry and half of publishing world with knuckles as hard as ten-inch thick-steels and heart as cold as arctic wind. Miranda Priestly who Andy always picked up her call even when having sex with him. Miranda Priestly that got a heart-warming smile from Andy, a smile that never been directed to him before. Miranda Priestly that invited into Andy's new penthouse and would receive breakfast for two. The Miranda Priestly who worked for two decades and rumored paid with at least six zeroes behind five a month yet Andy is the one who paid the foods. Miranda Priestly that… wait, did he just said… unaware he had stopped walking completely, Nate contemplated everything.

He knew how much Andy got paid as assistant, even she worked and served Miranda Priestly 24/7 for last fifteen months now, he doubted she could live on upscale apartment. Or the clothes the brunette wore, Nate maybe doesn't know much about fashion, but he could see the fine materials would be pricey above an assistant's payment could get even the said assistant worked in Runway. A sneer already tugged on his lips though he reached down to his pocket, producing out his phone and dialing a number he waited until the call got picked up. "Hey Lils, how are you? Right, listen, I'm currently in town and thought perhaps we could have couple of beers…yeah, I'll call Doug. We'll meet on the usual place…" as he spoke he resumed his journey, never aware people moving away from him, the look on his face is positively malice. Not devilish like Miranda's… no, this man got an expression that promising nothing but trouble…

(Andy's penthouse)

Miranda gave a compliment of the breakfast Andy chose for them. The brunette now put aside all dishes inside the sink and awkwardly leading her to the living room. Taking a seat on opposite sofa from Andy, Miranda took a sip of her wine, watching her Andréa visibly got internal debate. "I…" Andy paused, chewing on her bottom lips, the worry returned to her eyes full-force as she looked at Miranda. _'Play nice, mom. Be patient!'_ her babies' voices ringing inside Miranda's skull, the only advice they gave to her this morning via phone as they were on their father's place. Miranda really cannot lie to her daughters at all, both knew everything in her life and even teasing her first in morning by giving wakeup-call, singing out that she got a date that she cannot afford to miss… on goddamn five in morning to be precise. _'Oh alright,' _mentally rolling her eyes sarcastically of how she spoke to herself, "What is it, Andréa?" Miranda asked casually adding, "I think your little pretty-head already found few things about me for last few weeks." _'Score!'_ Miranda smirk into her wine glass as the brunette got full body blush and squirming in her seat. "Y-Yeah, I mean, that's," stopping herself to make a fool in front of someone she mooned and hoping could establish a romantic-relationship that by far surpass her previous relationship, "a-about that," Andy took a deep calming breath. "T-There were few things I wished you to be informed before, we, er, you know…"

Deciding to not teasing the poor brunette as Miranda cannot afford the love of her life fainted before saying what she need to know, "let's begin then," she drawled, the sudden darkened expression Andy got made Miranda straightened her back.

"…by birth I am a nymph…" clasping her palms tightly Andy lowered her gaze, she might gathered all of her courage to inform Miranda about her past but it doesn't mean she is brave enough to tell about her life while looking at the Editor's piercing icy-blue. "…my birthmother is a nymph and a witch, she lived on Scotland and teaching a Wizarding academy. Her chosen partner too is a witch. Naturally I followed their footsteps and become a witch. I graduated faster than other students, around age sixteen I planned to join the law and enforcement as my other mother worked in that field, but I got scouted and instead I went into military force with 'Specialty.'" She dared herself to peer up to Miranda, the editor didn't say anything at all since beginning, but the ice-mask of the Fashion Diva cracking, astonishment colored the Dragon Lady's feature.

"I served the division I was appointed for two years, I was very good at it as my ranks sky-rocketing from first lieutenant and at the end of my third year I become Lieutenant Commander, second-in-command of that very division. But…that time, a war breakout in Wizarding World that is the part of much higher community, the Races. Races perhaps you knew it from fairytales, nymphs, mermaids, centaurs, elves, even other races, does existed and have their own government and rulers. The Special Divisions resulted of those rulers worked in shadows and having treaties to every leader of nations in this planet. When the war breakout I of course need to step forward, as the one who lead the uprising threatening not only Wizarding community but the existences of races too. So I joined the war… yet our foes have a hidden trump-card that not many know it. He has a son, brilliant including in his own madness that rival his own father." She stopped to look square to Miranda's eyes, "…Harry Evans-Potter fought his father Voldemort… but his son and his troops that… no one predicted Voldemort has a son… unfortunately found my division's Main-Base."

Miranda's lips slightly parted as she let loose a soft "oh," but Andy ignored it, she didn't want to hear anything that would interrupt her tale. "…we were to focus to his father…the attack to our Main Base was so sudden and he was using creatures of darkness that wasn't inside our database, unknown for us to fight back and I was…the last survivor."

"…oh my god," Miranda's right palm immediately flied to cup her lower face muffling another shock gasp.

"…he found only myself who still breathing even exhausted and wounded. He got me for near a month. I cannot even remember what he did to me, everything is blurring. I only feel pains…" looking away Andy closed her eyes inhaling and exhaling to calm herself and fighting back images that threatening to get into her mind. Once she could feel her emotion is under control, Andy looked at Miranda, "…for my protection I was under house-treatment after my friends rescued me, and…" the brunette stopped, biting her bottom lips hard to stop a sob to escape though she cannot stop her tears that slowly trailing down her cheeks. "…the healer was the only one who knew the information of my health and my condition that time. He unfortunately got killed in his way back to the safe-house after going to apothecary and so, no one knows, not even my mother… but few months after he passed away, Uncle Jed and Leo who gone to search me by her request as she cannot leave her post that time found me… losing my mind."

"I am not twenty-two year old, Miranda," reaching up Andy wiped her tears that stubbornly pouring out ruining her mascara. "I'm moving twenty-six this year. My time was frozen for near two years before with my families and friends' helps; I could regain my sanity back and went under treatment to be normal again." She saw Miranda rose from her sofa, crossed the short-distant and sat next to her, the editor's right arm wrapped around her back bringing her to her side while holding her left hand. Miranda might be shocked and astonished, but she knew her brunette-beauty need all supports she need. "Shh, it's alright darling. You are save now. No one could hurt you and nothing in the past is your fault." Miranda said soothingly.

"No," Andy shook her head, if anything the doe-eye beauty sobbing harder, "I make a terrible mistake, aside to not against my commander that insisted we should stay in Main-Base, I did make a terrible mistake."

"What mistake, darling?" Miranda inquired, running Andy's information inside her head she cannot see the brunette had done a mistake.

"Come with me."

(Andy's Bedroom)

Andy had lead Miranda up to the second-floor of her penthouse and went into her bedroom, closing and locking the door of the bedroom Andy then went into her walk-in closet that actually a room next to her bedroom had been renovated to be that closet. A spacious closet indeed, Andy took Miranda's hand and leads her to farther corner where she got few trunks. Miranda's keen eyes noticing amidst old-looking-trunks only one trunk that carved beautifully and have color of blue instead the natural-brown-woods, releasing Miranda's hand Andy kneeled in front of the trunk, reaching up she pulled out a necklace that held a golden-key and clutched it while staring to the trunk.

A bit unsure, Miranda lowered herself, kneeling on the carpet floor next to her Andréa that had gone silent and unmoved for near entire minute. "…Andréa?" she watched the doe-eye woman continued gazing to the trunk with tears pouring again. "…what is it?" the Editor studied the trunk and back to the brunette. "…what this trunk held, Andréa?"

Instead answering her question Andy insert the key and unlocked the trunk with soft 'click', shaky hands held the either sides of the cover before she lifted it up and this time Miranda felt her heart stop beating and her mouth parted open, staring unblinkingly to crystal-case in oval shape, inside the crystal-like-cocoon that have a shimmering liquid within, a baby floating, curling into petal position and seems sleeping.

Sobbing out "…I reject her…" Andy reached inside, stroking the crystal lovingly. "I denied her as mine. I kept denying her and my magic as a witch, my power as a nymph, somehow, perhaps, made her understand, she was rejected. She already born with weak form and my violent rejection made her grew weaker as I ignored her; I ignored her like she never existed." The sobs that continued escape her lips now shook her figure. "Heaven does punish me, reprimanding me, that no matter 'how', a child born as an innocent soul. When my healer didn't return and she started crying to get drink, for first time after her birth, I was forced to feed her. She was so cute. She didn't make voices too much. And once I held her in my arms…I thought she is mine. Only mine…" carefully Andy picked up the crystal-cocoon that worked like a bundle around her baby girl. "…yet my rejection for weeks or months weakened her already fragile form, I was just placing her back and…the crystal comes out, covering her fully…" cradling the cocoon against her chest Andy lowered her head as she cried earnestly. "…she is alive yet she never wakeup. I wanted to help her, I wanted to wake her up, but if I started searching help people would wondering and once they saw her, they would link her with…with that madman. That's why I…I got Nate or even that one night in Paris with Christian, everything t-to avoid people to link her with that monster." Looking up to Miranda through teary eyes, "I have lost so much," she whispered, "I don't want to loss my baby girl too."

"You wouldn't." Wrapping her arms around the brunette Miranda hugged her tightly, "you wouldn't, Andréa. No one would take her away from you. No one." This information, the secret Andy shared with her, from what her family and friends knows to the secret that not even them aware of it only made Miranda's heart reaching out for the brunette. Miranda might never endured same experience with Andy, but she does endured the time where her babies nearly taken away from her. If in the beginning she would do everything to protect Andy, now she corrected it, she will protect Andréa and her daughter. Hopefully if their relationship that not yet been spoken between them, could work, the baby girl who so beautiful and looks angelic would be her daughter too. An image of her own girls playing with their little sister while she sat on the sofa with the brunette in her arms smiling and laughing did warm her heart. A future Miranda would do everything in her power to have it.

(Bar)

Just like Nate expected, his friends, Doug and Lily know nothing about Andy after their breakup let alone her current address. Apparently Andy had changed everything from her phone number, email address, and never in contact anymore with them. So here he is, with couple of beers, filling them with what he witness and adding extra-twisted-gossips. "No way!" Doug choked on his beer while Lily sat open-mouthed, "she got affair with her own boss and got a penthouse?"

"Yeah." Nate said smugly. "I mean, seriously, she lived in some penthouse worth of several hundred thousand dollars while her monthly payment is around, what? 3000? She must have got that place from that cold bitch." He went on and on, never once aware a pair of identical handsome twin near mid-twenties seated on the table next to him and his friends taking a sip of their own beers while giving a sideway look at their table. Both have red-hairs, a bit freckles on their faces and once the one who sat on right side spoke, everyone would know they are British. "Andy?

"Our Andy?" the one on the left asked back.

"In this nation?"

"In this city?"

Both traded a look before momentary looking over their shoulders, studying Nate and his friends intently, memorizing their features, their faces, their voices even their names.

"…shouldn't our Andy romantically prefer beauty-only, George?" asked the redhead seated on right side followed by the one seated on left side, "…last time I checked she is, Fred." Their eyes zoon-in toward Nate, the self-proclaimed Andy's EX-boyfriend.

"Scruffy." Said Fred followed with George as both studying Nate from head to toes. "Grumpy."

"Greedy."

"Covetous."

"Troublemaker."

"The worst."

"Not bright."

"Scrawny."

"Non-Wizard."

"Mere Muggle human."

"Unstylish."

"You heard?"

"I heard."

"Work as a chef."

"A cook-wannabe."

"Face is so-so."

"Body is untrained."

"Lazy."

"Jackass."

"Cheap clothes."

"Got whiskers."

"Think he is cool with that."

"More like a mutant and the top of it..." Fred look straight to George's eyes, lifting up their glass of beers in uncanny matching movement, they give a haughty sniffed and in unison said, "un-beauty." Fred took a gulp of his beer, "must be wrong Andy," he stated.

"Definitely wrong Andy," George agreed as he took a healthy swallowed of his beer.

"You think Sachs family knows about this, Nate?" Lily asked in disgusted. "That their girl turned into a whore? A dyke at that?"

Two different right red-eyebrows ticked and the twin young men pause in midway drinking their beers. "Sachs?" Fred asked George who replied him with, "She does say Sachs."

"Oh don't worry about it, Lily. I will talk to Andy." Nate said smugly as his friends giving admiration look. "She must be desperate. She just needs someone like me on her side."

"Desperate?" Fred preened just like George, "to get un-beauty person like you?" the later asked sharply, both appeared insulted by Nate's statement.

"This time I will tell her bluntly her job in that damn fashion magazine, Runway, brought no good at all to her." Nate drank his beer while looking pointedly to his friends, "I tell you, Andy's job only to be my wife, a house-wife and a mom for our kids. I'll get her back from Miranda Fucking Priestly."

Emptying his beer, George looked down to the empty glass, "…what Harry and Hermione said again about the way Muggle communicating, Fred?"

"Something called telehorn?" placing down his empty glass Fred placed ten dollars bill. "They said we could buy one inside a vendor." Trading another meaningful look both redheads strolling leisurely out of the bar… and a small ball mysteriously rolling to stop under Nate's chair, a second later the ball splat out liquid to Nate's pants from legs to his butt and a foul odor of a feces wafted to entire bar. Outside both identical twin redheads shared matching devilish grins as people pouring out of the bar some even vomiting, "Let's get this telehorn, George," said Fred in smug tone.

"Certainly, Fred, we need to talk with our Andy." George replied in matching tone with his twin while pocketing a wand. "I cast tracking spell on him."

"I did to his friends." Fred frowned while zipping up his jacket, "our Andy acted odd."

"She hid something."

"For sure. Don't tell anyone else yet."

"Nope. Not yet."

"He said something about Runway?"

"A fashion magazine he says."

"Our Andy always stylish."

"Fashion Magazine fit her."

"And her partner?"

"Miranda Priestly."

"I felt had heard that name before."

"Me too."

"Check that one, George."

"Definitely, we can't let our girl got another odd partner." In unison both said: "One mutant is more than enough," completed with nodding their heads.

(Andy's Penthouse: Bedroom)

Brown tresses slipped between her fingers, over and over again, for how long Miranda continued stroking Andréa's hairs she cannot remember it, not that she mind. Miranda never stopped on her task caressing her Andréa's hairs with the brunette's head on her lap, sound a sleep, for more than three hours now. Both are on Andy's bed, Miranda's back propped up with pillows while Andy lay across the bed. After what Miranda believed a breakdown, Andy had cried herself to sleep, barely awake as Miranda coaxed her to move from their previous spot seated on carpet floor inside Andy's walk-in closet to the bed. The editor success to cajole Andy to bring her baby-girl with her, and now while caressing her Andréa's hairs Miranda's eyes continued glancing to the crystal-cocoon and to the floating baby inside the shimmering liquid and to her Andréa.

Everything felt so surreal for her, but no, it's not a mere illusion. Miranda already aware the rumors about Races and Wizards albeit she never pays heed of it, simply thinking it just a mere gossip. But now she learned about it, she makes a mental note to find all information about Wizards and Races, nymph in particular. For hours now she sit here with her beloved assistant sleeping quietly, Miranda cannot help but to be curious. The crystal-cocoon that placed on top of a chair next to the bed drew Miranda to lean to the side and spent her time silently studying the baby inside. She is correct. The baby girl indeed is an exceptional beautiful one. The contour of her face is feminine but something on her face makes her appeared androgynous beauty. Inside the cocoon the baby clearly has her time frozen, didn't aging at all. _'Even she should be around five year old she appeared like five-weeks old…'_ resting her right palm on top of the cocoon, carefully as the surface is not smooth, Miranda felt the cocoon is warm through her palm.

Before she knows it the Editor already caressing the cocoon, a loving smile tugged on her lips matching the look in her eyes. "You should wakeup now." Miranda felt a tug on her chest recalling not only the baby's time frozen, but she too still got no name. "Your mother is here. She never forgets about you. She never hates you." With each word she spoke Miranda caressing entire body of the cocoon, with each word she said the cocoon felt warmer, but it is not possible right? _'Ah, but her mother is a magical-being by birth and bloods and the cocoon too is magical,'_ her mind told her, Miranda is contemplating perhaps the baby heard her?

She recalled Andréa had tried to put Nate's palm on the cocoon, aside the ex-boyfriend deeply inebriated, but nothing happens. The brunette even told her that Nate, that time, mumbling out "Cold." But right here and right now, Miranda felt anything but cold. Warm. The cocoon felt really warm. "She love you," a pause, Miranda looked down pleased Andréa still sleeping she swallowed before whispering, "and I too, love you." As soon as the Editor said that, Miranda felt her cheeks went aflame. It is too soon to say that. She still not yet established any relationship with the child's mother. But what she said is not a lie. She felt her maternal-side kicked in as soon as she saw the baby and redoubling till tenfold once the mother of the child told her everything. With another swallowed and with another whisper, she firmly said, "I love you."

The sudden ring of her mobile phone jolted Miranda out of her melancholy thought accidentally cutting the skin of her palm against the rougher surface near to the side of the cocoon, a sharp hiss escaped her lips and droplets of her bloods smeared the surface of the cocoon. The hiss and the annoying ring of her phone stirred Andy from her sleep. "Huh? What?" the brunette struggled to wakeup while Miranda quickly pulling out her phone from her pocket, a look down to the screen she grimaced. It's her first ex-husband. "Shh, Andréa, stay," she told Andy who already went to sitting position, adorably rubbing her eyes, having no more options Miranda simply placed her right palm that throbbing on top of the cocoon surface ignoring the blood that trickling out she answered the call. "Yes Jeremy?" her mood that already cranky thanks to the interruption and the accident cutting her palm deeply made her failed to notice that her bloods seeped into the cocoon, changing the shimmering liquid slowly into crimson.

Whatever Jeremy said earned a sharp "No, I wanted my girls returned tomorrow evening just like we agreed and no, no dinner with me anymore, that's all," she disconnected the call with vicious jab of her thumb to the button.

"Miranda?" Andy's sleepy voice turned Miranda's attention to the brunette that blinking her eyes few times, "the girls' father? Dinner?"

"That man is delusional," Miranda replied airily lifting up her right palm and waving it in oh so casual way. "He thought I wanted get back to him while he got this…quite young new partner on his side already." She sniffed in disgust. "Not in a million years. Once with him is more than enough."

"Oh," is all Andy could say, her hazy brain still not yet fully boot-up but once her doe-eyes saw red on Miranda's palm, "Oh my god!" her hands lashed out catching Miranda's right palm and studying the cut that apparently, deep enough. "You hurt yourself! Come on, let's get to the bathroom! We need to clean it firstly!" without waiting Miranda's reply Andy leapt off the bed and practically dragging the Editor out of the bed and straight into her bathroom.

(Bathroom)

Seated on the bench made by marble Miranda looked down watching Andy working with her right palm, the brunette had cleaned all bloods from her palm with a wash-cloth she dabbed tenderly not wanting to give an extra pains to the already injured Editor. Leaving the younger woman to inspect her wound, Miranda's eyes are scanning the bathroom, her right eyebrow slowly rising in questioning manner, now she thought about it after getting a good look of the bathroom. The place is bigger than she remember. She had been here, inside this very place nearly two months ago. Yet she is sure the place wasn't this big.

Her eyes moved to the right side where an open cubicle showed it is the restroom located on right side of the bathroom door then exact opposite of the cubicle with a short 'five-foot corridor' from the bathroom door is the counters for hand basin with shelves on either sides of the wall filled with shampoo, soaps, and all bathing necessities. Her bench located on the spacious area to walk back and forth inside the bathroom, after looking over her shoulder Miranda found the wall behind her turned out a cupboard that held towels and exactly on the left side of her shoulder is a Jacuzzi and opposite of the Jacuzzi is a cubicle with glass wall and door into showering area… or what supposedly a showering area. Miranda is certain last time she went into this bathroom… that area simply got a shower-head, a jet-like-spray… not four statues of Aquarius, one on each corner holding up vase on her shoulder. Miranda could imagine how those vases would create a makeshift-waterfall instead…what any shower-head capable to do. Even with the statues… so far the changes of the place, Miranda could relate it with renovation made by mankind… without special power of course.

However… the existence of double-sliding Japanese-paper-doors on slightly higher floor with three flights of steps made by marble on her very left side or at the end of the bathroom. Now Miranda is very certain that door wasn't there and it must be a result of the magical-thing…. "…Andréa?"

"Yes Miranda?" looking up from inspecting her boss and the woman she adore, admire, worship, mooned and lust so much, Andy saw Miranda staring to her right side which prompted Andy to follow her gaze and staring blankly to the Japanese doors. Carefully masking her amusement Andy slowly rotated her head around to meet Miranda with a look of a child caught with her hand inside cookie-jar as the editor simply rising her eyebrow higher than previous. "Don't tell your girls about this," continued holding Miranda's right palm with her left palm, Andy flicked her right palm upward instantly her wand materializing from thin air where she pressed the tip of her wand to Miranda's wounded-palm a flash of cold and the skin that torn closing leaving no trace it had been tear open till few seconds ago sans the color of the new skin is pale red. Placing aside the wand, Andy took a roll of bandage from inside first-aid box expertly she wrapped it around Miranda's right palm and once she finished, she picked up her wand and tapped the tip of her wand against the bandage changing it into a purple-velvet of a fingerless glove.

"I, uhm," clearing her throat a bit Andy shyly looked up to the editor that barely concealing her amazement, "I am very good in Transfiguration and Defense against Dark Art." Bringing up her hand that now covered with fingerless glove instead bandage to her eyes Miranda rotated her wrist inspecting the glove with critical eyes, "…my daughters once told me that supposedly a wizard should never show a spell in front of a non-wizard person…" Miranda drawled, only her left eye that not obscured by her palm looking straight to Andy who blinking few times before realization dawned and the brunette appeared struggling to keep her mirth at bay. "Ah, must be Harry Potter book number three and five," Andy tittered. "First answer for that would be the nation where I currently located. Most nations in Europe got a quite history over witches and wizards, even for non-wizards communities albeit most of them never met a wizard before and only heard it inside a fairytale. Nations in Asia as example got different believes and they indeed believed there are a wizard and a witch although usually associate them with bad-things, an exact opposite of the great wizard Merlin most people in European continent believed as a good man. But either way, that law you just hinted to me is to prevent wizards and witches to be known by public. As people who prone wanted to get easier life in easiest way would search us, and a chaos would ensue."

Closing the first-aid box, Andy rose from her kneeling position and placed the box on the top shelf in front of Miranda's bench. "Here in U.S. the magical-law is different. Small spells that not-threatening tolerate to be used in daily basis and within their homes, like me inside this penthouse as my own home, by the law I am allowed to make every decision including revealing who I am not only by verbal but evidence of my heritage to the person I chose to share my secret." Turning around Andy looked at Miranda who listening her intently, "…I trust you, Miranda," Andy said with genuine smile.

The editor felt sudden immense of pride washed her, "…and I to you," Miranda replied firmly.

"That's good," bashfully Andy offered her left hand to Miranda, "come, let me show you what the paper-doors hid."

Meanwhile back inside Andy's bedroom, shimmering liquid inside the cocoon fully turning into red and slowly glowing bright crimson. The air inside the bedroom turn hot, it filled with powers and sparks came from the cocoon chipping the crystal bit by bit destroying a small part of it, the red liquid like bloods within began to pulse. The blistering room suddenly turned cold and sparkly dust slowly swirling around the cocoon creating a floating symbol of the moon belonged to Artemis, the Goddess of Moon and Hunters, and guardian of the nymph. The moon outside that just rise replacing the sun to brighten the dark sky of the night seems growing bigger and closer to the earth basking the cocoon with its ethereal and divine light, stirring the baby inside to awake, her time that frozen nearly five years ago begun to move again for her mother had meet the person she meant to be and for that person gave her own bloods into her, erasing the other genes that not and never will, belonged, approved including have rights to flow inside her veins.

Whilst the baby in process to turn around fully, to wakeup after a long deep sleep, a deafening howl of a wolf startled people inside or outside the building and far on Britain where they heard the howl, it was replied by a mighty roar of lion. The howl of wolf and the roar of lion not yet ended and might most of they who saw it called it as an illusion, might scientists called it as a phenomenon created by sudden aurora on the New York night sky, but from high of heaven a silver dragon shooting down the sky creating a bolt of silver light straight to one particular building, toward one particular penthouse and straight to the glowing cocoon. A second later a great explosion shatters everything made by glass even the bulletproof windows too, blow apart.

(To all dear readers, a question from me, what is 'M. B.' in Andy's name of Andy M. B. Sachs, means? If you could answer it, I will give a faster update! (^_^))


	10. Chapter 10

Question Series: Chapter Tenth.

(Washington D.C, U.S.: Press – Room, White House)

Whispers washed entire building, staffs and workers were talking about the sounds they heard while guards and agents were running around to check and even closing the building entrance. The mysterious howl of a wolf and the roar of a lion become a sudden phenomenon and a woman in name of Carol need to push into the Press Room quickly placing a single piece of note on the high-table of the Press Secretary who just giving a briefing and whispering to her direct boss's ear, "I don't know what happen, but be prepare, because Secret Services would swarm into the room and drag you out," before leaving C.J. Gregg gaping at her assistant's retreating back in middle of giving Night-Briefing to at least fifty different reporters from fifty different publishers. Ignoring reporters in front of her instantly perked up, craning their necks, pens and notepads at hands ready to jot down any news from the night-briefing. It is the only chance for them before they could print out the news they got from the tall Press Secretary for next day over a quite peaceful Saturday and since morning no news that pumping their bloods they could scrap and wrote. They watched with trepidation and anticipation filled the air as C.J. snatched the note that only got short messages: _'Nymph's-House in N.Y. explodes.'_

"Oh my God," C.J.'s mind already racing for her friend and the President's niece's safety from four different doors of the Press Room at least a half-dozen Secret Services swarming inside. "Ms. Gregg, please come with us." Two agents moved to her, grabbed her arms even with her tall-six-foot height they easily lifting her up at least several inches from the ground and with C.J. barely snatching her folder from the tall-desk she was dragged out leaving reporters yelling out her name and make a ruckus behind her. Any other day C.J. would think about how she must have been utterly ridiculous in such pose, but right now she could only think about The President's Niece, The President's Daughter she knew too was in New York. Are they under attack? Are there any casualties? Are there any innocent people U.S. Citizens or not, got killed? How big this explosion? How much damage? And the most importantly, The President's Niece's wellbeing and from what Zoey hinted at her, Miranda Priestly the Queen of fashion, who should be with Andy. If something happened to Andy –hopefully not- they still could hide it, but if something happen to Miranda Priestly? C.J. already got a headache if something happen to the famous woman outside the First Lady in this nation.

(Washington D.C.: Capitol Hill)

"And how many times we must tell you, we cannot allow a tax-cut!" Toby snapped angrily, daringly facing a table full with Congressmen, he went on. "If we do that, entire government would be shut down!"

"This nation got too much debt, Toby!" one of the congressmen yelled at him.

"And who done that!" Toby yelled back, "Last time I check this is my second-year of The President who got elected just two years ago in his first term! We don't have too long time to blow up the budget!"

Seated to Toby's left side a black-curly hair woman leaned to her left side, "how come Toby could continue yelling?" she asked in whisper toward a tired looking Josh Lyman. "He got a thick spinal-cord?" the later answered her question in matching tone. "Its four hours now, Josh." The woman saw him rolled his eyes, "And what you wanted me to tell you, Mandy?" he asked her. "Want me to tell you that-" whatever words he wanted to say was interrupted as the doors into the meeting room bang open and fifteen agents went straight toward three staffs of the White House. "What the hell!" Josh cried as two of them already grabbed his arms and yanked him out of the chair. "I am sorry, Mr. Lyman, but you, Mr. Ziegler and Ms. Hampton need to come with us," said one of the agents never once pausing to drag Josh that snatching his satchel and few folders from the table.

"What happen?" Toby asked to the agents on his right and left, he didn't resist simply curious and worry as the Security Services bringing him and his fellow workers out of the meeting room, he got answer by a piece of a note shoved an inch to his nose making his eyes crossed for a second, the same messages C.J. Gregg read in the White House made him snapped out, "What the-! How that could happens!"

"What! What!" Josh asked, yelling repeatedly to get the note to be shoved to his own nose. "Oh holy~!"

"Can someone, somebody, anybody, tell me what in heaven and hell's name going on here!" Mandy was irritated as she doesn't know anything about the current situation they faced and only got an agent hauling her small form in fireman-style out of the building and straight to the unmark black sedan waiting outside. "I deserved an explanation!" she cried out, frustrated.

"It's Andy." Josh whispered sharply making the woman who by her short height practically covered by all tall agents around her, choked out, "That Andy! I thought she still in Europe!"

"Inside the car!" Toby barked not wanting for any sensitive information been heard accidentally by bystanders that all staring at them in confusion. Toby, Josh and Mandy practically thrown into the backseat of the unmark sedan with all agents smoothly entering the GMC jeeps on front and the back of the sedan. In no time the motorcade with screeching sounds of the wheels against the asphalt speeding down the road and straight to the White House.

(London, UK: Ministry of Magic – The Atrium)

Wizards and witches inside the Atrium were in chaos, they didn't hear anything about the explosion (yet) but the explosive of huge amount of magical power reached all the way across the ocean to their very place. "With that huge amount of magical power I wouldn't surprise if entire globe felt it!" a brunette with stern visage yet nevertheless beautiful, her cloak billowing behind her as she striding from a corridor into the hordes that running around like a headless chicken inside The Atrium. "Has someone already located from where that power came!"

"We still searching it, Hermione," a pretty woman with scarlet hairs moved next to her.

"Others?"

"Neville is in Hogwarts with Harry and Draco from their tutor-lessons for DADA and Potion Classes."

"Where's your aunt, Susan?" Hermione demanded.

"She is inside Buckingham Palace, Hermione!" another redhead but with freckles on her face pushed through the throng of wizards and witches and shoved a piece of parchment to Hermione's hand, "you need to read that, Ministry Bones cannot leave her spot next to the Royal family," she told the brunette who nodded, "Thank you, Ginny," looking down Hermione read the message that quite simple: _'Ms. Granger, please lead the Ministry as my Second-in-Command with Mr. Evans-Potter. I cannot leave the Queen's side until we found out what and who had give out that enormous wave of magical power, from where, and would this being be a threat or not to us. A. Bones.'_

The instruction is simple but to do it, not that simple. Handing the paper to Susan who reading it with Ginny, Hermione reached to her wand, lifted it up above her head and give a loud bang stopping everyone and silencing every sound. "Enough of this!" she swept her gaze around sternly. "You are ministries' staffs and workers! If you already panic like this, people out there that we shall protect would be more than panic, there would be a massive hysteric and none of them would believe in you! Control yourself and return to your posts! Aurors go out and check every area for Wizards and Witches' residences! I wanted at least fifty of you on Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, each half of team used Flying Broom to scout from airs! Check everyone coming in and out, captures any suspicious individual, and inform me or later on once he arrived, Harry, before you open fire! Now move!" at the end of her orders The Atrium immediately deserted by Wizards and Witches that till few seconds ago, bunked there.

"As expected from Hermione," Ginny grinned teasingly, finding the situation quite amusing, "none dare to question your orders." She got a soft bonk on the back of her head from the brunette who glaring to the younger witch. "While you felt amuse, go to Hogwarts, dragged our boys back here immediately and tell the Headmistress to lockdown the castle until further notice." She instructed.

"Sure thing," with cheeky wink Ginny runs to one of many fireplaces around the Atrium and disappeared, "…shouldn't you check 'her,' Hermione?" Susan smiled knowingly to the brunette, stifling a giggle as Hermione's cheeks went pink. "I am sure she'll be fine inside the Gringotts, Susan," turning on her heels, "and I think Ginny's wink not for the two of us," the Granger smirked secretly seeing her friend's face flush red.

(Washington D.C.: White House – Chief of Staff's Office)

"No, no, don't go back here yet, Mr. President!" Leo said repeatedly into the phone, he cringed a bit hearing his yell. "No! I don't know anything about it yet but as soon as I could find out what happen, I will inform you immediately!" his head whipped around as the doors to his office swung open and few agents entering the office. "Mr. McGarry! We need you to evacuate to safe-area immediately!"

"Yes! Yes, sir! All of your daughters are fine!" Completely ignoring how he got hauled out of his chair by an agent that depositing him over his left shoulder, Leo still talking with the President through his mobile phone. "Zoey is fine! She is far from there and Gina Toscano is with her and fifteen other agents! They brought her to another safe-house! Yes sir! No! Only Andy's place! I don't know anything about-yes! Andy is inside the penthouse with her special guest of the day and as soon as I got the news about their wellbeing I will inform you immediately! We still didn't know about it! Agents already swarming the building-" as he kept talking Leo's eyebrow arch to find he was joined by agents that lifting up his Press Secretary, "They refused to put me down and let me walk with my own feet," said C.J. complete with a roll of her eyes.

"-and no, no words from Pentagon, so we could lower our too-high assumptions to a safe-level of a Gas Leak accident and no need to worry for that, NYPD already informed that the crime-scene belonged to Security Service although they need to be there to be a camouflage for the Medias," Leo continued as if he never got distracted. "Yes, Mr. President. Commander Harper is the one who leading the team in New York with Captain Rivera-Spencer as her current second-in-command. All Senior Staffs in D.C. are in process to get collected and picked from where they scattered," another distraction came from his left side where agents lifting up a half-naked Sam Seaborn -who only got a large towel to cover his lower-body- in same pose with what they did to C.J. "I was at the Gym, taking shower after spending time lifting up weights for an hour and just wanted to put my clothes when they barging inside," Sam reported to Leo who rolled his eyes heavenward whilst C.J. flashed one of her most annoying smirks to Sam… who got dragged to the 'safe-area' in this White House… only with a towel.

(New York: Penthouse)

"Remember, our first priority is to get to Andy and Miranda!" Cocking her gun, Kate Harper pressed her back against the wall next to the door of the President's Niece's penthouse. She wore a Kevlar vest just like the rest of agents, mentally counting the number of the agents she got, Kate give a sharp nod to Rafael, the later signaled with his head jerking it to direction of the door as two agents immediately ram forward destroying the door and entering the penthouse by rolling on the ground and went to one knees, guns already at hands immediately aimed forward, "Secret Services!" they yelled.

"Inside! Inside!" Kate ordered rushing into the penthouse, whipping her gun to all direction as she makes her way to the stairs. "Clear the floor! Rafael with me!" she shouted running up to the second floor with Rafael hot on heels and skidded to stop on the broken door of Andy's bedroom. "What you think about this situation, Captain?" the blonde woman asked Rafael, watching him pressing his back on other side of the door, "I don't know, Commander." The Captain peered into the hole; something that quite familiar on the air inside the bedroom invading his nostril, "This," he sniffed few times and paled. "But the smell of bloods inside Andy's bedroom is very thick."

Kate drew a breath and cringed as indeed even for her, the smell of bloods are too thick for her liking. Lifting up her right wrist, "Get me EMTs," she spoke to the wire there before looking to Rafael, "where are they?" she watched him with quite fascinated look as Rafael simply closing his eyes and concentrating for few seconds, "…I could feel them inside Andy's Hot-Spring on the very back of her bathroom."

"Andy and Miranda?"

"Yeah."

"I sensed 'but.'" Kate pointed out.

"Correct," opening his eyes, Rafael looked genuinely confuse, "…I felt smaller presence inside the bedroom, and this presence pulsating a great amount of magical-power, similar with the one that explode sixty seconds ago." A paused, then with hesitation he added, "…and somehow, the presence is…a bit identical with Andy's and what I assumed, Miranda's."

Both were staring to each other, confusion and uncertain with the current situation. "Our top priority is to get to Andy and Miranda," Kate decided, "we could check this smaller-presence later." Nodding in agreement, "use your night-vision-visor, Commander," said Rafael lifting up his special machine-gun HK5, "I'll be on front." As he went inside, Kate quickly put on her night-vision visor, carefully and as quietly as she could, moving among debris and shattered glass on the floor, in complete silent they moved into the bathroom and went straight to the special-area where they found Andy and Miranda unconscious on the ground. From Andy's position half on top of Miranda's back, they could deduce Andy must have shove Miranda to the ground before the explosion happen.

"I'll get to them." Kate stated while Rafael stood facing the only entrance with his riffle ready to spat out hot bullets, four of that scorching and deadly projectiles in a second while the Commander down to her knees to check the two women pulses. "They are alive." Kate said smiling as she heard Rafael exhaled in relieved. "Oh good lord! My new mom is a fashion-whore, she will strangle me to dead if something happen to the famous Fashion Diva we got in this city while certain President would kill me if something happen to his niece," sending a mental prayer that both women are fine he sensed someone's eyes on him and took a quick look over his shoulder to see Kate Harper's lips pressed thinly yet a hint of a smile still visible for him to see. "Not funny, Commander. You didn't know my new mom, but you certainly know Andy's uncle."

"Right," stifling a chuckle Kate focused to Andy as the brunette gives a groan with the Queen of Fashion beneath her too slowly stirring out of her unconscious-condition back to the living realm. "Andy. Miranda." The commander helped Andy to roll off Miranda, "Rafael, where's the EMTs?" she demanded to the Latina captain who immediately busy with his radio. "Andy. Miranda? You two okay?" Kate asked, tenderly shifting Andy's hairs away from her face. "Yeah, I'm fine," reaching up Andy hissed a little, "I think I hurt my head." Then she blinked her eyes open, "Miranda! Miranda!" worry for the older woman's safety Andy near jolted when the editor replied her with her usual sassiness. "I am fine, Andréa. Your voices brought me from the dead." Came the usual sarcastic tone; the editor peered through half-lid eyes when she felt the younger woman hugging her from behind giving a soft sob, relieved that the older woman is fine. "Oh thank you heaven." Feeling a bit awkward Miranda patted Andy's hairs, "I wouldn't die that easily, Andréa. Now calm down and help me to turn around." She murmured only for Andy's ears.

Kate had kindly looked away giving them privacy until both women sat on the sand-ground of Andy's special area, the Japanese hot-spring. "What happen?" Kate asked still looking around just like Rafael; both didn't want to look at the couple behind them. Andy wouldn't mind that much, but the two soldiers well-aware how Miranda Priestly could let loose her inner-wrath… let just say without knowledge of what happen here, to allow the Dragon to wakeup and raise to the majestic height and breathing fire is the last thing they wanted to do.

"I am not sure," shifting around so she could hold Miranda but by her well-trained instinct she put the older woman slightly behind her, ready to protect the Editor's life if necessary and this action didn't fail to be noticed by Miranda. "I was just showing this room to Miranda," Andy tried to recall what happen few moments ago, "I felt sudden urge of magical power," she caught Rafael and Kate gave quick glances to her direction before they shifted their eyes away, understanding they must have guess she have informed Miranda about who she is, "and I tackled Miranda to the ground before my world turn dark."

Kate reached up to touch her ear-plug, "the first floor is clear from any intruders," she repeated what other agents reported to her. "Are you sure there were no intruders, Andy?" the way the commander spoke made Andy's brows knitting. "No. The ward and the security system automatically returned to the place after I closed and locked the front door. Why?"

Kate and Rafael traded a meaningful look. "…I smelled bloods from inside your bedroom, Andy," Rafael said evenly.

"It was me," Miranda shifted a bit from the brunette's one-arm hug and lifted up her right hand to show her fingerless-glove, "I accidentally cut my hand." She took away the 'how' though.

Again another meaningful look traded between Rafael and Kate.

"Why?" Andy asked persistently. "What is it?"

"The bloods even could be smelled by me, Andy." Kate dropped her voice, keeping her voice low just in case they indeed got intruders. "I am not that special but I am a well-trained soldier just like Rafael and you. The amount of bloods I smelled clearly not comes from few droplets." Then she looked at the two shocked women in the eyes. "Are you sure, there is no intruders, Andy? Miranda?"

"No, no," Andy shook her head side-to-side to emphasize her words, "if there was an intruder the alarm would go off."

"Then how this happen?" Rafael asked. "Why I felt a small presence inside your bedroom? Even now, its keep pulsate a large amount of magical power," as he spoke he slowly noticed Miranda went blank while Andy's eyes bulging out nearly out of the socket, "…and this small presence felt like… you and Miranda…" Rafael stopped, now openly staring at Miranda who covered a soft "oh" while Andy's jaw hung open.

Now convinced both women knew what happen that probably related to the explosion, "Andy? Miranda?" Kate inquired. "Did the two of you know something or anything that related to the explosion?" she only got Andy giving a remarkable imitation of a fish as she opened and closing her mouth but no voice come out. "…okay, how about," changing the tactic, "what you two doing before you went into this place?" Kate directed the question to Andy instead Miranda who immediately got the infamous scathing glare aimed like a laser-beam to the blonde. If a look could kill…Kate must have been dead by now.

Closing her mouth with audible click, "I was, we were," Andy stammered jerking in surprise as a cry of a baby rang loudly inside the silent penthouse. "My baby!" Andy sprung to her feet and already makes a mad dash amazingly Miranda is hot on her heels shocking both NSA Deputy and the Captain behind as both women racing forward and in no time vanished from view.

After five seconds, "…did I just see THE Miranda Priestly running?" Rafael asked out loud, a pause, a blink and he squawk out, "Baby!" while Kate already blurring forward leaving him struggling to wrap his mind around that shocking news, alone.

"Oh sweetheart," carefully cradling the baby wrapped inside a towel, Andy sat on the sofa inside her study on the first floor. Her tears were falling down freely as her baby-girl looking up at her with an auburn orb of her left eye and a too-familiar icy blue of her right orb. "She got your eye, Miranda." Andy looked up to the Editor who standing next to her while looking down with amazement coloring her feature. "Indeed, Andréa, she does have my eye." Reaching down with her left palm Miranda stroke the baby, the editor blinked when the baby-girl seized her left thumb… and sucking it… "…I think she is hungry," said the Editor.

"Oh right! Milk!" Andy went panic. "But I got no formula!"

"Rafael will get it!" striding into the study-room, Zoey stopped few feet away from the couple on the sofa to bend down and pressed her palms on her knees, struggling to catch her breath obviously running whole the way to the penthouse. "You two okay?" she panted.

"Yes, we are fine." Miranda replied while taking a seat next to Andy and picked up the baby to let the doe-eye beauty hugging her cousin who hugging her back as tight as she could. "I am glad you are fine. I need to threaten Gina and other agents to bring me here instead to the safe-house." Zoey gushed out before she pulled back, looking at her cousin, to Miranda and down to the baby before back to Andy. "Who is that baby, sis?" she watched the older brunette immediately got anxious look, Andy looked to Miranda who simply gave her an encouraging look and knew she have no option. With her baby-girl now awaken from her deep sleep, she knew she need to inform the closest family she got here meaning, Zoey and her parents at very least. "Can I get a moment?" Andy directed her question to Kate and Gina, both nodded and silently leaving the room, closing the door on their way out.

"Come." Andy rose from the sofa leading her cousin to her desk where she switch on her computer and typing a password to enter a secure-communication-link with her uncle and aunt she knew still on their way back to D.C. from California. After calming The President and the First Lady through webcam, Andy took several deep calming breaths before informing them what they didn't know, what no one knows, and how her baby that fall into deep sleep for several years now awaken.

"'_Jed!'"_ on the screen through webcam Andy who got Zoey hugging her tightly could see her aunt giving disapproval look as her uncle went rampage and letting loose profanities in his anger. Giving up calming her husband, Abbey turned to face the camera. _"'Have you informed your mothers, Andréa?'"_

"No, not yet," Andy answered tiredly. "It's too sudden and, I don't know aunty. I just hope…I would not disappoint them."

"'_Don't you dare speak like that, Andréa,'"_ Abbey retorted hotly, _"'what happened back then is none of your fault! What happened to your division is not your fault just like how you get your daughter! I felt disappointed because you didn't trust me or your uncle, let alone you never informing your mothers! But I know that time was a war time, and everyone have their own share of sadness and grief!'"_

"I make a mistake, aunty." Andy cannot help but smiling as the woman she looked up like her own mother gives a haughty sniff. _"'Hardly. Even a mother who got their children in normal way could get a syndrome resulting them to reject their own children. I know this; I have seen it so many times. They could overcome it fast but it could be forever.'"_ Then Abbey softened her voice,_ "'you are different Andréa, and you love that child. So no need to blame yourself, it's a doctor's order.'"_

Smiling wider on her jokes, "yes ma'am," Andy chuckled softly. "I am sorry to alert everyone, aunty."

"'_Nonsense!'"_ her uncle returned to the view, albeit face still flushed from anger, the President visibly able to keep his emotion in check. _"'I admitted I am confused why your baby-girl came with a flashy entrance, but aside of that I am glad you, Zoey, Miranda and the baby is fine.'"_

"Thank you, Mr. President," came from across the room courtesy of Miranda who continued cradling the baby like her own daughter.

"'_You are welcome, Miranda. Now Andy, do you have any idea why that explosion happens?'"_

"I do not know." Andy confessed. "However I have read several ancient parchments and got my own small research to find away to wakeup my girl. What happen to my girl does happen several times in magical-world, although usually it's happen when the child felt he or she is in great dangers. The power within them would get triggered and wrapped themselves inside a cocoon of elements they born with." She uncomfortably shifted a bit in her seat as she give a confession of her previous relationship is only to find did the theory to wakeup the baby in such way could happen in special-circumstance such in her case. "I never expected Miranda's bloods would be accepted by my baby. I mean, I have tried it few times from other…candidates…" she cringed as both elder rolled their eyes while Zoey shaking her head but they kept their mouth-close though, knowing Andy must have a really hard time all these years. "So… now your baby is yours and Miranda's?" Zoey asked.

…A silent…

"I mean, by Andy's theory she found from those parchments and tomes, in normal condition the parents only need to put their palms and let their powers been recognized by the child right?"

…Another silent…

"But when inside a special-circumstance, one of it, is like Andy's, if the child was entering the cocoon less than a year old than more often than not, the donor's bloods would suppress the genes outside of the birthmother, right?"

…A longer silent… whilst Andy gave a comical expression of shock, astonished, surprised including blushing horribly, Miranda's eyes lit up and gleaming brightly on her seat unconsciously the Editor's tightened her hug around the baby that still sucking her thumb as she still got no milk… and only Zoey's parents who know Zoey put a serious thoughtful look is a mere an act. "We should give a DNA check but I wouldn't surprise if they found Miranda's bloods seeping into the baby's and well, her DNA changing. Mom once told me about a liver-donor-case and the recipient was a girl less than eight-year-old and a year later her blood-type changing." Rubbing her chin thoughtfully Zoey looked at Miranda who seems glowing and to gaping Andy, then in oh so innocent tone, "…but that means," she paused to tap her cheek, "shouldn't both of you need to marry?" Zoey asked, face straight, eyes innocent, all betraying how she mentally rolling with laughter inside her head.

"'_Then by all means, arrange the wedding!'"_ The President declared his voice booming out of the speakers. If Miranda could glow brighter she would rival the moon on the night sky outside for sure. Resembling reddest tomato, "Uncle!" Andy cried out, highly embarrassed. "We are not even dating!"

'_Yet'_ is what four other people thought inside their heads.

"'_But you like Miranda.'"_ Her uncle said in matter-of-fact tone, rolling his eyes at Andy's 'in denial' stammers, _"'oh please, I don't need to always watching you to know did you like or dislike someone, Andy.'"_

"Uncle!" on his pinning look she gave up. "Yes! Fine! I like Miranda, but-!"

Pointedly ignoring her, _"'Miranda, do you like my niece?'"_ Jed asked Miranda out loud.

"I do," Miranda replied smirking toward Andy who turned redder if she could.

"'_Then it's settled! Arrange the wedding! Where is the damn priest that wed us, Abbey!'"_

"Aunty! Please stop uncle! I beg you!" Andy whined begging and pleading until her aunt giving up and step into the issue, firmly stopping her husband who already grabbing a phone ranting out about his plan to call his loyal aide a.k.a. Leo to arrange the wedding. _"'Enough, Jed. Andréa still didn't even informing Minerva or Amelia about her baby. Give the poor girl a time.'"_ Although she said this, thanks to Abbey's back facing the webcam, Andy failed miserably to notice how her aunt got a devilish look. Something Andy never know that the First Lady not only an expert in medical-world… but in matchmaker too. Andy who doesn't know this of course failed to notice it… including how the Doctor smoothly typing something on her mobile phone and few seconds later, using one arm to hold the baby, Miranda looked down to a new message inside her inbox leaving her Andréa simply relieved her uncle prevented to follow his plan never aware how Zoey got the tiniest smirk on the corner of her lips. She of course could read her mother's plan just fine.

Meanwhile across the city of New York, certain identical twin redheads still working how to use the phones they just purchased by reading the manual-books… while keeping in tab of certain troublemaker-mutant although currently they were grinning ear-to-ear behind the manual-books recalling their successful prank several hours ago.

"Andy is a precious friend, George." Fred said flipping to new page.

"Yeap," George bopped his head up and down never once looking up from his own book. "She got a lot of troubles and hard time she endured alone back in war."

"We need to pay her services and loyalty with our own."

"Definitely." George reached for his can of beers. "Want to ruin that mutant's life, Fred?"

"Certainly. He didn't deserve someone like Andy."

"Far out of league."

"When we tell others we got Andy here?"

"Later. We need to talk with Andy firstly."

"And prank the mutant to death?"

"Killing him is too easy."

"He planned to ruin Andy's life she currently shared with this Miranda Priestly."

"Then once he makes a move we shall made our own."

"Until then?"

"Let's work with our new branch in this nation…" Fred trailed off tauntingly.

"…and this telephone," George finished his sentence. Both traded matching wick devilish grins before returning to their manual-books.


	11. Chapter 11

Question Series: Chapter 11th.

(~*~)

Author Notes: Alright because some of my readers asking whom is whom in my story let me listed it out for you, they who are not originally came from Devil Wears Prada universe and the famous Harry Potter's universe.

First TV Serial, 'West Wing.'

Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet and Zoey Bartlet: in this serial they are The President of The United States, the First Lady and their youngest daughter.

Leo McGarry: Chief of Staff of the White House.

Josh Lyman (Deputy of Chief of Staff), Toby Ziegler (Communication Director), Sam Seaborn (Deputy of Communication Director), and C.J. Gregg (Press Secretary.) They are the White House Senior Staff.

Kate Harper (NSA Deputy), Gina Toscano (Secret Service and personal-agent for Zoey.)

Second TV Serial, 'Guiding Light.'

Rafael Rivera – Spencer: He is son of Natalie Rivera who wed to a Beacon Hotel's owner, namely, Olivia Spencer who has a daughter in name of Emma.

Now because I have listed those characters for they who didn't know, let's start with the story. If you want to know characters that you didn't know do message me, I will write it on next chapter. That's all.

(~*~)

After the catastrophe on Saturday evening hit her life, Andy now was left to evaluate the major and drastic change of her life. While Rafael returned with a large bag of baby-formula that made Andy believed he purchased of all type the milk brands, he went to lead a group of wizards to clean and repair the penthouse. All was done in an hour.

Andy on the other hand made the milk with Miranda eyeing her like a hawk, the Editor of course make sure Andy remembered how to make milk for 'THEIR' baby step-by-step. Zoey was over the moon, already planning to buy lots of clothes for the child, of course something that she had spent nearly an hour discussing it with her mother and Miranda through speaker-phone including fighting to pick up a name for the baby while savoring their dinner. They settled on the clothing-issues but the name issue was left behind, for now.

That aside, when Miranda decided it was time for her to go home, her baby-girl crying nonstop stopping Miranda who just stepping one foot out of the penthouse. Andy, Miranda and Zoey were trading confused look before Andy gives an experiment by pulling Miranda back into her penthouse. The baby went silent. Yet the child make another fuss completed with streaming tears when Miranda again put one foot outside, Andy and Zoey swore the Editor was having fun with this sudden game (for her) but of course Miranda denied it vehemently.

Andy began suspecting her daughter must have been blessed by Aphrodite the Goddess of Love instead Artemis the Goddess of Moon for row of events came thanks to the baby's cries that worked like a cupid with his infamous arrow. She only went silence and even dozing when Andy and Miranda sat in one sofa. When Leo leading Senior-Staffs stumbling into the Penthouse and Toby let his temper take the better of him… the baby who sat on Miranda's lap started sneezing and turned the poor man into giant ice cube, before they could gone panic, the ice shatters not three seconds later. Andy had picked her daughter and put her on her lap, chiding the child as best as she could to scold a baby, only to twitching finding the baby once again obviously disliking Toby's loud voice gave a sneeze… setting him up in flame that only for a second thus no physical damages to Toby Ziegler… sans his mental-state and he seems learning his lesson and always keep his voice low including staying as far as he could from the baby. Others found it's amusing thus, laughed. But Andy need to keep her baby as far as she could from Kate, the brunette got a feeling the blonde Commander is very tempt to 'borrow' her girl and brought her somewhere possibility to burn or froze the foes of U.S. nation is too high. And from Miranda too, the brunette got a feeling the Editor who got this 'gleaming' eyes, would likely sneak the baby into the Runway's next budget meeting to burn or froze or simply to terrorize certain Chairman… Andy made a mental note to keep extra eyes on her baby-girl… when that time come around.

She could handle those issues. But not afterward, not once others who exhausted and dragging themselves into guests-bedrooms inside Zoey's penthouse where it becomes their temporary-quarters, leaving only Miranda, Andy and the baby inside Andy's penthouse, did the more troublesome issues came. If Andy already thought sitting next to Miranda on same sofa already embarrassing, it is pale in comparison what her baby demand with her cries.

She only wanted to get showered by Miranda but Andy too should be there. She got baby-clothes Andy purchased it by sending poor Rafael but the child continued nuzzling Miranda's clothes who somehow understand what she wanted and told Rafael, "Get me Channel No. 5. That's all."

The handsome Latina simply scratching his head in confusion, he didn't get offended Miranda ordering him, nope. He surely would tease his new mom with this experience, what confuse him to no end, why on earth Miranda wanted him to buy a perfume at 10 o'clock in evening? He erupted into deafening laughter once he returned with the Queen's request and saw Miranda spraying the perfume to the baby's clothes and got triumphal smirk she directed to Andy as the baby sat in silent, didn't crying at all and even stop nuzzling Miranda's blouse. "Your gene, definitely your genes," Andy hissed through clenching teeth. "I don't need DNA test anymore to know she got your genes just fine!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Andréa. Of course you didn't need DNA test anymore." Miranda drawled, voice laden with pride when she added: "One look to her right eye and you know she got my gene" pointedly ignoring Andy palmed face and practically throwing out Rafael from her penthouse and slammed the door close leaving the handsome Latina guy continued hooting inside the corridor.

Andy too learned and blamed Miranda that her baby-girl becomes little-terror as the baby only wanted to sleep when she is positioned between her birthmother's pillows and…Miranda's. She kept crying until Andy gave up and literally crawling to Miranda inside guest-bedroom, telling the Editor her daughter didn't want to get sleep unless Miranda sharing her bed. So both women laid on the same bed, on different sides, Miranda are on right and Andy on left with the baby-girl on spacious space between their pillows. The child is sound a sleep, Miranda got her back facing Andy, whilst the later… fighting back a blush and kept telling herself that the reason she was facing Miranda's back -who wearing a white-Yukata she borrowed from Andy as the editor didn't planning to spend her night here- is because Andy need to make sure her daughter wouldn't roll around and disturbing the editor's sleep… and not ogling and got a fairly 'active' imagination that nearly cooked her brain alive.

Mumbling "…I know she got a smooth back in that Valentino dress but for her wearing my yukata…" another image that involving of certain editor and herself in process taking off that very thin material sent all of her bloods to Andy's face making her head (in particular) nearly glowing red inside the dark bedroom. "…Not again…" Andy groaned shutting her eyes closed while mentally slapping her own forehead, why she cannot clear her mind? Her body felt heavy a clear sign of exhaustion. She needs rest. She needs a proper sleep. And here she is, instead got a much needed sleep she deserved. "…I'm acting like a bloody horny rabid-dog in mating season." Andy didn't hear anything; she didn't even feel the bed dip slightly as Miranda rolled around and wrapped her arms around the younger woman who went as stiff as a log. "Shh." The older woman whispered while pressing her lips against Andy's warm forehead, "let's get some sleep first. We would talk once we woke up and ready. Now sleep."

To Andy's surprise, she does fall a sleep afterward and doesn't wakeup until near eight in morning when she found her baby gone, Miranda too is gone, and a piece of a note placed on top of the pillow the editor had occupied that stating Miranda would return again as she need to go home to change her clothes and… "Borrowing MY baby!" Andy is wide eyes. Okay, she didn't think her daughter would be in danger if she gone with Miranda. No. Au contrary, she knew how fierce Miranda when it comes to her girls and Andy have all faiths Miranda would do the same to her daughter. Yet a suspicious feeling clawing inside her chest, Andy got a bad feeling that Miranda would return not only with her baby… but certainly with row of new clothes and items. "…she is sharpening the genes in my girl's," Andy muttered viciously, "I know it. She is sharpening her genes my baby got from her." Ignoring how Rafael snickering while savoring his breakfast or how certain blonde Commander acted like she continued watching the TV show with C.J. burying her face to her shoulder to muffle her mirth, Andy marched to the kitchen to get a mug of coffee and marched back up to the second-floor all the while muttering certain Queen of Fashion brainwashing her daughter to be 'Princess of Fashion,' "Last night is Channel. Channel No. 5 sprayed all over her clothes and blankets before she wanted to wear her baby-clothes and fall a sleep. What's next? Valentino!" the brunette slammed the door of her bedroom behind her muffling the laughter that erupted from the first floor and marched into her bathroom. She need shower, she need to calm down, as she need to prepare a room for the baby… and most definitely items Miranda bought.

So deep in her own troubled-mind, Andy completely failed to notice the 'missing' presence of her cousin, who usually giving her morning hug in baby-koala way (patent pending), Zoey Bartlet.

(~*~)

When Miranda woke up this morning it took the Fashion Diva entire minute to understand she wasn't dreaming. That she is indeed inside Andy's penthouse since yesterday. That waking up with the brunette snuggled to her front and in her arms is heavenly sensation she wanted to spend the rest of her life waking up with this feeling. That now she fully knows, at least, most of Andy's secrets had been shared with her. And to top of it, she got a pretty baby-girl looking down at her and her birthmother with sleepy gaze that slowly clearing signaling the baby is fully awake. But like her Andréa had told Miranda, the child seems reticent to speak unless she wanted something. Mismatch orbs of auburn nearly crimson of her left eye so warm and contrast with her right eye, the cool icy blue. Miranda's chest swelled with pride of 'who' gave that very orb to the child. Even she still a baby, Miranda didn't doubt the child born with high capacity of intelligence.

The child too is expressive. Perhaps because her own birthmother wore her heart in her sleeve, Miranda could easily read Andréa like an open book, that same goes to her daughter. The baby was on her belly, looking at Miranda hugging her mother with cute adorable look for few minutes now. But something slowly disturbing her, Miranda watched her with worry, confused of why the baby little by little seems restless. The child indeed started moving and her skin as white as a snow gradually turned pink as if she felt hot, like having a fever. Carefully disentangle herself from Andréa, Miranda sit up on the bed and picked up the baby-girl, her maternal-instinct that well-trained having twin identical monsters for years now took control of her. The editor caught it's around 06.20 AM on Sunday and immediately make her way into Andréa's bathroom. Miranda doesn't know why but her maternal-instinct told her, the baby-girl only needs a shower.

And indeed Miranda found she more in love with the baby-girl and cannot wait to tell her daughters that they got an extremely smart baby-sister by the 'morning-shower' experience. Checking the baby's pampers to Miranda's surprise it's clean but the baby keep sweating as if… something click, the editor hurriedly picked her up and brought her into the small cubicle of the lavatory. Miranda only needs to position her and holding the baby-girl as the later relieved herself, the editor of course need to clean the baby and flushed the toilet. Something in the baby-girl's behaviors and actions told Miranda that the child perhaps got a form as a baby, yet her mind more mature than other baby. _'Well, she does sleeping for near four years,'_ Miranda reasoned whilst taking her own shower the Editor keep tossing a quick glance to direction of the baby she put inside the hand basin. It's quite big, enough for a baby like her to use it as a makeshift bathtub.

Miranda was forced to wear yesterday clothes that already got cleaned, dried and ready for her to use, but it will make it for now. Drying the baby-girl Miranda brought her down to the living room where the baby's clothes still on top of the low-table, she cannot help but smirking lopsidedly as once again she need to spray the perfume she purchased last night to her new clothes before the child sat still allowing Miranda to put the clothes. The editor twitching though finding the baby-clothes Andy purchased through Rafael and several agents all only got one style, a t-shirt and a short and most of it in colors of white, neon-pink and bright equally annoying neon oranges that made Miranda wondering where on earth those agents purchased the clothes and make mental note to find who this imbecile designer dare to put such annoying color for a baby clothes. Her ire immediately flared, eyes rolling of how…plebian clothes they bought for her and Andréa's baby. That make her chest warming again, the idea she got a new baby no matter how the process successfully distracting her ire, again another smirk tugged on her lips especially seeing the baby eyeing the pile of pink clothes with a look that reminding the editor with herself whenever the older woman felt displease. Although the baby's look lacking of the pursed lips, but Miranda knew the child is unhappy with the too-bright neon-pink color of clothes. One look to the pile of orange-clothes however… "She is livid," said Zoey who had showering and put a casual clothes and now striding to the living-room where Miranda sat with the baby on top of the low table, looking to the pile of orange clothes without blinking. "Good morning, Miranda."

"Good morning, Zoey." Miranda greeted her back, tipping her head regally as Gina brought a paper-basket with four paper-cups. "I got your usual latte, Ms. Priestly. Andy told Zoey and I heard it." Gina kindly gave the scalding-hot latte to the Editor, a cappuccino to Zoey and took her own black coffee leaving the last coffee that supposedly for Andy, laid on the kitchen counter for the brunette to take once she woke up. Pleased she got her favorite coffee first in morning, "How you know she is livid?" Miranda asked Zoey.

"That's how Aunt Minerva showed her anger," Zoey pointed to the baby who continued eyeing the pile of clothes unblinkingly, "Watch," grinning Zoey picked up the cloth on the very top of the pile by her right hand while using her free hand to snatch the pile of clothes away from the baby's vision-range. The child gives a slow blink and visible relaxing her tiny form, stashing the clothes away; however Zoey dangled the clothes she took first between her right thumb and index finger. Then she swished it playfully to the baby's left side, the child's eyes immediately hardening while her tiny form went rigid again she gave sharp look to the side and blink in confusion as she saw nothing on her left side. Stifling a giggle Zoey swished the clothes now on the baby's right side, the child's head immediately whipped around again, confused of nothing there.

"Aunt Minerva is quite temper person," Zoey said seeming deep in her game with the baby, "Andy got Aunt Amelia's more patient gene thus my cousin's temper only blow up once in awhile. It's rarely happened but once she does so, Leo told me, even dad always seeking the deepest and strongest bunker to hide." As she spoke and continued taunting the poor baby, the child visibly grow frustrated, confused and ready to cry but her eyes seems glowing brighter and turned sharper if it could.

"Aunt Amelia said, Andy too cannot stand such taunting games, she could stand she played like what I did till count ten before losing her control." She and the other two older companions noted at seventh time the child cannot find the mysterious 'orange' thing, the child begin shedding tears of frustration. On the tenth, the child seemed already giving up and dissolves into sobbing yet still moving her head and eyes side to side. Once it goes to thirteen however, dual eyes ablaze with white-hot fury, the angry cry the baby let loose is the only signal for Zoey to release the clothes and yanked her hand away from the orange clothes that immediately receive sparks of electricity, and a dancing blue flame radiated and came from the angry baby… "Oh my," reaching down Zoey picked up the now tattered clothes and holding it with two hands to see the devastating damages on the fabric, "not only got strike by thunders, but burned," she blinked when the rest of the material crumbles, "…and frozen too…" she mused genuinely curious as she poking and picking the tiny pieces of what originally a t-shirt. "…Looks like 'thirteen' make her got better patience than Andy let alone Aunt Minerva… but promising fatal devastating damage overpowering the two of them…"

A soft cough from Gina made Zoey lifted up her head to look at her agent and to follow her gaze, the brunette twitching finding not only the material she had used to taunt the baby that got 'killed' but other oranges clothes she put away too had been reduced into…something that more like a pile of sands… an orange sands to be precise. "…definitely more vicious…" Zoey deadpanned poking the baby's cheek who lifted up her head and glowing plainly pleased she had remarkably brought down her foes… or everything that offending her in a complete destruction, leaving no survivor at all. "I wonder Andy usually gave mercy and not like…" Zoey stopped pondering where the baby got this 'complete-kill' one look to Miranda, "…why I didn't surprise," the brunette murmured to Gina who although smirking make sure to inch away from the glowing-with-pride Miranda Priestly.

At seven o'clock Miranda was drove by Gina to her townhouse as she need to change her clothes and to get new clothes for the baby that latched to her arm, refusing to be leaved behind especially when her birthmother still sleeping. Zoey of course hopped into the car to play with her niece. Miranda was surprised when as soon as she entered the Townhouse with Zoey, Gina and the baby, she found her babies thundering down from upper-floors.

"Mom!"

"Mom!

"Welcome home!" they said in unison as both coming to stop, arms already spread around and ready to lunge at the Editor but stopped in comical poses staring unblinkingly to the guests and to the mysterious baby-girl in their mother's arms. Slowly dropping their arms back to the sides, Caroline and Cassidy trading a look in their usual twin-way to communicate before Caroline cried out, "No way!" followed with Cassidy gasping loudly, "in a night!" then in their usual uncanny unison both declared, "you got a baby from Andy in one night! How that even possible!"

It took entire years of training for Gina to turn around, closed the front door and the agent slumped against the wood unsuccessfully muffling her laughter while Zoey, didn't bother at all to conceal her own mirth. Miranda's cheeks went pink although her lips curled into a small smirk, a bit embarrass by her daughters' straightforward accusation that amusing too. "Hello Bobbseys. The details of how I got this baby from Andréa would be told by Andréa herself although yes, by now, the baby is Andréa and mine." She smiled wider as both girls' eyes lit up, "We got a little sister?" Cassidy squealed in giddy while Caroline breathing out, "that's awesome."

However Miranda's eyes went stern, "however, how come the two of you are here when you two supposedly still staying with your father till this evening?" she demanded. She could guess what kind of trouble the girls threw to their father's face that makes the man loss all patients but never once sending them back like this. The two redheads were immediately sobering from the euphoria having little sister and now got their heads hung lows. "It's not our fault, mom." Caroline began. "We keep our promise to you to act nice." She took a hold of her twin's hand who now taking charge to inform Miranda. Turned out, their father's girlfriend throw a small gathering with her friends on yesterday afternoon with their father. The gathering started innocently only foods and couple of wines involved but it grew heavier as one of the girlfriend's friend in that gathering start smoking…

"They acted weird, mommy." Cassidy by now already crying, hugging her twin seeking comfort like Caroline as both seems terribly frightened and shaking. "We went to dad to borrow his phone, we wanted to talk with you, but he called you in that weird condition. He seem angry afterward you disconnect his call, continued drinking and sharing cigarette with them and, and," Cassidy didn't say more as she sobbed openly though Caroline croaked out, "when Cass wanted to borrow the phone again he backhand her and throw us into our bedroom." Releasing her twin's hand Caroline lifted up her right sleeve showing an angry bruise on her right upper-arm. "That came from his hold on me and Cass got one on her back after avoiding his hit but fall off the porch."

"Oh my God!" Miranda is glad as Zoey quickly snatched the baby from her arms as she went to hug and examine her daughters' wounds. "How you could get here, girls?" Zoey asked while trading a look with Gina, both and Miranda of course understand why their father 'act odd' just because taking a cigarette. She saw them trading a look before have unsure expressions. "We weren't sure, but we think we met Andy's friends," then all of sudden their sadness replaced by giddiness, "and mom! Do you know Andy is a witch!"

"What?" Miranda choked. Her girls seems didn't notice and went on of how they met two identical redhead men who introduced their names as "Fred and George" who appeared on the doorstep of their dad's house around eight in evening. Turned out they went there to ask their dad if they could get an address or phone numbers belonged to his ex-wife, "because they wanted to meet Andy!" both gushed out. "They are friends but after some incident years ago, Andy needs to get a treatment and they lost track of her. They are the one who helping us to return home! They keep punching the door-bell but dad was too weird with his bimbo-blonde and friends on the backyard so we opened the door for them and talked with them! Both seem angered when they saw dad and others, and when we told them we wanted to go here, they drove us with flying-brooms all the way from Connecticut!" with slight sheepish grins, they added: "We even allowed to borrow their phones to call Cara and she came with Roy to open the door for us last night." Then both tentatively added: "Sorry mom, we let Fred and George stayed here with us last night, with Cara and Roy too."

"Is that so?" for now Miranda just glad her daughters are fine; she will deal with Jeremy later. Right now though, "and where are your friends, Bobbseys?"

"Fred and George already returned to their shop this morning to get some sleep but they promised if you still didn't return till nine in morning, we should make a call to them and they would come with breakfasts." Both then were grinning again. "They spent entire night asking Roy about what is the Television, how to use it, and the likes. Poor Roy, he continued believing they were simply pranking him! Especially when he got interrogate and forced to help them to use their mobile phone they insisted their friends tell them it's a telehorn!"

Miranda makes a mental note to give a rise for her loyal driver and the girls' babysitter, especially now she got a new baby-girl from Andréa. "Roy and Cara?"

"Both returned home a half hour ago," Cassidy snuggled to her mother's left arm. "Cara need to watch her niece today while Roy need got some sleep." She giggled with her twin. "Oh yes," Caroline tittered, "Roy totally need to get some sleep, Fred and George terrorizing him entire night especially when they found your car is bloody-awesome, mom! They wanted to drive it and promising something about this cool spell and charm that would let your car zooming over traffic jam just fine. Roy of course didn't believe it." Both then heaved, "Too bad, it's just like in Harry Potter's second movie, the car should even able to fly…"

Now…that's not a bad idea… Miranda makes another mental note to speak with her girls' friends; she will offer them something or anything if they needed it. Both British men certainly had helped her daughters. Also, they too Andy's friends… she needed to check it with Andréa firstly, but if they indeed Andréa's friends… lots of plants already formulated inside the editor's head. Oh she certainly would love to have this Fred & George as her friends too. "Did you get their phone numbers, babies? Mommy wanted to say 'thank you' to them…"

(F & G)

Climbing out of the car drove by Gina, Miranda scanning the area in front of her with interest look. Right in front of her is a building that formerly used by firefighters as one of the stations, but right now it's completely changed. Other buildings inside the complex still under renovations but the construction of the main-building already finished.

"No one would believe if the owners of this place are two wizards, yes?" Zoey asked what other people thought.

"Indeed," Miranda agreed, shifting the sleeping baby in her arms, she followed her girls that already bouncing in front of them, giddy to meet their new friends and saviors again.

Miranda was pleasantly surprised to find the interior of the building that turned out, a half-way to be a hotel, rival most of five-star hotel she had visited in her life. The floor up to the wall made by marble, the ceiling is high with crystal-lamps brightening the place. The owners of the place seated on a large table in middle of the what-would-be a grandiose lobby, papers and parchments completed with pile of blueprints covering half of the desk and both were deep in arguments that they didn't notice their guests has arrived.

"I didn't believe those magazines you buy, George! I preferred Andy's blueprints!"

"I too believed Andy's blueprint, Fred! She got awesome architecture skills but when we got this blueprint she didn't give what we need the most at present, the interior-designs blueprints!"

"I still refused to use this one!" the one who apparently 'Fred' of the two identical men lifted up an open magazine and slapping it repeatedly with the back of his right palm, "It's too Spanish for me!"

"In this nation, Spanish is one of majority populations!" George retorted hotly while lifting up another magazine, "and you choose Japanese-style!"

"It's better to put Japanese-styles for entire fifteen floors instead Spanish!"

"No, it's not!"

"Are too!"

"Is not!"

"Why you not put one floor called Spanish Floor and another floor called Japanese floor to show what kind interior those floors hold, gentlemen?" Miranda suggested stopping what would be a bicker between the two redhead men spun around staring blankly to their visitors before they looked down to the equally redheads but in different genders and ages. "Princesses!" both beamed, arms spread to the sides welcoming Caroline and Cassidy who lunged forward and hugged them tightly. "Fred! George!"

"We are so glad you two are here, now, girls." Both grinned ruffling the girls' hairs who squealing and dancing around of two older-pair-of-troublemakers. "Stop, stop, timeout!" able to squirm out of Fred's arms Caroline dragged her twin while tidying their hairs again both stood on either side of their mom's. "Fred. George. Please meet our mom, Miranda Priestly." They said in unison, something that they picked up again after meeting the two tall lanky British men.

"Really?" the name that they learned it associated with their dear friend made the two British men openly studying Miranda from head to toes.

"Silver-hairs, very iconic," Fred said followed with George who met Miranda's eyes unflinchingly. "I like her eyes, she is strong."

"Stubborn too."

"Means not easily got her will bended."

"Sophisticated beauty."

"Classic."

"Very rare type in this time around."

"Definitely eye-catching."

"I like her makeup."

"What Andy's called it again?"

"She had worn it few times."

"Smoky."

"Ah the dangerous yet sexy?"

"What Hermione called it again when Andy used it?"

"Alluring in subtle way yet the 'emphasize' is too great to be forgotten."

"She said that because one particular blonde used it."

"Of course, and that blonde practically wrapped her around her fingers."

"By one glance."

"And a smile."

Then in same exact poses of chins between thumbs and forefingers they were studying Miranda's clothes and shoes. "I didn't know the brands but evidently best materials." Fred mused.

"Finest one," George added.

"Fitting her style."

"And her figure."

"When someone aging like her they should losing the beauty-part."

"Yet she appeared like in her prime."

"This style is where she belonged."

"With regal air."

"A great bonus."

"A lady through and through."

"With amazing fashion-style." Fred and George traded a look, "Perfect," the later said and in concert both straightening their clothes, "lady, you are remarkable, and for that, this Fred and George," giving gentlemen bows they said, "always, at your service."

'Score!' is what Miranda's mind thought. "Thank you." She gives the tiniest yet genuine smile to the two British men that seem brightening with her reply.


	12. Chapter 12

Question Series: Chapter 12th.

(Author Notes: Several reviews and a half dozen of private messages, my goodness, I felt loved. My fire right now still weak but enough for me to focus back with the story and finishing the half-done chapter twelve. I apologized if I losing my control and wrote quite a strong and emotional warning. I was in process to make my original story and I admit here, written in English. I might have a temporary job but I never forget my dream to be a real writer. What that person had done not only strike me over my English but a universe that a little bit similar with my original story thus lead to a strike to my pride. I was trapped inside a nation where the publisher -I doubted- would take a magical-fiction author like me seriously. I am trying to find away to give my original story to a foreign traditional-publisher. My previous Beta who has agreed to be my co-author as she lived in America a land of dream that hopefully could make my dream come true, just attending a college and there is no news from her for nearly three months. I understand she must have a hard time in her own life, let alone all of her services still free of charge until my story gain a publisher's eye and well, could be sold. I just felt like that particular reader gave an insulting review insulted my original story too. Thank you to my readers who are more compassionate and understanding. Once again I am deeply sorry not only the lack of my English but also for me losing my temper few days ago. So here I am bringing chapter eleven and twelve. Hopefully, you would like it. Best of all lucks, Arakan.)

(~*~)

It was an hour before lunchtime her Blackberry rang disturbing Andy in her work to renovate one of the guest-bedrooms to be her baby's-bedroom. Placing away her wand, Andy cleaned her hands firstly drying it with towel before picking up her Blackberry. There was a new message inside her inbox yet the numbers weren't recognized by the smart-phone, raking her brain but she got no clue of who had sent this message. Deciding it is better to find out whom by simply reading the message, her eyes widening in shock.

"'_Hey Andy, it's us. We are in N.Y. right now. Could we talk with you? F&G.'"_

Shock, Andy reread the short message twice before pressing her left palm against her own heart and called the numbers. She only needed to wait three times before the call got picked up. "Fred? George?" she asked shakily.

"'_Andy~!'"_ two different voices spoke in unison, pleased she called them, _"'how are you, darling? We missed you so much.'"_ Andy cannot speak; she cannot even breathing, tears had flow down drenching her face as she blindly grabbed a chair and slump down there. "Heaven above me," covering her mouth to muffle a sob, "I cannot believe you two are here," she croaked.

There was a silent. _"'We too, Andy.'"_ They spoke in softer and quieter tone. _"'After what happen back then, it was quite difficult for us to stay in UK or any parts of Europe to be precise. After losing all contacts with you, after giving thoughts to our hectic and chaotic life back then, we too simply decided it is for the better if we left and see the world and perhaps we could meet again.'"_

"I missed my hell's carrots," she gave a half-sob and half-laugh hearing her boys' laughter. _"'And we missed our Princess too, Andy!'"_

"Where are you two?" reaching up Andy wiped her tears. "You two wrote in New York. How you could get my numbers?" a paused and she gives a laugh, "more importantly, how you two could use mobile phone?"

"'_We got two great teachers, Andy! Why you not come and join us? Get lunch and having quality time just like back then?'"_

"Sure." After jotting down their address, Andy disconnected the phone and takes a quick shower; on her way out she decided to not call Rafael. 'He deserved a good rest on Sunday,' she mused and simply exiting her apartment building only to stop and nearly slapped her own forehead. Now she got a car, after huge debates with her uncle and aunt, she does have personal car she could drive everywhere she want. She didn't need to hail a cab anymore. Turning around on her heels she quickly went to the underground parking-lot never once aware Nate was watching her. His eyes darkened when few minutes later Andy driving Maroon BMW 7th series, envy colored his feature as Nate hurriedly climbing up to his Kawasaki he got on Boston and keeping his distance from the BMW. Inwardly he is angry, he still need to pay his bike for next twenty months yet his Ex used the newest series of BMW? The man is convinced Andy got it from Miranda.

Stopping her car behind a black Lincoln car Andy arched her brow, recognizing the car as one of Zoey's. Rechecking the address and noticing the building, Andy is sure she didn't go to wrong place. Unsure, she climbed off the expensive Bavarian sedan and closed the door behind her, locking and switching on the alarm, she sling her handbag and moved straight to the building, once again never aware the bike that drove by Nate stopped twenty feet away from her spot.

"ANDY!" that very shout is what welcome Andy before two tall and lanky identical British men shoot up from their chairs and each taking turn to hug her, lifted her up, and twirled her around much for her laughter. "Fred! George!" she hugged each of them and looked up to her friends, she might be tall but her boys now are much taller than her. "Gosh! Look at two of you!"

"And look at you," both grinned wolfishly complete with waggling their eyebrows. "Beautiful as always."

"Thank you." Andy smiled shyly, giggling as both offered their arms to her and she linked her own arms around them, turning around though she near got a heart attack finding not only Zoey was there, but Miranda and her girls… and her missing baby too! Gina on the other hand with few other agents hovering on different table, a quite far but not too far from the table filled with important people they need to protect if the situation required. "What's going on here?" Andy asked. "How you two know them?"

"Well," Fred drawled as he and George started moving back to their chairs, "it is a long story and you should get a seat firstly before we informed everything."

"Don't leave a thing," Andy warned them.

"For you? Never."

A half hour later Andy was completely astonished, she tried to wrap her mind around too much information she received. "Alright," pressing her left palm against her forehead, "let me get this straight," Andy took a deep breath. "You two just arrived here, in this very city not a week ago to open a hotel, restaurant and pub after collecting the profits of your joke shop."

"Yeap." Both nodded their heads up and down. "We wanted to establish a new business here and wished to find you to help us. But that could be talked later."

"Thank you," another deep breath Andy went on. "You two went into some bar, overheard some people talking about my name and where I worked and to whom I worked. You two decided to investigate did this Andy Sachs is your Andy."

"Yeap." Again both bopping their heads up and down, "We called to Runway but that was Saturday and no one there, but the security does inform us there is Andy Sachs working for Miranda Priestly, the Editor-in-Chief of Runway."

"So you decide to go to Miranda's home."

"But we cannot find her there."

"And you two decided to wreck havoc old newspapers after finding out she is famous."

"And found her first ex-husband's home address on Connecticut."

"And you two went there to ask him could you get Miranda's phone number or directly asking him my numbers as I am Miranda's one of two assistants."

"Correct."

"And you took the girls out of their father's house, flying them all the way from Connecticut to New York and staying with them entire night."

"Yeap!" both beamed proudly and cringed seeing Andy's deadly glare directed immediately to them. "Have two of you completely gone insane!" she snapped angrily. "How many rules you two have cross! Did you two even aware of it!"

"But Andy-" their protests were cut as the brunette slapped her right palm against the desk silencing them. "You two had done too many illegal deeds, you know that!" the brunette is livid, angry for her friends easily crossed all fine-lines and didn't even feel any regret! "From magical laws and the non-wizard laws, what's next! Race-Community laws! And here I thought your little brother idiocy already beyond tolerate level by driving your father's car he stole from him and flying it whole the way to Hogwarts! And now you two flied two preteen girls, non-wizards, from Connecticut to New York with flying-brooms!"

"But Andy," they meekly offered, "We used invisibility spell and no one saw us last night."

"It's not the point!" Andy snipped hotly. "You have crossed two communities-laws, Fred and George! Yes you helped Miranda by saving her daughters from their father's house when a drug-party in full swings last night! Yes even by Wizarding law, you two could go away from it as it is an emergency case! But by Races law! Should I quote the law dot by dot to you! 'Without special circumstances no member of any races by bloods or by communities ever shall revealed their identities to un-race member!' No offense to the girls or to Miranda, but nothing happens yet that could be classified as Special Circumstances! And even something happen the Races would throw questions, shouldn't they, Caroline and Cassidy could make a call, seeking help, for members of their own kin! Races laws did not accept any excuses, boys! If the possibilities for them to seek help to their own kin still open-wide, they would bring down the gavel and declared you two are guilty on spot! Should I tell you what kind of punishment for your case!"

Fred and George's heads hung low, ashamed and thoroughly chastised

"Alright," standing up from her chair, Andy pointed at the two British men. "Stay here; think about what I told you carefully as I need a fresh air." She said and marched to the stairs that leading to the second-floor, entering one of few hotel rooms that already furnished, Andy went to the window, unlocking it she opened the window widely. She cannot believe what her friends had done. Yes they saved Caroline and Cassidy. But once their father fully awake from whatever he had consumed in that drug-party, he will make a fuss. Not mentioning the situation could grow worse, she recalled what Miranda told her yesterday when she just woke up after her breakdown. Fred and George saved the girls but they gave him new fresh ammunitions to strike Miranda.

"You are quite hard for people who saving my daughters, Andréa," came the cool statement from her back.

The brunette bites back a groan hearing the familiar smoky and cold tone of her Editor. "I know but I did that because I am worry about you." She heard Miranda's heels moving from direction of the door, crossing the hotel room even muffled by carpet floor till Andy caught the glimpse of the editor's form from corner of her eyes.

"Humor me, Andréa." Miranda said casually demanding in her usual subtle way for the doe-eye beauty to explain to her which is what Andy did. "…I am worry about you, Miranda." Andy casted a quick look to the editor standing on her right side. "I don't know what your first ex-husband would do once he sobered and found the girls weren't there inside his house. Then once he found out they are with you, he would make a fuss." To her surprise the editor was looking at her fondly, "Silly girl," Miranda drawled, lifting up her left hand she tucked a loose brown strand behind Andy's right ear. "The only few people who know the real story would be the girls, myself, you, Zoey, Gina and those boys." She said bringing back her left hand to wrap the sleeping baby tucked safely on her right arm. "Before your arrival I already considered lots of things. I didn't know about the Wizards laws, but I am quite aware the law that ruled me and Jeremy. Zoey had helped me so much, she even told me she would ask Abbey's help which she already did and from there, no agents who heard everything from very beginning would tell a soul outside of us. For me that is more than enough. I do not need to lies from beginning, although I will change a bit the way my daughters returned to New York." In a rare mood of playfulness Miranda inserted a joke, "I do not think there are a lot of people who would believe my girls' story that they ride a flying-broom all the way here from Connecticut, yes?"

Unable to stop a snort to escape her lips, "yeah, no one would," Andy tittered, visibly relaxing hearing Miranda's calm explanation. "…may I get Alexandra back?" she asked earning a look from the editor, "Alexandra?" Miranda repeated in away tasting the name though she let Andy to reach to the baby-girl and carefully cradling her against her own front. "You named her Alexandra?"

"I wanted her to be a great person like the Great Alexander, she is after all bonded to be a witch at very least," Andy smiled lovingly to her daughter who was sound a sleep. "No matter who is her father, she is now mine and yours. I might be nobody but you are a great person, Miranda." She lifted up her head and around momentary looking at Miranda. "That man brought nothing but hurt, pains, and annihilation. I wanted my girl, our girl, to be an exact opposite of him. I wanted her to be a Great Defender for mankind in every field one day once she grow bigger, grew older, choose. Now having your genes, someone who wrote history by her own hands," Andy gave a shaky smile, "I could imagine she would follow your footsteps in her own way and one day, she created her own history."

For second time in Andy's life, Miranda's icy blue orbs shone with tears. The first time she saw Miranda in tears were in Paris, when she just got a divorcement paper sent by her second ex-husband that currently sulking behind a bar somewhere in this land. But right now the tears Miranda showed Andy knew it has anything to do with sadness. And she cannot stop herself but to whisper, "I was scared. I have nothing to offer you, which is why I kept denying my feeling for you. Even right now I have a peaceful life as best as I could have, yet I know one day, I shall return to where I belonged. That path promised nothing but dangers. From myself? You will find no one but a broken person. I love my baby. I have accepted her as mine. Yet I know if people found out, it will lead into more problems to me and if you come close to me, it would lead to you as well as the girls. I do not know what I could offer you, Miranda. Sans my love, I have nothing left in me to offer it to you."

Slowly Miranda took a step closer, "your love is more than enough, Andréa," gently she cupped the brunette's left cheek Miranda used her left thumb to wipe Andy's tears that unknown to her had rolled down. "I knew what I can and cannot offer to you, sweetheart. And if you could accept this me," the older woman cracked a genuine smile, "that is more than enough."

Who thought the Dragon Lady, Snow – Queen, Fashion Diva Miranda Priestly turned out a romantic person under that cold persona? Andy certainly learned a new thing from her boss today. "I love you." Andy chocked down a sob. "I love you Miranda." The tears she have falling freely as Miranda looking squared into her eyes with a loving look that matching her tone, "and I love you too, Andréa."

While Miranda wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders bringing her head to rest against her shoulder murmuring soothing words, whispering promises that they would be together from now on to face what life and fate stored for them, down across the street, a camera took their pictures several time and it lowered to reveal a grim looking Nate. He looked down to his digital-camera and saw several pictures he took, his lips curled into a sneer. The material is not enough yet, but he knew few things he could do with it. But… zooming to the picture, Nate's expression darkened as he focused to the bundle in Andy's arms, a baby… Andy got a baby? _'Mine'_ he gritted his teeth, _'she got my baby and never tell me!'_ head whipped up he stare angrily to the couple in front of the window. _'She got my baby and whoring herself to Miranda? Or maybe because she got a baby she needs to sleep with that bitch! Either way, I will get my baby!'_

Unknown to him and certainly toward 'now' the pair of lovers on higher floor, leaning against the doorframe of the entrance is none other than Zoey Bartlet. "I thought Leo through few agents already giving him a nice visit, Gina." The brunette said so softly that only Gina who standing on her left side could hear, her personal-agent went rigid knowing too well behind her innocent-childlike look and behavior, Zoey could be more dangerous than certain NSA Deputy. "We already gave him a visit, Zoey," Gina replied and studying her young charge who remain casually taking a sip from a can of soda, trying to detect what kind of thoughts racing inside the brunette's mind as the President's youngest daughter's facial expression remain blank.

"He planned to make a trouble."

"Clearly," Gina agreed. "Want me and few agents here to take care of him?"

"No," Zoey's eyes darkened cruelly, "if he already got a _'visit'_ then he certainly didn't learn his lesson." Another sip and she dropped her voice. "I wanted to speak with my father, Leo and Kate in call-conferences immediately," her eyes looked at Gina and darted into the lobby to look straight toward Fred and George that melodramatically begging for giggling Caroline and Cassidy to soothe them after got scolded by their friend few moments ago, "…I got a nice proposal that would give benefits to everyone…"

Knowing better then to question her, "I will get them in three," said Gina lifting up her own phone and started dialing numbers.

(~*~)

Lunchtime came Andy went down with Miranda and their baby girl, they got lunch delivered by agents who picking up the foods from Smith & Wolensky per Miranda's request, and once the lunch ended Andy brought Fred and George up to the second floor into the room she had occupied till before lunchtime with Miranda while the later took her daughters into different room where the girls sat down and waiting patiently knowing their mother decided to inform them a huge information.

Two pair of identical twins from different genders and ages including nations, not surprisingly the reactions are completely different too. If Caroline and Cassidy erupted into uncontrollable tears after hearing everything from Miranda about Andy's past that of course related to the baby-girl, Fred and George on the other hand… erupted into string of British slangs and curses in loud voices. "Hm, well, looks like Alexa hates to be awaken rudely," quite speechless, Andy simply watched her friends got burn by an annoy looking Alexandra, obviously their loud voices disturbed the child's sleep and the later clearly showed what kind of punishment people would earn from her dare they annoyed her… "You two okay?" Andy asked cracking a smile as both British men that busy rolling on the carpet floor by instinct to extinguish the fire sprang to their feet, no fear they showed but amazement. "That's bloody awesome, Andy!" George gushed out followed by Fred, "Alexa? It's her nickname then?"

"Yes," looking down and saw her baby cast another look that stating the two British men very close to get burn as both cheerful tones disturbed her in process to take a nap, "would you two mind to lower your voices?" Andy hissed rocking her baby to bring her back into a deep sleep. Seriously, the child not yet growing up but Andy could imagine how the baby would be 'second-Miranda' just fine.

Come two sheepish, "Sorry," from the twin British.

"Right, that aside, there are few things I need to ask from two of you. Firstly, don't tell anyone else about my baby. Others would find her from me and not you two."

"Promise," Fred and George stated firmly completely by lifting up their right hands, palms facing her.

"Secondly, I am working with Miranda and I need someone to watch our girl here from Monday to Friday. Could you two be her babysitter?" Andy asked and quickly added, "And that means never bringing her into any dangerous situation by my standard and not yours."

"When we have done that before, Andy?" both feigned a hurt look.

"Right," rolling her eyes, "thirdly," taking a deep breath Andy hesitantly asked, "…do you know about my moms?"

(~*~)

(Andy's Penthouse)

Sharing a dinner with her long-forgotten friends, Miranda and her girls with her cousin inside her home while her baby sat on the high-chair gurgling happily as she got feed by many hands perhaps one of the best moments in her life. If only she could bring her moms too, carefully Andy keeps her emotion away from her facial expression not wanting to destroy this happy dinner-time. To her surprise Miranda reached for her wine glass and leaned closer to her, whispering, "One by one, Andréa, one by one," the Editor smiled knowingly behind her wine-glass. Again just like yesterday when Miranda kissed her cheeks, that statement alone enough to calm Andy enough to enjoy the dinner and not losing her mind inside an internal debate. "Thank you." Andy whispered back, both were trading a smile never aware Zoey stifling a giggle as Fred and George mumbling something suspiciously about "Lovebird" that made Cassidy blushed prettily while Caroline rolled her eyes in same fashion of her mother always did.

Even tomorrow would be a school day for Caroline and Cassidy, both currently skipping happily into one of the guest-bedroom pleased they would go to Dalton from penthouse and thus not need to return into their home. They still wanted to play with Alexandra that mysteriously stolen from her high-chair. They indeed delight but their mother… Andy, Zoey, Fred and George got a sudden mental image how the dragon hung her low in defeat even by exterior Miranda remains in her usual cool persona.

(~*~)

Around Ten, Fred and George were saying 'goodnights' to Andy and Miranda. They will go home back to their hotel although on their way there both just remembered they forgot to inform Andy about their offers for her. "Oh well, now we could meet her anytime we wanted, it'll be not a problem," said Fred.

"True," George agreed his eyes sharpening though as he caught a figure leaning in front of their hotel entrance, "but she could." He said earning his twin's attention and both approached their hotel and the figure that turned out a blonde female who got a leather satchel and seems waiting them. "Good evening." Fred greeted the woman followed by George, "What we can help you with?" they indeed spoke and move politely but they are ready for any situations.

"Good evening," the blonde emerged from the shadow she used to wait them, "the name is Kate Harper," she produced her wallet and flipped it open to show her ID card to the two British men before flipping it closed and pocketing it. "Some Georgetown's girl told my boss who told me that you two wanted to get a new ID in this nation," Kate smiled mysteriously. "We could provide few of your wishes as long as you two agreed with the proposal my boss sent it through me."

The two tall-lanky men trading a meaningful look, "an advice, Ms. Harper," said Fred after a moment smiling just like his twin when Kate corrected them, "Kate is fine."

"Then, Kate," George's eyes gleaming as he and Fred said, "next time, no need to bring too many guards. Ladies always welcome and accepted with open arms by us especially they who linked to our friends." Kate's well-trained eyes caught them flicked their fingers sliding what she could guess as their wands back and hidden inside their jackets sleeves. "I will remember that." Kate replied evenly.

"Of course you will," Fred grinned wolfishly and together with George they simply put their palms against the double-doors of their hotel entrances and pushed it open, "Shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:** _**I apologize for the late update, the life just turn from hectic to worse. I just found enough time to update the Question Series meanwhile for the TDWP: The Beauty and Not A Beast would take time as I still need to find another free time I could squeeze out from my insane life. Now for the story, let's start with the usual warning, 'UN-BETA-ED!'**_

_**Chapter 13. Not so normal life – part 1.**_

For nth time in last few minutes, Andy gives a fleeting look to Miranda's direction. She sat next to Miranda on the backseat of the Editor's car after Miranda spending another night with her and her baby in Andy's penthouse. Andy was quite surprise to find Miranda still in the penthouse when she woke up this morning. She told Rafael to drive Caroline and Cassidy to Dalton, poor Rafael needed practically dragging the two redheads that bluntly refusing to go from their youngest sister. Andy's eyes flicked down to the baby seated on Miranda's lap, so content and comfortable Alexandra with Miranda's lap, the baby is dozing while Roy tried to maneuver the car through the traffic. The driver had near got a heart attack seeing Miranda having a baby on her left arm while her right arm hugging the Book on her way out of the penthouse, leaving Andy rolling her eyes while mumbling her complain that SHE is the one who give the birth to their daughter not Miranda. But like any other day in any other issues, the Editor-in-Chief pay no heed of Andy's pitiful complain.

Miranda on the other hand could feel her lover's eyes on her and with each passing second, Andy is restless. Miranda wished nothing but to spare Andy from severity of the life, especially from her. Yet this morning she wakeup earlier than Andréa and quietly she make her way out of the bedroom, going down to the kitchen to get her morning coffee only to stop dead seeing Zoey seated on the island talking in hush tones with Rafael. Apparently, Zoey was giving an update to Rafael about a new threat in name of Andy's ex-boyfriend, Nate. About how Secret Services and herself caught Nate stalking Andy for last 48 hours, he too taking lots of pictures of Andy, Miranda, Miranda's girls and of course, the baby Alexandra. Rafael, giving his time in military and his life as part of the Races, supplying her with lots of assumptions and the way they could counter it. Both tried their hardest to find the real goal Nate tried to achieve. It might take them some time to focus what kind of purposes Nate wished but its only took Miranda few seconds to understand what that despicable cooker tried to achieve.

That is what set Miranda to act fast, subtle yet fast. The possibility an outsider taking pictures of her twin-girls already make her hissing in displeasure adding this man tried to take her young-lover and their baby simply angered her to no end. To Miranda's disgust she knew her hands are tied. She cannot acted visibly, she still got thorns-on-her side namely Irv Ravitz that would get his day of jubilee if he got more ammunitions to fired her. Yet she knew she needs to gives a silent warning to Andy's ex-lover, both Andréa and Alexandra are hers, hers alone, not him and no one else to claim. A decision needed to be made and Miranda knew this is for the best. She just hoped Andréa wouldn't that angry with her. Glancing to the brunette who worrying her lips, obviously having same thought with Miranda, concern what the public reaction would be as the Editor clearly showed all signs she would bring Alexandra everywhere with her, the Editor glanced out of the window seeing the looming building of Elias-Clarke come to her view Miranda clenched her jaw. It would be a hard time for her not to see her Andréa again behind assistant desk, but Miranda thrilled images of their baby on her lap would always be on her side. _'And if I played my card well, Andréa too would be protected.'_ She thought, her head nodding slightly agreeing with herself and to her surprise a pair of dual eyes giving her a sleepy look from her lap. Alexandra once again floored Miranda, the baby is still a baby and yet those eyes, Miranda swore the baby could hear her thought.

(*-*)

As soon as the silver Mercedes parked on the curb, Roy and Andy bolted out of the car and moved to the door, whilst Roy opening the door Andy is ready to get the baby from Miranda's arms. How surprised she is to see Miranda didn't loosing her holds on the baby and the Book. The protective way Miranda display to their baby make Andy choked down a sob, the assistant gives Miranda a shaky smile and decided to believe Miranda to take control of their life. Seeing the submissive look Andréa gives to her, Miranda is pleased and she jutted her chin indicating Andy to walk slightly on her front. Understanding what Miranda wants, Andy straightened her figure and stride forward. As she walked she heard Miranda walking behind her, obediently Andy opened the glass-door to allow the Editor to breeze inside the building. A smirk cannot be stopped to creep up and comfortably tugged on the corner of Andy's lips watching in awe of how the buzzing hall went into a complete silent seeing The Miranda Priestly arriving with a baby in her arm.

Andy would never able to copy the regal way Miranda brought herself, not caring at all how many bags and purses dropped off to the floor forgotten by their shock owners, continued acting like she owned entire building and as if having a baby nestle on her left arm is an everyday occurrence. "This woman would be the dead of me," mumbled the brunette, shaking her-self out of the stupor Andy rush to catch up with the Editor, passing Miranda she went straight to the elevator, opening one of it to allow Miranda to get inside. Again with a jut of her chin Miranda commanded Andy to join her inside the elevator; once the doors sliding close Andy erupted into merry laughter. "If only my family and friends saw how easy you command me, I would be dead from embarrassment by now, Miranda!"

"Indeed," cannot help but joining her laughter with few of her own, "forgive me Andréa," Miranda genuinely apologizing to her lover, patiently waiting until Andy smothering down her laughter she held her lover's eyes by her own through her sunglass. "Decisions need to be made; you wouldn't like it, but please believe me when I said it is for the best." Miranda watched her lover quietly, noting her stunned look but wisely she kept quiet.

Never in her life had Andy ever dreamed there would be a day when Miranda saying 'please' let alone speaking with her in pleading voice. But here she is, completely taken aback because the Editor done the two things she never imagines Miranda would do. _'Every relationship begins with trust.'_ Remembering her Ma's wise words, "I got a bad luck when it comes to follow orders," Andy looked away from Miranda, staring to the elevator doors. She could sense Miranda tensed on her side from her peripheral vision she caught Miranda's lips already parted ready to protest or trying to assure her. "But." Angling her head slightly to the side Andy gazed lovingly to the Editor, mustering all of her loves she feel to the older woman into her eyes, expression and smile. "If there is someone who I would follow without ever questioning their decisions," eyes fluttered closed Andy offered a gentle smile, "that person is you, Miranda."

The message could not be more crystal clear than already. Andy's statement held an underlying message that somewhere in her tenure under Miranda she has surrenders herself, her life, her heart and her soul to Miranda. A tear rolling down the corner of her right eye, Miranda clutched the Book tighter and her hold around Alexandra too tightening. Whole these years Miranda implied fears to control Runway and to lead the Fashion World. Only with her girls she could be herself. She never dreams there would be someone out there who would have faith in her, believing her out of love. But her Andréa did. The brunette love her so much, so deeply in love with her, that she would never question Miranda's decision regarding their life and the protections to their children. She trusted her to give them the best and Miranda vow inside her head, she would do everything in her power to love and protect her precious people with all cost. If that not enough, Andy flicked her right index finger upward that glowing slightly to direction of the security camera inside the elevator making sure what she would do not be recorded while leaning to Miranda, whispering, "I love you," giving Miranda long enough time to rasping out, "and I to you, my Andréa," before pressing her lips against the older woman's. This kiss held passion and love but Miranda read deeper of the underlying message, to seal Andy's admission. Another tear rolled out as Miranda kiss back her lover, deepening their kisses, trying to give her own promise, to tell her younger lover that she is not alone anymore. That Andy now has her to protect her and their daughters, just like Andy to Miranda.

Andy's sob was muffled by their kiss but still reached the Editor's sharp ears. That told Miranda Andy caught it, heard and understand her silent promise. Miranda wished to kiss her deeper, to press their bodies close, to drop the Book as she would never loss her hold on their baby girl, to wrap her arm around the brunette, to caress her hairs whilst whispering loving words and promises. Andy pulled back though before Miranda could do any of things she listed previously inside her head, looking away from her the brunette discreetly wiping her tears, straightening her figure Andy cleared her throat. With a shy smile the witch flicked her right index finger that again glowing, this time to Miranda's direction, correcting the Editor's makeup and lipstick including erasing all traces of the older woman's tears. "Wandless magic, always handy," Andy winked pressing her right index finger against her lips, her own jokes brought twinkles into her eyes and the brunette is left feeling torn. To feel amuse or stunned (Again) seeing a blotch of red adorned Miranda's pale cheeks. She decided to feel amuse though.

"Once I found a free time to take care of your rebellious side, I will punish you, Andréa." Miranda growled menacingly, never liking to be teased let alone by her lover who near two decades younger than her. "Punish me?" Andy parroted, a wick idea flashed inside her head and she stepped closer, placing her purse under her left armpit Andy covered the baby's ears even Alexandra currently dozing she still didn't want their innocent girl hearing what she would say. It's time for Miranda to taste her own medicine. She had tortured Andy for weeks with those clothes showing off her gorgeous forms and sending Andy to the edge of her sanity. Glancing to the elevator panel and found another floor to go to Runway's floor, "if it's involving me tied on the bed, screaming your name in throes of pleasure and wouldn't able to walk next day," she breathed out, nuzzling her nose to shift snow-flocks away, "you only need to say that and I would tied myself on the bed, Miranda." She finished it with dragging the tip of her tongue outlining Miranda's left earlobe from bottom to the very tip.

Swiftly Andy took two steps away from her boss, smirking winningly as she watched Miranda turning extremely red in satisfaction. It amazed Andy of how the red-colors bursting up from below her collarbone, spreading up her neck till to the tip of her ears, in a second after Andy's endeavor of flirting and seduction, the Editor have a perfect full body blush. "Oh my god." Miranda clenched her jaw, desperately fighting her trembling body and pressing her thighs to stop the sudden wetness of her crotch. 'One lick and she practically cum inside the elevator!' Indeed, her lover seems determinate to show how extraordinary she is. But this is unacceptable! She needed to be in her Dragon's mode with dozens of decisions to be made and one lick of her lover around her ear makes all bones within her body liquefying! "Andréa." She growled deep in her chest. A growl that turned into a moan as Andy licked her lips in oh so sensual way, "punish me, love," the brunette said in thick British accent. "I cannot wait." Even inside her head Andy is rolling with laughter as the Editor sputtering incoherent words, she still stepped forward hiding blushing Miranda for few seconds as the elevator doors slid open on Runway's floor. Andy might taken alike to tease her lover mercilessly but it doesn't mean she would share Miranda's side that quite adorable to the world. Placing her game-face Andy exited the elevator, ignoring Emily's glare, she stepped aside purposely covering Emily's view for an extra second with her own taller figure and once Miranda breezing out of the elevator the Editor has regained her usual regal aura much for Andy's delight, with an extra swing of her hips.

Indeed, this time Andy is sure she made a correct decision to surrender to Miranda. Life started moving for her good after all, if that swinging hip in front of her is anything to go by.

(*-*)

As soon as the Editor entered her office with Andy in tow leaving Emily who miraculously still capable to write and jotting down Miranda's instructions and faint after her mind comprehending the reason why Miranda wanted a baby crib inside her office is for HER baby, "Close the door." Miranda instructed.

Following her instruction Andy turned around facing Miranda. "You wanted me to get my replacement, trained her for two weeks and left." The brunette once again amazed Miranda by her ability to anticipating her need and want. "I am sorry, darling." Rounding her desk, Miranda carefully took her seat and placed the bundle of the baby on her lap, "I know it is unfair for you, but people would eventually notice you and Alexandra's connection. You are her mother after all."

"I understand Miranda." Standing in front of the Editor's desk, Andy smiling down to the older woman and their baby who yawning, peering up at the two adults inside the room, rolling inside the bundle of a blanket and buried her face to Miranda's blouse. "Although clearly she appeared more and more like your daughter than mine." Andy waved her right palm indicating Alexandra's blue blanket and baby clothes, "really Miranda! Charles Jordan! Isn't that way too expensive for a baby?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Andréa. I told you many times, designers gave me lots of their creations free of charge and it could be three times in a month. Usually I donated it, but now having our baby in need to wear those gifts, of course I give it to her." Miranda used her own right palm to wave off Andy's accusation. "Beside, Alexandra chose it by herself this morning." She looked down, smiling proudly recalling how her girls explode in hysteric laughter dragging Zoey to roll on the floor this morning as Andy stood dumbfounded seeing her daughter clutching the clothes she choose, unsurprisingly the incriminating clothes and blanket she currently use for Miranda's smugness.

"And you sprayed her with Channel!" Andy continued to complain.

"Channel is proven able to calm her. She needs it, as she would go with me to places she never knows and meets strangers. It would be a hard time for her but it is necessary." Miranda retorted logically. "Also she is a half nymph like you, darling. Channel is made by flowers, of course, a beautiful nymph like her would choose everything that smell like a flower instead…" she paused to gives a dramatic sigh, "an aroma that more adequate for a therapy."

A happy 'Kyaa!' drew their attentions down to Alexandra, the dual-eyes baby reached up playing with Miranda's hairs although her eyes sweeping around and landed on pile of magazines for Miranda to read, one of the magazines have a model that posing, not surprisingly Miranda's eyes too following the child's gaze. Andy's mouth parted open seeing the only lack on her baby's expression is the pursing lips that existed on the Editor's lips, however, both the Editor and the baby visibly have a look of offended with whatever they currently see. "How come such ugliness being printed as a cover confused me to no end," Miranda commented snidely with Alexandra give a sharp sniff a heartbeat later.

"Oh by Merlin's name," Andy rolled her eyes and covered her face. "I lose her. I completely lose my baby girl to the Queen of Fashion!" Miranda is ready to come back with something but a knock on the door stopped her, both women and the baby looked to the door that swing open and Nigel entered with confuse look. "Good morning Miranda, six. I am sorry to enter and disturb your discussions. But Emily was running into the Closet, which eventually into my office, and shrieking like a banshee saying she needed a baby crib, pillows and blanket for your baby, Miranda." Nigel gushed out, his eyes darting around as if wanting to confirm Emily's shriek of demands or simply tell the Brit its time for her to search professional-help… that is until his eyes landed on the bundle of blue on Miranda's lap with a beautiful baby girl with mismatch icy blue and crimson eyes staring at him with uncanny look that so alike with the Editor's icy look.

Dropping folders he brought, Nigel's palms shoot up and cupped his cheeks. "By Dolce and Gabbana-!"

"Dolce?" Andy echoed in disbelieved, for all of things and names Nigel could say, he called designer's name?

"-You got a baby!" Nigel cried out.

"Alexandra." Shifting the baby to more comfortable position on her lap, Miranda smirked devilishly to her long-suffering friend. "Her name is Alexandra. Remember that, Nigel."

"A-Alexandra?" Nigel squeaked but somehow still able to move his right hand away from his face and give Miranda a thumb up, "excellent name," before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and fainted before his body hit the floor.

"Looks like I could imagine what kind of a day I would face," with a sigh Andy picked up Nigel's folders went out to place it on her desk and returned to grab the unconscious Art Director, grunting slightly Andy half holding and hauling Nigel. "Don't decide to conquer the world, ladies." She said over her left shoulder only to twitch to see two identical smirks from her precious 'ladies' behind Miranda's desk and she rolled her eyes heavenward. "Spare me over their devilish-minds, please lord. Fashion genes, I could bear. Devilish? No." With a grumble Andy dragged Nigel out of the office and closed the door leaving Miranda to look down to the baby who tipped her head back eyes rolling upward to see her 'mama.' "I cannot wait for you to grow older, Alexandra." Miranda bended down to peck the baby's forehead, eyes twinkling and she is smirking like a shark. "I think with you, we could take down the imbecile Irv Ravitz, yes? Even that cooker ex-boyfriend of your mother would never able to stand in front of you."

If only Miranda looked down, she would see Alexandra's eyes darkening, the icy blue orb of her right eye has a sudden silver circle around the orb just like the crimson orb of her left has a golden circle that swirling before it vanish as if it never there. If only Miranda saw it, she would know the baby Alexandra definitely understand their languages and every words she said is taken into her heart. If only…

(Great Britain: Ministry of Magic – Deputy of Ministry's Office)

The Boy-Who-Lived who now known as The Man-Who-Survived standing in front of a fireplace inside the vast office, hands clasped on his back. The roaring flame spread warmth inside the room, giving an unearthly light to his face and striking emerald orbs. Seated on a comfortable couch on his left side is Hermione Granger, the brilliant Deputy of Ministry who silently nursing a cup of tea.

"Did anyone outside our group know the information you just shared with me, Hermione?"

The brunette flicked up her eyes to see her dear friend's face, ever since the war that hit entire magical-world, her friend has changed to be stoic and completely unreadable for her to read his emotion. "Aside of Draco, Neville, Susan and I and now you, no one else knows it." She decided simplicity would be the best in this time around. "But eventually people would notice it, Harry. Especially they who went with or in 'her' year, they would recognize that magical signature."

"'She' is not an enemy, Hermione." Harry looked at her sharply, emerald eyes ablaze with anger, mistaking Hermione's statement. "For all we know, which we all knows it, 'she' is a victim of that madman!"

Slightly taken aback by his anger directed to her, "I know, Harry," Hermione said soothingly, not wanting to face her friend's wrath. Her friend, Harry who have become a brilliant and the youngest soul to be the Head of Auror in history. Hermione knew too well, witnessing, what happen to they who against her friend's wrath in those horrible time of war. "I would never look to Andy as my enemy. She is our friend."

"I know." Forcing himself to calm down, Harry reached up using his right palm to push back his hairs that stay untidy no matter how hard he tried to tidy it. "I'm sorry, Mione." The nickname brought a smile to Hermione, "it's alright," she reached for his left palm that immediately takes a hold of her hand. "I'm telling you because I cannot tell the Ministry."

"Obviously." He agreed, holding her hand tighter he returned his gaze to the fireplace. "Where?"

"That massive magical power explosion came from New York."

Harry looked at her with surprise. "United States?"

"Yes." Hermione looked away; suddenly uncomfortable to bring up the topic she knew she needs to tell him. "And Harry, even it was similar with Andy's magical signature, the one who unleashed that massive power is not her." Licking her dry lips, Hermione looked up, holding his gaze. "Harry, whoever unleashed that power is in level of a war-mage. Three times stronger than Dumbledore, Voldemort, or even you."

That particular information floored Harry. "Three times stronger than me?" he choked out in disbelieved. "Not that I mind, but seriously, three times stronger than even Dumbledore and Voldemort?" he cannot help but staggering slightly. "Yes." Hermione kindly helped him to sit next to her. "From our research, we found an ancient kind of magic inside that magical-blast. That was why I brought Luna into the research team. Luna's mother is a distant relative to an Elf."

"We know Andy is a nymph, Hermione." Harry pointed out the obvious.

"That too I know." Hermione suppress the urge to roll her eyes, give it to Harry to point out the obvious. "But this kind of magic is different, more ancient. Akin with a dragon but not actually a dragon."

Of all things Harry could muster in his confusion is only "huh?"

"I mean it's akin with a dragon but not the dragon we know." Hermione kindly explained as if she talked to a five year old toddler and not a grown up man who killed one of the most dangerous madmen in entire history of magical world. "In Chinese's history, a dragon legend says is a corporal form of an immortal entity to take whenever they decided to go to the mortal universe, like a phoenix and its connection to the Goddess of Sun."

"Wait." Alarmed, Harry stared to his friend. "You wanted to say…"

"You know I hate guessing game, Harry." Sighing, Hermione massaged her forehead. "We didn't know for sure, what I know and believe though, whoever unleashed that power few days ago, held a blood of the forgotten race."

"Forgotten race?"

"Ultima's Lineage." Hermione said with a grim. "The mother of destruction and chaos, myth says she has a body of a white dragon and by the legend, she is the first dragon ever born in the universe."

Harry's head spin from such explanation. "No." He shook his head fervently. "No way Andy or whomever this person that clearly related to Andy as the person shared similar magical power with Andy would lead into destruction and chaos!"

"Of course not!" Hermione said vehemently.

"But you said-!" Harry cringed as the brunette glared angrily at him effectively silencing him. "I'm just saying what the history or legends that known by us, Harry! Myths by us, mortals! Even we are witches and wizards we still are mortals! But races, a nymph like Andy is not a mortal in away." Huffing, Hermione put aside her teacup and hold his hand. "By Races' history however, Harry, Ultima is simply stated as a part of 'immortal-entity.' Of course, by their 'laws' she could destroy everything in same time to be a messiah." She paused giving a look 'are you following me?' to Harry who gives a slow nod. "Good if you following me, now, what I wanted to tell you are, we need to find Andy. If Andy knew whomever this person, she could help us to encourage this person to take protection program or something we could come up with."

"How come you are so sure we should protect this person?" Harry baited, the sudden unreadable expression Hermione got make him uneasy. "Hermione?"

"Harry." The brilliant witch swallowed hard. "…by our detection-spell Draco and I made for this phenomenon. This person is not even few months old…" That tidbit information send Harry's world into a total darkness. Too much information, overloading his brain, it decide to shutdown.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Not so normal life – part 2 (End)

AN: I really apologized of the long no-news from me. My life turning upside-down, much worse than the way how my PC died forever sending me to get a new CPU with all data lost… over two older siblings I have which are the only siblings I have after the death of our oldest brother 7 years ago, I was hurled by two of them diagnosed with an illness. My oldest sister who got some kind of a tumor and my older sister who got Glaucoma, the first threatened her ability to have lineages and the second threatened her ability to see. So yes, my life really throws me off the stairs, let me fall hard on the ground before spiraling out of control as the stairs somehow falls on top of me. Therefore, I apologized for they who sending me private messages over this story or the TDWP: Beauty not A Beast, of how late I replied their messages let alone to pick up where I left off. My old CPU died with all data inside the hard-disk cannot be extracted. Luckily I still have my notes which consisted with 'Question-series' and my own original 'hopefully-would-be' novels. The TDWP: Beauty not A Beast fortunately still 1st chapter, give me times and I could use my imagination to continue the story.

Secondly, I still am in my way to find a beta, a person who truly wants to beta and not someone I email 10 times and give them four – six months to beta less-than 5000 words chapter and yet disappeared without even a confirmation or a message that saying 'I'm sorry, I cannot do this' bla-bla-bla. So if there are any of my readers, who want to be my beta, contact me or leave a review. Until I found a Beta(s), I will put my usual warning of this chapter is UN-BETA-ED.

And to Eustacia83: Thank you for your kind review. As I have no idea how to reply your message, this is the 14th chapter and will be followed by more chapters as when I write this message I've finished 15th chapter and already work with the 16th chapter. So please kindly leave more reviews. All the best lucks, Arakan.

Not So Normal Life – Part 2.

Andy was working hard, or tried to. Her Queen a.k.a. Miranda demand Andy to find her replacement in less than two weeks and trained the new assistant complete with a casual wiggle of her fingers while Andy's daughter secured in Miranda's left arm. With Emily (and Nigel) got a fainting-fit, all clackers seems determined to casually breezing into the Outer-Office followed by the poorly concealed 'peer-and-peek' into Miranda's office. The thespian gasps of how the Queen of Fashion, strongest arbiter in the Fashion World, the Snow-Queen and of course the renowned title of all, the Dragon-Lady, Miranda Priestly, does come into the Runway with a baby. From time to time the baby got picked up by the Editor – in – Chief from inside the baby-crib or even from the top of her desk that had been cleared (by Andy) from any books, papers, folders, binders, pictures or any stationary and items that could hurt the baby-girl to be placed on her lap or simply tucked safely in one of her arms while the editor continued writing and Miranda bestowed the infant –that would always tilted her small head back to gaze up to the famous Snow – Queen's icy-blue eyes with a joyful laugh- with a genuine smile warmed enough to melt any ice mountain on South Pole.

Many had decided the end of the day are rounding the corner by such smile, Andy on the other hand tripped several times and twice already walked face first to a shelf and another to a wall. The brunette glared dagger to the Editor, oh Andy wouldn't have trouble anymore to read Miranda and she knew her Queen does those provocative and tantalizing smiles to torture her to no end. The twinkling in those icy-blue orbs and a ghostly tiny smirk tugged on the corner of Miranda's lips enough to confirm Andy's accusation.

Closing the door to Miranda's office to give them same privacy, "You are the Queen of Devil," hissed Andy as she put the pictures Miranda wants. "This is the Chanel's pictures you want and could you stop doing that?" A fair eyebrow rise is the only respond Andy got. "Don't look so innocent to me, Miranda. Continue doing that and before lunch only me who still sane and conscious enough to work!" Andy hissed harder, sharper. "After lunch I bet my ass the phones would put any Christmas Trees in shame as those phones would be lit up endlessly by designers, models, even to some gossipers in four other different continents!"

"Really Andréa, would you stop be so dramatic?" Miranda drawled with a sigh completely overlooking Andy's protests. "I shared your sentiment, darling, with a plus. In next 15 days or so, you won't walk down these halls again. You won't be behind your desk again." Dropping her cool façade, Miranda let the sadness she hid whole these times after she make her decision, to be seen by her lover.

"Miranda." Andy feels remorse to be so insensitive. "You won't lose me." Tentatively Andy extended her right hand it seems satisfy the Editor who reached for her offered hand. "I know, my darling," lifting up Andy's hand Miranda lowered her own head eyes continued holding Andy's widened orbs as she pressed her lips on the back of Andy's right palm. "Please humor this old woman a bit, she have no good track-records over partners. What she has from all of her former-partners are mostly nothing but a dilemma, a problem, and a mess."

Andy cringes slightly, "…I've my own problems, Miranda."

"No my darling, your problem is not same with the problem they brought to me," Miranda tightened her hold on Andy's wrist wishing they aren't inside her office so she could hug her distressed lover. "Remember who I am, Andréa. Remember what I capable to do. And believe me when I said your problems have been faced by me for decades." Seeing Andy's interested look Miranda got up, rounded her desk and stand in front of Andy, "their problems, my darling," she reached down to take Andy's other hand and held it tightly, "effect my ability to trust." A soft "oh," escaped the brunette while Miranda quietly whispers, "in the end what I know was to push them away, to push everyone away sans my girls. Partners I mentioned didn't notably implicate my official partner in public or by the law. I had friends. I had lovers. I had a family." A pause, Miranda looked away evidently to calm herself and to harden her eyes that glazing, "…yet whom you see with me now… are the only people I have."

"Oh Miranda." With a choked sob Andy released Miranda's hands opting to wrap her arms around the Editor that stiffened for a second due to the surprise before hugging back Andy as tight as the brunette does to her. Andy understand Miranda's statement, pleased how her lover slowly opening up to her, and even without the details Miranda's insinuation brought tears to her and more understanding of how Miranda so overprotective over her daughters and they who really stayed on her sides. Although the fact that the last-part of the discovery, of 'they who really stayed on Miranda's side' Andy doubts that before her and her own daughter, Miranda have no one sans her daughters.

"Why are you crying, silly girl?" Snaking her right hand up and fingers buried into brown tresses, "I'm sorry, Andréa." Miranda closed her eyes, feeling miserable. "It seems to indulge myself with my own selfishness, to enjoy my time with our little Alexandra while having you here, pretending you're on our sides and not running around to do all those mundane works, exhausted you."

A harsh sniff, "Don't be!" Andy pulled away hurriedly wiping her tears away and with a quiet murmur the ruined mascara and makeup went perfect again. "It's fine. I was simply doing my job," catching a doubtful look on Miranda's face, "besides," Andy leaned forward letting her lips hovering before Miranda's, "I have lots of incentives."

Miranda chuckled throatily into the kiss wrapping her arms around Andy's waist while her younger lover's arms wounded around her neck. They spent few quiet minutes simply savoring each other lips and mouths and pulling away each time the couple feels the kiss turned deeper and too passionate. They still minded they are inside Miranda's office and even Andy could lock and put a soundproof spell on the door with her magic, neither want to rush the relationship, content to follow the flows.

A happy gurgle at last pulled them apart –for now- their eyes landed on Alexandra who sinking into a comfortable chair that Miranda demanded for Emily to bring it into her office, the child was covered by several layers of baby-blankets to keep her warm. Mismatch orbs are gazing up at them with what the two women recognized as an endorsement, the child give a 'Kyaa!' before disappearing under the blankets, the bump visibly moving, rolling around before settled down after finding a comfortable position… tiptoeing closer Andy lifted up the edge of the blanket that placed on the very bottom of the multiple-layers, shifting slightly to allow Miranda to join her to see their baby girl curled into a tight petal position and her little body bit-by-bit glowing with several colors at once before those lights gone.

"What happen to her, Andréa?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"I am not sure." Andy replied carefully shifting the blankets so she could see her baby-girl better and examine her daughter she tilted her head to the side, confuse. "I see nothing changed on her."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Like I said, I am not sure. Even I have my own research; I'm not a brilliant researcher at all."

"How about Fred and George?" Miranda suggested.

"No, they are great to find information but not for such complicated information let alone what belongs to the 'ancients.'" Huffing Andy lowered the blankets again, "…either I spoke to my mom… or to my friends…" momentary looking to Miranda, Andy dropped her gaze down, "Miranda." She just has time to say that before a finger appeared under her chin and tilted up her head to meet Miranda's cool eyes. "Do what you decided to do, Andréa. Especially when it comes to our Alexandra, leave all the politics and safety-measures to me."

"You sure?" Andy wasn't that convinced. "It could be ugly and nasty."

"Ugly and nasty for them," Miranda arched her eyebrow challengingly, "while me? Really Andréa, I'm Editor – in – chief of Runway. Everything under my rules and commands are appealing."

"I really wished to say that's to a certain extent, is a lame statement. If I heard anyone else said that to me, I'll say cheesy, however, I too know so much how everything and everyone received your touches always basked in spotlights," said Andy, "you really have hands of Midas, Miranda."

"I'm glad you think that way. Now leave Alexandra in my office, as long as she is on my side no one and nothing could harm her." The already arched-eyebrow went higher on Andy's stunned look, "really Andréa, why would I bring such child into my office if I not already considering about her status?" with a sharp sniff that remain elegant -seriously, how come someone could sniff in elegant way? Miranda could apparently- Miranda tilted up her chin. "I am using your rules, darling. You might only say few of it when you cured my palm. They won't do anything reckless as long as Alexandra with me, in their eyes, I after all is completely a non-magical person." Confidently she went on. "Do not worry, darling. You take care of our baby in things I certainly have no idea what let alone what to do, but aside of those magical issues let me take care of it." For second time Miranda was surprised as Andy lunged forward this time kissing her within inch of her life, not that she mind. "What's that for?"

"I love you." Andy said breathlessly blinking as Miranda's eyes darkened. "Miranda?"

"I think you need to run along now, Andréa." The Editor growled. "Every time I heard how you love me make my chest flutter, but hearing you so breathlessly saying that to me a second ago, run along now or I commit a crime by disturbing our child with-" Miranda didn't have a chance to finish her 'threat' as Andy, got her face turned red as bright as traffic light, squeaking out, "I'm off!" A soft pop and the brunette disappeared from Miranda's office leaving the Dragon Lady staring the empty spot not a foot away from her that till a second ago occupied by her lover… "…ah…so that is what my girls begging for me to ask Andréa did she could do the 'teleport' thing." Chin between her thumb and forefinger, a slow yet visibly a devilish grin slithering its way to Miranda's lips. "Interesting, very interesting…"

Even return to her seat and resumed her works, Miranda's brain somehow in its enigmatic way, still able to analyze, evaluate and calculate steps they or Miranda need to do, yet a new feeling crawling into her heart as her eyes gazing out of her office to see a glimpse of her lover and to the comfortable chair to see a tiny hand sticking out from under the blankets, waving…clearly searching something or in this case someone. Miranda offered her little finger eyes lit up as tiny fingers wrapped around her little finger. "A new feeling indeed," she mused quietly to herself, for what she would do is to protect her family. Her once small family, which only has her and her girls now, expands. The step she would take, decision she would made, is not as a single mother anymore and certainly not as a lonely head of family anymore.

She has Andréa now. She has Andréa and Alexandra to enter her immediate-family-members. She got twin Weasley's boys that clearly ensnared her girls as charming brothers. She has them to be protect, shields, cares and loves. "With all costs," using her free hand to grab her mobile-phone, Miranda make sure Andréa still busy carrying out thousands-tasks and Emily to mend the office-phones. No, if the Brit continued unconscious would be find, it give Miranda longer time as she punch a new number in her speed-dial. Her call got picked on first dial, "Miranda Priestly…ah Commander Harper. You do learn from Andréa I didn't like small talks," a chuckle and the Editor's eyes darkened matching the wick devilish grin she got. "Do you have any idea where I could find attorneys that could work with 'Magical' issues? It would certainly help us…"

(-*-)

Just like Andy fear, an hour before lunchtime all phones already lit up like a Christmas tree, ringing continuously and her devilish-lover seems pleased over something, so pleased she is that Miranda strode out of her office with Alexandra tucked safely in her arms. "Coat, bag, get me Roy down in 10 minutes, cancel my lunch-plan and make new one for me and Donatella somewhere good and close to the Central Park in thirty minutes, that's all." As usual the Editor gives her instructions in speed of machine gun, lover or not, Andy knew she need to accept such side as one-full-package of being Miranda's lover. Although Andy cannot help but smile hearing an extra "please," uttered in loving whisper, she too cannot stop herself before whispering back, "be careful and be safe on the road, my girls." Brown orbs peered up in time icy-blue gives a fleeting look and a subtle nod of the Editor's head before Miranda stride away leaving the smell of her perfume invading Andy's nostrils and the brunette felt like her head got dunked into a pond of finest wine.

"She'll be the death of me. I'm sure of it." Shaking her head side-to-side Andy returned to her desk contemplating should she used some charm to filter the irritating calls… peering over her computer screen and saw again Emily fainted after seeing Miranda coming out with Alexandra.

"Good." With a smirk Andy looked around casually scanning the place making sure no one was there or even passing by as she rested her palm over the top of the desk-phone with her wand that hidden inside her right sleeve between her palm and the phone. Murmuring a charm she learned years ago her smirk widening as the incessant calls ended. "One task down, and a million to go," she muttered to herself hiding her wand again and stared to her computer screen while making a call to cancel Miranda's lunch-plan including to reserve a place for two famous Fashionista to have lunch close to the Central Park.

(-*-)

Miranda was smirking into the glass of wine she request for her lunch, her friend Donatella a typical of Italian's woman had make a fuss as soon as she who came faster than Miranda and waiting for a minute saw the Fashion Maven entering the restaurant regally with Alexandra tucked protectively in her left arm, squeal out loud.

"Miranda ma belle!" Donatella went to her, meeting her halfway to their table, kissing her friend's cheeks and look down gazing to a pair of sleepy dual-eyed baby and squeal again. "Who is she? Who's this beautiful baby's name? Where you get her!?"

It does entertained the Editor to no end, "let us have a seat firstly, and I will let you play with Alexandra," replied Miranda as usual in her quiet tone and ignored how her friend squealing and sighing dramatically, "Ah, Alexandra, what an incredible name." Both Fashionistas took their seats completely oblivious of how entire restaurant staring at them with eyes wider than saucers and even the maître d' distracted several times in process jotting down their requests to sneak a fleeting look to the baby that continued rested on Miranda's left arm. The Editor really refused to let go her youngest daughter, so much that she requested for her steak to be cut by petrified chef before got served on her table.

"Ah, what a magical tale," Donatella sighed after Miranda informed her the 'how' she got Alexandra of course with edited-story. "But my darling, I could feel this child is not a normal child, a special and gifted child instead." She said picking up her wine glass with little finger sticking out smiling playfully to Miranda who smirking wider into her wine glass.

"I know, my dear. As an Italian you do aware of few fairytales actually are real."

"Oh yes," the designer drawled. "I heard it from my grandmother who heard it from her own grandfather that his wife is a Bella-Donna, an Italian witch."

"And you did tell me few things you kept inside your homes and office that worked to protect you."

"I did, didn't I?" Smiling knowingly, "what you wish to tell me, my dear friend?" Donatella asked, already sensing the questions Miranda have inside her mind. "You know anything I have could be used by you."

"I was wondering would an Italian-witch's magic work differently with most of wizards." Miranda inquired, looking down to Alexandra who giving a healthy yawn and seeming stretching before sucking her left thumb, Miranda looked up, jaws flexing. "My baby girl here including the birthmother is in danger of some British Wizards." Her hints enough to prompt several curses escaping the designer in front of her, "them," Donatella sniffed haughtily. "Always think their 'magic' greater than others. Us, the Italian same like the Greeks, have our powers come from our ancient ancestors, of course our magic work differently with them. Why, even Asian's magic is far older than them and definitely superior than most of us." She looked serious all of sudden. "No need to worry my dear and no need for more explanation. I could sense the dire situation of your 'girls.' Let me make few calls and I'll fly those little trinkets straight with my private-jet to New York. Expect my call before the end of the week."

"You have my gratitude, Donatella," Miranda tipped her head regally. "How I could pay this debt?"

"Oh darling," Donatella's eyes immediately fixed to Alexandra and with a childish hopeful look, "may I hug and once in awhile have little Alexandra to play with me? I promised I will keep her safe. And of course, I want to see this Andréa!" She gushed excitedly.

With a warm laugh Miranda offered Alexandra, "by all means, Donatella, I encouraged if you took her to see your collection," she watched her friend picked the baby-girl carefully and only after the designer have a firm hug around Alexandra the Editor relaxed her form. "Apparently my genes magically infused to her and such she already helping me to correct several photo-spreads, why, this morning Alexandra practically set the photo-spreads of Hermes in flame, angered by those oh, I don't know, amazing level of incompetence." She drawled chuckling throatily as the famous designer seated opposite of her squealing and coo all over confused looking baby-girl wondering whose this woman who hugging her make so much noises.

Miranda kindly warned her friend over things that disturbed Alexandra; it is no use for her friend to get turned into a giant ice-statue just like few victims already endured, yes?

(-*-)

Back to the Elias-Clarke, Andy however spent her time to fix everything, all damages that happened due the shocking revelation of how Miranda Priestly arrived with a baby. As expected, even with her spells she still swamped by endless calls. She replied most of them with nothing but "No comment." From 'New York Times' to 'London Mirror' and what shocking is a call from 'Vogue' that wished to interview Miranda of the baby she have when there is no sign she was pregnant for last nine months or was she tried to create a new trend that even a businesswoman like her should never left her child in hands of babysitter?

"I'm sorry. I don't know. And no, Miranda won't give any interview." Even with Andy closed the phone her mind is racing over the last topic, "…should a businesswoman bring their child onto their office and not leaving them in the hands of a babysitter?" She rubbed her chin, tapping it repeatedly, deep in her thoughts as her spell working to filter the phone-calls.

"Personally I would love if a big corporate such Elias-Clarke have a daily-care, Andréa." As usual startling Andy to no end, Miranda stride into the Outer-Office dropping her coat and bag on Emily's empty desk as the First – Assistant has her lunchtime leaving Andy alone for some time. The brunette didn't mind, she prefer working alone, her time as Lt. Commander of 19th Division placed her inside her own office, so to share an office area with another person really make her uncomfortable. "Miranda!" Andy squeaked, kicking out of her chair to snatch the coat and bag from Emily's table and stored it inside the small-closet behind her own desk, snatching her notepad and entered the Editor's office closing the door behind her. "Welcome back." She greeted Miranda who flicked her eyes up in process to take her own seat.

"I'm back." Miranda relented, smiling warmly before went serious again. "What we misses?" she inquired bringing brighter smile from Andy as the 'we' Miranda used refer back to the editor and the baby-girl that seems flushed. "Not much aside of calls from panic and hysteric mass in publishing world, a call from Irv and…" she trailed off to stop, staring to her daughter who got a red face and seems glowing in happiness. "…what happen to her?"

"She received too much love from one particular Italian-designer," Miranda drawled taking a sip of her Pellegrino and sigh. "Donatella is really an Italian woman through and through. She cannot stop gushing and cooing all over Alexandra," placing down the glass Miranda used her free hand to signal for Andy to take a seat on the empty chair in front of her desk. Andy quickly seated herself wanting to hear what Miranda actually plan and from how she hints it, clearly the Editor gives some 'information' to the designer. Doe-eyes bulged when Miranda finished her information, "No way!" Andy gasped. "A Bella-Donna? Donatella's great-grandmother is a Bella-Donna? Miranda!" Andy swayed forward, staring to her lover in shock. "Do you know how really rare and powerful a Bella-Donna is?"

"Quite." Miranda said simply already busy perusing through the stack of papers on her desk.

"They are really strong!" Andy cried out insistently. "A Bella-Donna is like Merlin in female version! They are gifted by birth, bless by heaven to wield so much power that make them even mortals, equal with member of Races! They didn't need to enter an academy as long as they have strong willpower! They didn't need verbal spells let alone a wand!"

Without pausing on her task, "Donatella does told me that," said Miranda looking up to her younger lover before focusing back to the papers at hand leaving Andy got dumbstruck look in return. "What she told you then?"

"That aside of the British, France or whatever magic in Europe, the Italian and Greek's ancient magic far superior than them, including Asian's magic too is very powerful. Although in Asia, most of gifted children entered sacred-grounds such a shrine instead attending a magical academy but it doesn't mean they don't have such schools."

"…wow…" Andy breathed, "…and you said you have no idea at all about magic."

"Correct." Miranda pointed the expensive Mount Blanc fountain pen she holds to her lover. "I have no idea at all about magic, but I never said I didn't know their existences."

"…and what you actually plan, my love?"

Miranda's smirk is pure devilish finding her -as usual- surprise everyone, in this case her lover, again. "Didn't I tell you few hours ago leave the protections of our girls to me, darling?" She asked playfully. The puzzles instantly created a perfect image, all dots connects, "you want to use the Italian's magic to protect us," Andy gasps, once again marveled of how her boss and now her lover wouldn't do anything half-baked. Once Miranda decided something she will go through till she got the satisfaction result.

Letting loose an approval "Mmm," Miranda looked down shifting another paper, and write something on the new page of paper. "You do what you need to do and I do what I need to do. So, what's with the calls and the sudden thoughtful muse we interrupted by our arrival?"

Chuckling of how easy Miranda switched the topic, Andy explained several calls that come to her desk and express how few topics those callers brought up stirred her instinct as a journalist. She had shyly explained her instinct as a journalist basically formed by her well trained experiences as the investigator in her time in army, which perks up Miranda's curiosity, "are you a detective, love?"

"Short of," Andy grinned. "'Blackbirds' actually divisions that worked for intelligence and information gathering,"

Now Miranda's eyebrows hiked up. "C.I.A.?"

"In away," Andy answered vaguely though her eyes sparkling recalling her days in uniform. "We are more like a Shinobi, a ninja-type mixed with a military police. We worked undercover most of the times, local polices and the FEDs in this nation mostly know us through their higher-ups. Blackbirds are elites. We mostly backup the local polices or FEDs when it comes to a case that hold too much mystery, usually involving magical-beings but most often than not we even got normal cases from around the world. Depending on where we got stationed."

"Go on." Miranda whispers not wanting for her lover to stop, it is an opportunity for Miranda to learn her lover better and she could see the passion and fire filled Andy's eyes.

"As example, myself, stationed on Great Britain, all crimes that related to the magical and races of course went to my hands. Perhaps by the novels the girls have you learned of the Auror's existence, yes?"

"I do."

"Blackbirds actually are a modernization-type of the actual Police of such world, the Enforcers and so we too referred as the Enforcer. Like UN forces placed on conflict-areas, we, the Enforcers placed in areas where the land has ancient power by history and even by myth. In Asia as example, China, Japan and what shock even me, Indonesia, have such powers by myth, legends and facts."

"How you know it?"

"Look to their ghost-and-supernatural-stories, as irrational ways as it sounds those places have it. True, other places such even this nation have its own myths and legends, although Asians have more closed-types of such organizations and communities, they does exists."

"Let me guess, Bali? Or the Borobudur Shrine on the Middle Java?" Miranda asked half-jokingly but on Andy's mysterious smile she cleared her throat, "what else, darling?" A pause and quite tentatively the Editor ask, "Were you…miss that life?"

Andy didn't answer immediately instead she looked to Alexandra that regained her snow-white complexion and currently playing with Miranda's Hermes scarf. "…now I have you, Caroline, Cassidy and Alexandra…" the brunette closed her eyes inhaling and exhaling few times, "…methinks, I've take a quite long vacation." Looking at her lover with determination look, "forgive me Miranda," Andy clenched her jaw, "but I think, I will fly to D.C. and speak personally to Commander Harper for she had offered me an opportunity to work in away, as an Enforcer again." Her expression softening but not her eyes that now hard and sharp, a look that quite pleasantly surprise Miranda for she never thought her lover have such strong side let alone how Andy appeared more beautiful. "I hoped I could use a bit privilege to be stationed here on New York, but if I am not able to do so, I'll find away to always return home to our home. Whole these times…I am afraid, and yet even I could defend myself, I have no shield and sword to protect me, to protect people I love and care. I need it. I need my shield and sword again Miranda. Back then, I wasn't prepared and I spent years in grief."

"It is time for you to move on." Miranda concluded nodding her head few times; placing down her pen she stretched her right hand across the table to her lover who took it with two palms. "You have my support, darling." She blinked back tears, worry for Andy's wellbeing and yet she knew if Andy could manage to go back to wear the badge, they would be more protected. "Promise me to be careful."

"You have my word." Andy vowed lifting up Miranda's hand and pressed her lips to the inside of the Editor's wrist and palm. "I'll need to leave as soon as possible." She looked up meeting her lover's worry eyes. "I need to work with the loose-ends, to speak with my mothers, to my friends, and face my nightmare."

"Don't search him like a madwoman, Andréa." Miranda warned her sternly.

"I won't." Andy replied in matching tone. "My highest priority is not to search him. I am more than happy to act like he never exists. But he does, Miranda, and one day he could be our biggest problem. Before that day come if it's really come, I want to be prepared. This time, I will not let him to harm anyone I love again." Brown eyes glowing, shimmering and crimson colors all of sudden like a waterfall trickling down from behind her eyelids above the eyes covering the warm chocolate orbs with its bloody colors as if seeking bloods of the person, of they, who had tortured her for years. "This time I'll make them, personally, regret they ever exist."

(-*-)

Even her lover had left for quite some time now; Miranda was still staring to the empty chair in front of her table. She was pondering quietly what she learned from Donatella when she brought up a topic of a Nymph which earned a sudden understanding look from the designer as she studied Alexandra back in restaurant, murmuring now she understand why Alexandra have a crimson eye instead brown-eyes like her birthmother. Of course Donatella has met Andy few times and she had praised how the brunette is 'quite catching.'

"'A nymph my dear is one of races you shall never cross. A nymph by some myth born out of the Goddess of Earth and Goddess of Water's loves and affections to each other. A nymph is the symbol of their love, their merci and kindness. No one knew was it the truth, but a nymph have dark-side that lurked within their shadows and you only saw it when their eyes turned into a bright crimson, as red as a blood. The Eye of Hells. For when in such condition, a nymph does not want water but bloods of their foes, their enemies they have marked. In such condition they are not a nymph, they are what within ancient term of races called as the 'Dark Elves.' Elf is the Guardian of Nature and nymph is one of the guardians; lower than Elf for them usually a mix-breed with a mortal, not purely a pureblood. A Dark Elf is alike but not same with a Vampire. They do not drink bloods of innocents. They only sought bloods of their enemies. And not like a Vampire, they are part of the nature for the nature too has its own punishment and cruelty. It is a part of them, a part of every member of the races. A forbidden side yet within their souls, lay dormant most of the time, but when they are threatened, hurt, that monster would awaken with a roar. Unless they found their targets, their enemies, they won't return to sleep.'"

Slowly a sinister grin crept up to form on Miranda's lips, "your mother really know how to surprise me, Alexandra," she said with a hint of cheerfulness resting her right palm over the baby's head stroking the child's soft-hairs while eyeing the retreating back of her lover as Andy make her way out of the Outer-Office to find her replacement and wanting to have a meeting with the Hell's Carrot a.k.a. the Twin Weasley. "Again and again, always exceed my expectations." Once Andy completely out of her view Miranda momentary looking to their daughter that rested on the comfortable chair next to her chair, icy-blue widened slightly to find Alexandra seems magically growing now she didn't look like a five-weeks old baby anymore, but a year and a half. The baby-girl now was seated on the chair, surrounded by blankets and clutching Miranda's wrists with her tiny palms, mesmerizing dual-orbs holding the Editor's eyes with a look that far too mature for an infant.

"Oh my." Miranda clicked her tongue in mock disapproval. "I need to call Donatella to adjust your clothing-size, darling." Swiveling her chair around to face her daughter Miranda picked up the baby-girl chuckling softly, "you may grow up but not too much, everyone saw you in my arms so be sure to keep a form that enough to keep up with today's shock, yes?" Miranda really have no more doubt, completely convince that her youngest daughter completely understand of her words.

The child laugh, lifting up her hands to take handfuls of silver-locks tearing the delicate baby-shirt in process that cannot cover her new bigger form, giggling out, "mormer." Miranda arched elegant eyebrow, Alexandra sounded like half-murmur and half-gurgling, "I take it you tried to say 'mother,'" she mused, kissing the child's nose and got a smug grin. "Well, well, looks like the day you will join your sisters, Andréa and I to conquer the world won't be that long." Resting her baby-girl that now not so little anymore against her chest, Miranda gazed up, humming a lullaby while mussing aloud, "Now, I wonder what kind of step I should take and whom…I should take care of…"


	15. Chapter 15 Moving on part 1

**Chapter 15th. Moving On – Part 1.**

**Author Notes:** As I cannot stand to make my readers to wait far too long without consolation and following my muse that decided to kick my ass practically yelling to switch on my PC and started typing, I continued with more chapters. Hopefully I won't receive any event that throwing a bucket of cold water to my flaming muse. She need a delicate approach after all, refusing to be insulted and offended in every way possible no matter she is at wrong. Well actually she is more like a ferocious wild-cat, so yeah, I need to be careful unless I want to end with lots of scars. (^_^)

**Warning:** As usual Un-Beta-Ed. Meaning still have no beta…and I am on the verge of giving up to find one. So to they who offended by the material of this story or how shockingly-horrible my English, with all respect, please kindly closed the window and left my story alone. They who like it though, please kindly leave a review or any pointers. It could be an idea for my story.

And please a review! I got more than 15.000 people viewing my story with a steady -at least- a hundred people reading each chapter and still less than 50 reviewers in total? I do writing for fun, a hobby that one day hopefully become 'a dream come true.' But without any responds from my readers, I won't know what I need to do over my story. And once again, no flame, please. I know I'm not a perfect and my writing is far to be called adequate but please read and left reviews and do remember the Warning above. Best of all lucks, Arakan.

Moving On – Part 1.

Personally she feels guilty, really guilty to leave Alexandra and focusing to her new goals. But Miranda assured her, Alexandra would be fine with the Editor always on her side, not like Andy would ever doubt something happen to her lover and her daughter when the Dragon Lady in full vigilance mode. Her lover that far wiser than her and far experienced than her, too assure her, she should focus to her current goals so when the time comes, time neither of them wished to happen; they would be prepared for every situation.

So here Andy is, driving her car to pick up Caroline and Cassidy from Dalton and drove them to the Twin's Weasley's hotel. Both received approval by Miranda as long as they won't go away from the hotel's area, they are fine to stay there until dinner where Miranda or Roy in particular, picked them up. Of course, they too need to finish their homework. With the prospect to gain more knowledge of wizards and magic and everything that supernatural-related, Caroline and Cassidy is exceptionally obedience. Especially when Fred and George welcomed them with a table filled with foods and drinks…and sweets.

"Princesses! And of course, our Andy! Welcome to our palace!" Both boomed complete with arms spread to the sides in silent invitation for hugs from their precious three lovely girls.

"Fred! George!" Caroline laughed as Fred picked her up and twirled her around just like George does to squealing Cassidy. Andy on the other hand smirking with hands on hips, "nice to meet you again boys, however," her eyes fixed to direction of the table and arched an eyebrow to see the amount of foods that could feed more than few dozen soldiers…and maybe a hundred models including everyone in Runway. "What's with this amount of foods?"

"Ah now, you know we never likes dieting," placing down Caroline, Fred winked at Andy. "Don't worry. The sugars already in healthy-amount per Her Majesty's order."

"Why I didn't surprise Miranda is aware of this?" Rolling her eyes Andy shook her head moving to the table to pick up a plate and didn't surprise two hands belonged to the only two males in this entire building placing variation of foods on her plate and the girls' plates. "What we could help you, Andy?" George asked gentlemanly pulling her chair while Fred done it for the girls.

Murmuring "thank you," Andy waited until both took their seats and choose her words carefully so not to stress the twin girls. "As you know by now our Queen decided to give an open strike to the world, declaring Alexandra as her daughter firstly and later on, ours. I would be out of the job in next two weeks."

"We heard." Cassidy chewed her foods with Caroline nodding her head in agreement. "Martha from next class come at us on the lunchtime and asked when mom actually pregnant and how we never tell her."

"As if." Both grumbled amusing the three grown-ups on the table, Fred though gestured for Andy to continue, nodding her head in gratitude Andy explained her plans leaving the twin Weasley looks troubled. "Are you sure, Andy?" Fred asked.

"You shouldn't force yourself," George added in brotherly tone.

"I've thinking about it, Fred and George." Andy sighed gloomily. "I've my own doubt, but I cannot continue running. It is not fair for moms. I've worry them for years and…Susie too."

"We know," both looked down sadly. "Susie was crying hysterically until Aunt Amelia come and holds her. They were brokenhearted, Headmistress too turned quieter…"

Quenching the feeling of remorse weighted her heart, "I know that is why I will resign from Runway," pushing her empty plate Andy leaned back into her chair. "I plan to go to London firstly, to talk with moms and maybe…speak with Harry and Hermione, hopefully they could forgive me."

"Of course they would!" Fred bang the desk starting other occupants but George laid a comforting palm on his twin's back and looked at Andy with grief-laden-eyes. "You do nothing wrong, Andy. You were a victim and now you are ready to move on. They are our friends, your friends. They won't judge you negatively by leaving without news for years." He sighed miserably. "Even we sent letters once in awhile, we too are same like you, Andy. It's still hard for both of us to go back even for one-day visit."

"That war not only makes us losing good friends, good people, but tears our family apart." Fred looked down, hands balling into tight fists. "Hidden secrets for years revealed, people we believed, trusted and have faiths for years, even members of our own families turned out betrayed us in worst possible way. We are so lucky to have your mother to rise up to be a Headmistress, to lead us and protecting Hogwarts in darkest time from inside, and Aunt Amelia with you from outside. There is no way, Harry and Hermione who received a violent betrayal to be so cruel to you when they learned what happen to you."

"…how's them?" Andy asked quietly.

"Devastated, barely able to stand," heaving Fred uncurled his fingers shakily pushing his hairs back even strands of his red hairs continued falling back to slightly covering his eyes that filed with sorrows. "Hermione do nothing but throw herself to her job, unexpectedly she rise through the ranks like a phoenix."

That cracked a tiny smirk on Andy's lips. "That's our Hermione, the brilliant witch."

"She still idolized you," George teased playfully pleased the thick air melting bringing back the casual and relax air allowing for Caroline and Cassidy to breathe again although continued watching the discussion in silence.

"And Harry?" Andy watched both men grew silent, their expression darkening and once again Fred's palms balled into a pair of tight fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. "He changes. Completely. That little boy we met years ago on King Cross Station is nowhere to be seen anymore. He turned ruthless, day-in and day-out chasing every former Death Eaters and dragged them alive on not to receive a trial. Although more often than not, he was dragging them onto the graveyards," on Andy's pale look he nodded his head sadly. "The Ultimate Betrayal we received are too much, Andy. And it comes not from people we already suspected," Fred forced out a bitter laugh, "how ironic, the snooty Draco former-Malfoy and his mother actually are good people but trapped in such situation they cannot even sleep without wands under their pillows. Or how… few Death Eaters actually tortured so much because they refused to follow that madness they went insane."

"That is how corrupt our world is," George uttered quietly. The trio went into a long silent until Andy cleared her throat. "So I was thinking that perhaps you two could go with me," she smiled as they perked up their ears though both Fred and George clearly pained by her suggestion. "But perhaps you two would be better to stay here and watch everyone on my behalf." Andy grimaced. "I am not sure about the outcome and the less information the public back on Britain knew, the better chance we have. It is not our friends and families I doubted their loyalties."

"We know Andy." George assured her, momentary looking to his brother before giving apologetic smile to their friend. "Perhaps we would take the later, just like you said, our experiences taught us the more wild cards we have, the greater chances we could face every situation."

"We are sorry, Andy." Fred apologized genuinely.

"Nonsense." Andy waved off his apology. "I personally am feeling better if you two are here, in same city with my girls."

"Mmm, and once you returned from London go to us firstly," George traded a matching identical smirk with Fred who says, "Maybe we could come up with a wonderful job."

"Oh?" Andy arched her brow challengingly. "Why I got a feeling you two already got an incredible plan behind my back?"

"We both assured you it is completely legal," both said in unison complete with their right palms over their hearts and left palms went up, heads nodding.

"Learn your lesson, boys?" Caroline teased, snickering as the twin males pouted. "Not funny, Caroline!" both cried out. "You and Cassidy still didn't see Andy's wrath! It's very famous, you know!? Everyone back in Hogwarts would flee whenever our Andy, a prefect since her 4th year, and already Head of Girl since her 6th year, come into same vicinity! It's like sensing our dooms approaching us!"

"Did mom know?" Cassidy turned to Andy smiling angelically while the brunette blushing to the tip of her ears. "Please don't let her know, I beg you two." She cringed as the twin girls got a matching identical devilish smirk, and growls, "Boys."

"Hey, we are the senior twin, Andy!" Ignoring their protests, "here comes the thing," Andy sighed, "Shoot me."

(-*-)

Dropping the girls to her penthouse to avoid the crowd of paparazzi and mass-media already rounding Miranda's townhouse, Andy make a call to Miranda reporting the girls are now safe and sound inside her penthouse with the Twin Weasley helping Cara to babysit them, she moved into her cousin's penthouse and using the magical-door send herself into the underground area of the residence of the White House.

"Commander!" Two marines that guarding the doors gives military salutes to Andy who frozen like a deer caught in highlight for two seconds before relaxing herself and gives her own salute to them, while two other men, members of Secret Services after saluting her immediately leading her out of the underground area with one of them reporting to their 'boss' that "the Lieutenant is here and moving to the Oval office."

Making sure to give a quick check her attires would be proper for the White House as even designer-attires but many clothes that is 'alright' by Runway's standard would be scandalous for people inside the most important building on earth, Andy stride confidently unintentionally copying Miranda's way whenever she entered Elias-Clarke (or any places), as if she owned this place.

She knew she was lead through the outer-route to go to the Oval Office, Andy sent grateful smile to the two Agents that again saluting her as one of them opening the door leading into the Oval Office to meet an old lady whom she knew for so long and immediately brightening to see her. "Andy!"

"Mrs. Landingham!" Andy hugged the short old-lady tightly, relief to see a familiar face.

"How are you sweetie? It's been awhile not to see or heard anything from you." Mrs. Landingham tapped her chin, on the troubled look Andy have she smile compassionately. "No need for you to explain, dear. But would you mind to put this old-woman's heart at ease next time you decide to go and take a vacation?" she winked playfully winning a genuine laughter from Andy. "Old-Woman? Where? I see no old-lady but someone who just turns twenty!"

"And that's my girl." Mrs. Landingham patted her shoulder. "And oh, Mr. President currently down in the Situation Room, something about slaughtering a director or something he muttered menacingly for last few days." Pulling away she waved to the empty office. "Take a chair. Charlie already informing him that you are here and through our young messenger he told me to tell you, 'have a seat and don't leave before we meet or I swore I send every fleets on East-Coast to drag you back.'" She went so far mimicking her uncle's way of speech winning another round of laughter from Andy, "I won't dream to leave before meeting him, Mrs. Landingham. I personally went here because I need to speak with him firstly."

"Good. Good. Sit. And I'll send the cook for snacks and oh, what you prefer? Tea or coffee?"

"I drank enough coffee for today, unless I want to be an energizer-bunny inside the White House with more than hundred reporters stationed not hundred feet from this office, I will choose safe drink that has less caffeinate from coffee."

"Wise choice."

(-*-)

Left alone for near a half hour Andy spent her time enjoying three cups of tea and reading Forbes and other magazines her uncle stashed on a low cabinet, twice Mrs. Landingham come to check on her and the last time she introduced her uncle's new body-man Charlie Young. The dark-skinned young man really respectful to her although Andy could hear how Mrs. Landingham informing him and few other assistants that see her glimpse from one of slightly ajar-doors of this office, wanting to know who is the pretty brunette in nice designer-clothes seated regally inside the Oval Office.

Predictably they want to know further but they only received nothing but Mrs. Landingham informed them that Andy related to the family and worked for government even she was currently inactive. Only Charlie that been informed the details of how close-related Andy to the First Couple, he of course knew better instead opening his mouth, also, a little detail of her military experience only earned Andy more respect from the young man.

Approaching footsteps with few of them sounded familiar for Andy, the brunette put aside the magazine and the teacup and rose to her feet standing with hands clasped in front of her she mentally cringe to see few uniformed-men moving with her uncle, Leo and three males Senior Staffs while C.J. and Mandy emerged from the door that linked to Leo's office.

"Andréa!" The President boomed as soon as he entered hugging her with laughter, genuinely joyful to see his precious niece inside his office.

"Mr. President." Andy replied cringing as her uncle pulled away giving the infamous look of a puppy and she sighed. "Uncle." She rolled her eyes even Jed laugh and turned around facing the uniformed-men pilling into his office. "Gentlemen, please meet my niece, Andy Sachs."

Some gasping apparently recognizing the name but all of them immediately stood straighter even the Admiral among them and a row of military salutes beamed back to Andy who stepped away from her uncle to give more room for her to salute them in return.

"Andy." Leo stepped aside introducing a tall dark-skinned man in Admiral-uniform, "Please meet Admiral Fitz Wallace."

"Admiral." Andy saluted him with the Admiral saluted her back. "Lt. Commander Sachs," dropping his hand he offered it to Andy. "It is an honor to at last to meet the famous Enforcer. Too bad I was away when you teach my men."

"I too am honored to meet you, Admiral." Andy traded a handshake with him, pulling away her hand she looked to her uncle, "did I come in wrong time, uncle?"

"Of course not," the President smirked as Josh grinning and says, "Mr. President called everyone to come with him to introduce and show off his niece, Andy."

"I didn't surprise." Andy deadpanned prompting chuckles; she endured more than ten minutes of pleasantries and light chats, blushing over praises she received and the blush darkened when Admiral Wallace gives her an offer for a job for his parting words. Andy only smiled politely until Leo led the staffs into his office and closed the door behind him although actually he is quite entertained as Toby, Sam and Josh instantly kneeling with ears pressed to the door wanting to eavesdrop while C.J. rolled her eyes and Mandy muttering, "let's find your girlfriend, I know she is somewhere in this building and my spider-sense told me we will need your girl immediately."

"She's not my girlfriend!" C.J. denied vehemently even she was blushing to the root of her hairs.

"Ladies, bring your arguments out of my office would you please?" Leo shooed the two bickering friends and went to his desk, mumbling "Don't ask," to his assistant who staring openly to the trio…males.

(-*-)

After an hour having his niece, the President watched until Andy and the agents guarding her out of view and shouted, "Leo!" his aide materialized into his office before the echo of his shout ended. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"Get the kids inside and I want Commander Harper too!" Unbuttoning his jacket Jed rounded his desk, slinging his jacket on his chair and looked up in time Leo, Toby and Sam closing the three inner-doors with Kate Harper closing the glass door from walkway. "I know most of you didn't get pay to help my personal issue let alone my family's issue, but I need all of your helps from now on." He pursed his lips tiptoeing few times as he put his hands on his hips watching his staffs trading looks and Mandy was the one who said, "Andy is one of us, Mr. President. She always is. She is related to you and that means she is a member of the First Family."

"It's our job, Mr. President." Sam added adamantly.

"Good." He nodded his head sternly. "By now all of you in this office personally aware what kind of horrible past my niece faced." He saw all of them give a firm nod though few flinches. "She was running whole years."

"Reasonably and acceptable." Toby commented before he blinked. "Was?"

"She decided to fight back, my little princess of warrior gained back her flame and she ready to quake the world." He gives a fleeting look to Leo who gives a silent nod before regarding entire room again suppressing a smile of how many of them seem satisfied and visibly silently cheering for Andy's decision. "C.J. my little warrior told me that Miranda already make her move."

"I heard it few times already today," C.J. replied using her reporting-voice. "Several reporters were openly gossiping that THE Miranda Priestly come into her office with a baby tucked on her left arm, however it still unconfirmed who is the child, how old the child, whose the child's name, the gender, although speculations saying the child is around a year or two."

"What else?" Leo inquired.

"Ah, wait," the tall Press Secretary flipped open her leather-folder evidently jotting down whatever gossips that reached her ears and effortlessly put on her reading eyeglasses. "I make few casual calls to my sources in New York. Elias-Clarke's CEO Irv Ravits does have unhealthy vendetta to Miranda Priestly and he clearly have a day of jubilee hearing this news, he would take a visit down to Runway to check did this rumor is true or not." She looked up to the President. "However, knowing the reporters already flocking down Elias-Clarke's lobby and several photographers and paparazzi already take pictures when Miranda went out with Alexandra to meet Donatella over lunch, next morning the pictures would be printed out. Right now it's already circulating on the net."

They watched the President pacing right and left behind his desk, face contorted in concentration. "What else?" he stopped and looked around. "Any news about the damn cooker? Or how about Miranda's first ex-husband?"

"Commander." Leo nodded to Kate who squared her shoulders. "Per Zoey's instruction to be a mediator with Fred and George Weasley I found out they cast a tracking-charm on Nate Cooper and Andy's former-friends."

The President's eyebrow hiked up. "When those events happen?"

Mentally cringing Kate reported to him what Fred and George's witness and overheard on the bar where the first time they learned Andy was in the same city and nation with them.

A "Son of a bitch!" shouted by the enraged uncle jolting everyone aside Leo that immediately tried to calm him, "Mr. President," he said sternly warning him not to lose control in fear he will blinded by his rage and directed it to his staffs instead the perpetrator. Even it does brought back his focus but the angry uncle's eyes ablaze with fury. "How the hell this could happen! I thought you paid him a nice visit, commander!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Kate lowered her gaze knowing even she wasn't in U.S. when the President gives his order, it was her men. "I dropped the ball."

"Would you please to pick it up?" Jed hissed.

"Yes sir."

That is what they like from Kate Harper. The fact the woman doesn't give any excuses when even it was her men that failed them and not her personally; she genuinely apologized and would correct the mistake personally if she must and as fast as she could which means, immediate. Her sincerity does calm Jed Bartlet a bit, it's frustrating, really frustrated him to no end. He is the most powerful man in this planet by political-power and perhaps, military. And yet, the fact that he cannot even claim he has a sister he love and a niece let alone sister-in-law he never met or another niece as Andy often brought up the subject of her sister from her other mother, frustrated him to no end. He is not a violent man, he love peace, but he does have a limit for his patience.

"And that Jeremiah Dawson?" he demanded but less sharper.

"I'm in closed-communication with Miranda Priestly. She hinted she wished to have her chance. He is still the father of her daughters."

"And your answer?"

"I'll keep a close monitor especially by now she is romantically involved with Andy. She understands."

"Give her the chance she wants but you shall be there to carry on the backup plan or even to rough that man few times if you must. Keep close contact with Miranda, my wife love her, my niece in love with her and my daughters all worshiped her. So have her numbers in speed dial and your men 24/7 guarding her and the girls."

"Yes sir."

"How about the cooker?" Josh asked carefully not wanting invoked the notorious wrath his boss has. "Should we do something about it?"

"I vote for Andy to take care of him." Mandy said winning Toby practically singing, "I'm sold."

"Why?" Sam looked at the pair with strange looks. "It's only giving more stress to her."

"Which is why I suggested for Andy to take care of him," Mandy retorted casually. "Let our girl return home with a bang. Ain't that the boys' way?" she smirked devilishly as it got a tiny grin from the President. "Sorry sir, but I'm an attorney, we the attorney-girls have our way to drag out the truth and bitch-slap it to the perpetrator."

"And you would take care of the legal procedure, yes Mandy?" the President baited with a tiny grin on the fiery female-attorney.

"Give me two staffs hopefully one of them is this Texan spitfire I noticed from Federal Attorney's office and a direct connection to the New York's Public Prosecutor I'll bring the best of the best attorney, and I think she knew Miranda too."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Alex Cabot." Mandy grinned pure devilishly, "And the one from the Feds would be Abbie Carmichael. With them in my team they have more trusted friends and even few judges in our pockets."

"Who's our Judge for the Special Court?" The President looked at Leo who tapped his chin. "Assuming with the base of field is on New York, we got Lena Petrovsky."

Few attorneys inside the office immediately cringes and Sam, "Well," he straightened his suits and sniffed. "If it is Her Honorable Lena Petrovsky," folding his arms on his chest, "due my experience as an attorney, I could tell you no sane lawyers wants to face her sans they really got paid many zeroes or lots attentions from media."

"Anyone could guess who?" Leo asked. "If the news of Andy is our girl break to the public or for anything that related to 'you-know-what', who wants to be the cooker or whomever we would face later on, be their attorneys?"

"Trevor Langan." Mandy grinned wider as Josh cried out, "he's a media-whore!"

"So predictable," Kate commented quietly.

Jed traded a meaningful look with Leo who nod his head and turned to Mandy. "Got your girls, we'll talk about the HQ for New York."

"Yes sir." Mandy nodded firmly with ear-to-ear splitting grin.

"Next issue, my niece would fly to London in three days." The President looked pointedly to Kate who understands his silent look. "Captain Rafael has flying-license to fly any military planes or private-jet. His job back in 33rd Blackbird required it. He will fly Andy to our military base on Britain, I will call our boys on the ground to be ready for her arrival and guard her as long as she stayed there."

"And the next issue that she wished to return to her spot in the Blackbird. Joining the boys-in-uniform again, but personally I don't want it. Of course I want we used her talents and skills but not in Blackbird anymore." The President pursed his lips, clasping his palms and rubbing it few times. "How's the Twin British?"

"They are ready anytime, sir. They want times to read thoroughly the contracts." Kate got a grim look. "From what I learned they have quite experiences of brutal betrayals, I cannot blame them to be extra careful. With this process I have no doubt they would put their signatures after making a call to me and gives adjustments."

"They'll work with us, undercover, well budget and got millions of IDs if necessary. Do remind them that. And they have a really huge privilege. I don't give a damn care they started throwing corpses but I want this country is a safe place for everyone, especially my family."

"Yes sir."

"Claudia-Jean!"

"Yes sir." C.J. squared her shoulders as attention turned to her.

"Keep everything under radar for now but be prepared for the bomb explodes. Be sure to remind them Andréa Sachs is my goddamn niece and they have no rights to chase her around to get a scoop."

"I need to work closely with Mandy and do few frequent visits to New York to make sure the reporters there understand your message, Mr. President."

"Do everything necessary," said the President looking to Leo who looked to C.J. "You too in my office with Mandy and Commander Harper after this." On the three women's nods, Leo looked back to the President. "Anything else, sir?"

"That's all for now. Just keep your phones on 'cuz I will ring it even you all a hair away from your deaths and you got paid to pick up my call!"

A collective "Yes sir" rang inside his office.

(-*-)

Once everyone inside Leo's office, "Alright," Leo turned around, "Josh you would work with us to plan the budgets."

"Already half-way," Josh replied.

"Toby and Sam keep eyes and ears open from any movement from Senates and Congresses," resting his butt against the front of his desk, the Chief of Staff folded his arms. "You all know and well-aware some of them were related to the 'Assemblies' that worked for Magical and all Supernatural Communities. Even back then Andy was and right now still is a member of the Blackbird, yet the President and myself has difficulty to locate her. We got thorns on our sides. So beware."

"We'll do, Leo." Sam assured him with a firm nod from Toby. "Definitely."

"It's time for the assistant-rank to be noticed, hinted and informed." Leo took a deep breath. "Remind them they already signed their contracts. Until Andy returned from London everything could possible to blow up on our faces and situation would spiral out of control. So be sure to make everything is all-right." On their firm nods, "the ladies stayed, you boys do your job."

"Aye sir," said Toby pushing Sam and Josh out of the office, they got lots of works since beginning and this extra-job only put more pressures.

Now left alone with three women inside his office Leo looked around. "Mandy." He tempted her firstly.

"We need a legal team Leo, not only for this case but if the project which from Josh clearly a half-way to finish the budget draft it would be formed sooner than later," Mandy said without a pause.

"Are you sure about your candidates?" asked C.J. moving to lean on against a comfortable chair inside Leo's office, hugging herself with her folder under her left armpit facing her female-lawyer-friend. "We cannot afford for them to back off even after attending, oh, I don't know, an interview of some kind of lies we could come up with."

"They all determinate women to put up fairness and justices even that means they needed to get lock into a prison," Mandy went up to her candidates defense. "At least Alex Cabot had entered prison because she was frustrated unable to nail her case."

"Even the privilege this special team is as high as what Secret Service and C.I.A. have in combine, we didn't want to produce more criminals from our own men, Mandy." Leo reminded her. "You think they would up to the quick paces?"

"Most of my candidates have their own shares as A.D.A. in New York cruelest and brutal division of SVU, Leo." Mandy turned at him, fighting to win her case. "I know if we are talking about supernatural-cases it could be hundred times more brutal than what they got, but at least they have the experiences for years to face such cruelty and no need for us to train a newbie that would go insane or worse break it to the public!"

On the skeptical look C.J. and Leo traded, "I'm with the Counselor," Kate surprised them by her support went to Mandy who too visibly look surprise. "Per your request Leo and the President's order, I go through several thousands of officers we could trust. Few names already come to me, from 2 – 6 Precincts, Detective Jo Polyznack and from 1 – 6 Precincts, Detective Olivia Benson. Per your personal request and the President's order, I only filter and keep my eyes on the female officers firstly before moving on to the males as we didn't want, hopefully Andy took the spot in this team, to scare Andy to need working with males she doesn't know and completely strangers."

"Who are they?"

"Detective Jo Polyznack still new to be a detective but she is really talented and have a terrible pride that she wouldn't back off even in face of any supernatural-beings. She too is a partner of Blair Warner."

"The billionaire?" Leo's eyebrows jumped.

"Yes. I hesitated due Ms. Warner is one of the funders. It seems just like the rumor; Ms. Warner is quite an open-minded person."

"Indeed she is," Leo pondered, recalling the bubbly-blonde that on first glance many would simply believing she is nothing but a spoiled-rich-woman and quite an airheaded-flirtatious. "And the next detective?"

"Detective Olivia Benson is from the New York SVU," Kate smiled as understanding dawned why she supported Mandy. "She stayed there for quite long time, far longer than any members and the standard. I think someone as dedicated as her qualified to receive a better position, payment and of course, rank."

"Strong female?" C.J. inquired.

"Both of them yes," Kate smirked teasingly, "although compare to me they still need a long way to go."

"I won't doubt that, Kate," Leo chuckled shaking his head lightly of how this two women could dancing around and yet flirting back-and-forth shamelessly in front of so many witnesses although Leo knew C.J. more often than not simply blurting out what popping inside her head and Kate happily flirted her back in return. Mandy was rolling her eyes, look to Leo and mouthed, 'See? Where's the 'not my girlfriend'!?' giving a warning look to silence the sulking female-attorney, "Alright, commander, you gathered your female-officers and candidates. Mandy too, bring all those girls down to New York if your candidates weren't there already. C.J. clear your day after Andy left or make sure you got an opening in your schedule. I will call the twin British allies of us to use their place for whatever plan you got. You three would go there and interview them. Remember, low profile. Create something you come up with while emphasizing that this gathering, meeting or tea-party, would result they all to keep their mouths shuts of whatever hell they learned."

"Yes sir."

"And C.J. if the news does breakout, be sure to 'hide' Andy's name that related her to her moms. The President and First Lady very adamant to pay their debts to Andy's moms, meaning, this time it's their job to protect the two British's ladies."

"Sure thing, Leo."

Watching them exiting his office Leo picked up his desk phone, dialing numbers he memorized since few days ago and pleased as the call got picked up on the second ring, "Fred and George? Hi, yeah, this is the ol' Leo and he is in need of a help…"

(-*-)

(New York)

On the fourth day after her visit to her uncle Andy lifted up the suitcases and locking her apartment door behind her, she didn't want to be faltered on her step, on her determination to move on, that was why she let Alexandra taken by Miranda since yesterday living on the Townhouse with her girls.

She found her replacement since two days ago, the girl have experience already assisting an Editor-in-Chief on her previous job although her skills to follow Miranda's instructions still doubtful and not yet fruitful. But Miranda had ordered her to leave; the older woman cannot stand for her lover to leave for unknown length-of-times, yet the quicker Andy leave the faster she could return to New York. That is what she, no, they beliefs and hopes.

Fred and George too were invited by Miranda to stay in her guest-bedrooms, delighting the girls whom depressed that Andy need to leave. They love her and always think she is far better to be on their mother's side instead Stephen or even their father. Also, she is the mother of their youngest sister, of course they think it is natural for Andy to live with them and not away from them let alone, across the ocean.

Meeting Gina Toscano on the underground parking-lot Andy climbed into the unmark sedan, only having Zoey to send her away through military airport, inside the airplane-hangar agents gives her a military salute as she climbed into the private-jet that would bring her to London.

Standing next to the car watching the plane moving out of the hangar and running down the landing strip before takeoff Zoey hugged herself making her personal-guard concerned with her being. "Are you cold, Zoey?" Gina asked.

"…did you see Andy's expression, Gina?" Zoey asked ignoring her detail's question. A blink, "Yes," Gina replied slowly, trying to understand her young-charge whom is a quite an enigma. "She changed, evidently determinate, but it's like I see a different person. Very firm and regal." Gina coughed into her right fist to cover how her cheeks went pink, true be told she actually felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Andy today. Andy she saw this morning look so different from the usual Andy Sachs, this Andy… enthralled everyone who saw her.

"…She's so pretty…" Zoey said tilting her head to gaze up to the early morning sky watching until the plane that bringing her most favorite and beloved cousin vanished from view. "That's the real Andy, Gina. Always tall and strong no matter facing horrible time, so confident, Andy you see today is Andréa McGonagall Bones Sachs." She rotated her head to gives a sideway look to her startled agent, "that's the real look of the Lieutenant Commander Sachs, Gina. The youngest and most legendary Enforcer in her generation," smiling Zoey looked up again to the sky, "…sis will be fine. I know she will. That look…she always has that look whenever she enters a battle she knew she will win."

"She'll return." Gina smiled in understanding.

"Ah. She will."

(-*-)

Somewhere inside an upscale Townhouse across the city, a pair of icy blue saw in distance of a private-jet flying across the sky disappearing behind thick clouds, Miranda's eyes that now have its pupils like a slit watering as she tightened her hold around a sleeping baby-girl with her girls clutching her elbows, "please," Miranda whispered, "please return to us, to me, Andréa." Closing her eyes she let a single tear rolled down the corner of her right eye disappearing under her jaw. "This is your home. Remember that, my love."

Caroline looked at her twin sadly, Cassidy already busy muffling her sobs, rounding her mother Caroline hugged her tightly while Fred and George that seated on the stairs in front of Miranda's study hung their heads low. Their Andy need to meet her family and friends to inform the real reason of her sudden and abrupt departure without any news, to tell them how she lived a false life and to bring the fact of how she has Alexandra. They could do nothing but to wait and have faiths on their friends. To help their friend who lived so miserably for years to move on…and not to crush her.


	16. Chapter 16 Moving On Part 2

Chapter 16th. Moving On – Part 2.

Author Notes: I am in Fire! Yes! I am indeed in fire! Could any of my readers of this story believe that I wrote chapter 14th, 15th and this chapter all in less than 12 hours? It took me awhile to flirt and woo my muse to work with chapter 14th, she refused the cookies, teas and sodas I used as baits but once I bring down the ultimate weapon in name of hot cappuccino with hazelnut syrup from Starbucks she bestowed me with amazing ideas, and thus! I worked for 12 hours nonstop and three chapters, more than 11K words come out from my talented-fingers and my new CPU! Er, ehem, pardon my sudden cheerfulness, I blamed the sugar-high.

Warning: As I have said on the previous chapters and of course on the Author Notes above, clearly there would be in no possible way I could find any Beta in twelve hours. So once again I announced my usual warning, anyone who doesn't like the female-female relationship, doesn't like my not-awesome English, please kindly leave my story alone. But they, who like, please drop a review. It gives me more boosts! And I still in my sugar-high, another boost I will get burn for sure, but reviews always be the sweet cookies for every writer! So please, review! (^_^)

Moving On – Part 2.

Spending her time calculating each of her movements, steps and counters she need to do send Andy unaware of the time. She falls asleep for hours albeit it is a kind of a sleep where you would get awake just because you breath too hard and all of sudden too chirpy voice rang loudly from the speaker: "This is your Pilot the Handsome Rafael Rivera-Spencer, announcing we would land on a private airport slightly away and a bit to the right and another bit to the left from the famous Heathrow Airport, all in less than fifteen minutes. And oh I should add I am still single here, men and women could attract me. So to my lone and yet so pretty passenger -who look so pretty even sleeping with open mouth and drooling but hey I won't dare flirt her knowing certain Queen would use me in next BBQ party she got- knew this cute chic or adorable dude that want to have some of funs or having seriousness to get some kind of relationship, please tell them to call 0-800-the handsome-Latino-" he never had time to finish his bubbly announcement as Andy barked out laughter that prompted the cheeky pilot's own laughter.

"Rafe!" Making sure she already unbuckled the strap Andy flung forward crossing the short distance into the cockpit and slip her upper-body through small hole-like-door to punch laughing Rafe's arm and hugged him. "I can't belief you are here!" Andy squealed.

"Hey, one for all and all for one, Commander!" Rafael grinned, patting her arm and helping Andy to sit on the front. "I told you I volunteered and assigned to assist you, boss. So yeah, you are practically my direct boss aside another Deputy Commander."

"Kate, huh?" chuckling Andy sat on the front. "Why won't you say anything?"

"You got a serious look, Lt.," said Rafael smiling knowingly at her with admiration visible in his eyes. "I think, the look you have back then until you fall asleep was the look of the famous Lt. Commander Sachs. It's really enthralling."

Blushing prettily, "thank you for your praise, just be sure don't let Miranda to know," Andy teased. "I doubted she is a person who could take jealousy quietly." She snickers watching Rafael visibly shivering in his seat. "That's why I told you the Queen would use me in next BBQ's party, Lt." he shuddered in fear. "Please don't tell her."

"If you tell me how you know my plan?"

"Are you out of mind?" Rafael gaped at her. "I think every member of forces in Europe already got kicked in the asses to wakeup since before we takeoff to guard you, boss!"

That darkened Andy's blush. "Uncle." She sighed immediately knowing who the culprit is. "I told him my plan and I do tell him he didn't need to do anything with…" on Rafael's pout she arched her brow, "What?"

"You preferred for some 60's baldy to pilot you to London instead with this handsome Latino? That's hurt, chief! Hurt!" he faked a sob even weeping and dramatically dabbing the edge of his long-sleeves shirt to the corner of his eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake, stop be so dramatic!" Andy groaned face-palmed growling on the snickers from the only other occupant of the plane. "You know what? Once we returned to New York I think I will introduce you with someone I know, a baldy bespectacled very dramatic gay I know."

"If he likes to party, I'm on with it." Rafael said offhandedly winning an eye roll from exasperated Andy. "Oh believe me, Nigel would be your partner-in-crime." Shaking her head Andy licked her lips, "say Rafe," she paused as Rafael rested a comforting palm on her shoulder. "Say no more, Lt." Rafael flashed an assuring smile. "This Latino will be there 24/7 on your side no matter where and when and especially in this very nation."

Reaching up to cover his larger hand by her smaller palm, "Thank you," said Andy earning a comforting squeeze from the cheeky pilot. "Clean up, lady," said Rafael jerking his head to random direction of where a restroom located on the back of the plane. "And could you prepare me a coffee? Once we landed I think I need a cup or two."

"Sure thing." Moving to the back of the plane to get clean up and refresh her makeup Andy went to the small kitchen making a coffee for both of them. "What's about transportation, Rafe?"

"Already taken care of. I got my guys already waiting in cars," Rafael replied aloud from the front. "We'll go to the hotel firstly, courtesy to your lover though!"

"Miranda?" Andy blinked.

"I quoted, 'no way I will allow Andréa to sleep in some unknown place,'" Rafael sniggered as Andy went red. "Told ya she's wooing ya!" he sung.

"Oh shut it!"

"Aye, aye, but now take a seat lass, land-ho in 3 minutes," Rafael warned.

Quickly placing away the coffee-maker Andy went to the nearest seat and buckled-up, she really admired Rafael's piloting-skill as she near didn't feel anything as they landed on the landing strip. Once the plane is running down the runway Andy noticed Rafe piloted the plane away and straight to a hangar. "VVIP service and direct order from higher-ups to keep low-profiles," said Rafael knowing she must be wondering why they entered the hangar, switching off the engine and all the computer system Rafael unbuckled himself and exit the cockpit. Just then Andy noticed he have his gun holster under his left armpit. "Rafe?" alerted Andy watched him looking out of the window with his left hand stretch to the side palm facing her with his right hand rested comfortably on top of his gun.

"So many people aware how this land brought nothing but sadness, grieves, misery and torments for few years to you before your mysterious departure, Commander," he continued to peer outside into the hangar where two black unmarked sedans each in front and behind of a black Jaguar. "Even we got my boys out there but we still got the locale-agents, so keep your wand close to you and be cautious. I will check their identities firstly and heard what my boys said." He shot a fleeting look to his lone passenger smirking to find Andy's cool look returning, "that's my girl, and your gun is exactly under the chair you currently occupied, take it with you." He praised unlocking the hatch while swiftly opening his holster and unlocking the safety of his gun he pushed the hatch open waiting for the stairs automatically coming out he hold up his left palm now in front of him.

"Hold there, buddies! I got an important cargo! Security procedure firstly! Come forward one by one, including anyone inside the cars, hands above your heads and where I could see! If not don't blame me you will get a bullet between your eyes! And to hell to your laws! State your name, rank, position and the number of goddamn badge or even your sex-card!" He demanded aloud while climbing down the short flight of steps while inside Andy rolled her eyes, "Cheeky bastard," she muttered. Though Andy by long-and-yet-not-forgotten training pressed herself to the chair so no one outside could see her but she could see them, her eyes shifting from one to another men outside. Quietly and now fully understand why Rafael didn't switch on the lamps inside the plane Andy reached down under her chair to pull out a leather bag, unzipping it she saw a gun with two boxes of bullets that gives her at least fifty bullets plus the bullets that already inside the small gun. Checking the magazine, "9 bullets, that's enough," she mused and put the gun inside the leather holster she strapped it on her right hips and covering it with her overcoat while transferring the two boxes of bullets into her handbag. She waited patiently until Rafael climbed up the jet with two men from their postures and the tattoos on their wrists Andy easily recognized them as fellow-members of Rafael's ex-division, "Blackbird 33rd," she said.

"Commander." The two new guards, a visible Latino and dark-skinned men saluted her while Rafael introduced them. "This Spanish guy is Alfredo Alfonso and that guy is Derek Jameson, they are Alf and D." He punched their arms playfully, friendly, winning a smile from Andy who stood up regally and saluted them. "Andy Sachs." She said offering her hand for them to take and shake.

"An honor, Commander." Each man said respectfully, the name of Andy Sachs after all have become a legend after the Wizarding War that breaks out in Great Britain and Europe.

"Alf is a sniper and D is a scout." Rafael informed earning a nod from Andy, he was amazed and proud to see the 'Commander' transformed in front of his eyes. "Status of the men outside?" Andy asked casually but it is one of the most basic procedures.

"Two of five are from the U.S. Embassy and the other three is British Citizens that worked for us," Alfredo reported, tone is all-business. "They would be our drivers."

Andy pursed her lips, "backup plan? Any of you memorized the direction to the nearest emergency area if any situation arises?" Trading looks Derek smirked, "we have been stationed here for last few months, Commander, we remembered our routes."

"We got the ground covered, Commander." Alfonso stated patting his left side with a lopsided smirk, "we're ready to open a path for you and Captain to takeoff if necessary."

"Alright." Satisfied Andy glanced out of the window and reach for her handbag while Rafael easily pick up her suitcase, "let's move out."

(-*-)

(London, UK)

The motorcade went to the hotel firstly to allow Andy and exhausted Rafael to get a proper rest which means they spent a night. On morning Andy just picked up her phone when a staccato sound come from her hotel door, "if you didn't bring a breakfast don't you dare enter my room, Rafe!" she shouted smirking as the door swung open and Rafael pushed a cart of food inside, "I'm the bellboy now?" he pouted letting his boys to close the door behind him.

"Right, right. And good morning to both of you," Andy smiled warmly. "You might make a call to get breakfast or simply joined Rafael because after this we would move out." She offered amused as Alfonso and Derek grinned. "Aye, ma'am." They went to the cart joining Rafael to savor their breakfast inside the living-room of the suite. Flipping open her phone Andy punched a speed-dial that would connect her with certain lover of hers, not surprisingly the call got pick up on the first ring.

"'Andréa.'"

"Hi." Blushing on the knowing smirk Rafael got, Andy slipped into her bedroom closing the door while he guffaws Andy rolled her eyes. "Sorry. It's Rafe. He is with me. Do you know anything about it?"

"'Now Andréa,'" Miranda drawled though from her tone the Editor clearly is smirking. "'Did you know that I have Commander Harper in my speed-dial? Why you think I will know anything about the Captain piloting the plane for you?'"

"Oh my gosh!" groaning in embarrassment Andy falls to the bed bouncing slightly and rolled to her side. "You cheeky vixen! Even NSA already under your control!"

"'Mmm, perhaps,'" again Andy could imagine Miranda casually studying her nails when she said that, smugly Andy noted. "I miss you." Andy whispered laughing shakily. "This is insane. We just part away for 24 hours top and yet I miss you so much. I miss the girls and I miss my baby."

"'I miss you too Andréa.'" Miranda sighed forlornly but knowing it do no good to both of them if they continued this atmosphere she changed the topic. "'How's the hotel? I hope the accommodation is satisfactory.'"

Smiling as she understand what her lover try to do, "very," Andy smiled wider even she knew Miranda cannot see. "However," a pause and she burst out laugh. "I cannot believe what you told Emily to prepare everything here."

"'Don't be ridiculous, darling. Emily got paid to do her job not to questioning my orders and requests.'"

Inhaling deeply to comfort herself, "I'll be mostly in mobile today," Andy hinted. "I don't know yet could I meet them, but I do plan to meet them either one-by-one or everyone in same time. Though the later would stop the tormenting feeling to repeat my words again and again, but the image of all of them inside one room with their eyes on me… I think I'll hyperventilate before I could even start."

"'Don't push yourself, Andréa.'" Now Miranda sounded genuinely worried. "'Please, take your time. Its better you take your time and yet healthy enough to return to New York instead you rush things and got hospitalized there for weeks. Please. Do it for me?'"

"I will, Miranda." Closing her eyes Andy sigh. "I will."

(-*-)

(New York: 'F&G Hotel')

On the day where the candidates gathering inside the lobby of the hotel that not yet operating, Mandy, C.J. and Kate Harper are all watching their guests from the hidden room behind the front-desk. Using Kate and Mandy's connections, all of their candidates received 'orders' from their direct-commander or someone in higher-up directly above them to go to this place.

"What kind of bulls you two come up with to get them here?" C.J. asked scanning the lobby studying each of the candidates carefully.

"Mine was simply for their captains to tell them to come to the lobby hotel of this hotel, today and at this time," Kate said dully much for the amuse look C.J. shot to her. "Okay. Mandy?" she asked the female-lawyer who shrugged her shoulders. "A supernatural committee that work for the government in need of a legal advice." There was a long silent and she turned around to see the two tall women on her sides gives her what clearly a half-disbelieve-look and a half-struggling-not-to-laugh facial expressions. "Hey, I have my own way to test them."

"And neither of you dropped your names?" C.J. inquired distracting herself so she won't burst out laugh.

"Not to these individuals, no," Kate confessed with Mandy again casually said, "Nope."

"Well," lifting up these women's folders and her suitcase, "let's the party begin," C.J. smirked.

(-*-)

London, UK.

For the nth time Andy rubbed her palms to the black slacks she wore, looking to her wristwatch she replay her plan inside her head. First person she'll approach would be Amelia Bones, the Ministry of Magic, in a restaurant located in a Diagon Alley. Using a mysterious letter she writes from the team went with her she knew Amelia Bones received the letter and had cleared her day immediately.

Now the hardest part is to go there, it's not difficult actually as Andy using Glamour to hide her real identity to avoid unwanted attentions in her way to meet one of her mothers. Rafael led his team strolling leisurely far behind her blending with other wizards and witches perfectly while Andy left alone walking in front of them. Her heart clenching many times as she saw familiar figures, people she knew, people that once her friends, quickening her pace she breath in relief as she come to the restaurant and without pausing she moved up to the stairs. The maître d' only gives a slight bow to welcome her, he is already used for wizards and witches to go there and didn't want to talk or drop their names. The place after all is famous for a rendezvous of a young couple…or they who want to have affairs.

Andy had practically scandalous herself to suggest her mom to go to this place, but she knew there is no more perfect place for a Ministry of Magic to go following the direction of a mysterious letter without having a dozen Aurors following her. And from what she gathered Andy knew the Head of Auror is one of her best friends that she isn't ready yet to be confronted.

'But really, writing a love letter to my own mom?' She practically cooked her brain alive though Rafael, who is the culprit of such amazing idea guffawing and hooting his ass off, does give a good idea, still! Climbing to the top of the stairs she casually scanned the second floor tipping her head slightly to another waiter but she caught a glimpse of a person seated on the corner of the second floor, securely behind a high-partition big enough to cover entire table. 'Of course, mom won't want to be seen by public in this place let alone with a secret-admirer.' Her eyes darted to the left corner where she saw two Aurors seated on their table enjoying foods and drinks acting like they weren't there to follow and guarding their ministry.

Andy went rigid but forced herself to move, she have no other choice, at least they only saw her Glamour-form and not her real form, she could feel their burning gazes on her back as she moved to direction where only one table located and the table occupied by their direct boss. To Andy's relief however per her instruction the waiter already placed dinners and wines on the table so most likely they won't be disturbed, hopefully.

She paused slightly as the occupant of the table looked away from gazing blankly out of the window to look at her, false-green eyes glazing before Andy could stop it she was a second too late to look away and stiffly took a seat opposite of the woman whom watching her intently. Neither spoken and Andy peered up surprised to see Amelia Bones' brilliant grey-eyes watering, the steel-lady of the Britain Ministry of Magic who had faced so much worse of the worse time one never wish to have, "…child…" she croaked through quivering lips. Shaky hand stretch across the table prompting Andy's hand to reach up and took her hand, intertwining their fingers as she gives a faint sob. "…How you know?"

"…not many knows my favorite," Amelia gives her own faint sob. "From my foods, the way I want it, to my wine, even the single white rose I always preferred to have when I dined outside…" a pause as she need to swallow a sudden lump choking her throat, "and I was the one who help you to write, of course I know, I will always remember your handwriting." With a gentle tug but insistently "come here, seat next to me," Amelia drew Andy to sit on the chair exactly next to her and perfectly hidden by the screen before hugging her tightly. "Oh child." The Ministry sobbed into Andy's false-blonde hairs, "where you have gone? What we had done that you left without news, without looking back?"

"No mom." Andy bit her lips to muffle her cry, "it's none of your faults."

"Then why, child?" Amelia questioned her through tears that flowing heavily. "Why you left? Are you coming home now? Or to visit and left again?" She felt Andy tensed and snapped her eyes shuts, tightening her hug around her missing oldest daughter, "don't. Please don't leave again. Please, Andréa. Whatever it is, we could face it, as a family."

"I love you." Andy croaked to Amelia's neck. "I…I can't promise I will stay here. It's far too hurt, mom. It's so hurting." The desperate way of her oldest daughter clinging to her, palms balling into fists on her back alerted Amelia. "Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me." She urged softly, stroking Andy's blonde-tresses. Pulling away slightly Andy looked up through watery eyes, her vision was blurring from so much tears she have and whatever sorrow her mom saw in her eyes Amelia's tears too dampening her face. "Oh child. Tell me. Nothing, nothing you did or what happen to you; would ever make me less loving you." Without losing her hug around her daughter Amelia skillfully flicked her wand to create an illusion around their table and to hide any sounds to be heard. "Now tell me sweetheart. What is it?"

Reaching for the goblet Andy took a large gulp of her wine to dry her throat that even after two gulps still so dry, raw and throbbing. "It was on the day where my division got invade, mom." She cupped the goblet taking comfort of the dark-red liquor and her mom's palm that continue stroking her hairs, one of many things she missed so much from her family.

Amelia has a pained look. "That man already dead, Andréa. Harry killed him. It's over."

"For him." Andy swallowed hard tentatively looking up to the ministry that paused on her task stroking her daughter's hairs. "…the one who invade my base was not whom Harry killed, mom," another swallowed and in barely audible voice she whispers, "Its Tom Riddle Junior, his son." And that's it, the dam gate opened and what she hides whole these years flowing out of her lips, of how she was the only survivor, kidnapped and tortured, and later on losing her mind and wasn't aware giving birth of a child result of continuous rape. Her rejection, her acceptance only to be cruelly receiving deepest anguish as her child went crystallized. "I need to get out. I need to leave. I need to forget. Yet I can't! I want her! I want my baby girl to wake up! So I could apologize! So I could tell her how sorry I am! That what I said back then, how I acted, aren't true! That I want her! That she's mine! Only mine!"

"Oh my daughter, my Andréa," Amelia hugged the young woman that now sobbing hysterically to her chest.

"I can't mom. I just can't be here anymore!"

"I know. Now I know. I know sweetheart. I know." Amelia could only repeated such words over and over again, stroking her daughter's hairs, rubbing her back, whole the time not caring her own tears that continued wetting her face. The matriarch of House of Bones looks so heartbroken just like her oldest daughter in her arms that broken down, completely shatters. Amelia knew she cannot do anything, she cannot turn back the time, and what she could do now is to accept such horrible fact happen to one of her girls, one of her most precious daughters and regret how whole these years she wasn't there in her time of need. Neither of their family's members was there for Andy. "Let it out, sweetheart. Let it out. Mommy is here." Amelia murmured wiping her tears with the back of her left palm and continued hugging her daughter that already a grown-up woman yet she easily deposited her on her lap, rocking her back and forth like she was a toddler.

(-*-)

New York, US: F&G Hotel's Lobby.

"What all of you know about magic and supernatural being?" was what Mandy boldly asked aloud silencing the lobby and turning attention to her as she strode assertively while C.J. and Kate lingered behind to hide their giggles.

"Excuse me?" Abbie Carmichael the redhead Texan Federal Prosecutor looked at Mandy as if she is insane. "Are you the one who gives the mumbo-jumbo to my boss about a supernatural-committee and I need to attend this meeting to find out that this is not some kind of a joke?"

"Yeah I did," placing her briefcase next to empty chair on the very right side of three chairs on one long desk, "hello everyone, my name is Mandy Hampton," Mandy sniffed haughtily, "this insane madwoman unfortunately worked as the head of Legal – Counsel of the White House." She looked to her friends who calmly reached to their own seats. "This tall brunette is C.J. Gregg the famous and daily-could-be-seen-in-CNN Press Secretary and that blonde is Commander Kate Harper Deputy of NSA." Turning back to Abbie and to every stunned woman, "yes, we gather all of you here for the magical and supernatural committee issue is for the sake of April's Fool we forgot to do this year. So much that we make sure this hotel surrounded by at least fifty Secret Service's agents, Federal Agents and whatever soldiers Commander Harper could pull, fully armed, all paid by the good citizens' taxes. Any question?"

C.J. is the one who struggling to suppress her smirk while Kate Harper, remain cool as ever even mentally entertain by their friend's sassiness. Abbie pressed her lips thinly looking around to female lawyers and detectives that mostly she knew or have heard by names before taking a seat and quietly said, "I'm listening."

"That's my girl!" Mandy beamed and wave her right palm as C.J. looked away to muffle a snort accompanied with a snicker. "Ignore C.J. she just drank too much wine and seated next to a blonde always make her giddy."

"Excuse me?" C.J. glared to her friend while the women in front of them all suppressed their smiles as Mandy muttering, "Typical of a brunette, always in denial," rolled her eyes and took her seat. Kate on the other hand kindly guided C.J. to take her seat and not clawing their friend's eyes out. "Ladies," Kate looked up and around, holding their gazes sharply silently telling them she is an exact opposite with Mandy or C.J. that seems easily find many things funny. "You are here because as Counselor Hampton has hints, magic and supernatural beings do exist."

"Really?" Serena Southerly, one of the New York ADAs arched her eyebrow.

"Ever heard Harry Potter?" C.J. asked casually.

"One wonderful magical novel," Alex Cabot replied.

"Would you believe when we said that man does exist and the Wizarding War in Great Britain actually just ended not six years ago?" This time they all are startled when with two soft pops and Fred with George appeared behind three ladies-chairs on the front with the three ladies of course already planned this grandiose 'entrance' didn't even flinch. "Fred and George Weasley, ladies, nice to meet you." Both waved toward dumbfounded women and looked down. "And three ladies, we leave our hotel to your capable hands."

"You want to go?" Mandy shifted slightly on her chair to look up at the two tall British-men. "And here I thought you could rattle their chains by, what, creating something?"

"Conjuring, Ms. Hampton." Both wizards corrected her in their uncanny unisons, smirking wolfishly. "Sorry, rattling ladies' chains just not our cups of teas," they coked their heads to the sides, again, in that uncanny unison as their eyes hardening. "We got a meeting with U.S. Ministry of Magic, thanks to you, Commander."

"He just want to," Kate paused a second to remember what the man has said to her, "record your wands?" She smirk as both again got their wolfish grins clearly having 'illegal' plans while C.J. playfully said, "careful boys, one particular princess of Nymph would hung you two upside-downs from highest building in this country by roots around your ankles."

"Our girl is on the Britain right now, what she doesn't know won't harm us," they drawled and eyes brightening mischievously, "besides, we have lots of wands, having one or two to be recorded ain't a problem at all."

"I heard nothing," Mandy looked away while C.J. cleared her throat again suppressing a smirk, Kate chuckles. "Just don't drive cars, okay? I did give you IDs but finding out you two insists a telephone is a telehorn until your girl corrected you two, both of you need an intense driving-class before I allowed you come close to any car and to drive."

"Au contrary, Commander," both now have ear-to-ear splitting grins, "we do have a flying car back home, ya know? And we really are a great driver."

"Flying car?" Kate turned around twitching as the two British-men waving cheekily at her. "Ain't telling ya~!" they sung hooting as they apparate away with soft pops leaving Kate staring to empty spots and turned to her friends, "Flying Car?" she repeated.

"Yeah," C.J. looks unsure, "I can't remember on which book, but I think the series does mention a flying car."

"Oh." Kate looked adorable when she just learn such information and correct her position she folded her arms while staring blankly to her laptop screen. "…I know I should read the contract better."

"You offered the contracts without knowing such things?" Mandy cried out, "Kate!"

"Don't angry at me," Kate sighed and shrugged her shoulders; "I never read novels."

"And what you read on your free time?" C.J. inquired.

"Criminal records?" Kate asked back sending C.J. face-palmed while Mandy cracked a lopsided smirk, "The lifeless Commander with a full of life Press Secretary, a match made in heaven," she teased the clueless C.J. who frowned and looked up at her, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Despite graduated from Berkley you really are one clueless buddy," Mandy patted her back and turned to the front, face completely emotionless and serious even her eyes dancing in mirth as her friend, C.J. could only staring at her, speechless. While Kate sighs audibly, "now you aware my misery…"

Not wanting for C.J. to ask questions that have nothing to do with the meeting, "now, let's start," Mandy opened her folder, "this meeting actually is a job-opportunity, an interview for you to join a special team that would be worked for cases that related to the magical and supernatural issues," looking up she hold their gazes sternly, clearly the fun time is over. "Every year there would be an examination from the government, every government in this planet, to select their best children to enter the Divisions that known as the Blackbird. Blackbird is a modernization of the most ancient law and enforcement or Police-Forces that back on the time known as the Enforcer."

"Years now they are known as Blackbirds," Kate joined the explanation, "please open the brown-sealed-envelopes on your desk." She waited until each of the women in front of them has the folders they have placed since beginning. "Like every other forces that have another forces to watch each other back, U.S. Government working closely with U.S. Ministry of Magic's Governments, decided to rebuild and reopen the Enforcer's Division." Again she waited until attentions turned at her, "and this is only the beginning," Kate said. "Blackbirds Divisions as examples, have its members from around the world, located around the globe."

"1st – 10th located on the West 11th – 20th on the North that covered U.S. to European Continent," said C.J. "21st – 30th is on the East."

"Asia." Olivia Benson said quietly.

"Correct." C.J. nodded her head in confirmation. "Under 30th is on the Middle-East. Now, Blackbird is more into military-type thus could cover such immense areas. Enforcer on the other hand we planned to be smaller but hopefully, more efficient. This is a special force. That means you could guess the Enforcer's Division would receive high privilege, better payment, ranks and positions. However, as you could deduce from the name itself, of the question Mandy throw to you on the very beginning of this meeting, what you see, what you hear, what you had learned whole these years, still pale in comparison what members of the Blackbirds, has witness."

"The idea for this division to be formed comes up after the Wizarding War that breakout in Great Britain where 19th Division of the Blackbird located, yet they got invaded and practically wiped out with only a single survivor whom witnessing the worst nightmare come true of things that most of us refused to believes yet does exists. More than 20 thousands members of the Blackbirds, half of it are our best men and women, slaughtered." Mandy's lips pressed thinly. "Most of the public ignorance, most of us who knows arrogance were the one that lead to that massacred. For Blackbird have no backup at all. And a woman, one lone survivor that back then not yet turned twenty years old," she paused to take a shaky breath with C.J. look away to blink back tears while Kate simply dropped her gaze to the screen of her laptop again, "is the only one eye-witness and Britain nearly collapsed, conquered by the madman that most of you know only a fictional character but actually was exist. He died in hands of Harry Evans – Potter. But it open so many eyes, how one division is not enough to protect a nation, and that girl unleashed her power to the very highest to manslaughter her foes by herself stopping the enemy's forces not to invade the European main-land and helped to ended the war as the unknown heroine that never been said in that famous series. But even with Harry killed the leader, without her help, perhaps by now, European Main – Land would be in total chaos of war."

"I know that girl. Three of us know her, C.J. and I knew her personally, a brilliant bright girl that supposedly entered Stanford yet she bravely go there, for duty called her, postponing her study when she already got a scholarship. For she have powers, gifts that not many of us have it and yet so many of us ignore and fear of it. For she knew how dangerous that madman and his fellow cruel followers, thus they should be stopped in every cost and in every way necessary. Even that means she paid the ultimate price by herself." Mandy rested her palms on each side of the open folder she have. "So I could assure each of you I wasn't joking at all when I gathered most of you, the attorneys to be certain, by bringing up magic and supernatural issues. Because we does have them. We have the damn Special Courthouse and High Courts. And they? Blend and mix among you for millenniums, unknown to most of you. Just like us, among them they got the insane men and women, but their insanity blended with their powers and gifts and talents, the war in Great Britain is what they capable to do. Only with less than 50 thousands followers, only with a magic-wand and hocus-pocus spells, the oldest kingdom on earth nearly fall in less than a year of their open uprising."

Tilting up her chin she looked around, sharply. "You think this nation won't suffer same fate?" Mandy pursed her lips as she still could see some of them have skeptic looks. "You might skeptical, but we who knew and continued following those madness, knew better."

"…such?" Jo Polyznack asked quietly from her spot.

"Such like the one who slaughter that division wasn't the father but his son." Kate said evenly. "And that man still free out there, do remember, he alone slaughter more than 5000 well-train wizards and member of races such elves and the likes in Blackbird 19th Division, you think how many normal soldiers and police officers, fully armed need to bombardier him with bullets before we could stop him? Especially he just likes the twin Weasley you have witness, capable to teleport in a split second? That most of the members of the races could move in speed of sounds?"

Alex Cabot cleared her throat lightly, "pardon me, but I still not understand why we are here. That sound more to military instead enforcer's duty."

"Au contrary," C,J. grimaced. "Had we have Enforcers we could capture him far before he grew strong.

"And put him on a trial?" Abbie asked.

Calmly Mandy looked down to her open folder, the conversation after all, directed exactly like they have practiced and just like she wants. "In 1995, Abbie Carmichael you lost five cases in row before you went to SUV." She peered up to the Texan whom stiffened. "Those five cases have the perpetrators actually three wizards that helped that very man to grow strong and later on lead into the massacre of the Blackbird 19th Division."

All bloods drained from Abbie's face but Mandy went on. "In 1999, Alex Cabot, you failed to nail your case and let loose a half-werewolf to rape and kill more than 200 women down on the South after he flew out of this nation, killed more than 60 officers from Blackbird 44th on Nigeria, before he could be killed. Serena Southerly, in 1997 – 1998, you failed to jail five werewolves and two were-cats that man-slaughtering several hundred souls again on Africa and near 112 officers from Blackbird 41st, 46th, and 49th. Casey Novak, before you went to New York, you failed to put an insane elf into a prison and let him joined the massacre in Great Britain and on south France. Olivia Benson, no thanks to you following your partner that clearly have an issue with his anger, advice, let loose a half-wizard man that become a creator of the magical bomb used in the European Wizard's Uprising or the Harry Potter's war, raped, slaughter, torment more than several thousands of souls ¾ of them are normal non-magical-humans, and become the mad-professor that helped that very Junior to born including to gain such powerful magic over his inhuman humans-experiences although the victims are mostly are members of races, creating inhuman half-immortal monster. Jo Polyznack in your case was your inability to find evidences and let loose two most wanted criminals declared by every Blackbird in Asia. Lucky you, Commander Harper were the one who killed them before they cost this nation a victim."

Not caring how most of them already paler than ghosts, "when I explained what you fails are not to put the blames on you," Mandy said calmly. "What done is done, it cannot be changed. What I said is a solid proof of they does exist."

"You all gathered here because your background of your careers, your track records and how we tried to give our faiths in you, to put more and more of them into jails and not let them loose out on the public." C.J. took a deep breath. "Ladies, the facts Mandy says are only known by all of us inside this very hotel's lobby and they who wrote the information for us. Once again it is not to force you, but to make you see what you failed to do in this new team, new force, could be done. This force would give a great danger to each of you if you decided to take part inside the team. This force is not like FBI, DEA, or CIA. Higher than them actually, for we have our own court system, and now, we are preparing for the Enforcement system." Her tactful speech that drawing them out from their guilty feeling working as bit by bit colors returning to their faces.

"The HQ would be here, on New York and in this very hotel, actually on the building behind this hotel. In front of the public you worked here in this hotel for your undercover, but for they worked in forces, polices or military, you would be well-known of who you are." C.J. clapped her palms lightly, rubbing it as she chooses her words carefully. "The court system is far more severe than the public courthouse would give. Blackbird Division mostly received nothing but an approval to kill the perpetrator on spot. It sounds like you will do the dirty job, which it is. Just like what I did every day, Mandy and Kate."

"The lone survivor of that massacre told me before she went away where she decided to face her fears, to meet her family and friends and tell them the reason why she suddenly disappeared for near five years. 'A war takes so many lives cruelly and brutally thus always gather attentions, yet we always forget, the price to keep the peace and to protect is far greater than what a war takes.' And that is why you all are here. Because we are in peaceful time at very present but it doesn't close the possibility of what happen that most of us who knew knows it as the Great War in Wizarding World of European, that only ended six years ago and yet no one aware of it sans mostly knows it through novels. Yet the families of the twenty thousands who died from Blackbird 19th Division, even doesn't know –perhaps- of why they died, still mourning of their lost." Pulling away from the table she leaned back into her chair. "So take your time. You could stay here for nights and days, rooms are prepared already above and blamed yourself if you didn't follow our instructions to come with packed-clothes in bag, but it is part of the interview, the time you decided to leave this place with or without your answers, we will come into a conclusion to accept you or not. To heavy? Too much stress? Than perhaps you simply didn't fit with the job's description. Because even the Enforcer, the new Division, the new Force we offered to you at very present might worked for New York only, as Mandy has explained, the consequence is to the entire planet. Not for only this nation, not only for non-magical person, but every living-being in this very world." She traded a look with her friends, right and left, each of them gives a small nod and C.J. regarded them again, "one of us would be here as our duty and job could call us anytime, but I advise you to calm yourself, take a rest, and take your times. That's all for now."

(-*-)

London, UK: Diagon Alley.

Wiping her tears after crying so hard Andy felt emotionally exhausted. She let her mom to pay the tab, bring their untouched dinner home including herself, Amelia wrapped an arm around Andy's back guiding her out of her chair and cast a warning look to her Aurors that tried to approach. Noticing her signal they stop though giving curious look, wondering whose the blonde that slumped to their boss's side and how the Ministry hugging her protectively.

Quietly Amelia guided her daughter out of the restaurant, "wait," Andy said hoarsely stopping her mom that ready to side-apparates them to the Bones's Manor. "I need to tell Rafael. He is the guard Uncle Jed sends to me."

"Let us go to meet him then," said Amelia even actually she wants nothing but to bring her daughter back into Bones's manor. "Kay," Andy tugged Amelia to guide her to correct direction to where she knew her bodyguards waiting her, her eyebrow arched up though when she only see Derek and the British staff that worked for the embassy. "Derek? Where are others?"

"Ma'am" he nodded his head firmly to Andy and Amelia, "Alf was behind us and Rafe went out 'cuz our phones didn't work here," he blinked when both women in front of him have their eyes widened in fears and two wands of the two witches whipped forward pointing at his direction but actually not him, but the local helper that once he spun around Derek cursed out loud, "Shit!" he whipped his gun out even to the man that now have his eyes went completely black and parting his mouth that now have sharp fangs, chuckling insanely. "How lucky, the Ministry and the missing commander, would be a tasty dinner for me."

Derek's finger pulled the trigger several times in time a shout of "Incendio!" accompanied with "Reducto!" rang loudly.

(-*-)

New York, U.S.: F&G Hotel's Lobby.

"I got Rafe!" said Mandy waving her phone before picking up the call while C.J. saw her writing down something on her notepad, Kate who were watching the candidates whispering to each other or simply sat blankly arched her brow when C.J. gasped loudly. "Wait!" the Press Secretary snatched Mandy's notepad. "Kate!" as she read something Mandy just wrote C.J. turned to the blonde commander. "Show me your laptop again!"

"You want to see this?" Kate looked surprise even she is alerted as C.J. snatched the laptop turning the screen to see what that turned her paler than a sheet of paper. "C.J.? What?" she sat up straighter peering to see the screen that still showing London Police Officer's that announced 'Killed in Action' three months ago, "William Brown, Killed in Action three months ago," Kate read, "What's with him?"

"Yeah, give me back my notepad," Mandy demanded only to blink when C.J. slammed the notepad on the table and pointed to one name. "William Brown, London Police Officer!" she said aloud pointing to the notepad and to Kate's laptop before head whipped around to stare to Mandy who have all bloods drained from her face. "He supposedly dead three months ago, Mandy! Why you write his name!? What's this name list means!?"

"I, Rafe was," stuttering in shock, "he told me the names of the guards that forming team to guard Andy-Oh SHIT!" Mandy shouted the profanities not caring entire lobby now alarmed she was shouting to her phone. "Where is she!? Where's Andy!? Her mom? Which mom!? She have mothers!" then she turned to her friends, desperately asking "Mom on London!?"

"Amelia Bones!" Kate shot up to her feet. "The Britain's Ministry of Magic!" Her left hand flipped open her phone while the blonde racing to the front-desk to grab her bag, "Fred and George!? Get back to the hotel, now! I need you to create me a Portkey straight to Diagon Alley! Just get your asses here!" she snapped her phone shut slammed it on the front-desk and busy unzipping the bag, "C.J. alert Leo and the President!"

"Oh my god, oh god, no, no," C.J. was trembling but quickly opening her phone and dialing numbers, "Leo, wait! No! Ministry of Magic and Andy is in danger! Yes! At hotel-!" she spun around to the double-door located on the right side of the lobby, it swung open and Secret Services swarmed inside and not ten seconds later the President of United States with his Chief of Staffs and other senior staffs running inside.

"What happen?" Jed demanded aloud. C.J. quickly informed him and he was ready to explode in worry while Mandy offered her phone to him, "Captain! Status!" He demanded louder and cursed loudly once he got debriefed and turn to Leo. "They are inside the Diagon Alley, Leo!" a pause and he shouted, "And Rafael just said he heard several gunshots!"

"No modern gadgets could work there," Leo grimaced and spun around, "Commander Harper!"

"I'll go there!" Kate said pulling out several HK-5 from the bag in time Fred and George popped inside the hotel. "What's in bloody hell goings on?"

"Portkey!" Kate demanded while hurriedly informing them the situation.

"No shit!" Fred rushed into his and his twin's manager offices that located on the first floor yet on the back of the hotel.

"Here is the Diagon Alley's map," George pulled out his wand conjuring a map from thin air, "where's Andy gone?" hearing the name of the restaurant he cannot stop the smirk though it vanished as he pointed, "Here, and the meeting-place should be here, closest to the Gringotts Bank, a really massive white marble building."

Fred returned with a battered basket-ball in hands. "Here, take this, someone hold it and others put their hands on top of it or around the ball." He instructed thrusting the basketball to one of Secret Service's hands. "It will send you to our Joke-Shop in Diagon Alley. It isn't far from the Gringotts."

"Alright." Kate turned resting her palm on top of the basketball and looked at the twin's Weasley, "How to activate it?"

"'I'm a sexy blonde.'" Both said grinning silly as the Commander pressed her lips thinly albeit the twinkling in her dark eyes belied the disapproving look she gave to them, "'I'm a sexy blonde.'" She said and Kate Harper with six Secret Services disappeared.

"Hot Damn It!" Fred high-fived with George snickering, "I know we could make her saying those words!" then both thrust their hands, palms opens toward Sam, Josh, Toby…and even Leo. "Pay up!" They demanded hooting while the President muttering, "so that is why you all whispering all the time with these two," turning around he marched back to the door shouting, "I still got three meetings, updated me with the situation every thirty-minutes!" he won Leo's reply of "Yes, Mr. President."

"Only you two," C.J. shook her head, trying to stop the headache, "Only you two could make 'I'm a sexy blonde' as a password and all of you betting on it." Next to her Mandy has a sudden gleam in her eyes; lips stretched lopsidedly forming a devilish smirk no need to be a genius that one Ms. Hampton has a wick idea inside her head and Toby whom pocketing his wallet that now $20 poorer, "and she got an idea to beat your clueless head, C.J." He muttered under his breath, mentally annoyed of how his friend could be so clueless and in deep denial over her feeling she has for certain blonde Commander. "Brunette." He snorted and sniffed, "Always in denial."

Meanwhile, Jo Polyznack staring at them in disbelieve, blinking repeatedly and even rubbing her eyes, "…I'm not dreaming right?" she asked to her senior in the police-force, Olivia Benson who too look like she was in a daze. "…I don't think so, I never heard more than two people shared same dreams, Jo," said Olivia then she turned to a blonde attorney that seated on her left side, "You are seeing what we see right, Lex?"

With right palm over her open mouth Alex Cabot could only utter, "Yes Liv, because I see what you see. And I doubted it is some kind of illness."

"…Blair would be so angry to me…" Jo said casually earning a collective looks from still-in-shock women around her, she shrugged her shoulders, "My Princess always love magical-and-fairytale stories she said its romantic."

"You are awfully calm in current situation, Detective," Serena said pointedly.

In return Jo gives her a wolfish smirk, "after having my fate born as a humble-girl colliding with someone in name of Blair Warner, I doubted there are something in life could keep me in a shock-state more than ten minutes, Counselor."


	17. Chapter 17

17th Question: Moving On – Part 3 (End)

Author Notes: I don't have many notes for this chapter sans few characters is mine, such Derek, Alfonso and well, few others. Please Review!

Warning: Same old, same old, same warning, same NO BETA!

Moving On – Part 3.

(-*-)

(UK – Diagon Alley)

"Take cover, Derek!" Sliding down on the ground and around a corner Andy slammed her back against the wall of a building she used to cover. "A vampire," she panted, "I cannot belief I ride with a vampire whole these hours!" Peering over the edge of the wall Andy shifted her wand to her left hand in favor to pull out her gun from holster strapped on the back of her right hips, whipping forward she pulled the trigger twice sending two bullets soaring the air to the Vampire that easily dodge it but frozen midway to rush to her direction as the tip of Andy's wand already aimed and glowing, "Incendio!" The two bullets lit up in flames creating two balls of fires forcing the vampire to leap away not wanting to get burn straight to Amelia Bones's "Reducto!"

This time the Ministry's spell blow up his head and with a quick flick of her wand Amelia slowly rise from behind a barricade-like after transfiguring a trash-can for her protection, staring to the vampire that she set in fire, no scream of agony for its head already got destroyed by her. "Andréa." She rushed back to her oldest daughter mind to keep vigilant while crossing the cobble-path not wanting to be caught off guard if they got a second attacker, "Andréa. Are you alright, child?" She dropped to her knees as Andy slumped down against the wall didn't care she sat on a dirty ground. Her heart thundering against her ribcage, after near six-years living in normal life as a non-magical-person, this encounter exhausted her emotionally and draining her power. Yet something in Andy is excited. The best part of her that born as a nymph and lived as a witch for the better of her time, to her astonishment, rejoice.

True, after what happened to her Division, Andy temporary lost her magic, her power, due an intense damage her magical-core endured in that darkest hours in her life. She even was skeptical she could use magic again but apparently Andy wasn't calculating the nymph's genes she born with would work brilliantly to heal her power, her magic and her body. What that gifted-genes cannot heal however is her mind and heart. "I'm fine mom. You?"

"It'll take more than a single vampire to hurt me, sweetheart." Amelia said in what she hoped an assuring tone.

"Thank you Lord. Derek?" Andy panted opening her eyes to see her mom and to her right side to Derek that too slumped against the wall while desperately pressing his left palm over a gash on his left thigh, trying to stop the bloods not to continue gushing out.

"I'm fine, Commander. Shit. I drop my guard." He hissed through gritted teeth. "He didn't look like a Vamp for me. Just a nice country-kid trying to be a police officer."

"Looks could be deceiving, Soldier, especially in magical-related-issues, I learned it in hardest way for many, many times." Amelia said wisely earning a weak sigh from him. "Yeah, you are right, Ministry," he panted. "But shit, commander, you got a fast reflex."

"Hey, I'm not fully a human," Andy patted his shoulder. "You owe me nothing."

"Bull." He heaved struggling to get up, "that'll be later to discuss we need to get you and Ministry to a safe place. William is close to Chuck, the later is the other police officer. And I don't think their closeness only friendships."

"You are right." Amelia now was regretting to send away her Aurors, but Andy is looking right and left, recognizing the area and she seems nodding her head to herself. "Let's get you to a safe place firstly, Derek. And you too mom." Andy looked sternly to her mom before Amelia could protest, "you are the Ministry of Magic. If something happen to you I'll never forgive myself." Standing up Andy pointed her wand to the open-gash on Derek's left thigh, murmuring "Episky, Ferula." A gasp escaped Derek's mouth who staring wide-eyes as his gash magically closing into a small wound that compare to the previous condition of his wound far better before few layers of bandage wrapped around his thigh covering his torn pants. "One of these days, Commander," he amusingly poking his thigh lifting up his left leg even winching slightly when he raise it too high, "damn, I really need to learn few spells."

"Better now?" Andy brushed off her hairs from her face.

"Very much better," said Derek blinking as Andy spun around, "I'll be on the lead; you do on the rear, Mom you stay between us. I'll go first." She instructed before lightly nearly soundlessly even in her heels Andy jogs forward crossing the road banishing the evidence of the death vampire in her way to take cover behind a building across them, eyes quickly scanning the empty-road before she darted to other side. "You got a great daughter, Ma'am." Derek praised genuinely. "I already heard how talented she is; now, I have no more doubts she does deserve to be the youngest person in entire history to be a Lt. Commander."

"Thank you, Soldier." Amelia smiled proudly. She saw her daughter waving her hand that holding her wand with the tip creating a dim-glow enough for her to see and knew Andy signaled them to move. "Let's go."

(-*-)

As a Lieutenant Commander even inactive for six-years Andy is a skillful fighter trained to face any situations, having her wand on her left hand and her gun on her right hand, she hold it like she is naturally born with it and it feel so right, it make her feel safe just like old time. Using the alleys, she led her mom and bodyguard traveling in the shadow as few Aurors one by one arriving on the Crime-Scene far behind them. Sounds of footsteps reached her ears and Andy pressed her right shoulder on the nearest wall keeping herself in shadow and glad her companions done the same, the footsteps were approaching from intersections not few feet in front of them, from the front and the left side. The footsteps from front suddenly gone, three veterans immediately aware the approaching group had slowing down while the group from the left less silent, signaling with her fingers Andy pointed to Amelia and to the intersection on their front while she pointed to Derek and herself would take care the intersection on the left.

Lifting up her fingers Andy mentally countdown, '…2…1…0!' she jumped to the front of the left intersection side pressed to Amelia that have the tip of her wand just like Andy glowing bright red ready to cast two massive stunning-spells with Derek using a cover of the edge of the building aimed his gun to the left intersection.

"Whoa, stop, stop! Don't shoot!" come a frantic familiar voice from Amelia's front with the Ministry gives a slow blink yet her eyes remained hard and aim steady. "Names." She commanded.

"Rafael Rivera-Spencer with Alfredo Alfonso, Ma'am!"

Andy sigh quietly, "they are allies, mom," Andy whispered to Amelia, the later tip her head lightly, "Come forward, slowly," the Ministry again commanded. Her daughter might trust these men but until she saw them up-close and personal, she won't lower her guard.

Two Latino come forward holding up their hands that holding their guns high above their heads, warily, "don't shoot, madam Bones," Rafael spoke quietly. "None of us want to bring harm to your daughter. Dare any of us do that; I will end their lives with my own hands."

"Andréa stated there is another British Police Officer," Amelia prompted.

"Dead." Alfonso responded sneering apparently to the dead man, "I shot him and Rafe came to lit him in fire."

Trading a meaningful look with Amelia and Derek, "Then," Andy glared to the area in front of her, "you all could come forward."

"Just like Captain Rivera said, don't shoot, Andy." A familiar female-voice followed by the owner Kate Harper herself emerged from the shadow, not like Rafael or Alfredo, her hand even the one that holding her gun is down on her sides. "I come with few agents to check on you. But it seems we didn't need to be that worry."

"Kate," Andy breathed lowering her gun and changing the spell on the tip of her tongue into "Lumos," to brighten the dark alley and indeed the unmistakable Secret Service's Agents Kate brought all standing on safe distance. "Mom," satisfied they didn't have enemies, "Please meets Commander Kate Harper, Deputy of NSA," Andy stepped to the side allowing for Amelia Bones to turn fully facing the attractive blonde-commander. Putting away her wand, "Amelia Bones," Amelia offered her hand.

Kate simply shifted her gun to her left hand to take her offered hand, "Kate Harper, it is nice to meet you, Ministry Bones."

"Every helps are always welcome, Commander." Amelia smiled warmly and yet again her eyes remain hard telling Kate the Ministry have more than enough rights to ask the next question, "Although I couldn't help but wondering how you could enter this place."

"We do have our own wizards, Ministry." Kate answered diplomatically not wanting to betray the twin Weasley's trusts in her. "As a Deputy of NSA I already aware of the U.S. Ministry of Magic's existence," dropping her hand to her side and returning her gun to her right hand, "with Andy is one of precious cargos I need to watch and guard 24/7, I worked closely with them."

"Answering my question without answering the actual question," Amelia looked amused softening her look but this time her smile turned dangerous. "I hoped you won't be a double-agent for our side, Commander."

For first time in her life Kate Harper felt a cold beads of sweat trickling down her back, she knew she should never underestimated the woman in front of her who battling the You-Know-Who and his madmen's regime of terror for two decades. A female formidable Auror who rise through the ranks and become a Ministry to end the chaotic era that terrorizing entire Great Britain, survived over countless assassination-attempts, remain calm even in face of ultimate betrayals from every side even since her young age Amelia Bones losing members of her families and friends one by one. It is not a matter of training anymore, even Kate have no magical-power but she is a well – train soldier for such special-issue she knew how to keep her mind unable to be probed. Yet Kate has no single doubt the British Ministry of Magic Amelia Bones does not need a single spell let alone reading her folder to know what kind of career Kate have before now, base by her harsh and cruel experiences for many years. Even her career in C.I.A. that within a top-secret of the highest security-level, the look Amelia gives her told Kate, the Ministry know.

Unconsciously Kate tightened her grip on her gun reminding herself she should never make herself or anyone on her side to be the Ministry's foes. Now she understand from where –or in this case- from whom, Andréa Sachs have that look, the natural charisma that so well-known among members of forces even still green compare to the Ministry, now both standing side-by-side Kate fought the urge to drop her gaze. "You have my words, Ministry." She cannot help but fear the day when she needs to face the other women in Andy's little-family. Amelia Bones's birth-daughter, Susan Bones, by information she could gather quite shy but Andy too. And again undoubtedly Kate has a hunch Susan would be alike with Andy and their mothers, shy and too green but have strong willpower. She fear her life, really, Kate suddenly fear her life when the last member of the family, the Queen of the Nymph herself who currently far in Hogwarts leading the prestigious Wizarding Academy as the Headmistress joined the league. 'And Andy got Miranda Priestly with their daughters, the twin and Alexandra included,' her mind supply Kate bit back a groan. It still fresh in her memory of how uncanny-look Caroline and Cassidy have far too mature for girls in their ages, not mentioning the happy-go-lucky Zoey Bartlet that turned out could be as predatory as a hungry and overprotective lioness. And little Alexandra? The mismatch orbs of the baby alone already send unsettling feeling of her mind, heart and soul bare open for the child to see, to read, to learn and Kate swore so many times Alexandra's eyes met hers the later felt like the child smirking at her, as if fully aware who she is, understand who she is, and know everything that happen in her life down to every little secret Kate hides.

Walking behind Andy and Amelia who planning to use a fireplace outside some shop to Floo into Bones's Manor, "Genetic, definitely genetic," Kate muttered she cringes seeing two pair of different orbs flickered to her direction, the brown orbs looks confuse in same time amuse to hear the Commander talking to herself while the older of the two women in front of her have a pair of dancing eyes. "I'm doom." She hung her head in defeat.

(-*-)

Only Rafael that joined Andy went to the Bones's Manor, Derek need goes to a Hospital and Alfredo clearly would find out how on earth they could get two vampires from London Police. The jovial Latino entertained Andy by working hard to be polite as he respect Amelia Bones and not wanting to cross her over their family's times; he excused himself to get rest earlier.

"Susan didn't live here anymore?" asked Andy who had changed her clothes to a comfortable pair of pajamas, sat crossed-legs on a sofa opposite of Amelia's inside their living room.

"Oh no, your sister worked with the Ministry and Hogwarts in same time, but she still live here." Offering a goblet of wine to her Amelia took a seat left elbow rested on top of the arm-of-the-sofa and knuckle tucked under her left jaw. "She spent half of the week in Hogwarts and another half here. Tonight to two days from now would be her days in Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry." Andy looked down guiltily. "I make all of you worry by my selfishness."

"None of that, Andréa." Amelia rubbed her forehead tiredly, even outside she remained composed but inside she wants nothing but to run to her wife and sobbing in her arms. "You've your shares of grief for last six years, sweetheart. Your sister is sad but now you are here she would be rejoice. Also, if you decided to tell her, she'll beg for your forgiveness instead."

"That's Susan." Andy smiled lifting up the goblet she brought it to her lips humming in delight as a familiar rich taste she had stopped tasting it for last six years washed the inside of her mouth. "What is her job now, mom?"

"Susan is working as one of the two professors for the Defense against the Dark Arts class."

"One of the two professors?"

"The other one is a charming young-man with striking emerald-orbs."

"Ah." Understanding fully whom her mom talk, Andy smiled wider. "Two professors?"

"Susan has a patience to teach younger students the fundamental basic up to third year, while her counterpart taught the older students although they shared the 4th to 5th year, 6th and 7th year students is under his control."

"And both worked for Ministry too?"

"Yes. He worked as Head of Auror while Susan more like as my assistant in same time organizing every department and events. I am not quite sure," Amelia drawled. "Both 'him' and my talented-Deputy continued arguing of her status in Ministry. He insisted Susan is akin with the Event Organizer, he earned a smack on the back of his head by my Deputy who insisted Susan is the HR."

Andy snorted, snickering, "Always bicker that two."

"Indeed, Susan would always have this highly-entertained expression whenever they burst into her office already in full-blown heated-arguments and only her who could handle two-bickering-felines ready to claw each other eyes, which is why her office is located and situated between the two of most brilliant wizard and witch ever worked with me. All in all, Susan is leading the Recruitment and Advisor Department. Thanks to her, every single ministry staff now received a full examination from health to their backgrounds. Your sister clearly learned from you, Andréa. So ruthless when it comes to her duty, she kicked out several purebloods-children practically blasting them off from her office. And when their families haughtily demanding reasons and apology, she refused and retort sharply of how they should teach their children better and they only could join the Ministry with 'Acceptable' Scores as the Ministry would not pay a single Knut to any workers from any backgrounds yet with intelligence as good as the most stupid troll ever born. She went so far adding, 'that is the most irrational topic not even with my patience I could accept it even as the most silly excuses to accept them to work with the Ministry even they are children of the king and the queen of the planet of earth, they certainly need more years in Hogwarts or any academy that could increase a bit of their IQ Capacity.'"

A tiny smirk graced her lips as Amelia watching her oldest-daughter doubled-over in laughter. "Really, not you, not my wife and now Susan too, most of the time keep quiet and laid-back but once any of you open your mouths and a row of burning-acid words flowing out like a waterfall."

"Kate is right, mom! It's genetic!"

"I begin to accept it as true," Amelia mused smirking into her goblet as Andy hoot. "And? Did she have any lovers?" Andy asked wiping tears of mirth.

"Well," Amelia sighed. "Several gentlemen and even gentlewomen does come to me at least once or twice a week asking approval to court Susan's hand, but I told them, it would be Susan's rights and freedom to choose whomever to be her lover. Apparently they thought I am as a close-minded people like other purebloods, whom would force my daughters into engagement or marriages."

Andy sticks out her tongue in respond, disgusted with such concept. "Why they never learn?"

"Indeed." Shaking her head lightly Amelia took another sip of her wine while hearing a quiet, "How's mother, mom?" From Andy who now plays with her wine moving the goblet lightly to swirl the liquor as if it's fascinated her. "Is she alright?"

"She is brokenhearted when her birth-daughter left her years ago without words, Andréa." Amelia said bluntly, it is something she and her wife decided since they were dating. They learned in hardest way of how words could be twisted and lies could be a 'fact.' So they make a rule, one of basic rules, that there will be no lies. Works-related is a different issue, but everything else? They would speak the truth and that is how the McGonagall-Bones households work.

"…is she angry?"

"Miserable, my child, worry, confuse and with a good amount of hurt, but never angry." Amelia sighed quietly. "Your mother well-aware how she already have a temperamental quandary, she avoid herself to be angry as hard as she could. And she would never do that to her children, why, sometimes I felt jealous she could be so patience and understanding to you or Susan but never me." Chuckling on her joke to reduce the mood and satisfied it earn a tiny smile from Andy, "stay here for awhile, Andréa," Amelia suggested but without persistence, keeping her tone light and her suggestion is a mere suggestion. "Meet your mother. She grew thinner and quieter with each passing year. Had Susan not staying half of the week there, I doubted she eat or sleep before Friday comes where I would go there."

Andy winched but gives a slow nod. "I know mom. I do plan to meet mother." Slumping into the sofa Andy blew her bangs. "I just…I don't know what to tell her. Mother always has a terrible-pride of you, of her children, of who she is. I am scare, that when I tell her the truth I would hurt her further, make her sick or something. I don't want to put more burdens to her." Few seconds later Andy has Amelia sat next to her with hugging her in one-arm-hug, bringing the younger of the two pressed to her side. "Oh child." Amelia sighed forlornly. "You are really her daughter. Always think too much, hide so many things and stubbornly decide to bear everything alone." Angling her head a bit to kiss her daughter's hairs, "stop thinking, Andréa," Amelia whispered soothingly. "Stop thinking that you are a burden. No matter what happen you and Susan would always be our daughters born by our loves."

Placing away her goblet Andy snuggled closer to her mom's side. "What about Alexandra then mom?" She choked down a sob. "She isn't born out of love. Would three of you love her?"

Mentally kicking herself for insensitive words she had used, "of course we would," Amelia gritted her teeth still blaming herself for bringing up a sore topic. Her daughter didn't need more stress, she who only heard the tale alone ready to empty a bottle of Firewhisky and certainly Andy who went back to a land where she such nightmares become a reality for her, didn't need any more strain. "Oh sweetheart I already wished to see my granddaughter." Amelia whispered desperately changing the topic subtly. "She must be as beautiful as you." To her delight Andy gives a half-giggle and nuzzling her neck.

"Oh you would love her, mom. Alexandra got mother's haughty look. Her hairs are blue-black, strange isn't it? But under the sunlight or any lights it glows beautifully."

"Really?" Amelia cannot hide the interest building up inside her not to be heard in her voice.

"Mmmhmmm. She is so white. But what most mesmerizing is her eyes, she got dual-eyed. Of a crimson and icy blue, it's so breathtaking."

"Icy Blue?" Amelia repeated, eyebrow hiked up, tried as she might she cannot remember any members of Bones or McGonagall have such colors, looking down she was surprise to find her daughter got a horrible blush that spreading down to her neck before Amelia felt like her daughter got a fever, if she didn't know better she might think Andy did get a fever. "Andréa?" Cautiously Amelia shifted a bit to look at her daughter better, while her mind automatically bring up what her daughter told her, so far there is nothing strange sans her baby-girl engulfed inside a cocoon… wait… a cocoon? Something clicks and she gasps, "You found your true partner?"

A nod.

"Who?"

The embarrassed young woman looks turned redder if she could. "M-Miranda," Andy said shyly. "Miranda Priestly. She was my boss and er, a widow."

(-*-)

Two hours later Amelia Bones stumbled into her bedroom, her head spinning with too much information than she could handle for one night, laying on her back she stared up to the ceiling reaching to the empty side of the bed that usually occupied by her wife, she did what she never done for many years. Grabbing the pillow and pressed it to her face… she let loose a scream of frustration and agony. She cried for her oldest-daughter's miserable life. And clearly she need to research this Miranda Priestly, her daughter is too young even for someone in her age, still too young to look deeper how the woman that supposedly have no single amount of magic could be the key to break the cocoon made by strongest magic of a nymph-witch. The last thought she have before succumbing to exhaustion, was, "Minerva, please, help us."

(-*-)

(Ministry of Magic)

Stumbling out of the fireplace in her haste, Hermione Granger however used to be awakened with emergency issue and cases easily took few steps to regain her balance and not smacking her head in middle of the Ministry's atrium. Striding away from the Atrium that have more Aurors than any other night she went straight into her office not in least surprise to find her friend, the Head of Auror, Harry Evans-Potter already waiting and standing in front of her desk. "Status." Hermione demanded never once stopping as she rounded her desk and took a seat behind her desk.

"Draco." Harry looked pointedly to the Blonde-Auror, his Deputy Draco Black – Malfoy. "Approximately around three hours ago, several witnesses heard multiple-bangs though few of them insist calling it as multiple-gunshots." Draco told Hermione who stop adjusting her chair with head whipped up, mocha eyes alerted. "Gunshots? As Muggle-weapons?"

"Yes."

"Why this is become our issue?"

"Because the witnesses swore it is heard from inside the Diagon Alley, Hermione." Draco said patiently. "Not from outside, but from inside the Diagon Alley."

Trading worry look with Harry, "Where?" Hermione questioned the blonde male-Auror.

"Not sure." Draco huffed in frustration. "Some says close to The Leaky Cauldron and some says close to the Gringotts."

Seeing their friend went stiff, "Gringotts," Harry repeated and eyed Draco intently. "Was it one gunner or more?"

"Again, no clue." Draco reached up pushing his blonde hairs back. "I screened the place, no trace of empty shell behind. I don't know how to check was it true or not." His grey-blue eyes glinted. "However, in both places there was a positive sign magic had been used. We found pile of ash on the place near to the Leaky Cauldron. I sent it to my Luna back on the lab and she told me it is a positive ash that comes from a vampire."

"Really?" now fully alarmed Hermione turned to Harry who again questioning Draco. "What else? This gunner is a wizard?"

"Maybe." Draco looked thoughtful; with a chin between his thumb and crocked index-finger he eyed the pair. "I make sure to ask any Aurors around the area, in patrol or not, do you know that our Ministry having a secret rendezvous inside a restaurant that famous for having a rendezvous?"

"Aphrodite's Warren?" the already hiked-eyebrows near join Harry's hairline, "our Ministry? Madam Bones? Were your sources drunk or something?"

"You know me and I triple-check it, Harry." Draco looked hurt but he too was skeptical on the beginning. "I gone there to ask the maître d', fifty galleons went into his pocket and he did confirm Madam Bones went there." His companions that much higher in ranks were speechless. "Yeah my mind got blown-over too." He heaved.

"To meet whom?" Hermione solicited, trying to wrap her mind over the sensitive highly-doubted information she just learn. Amelia Bones's loyalty, devotion and love to her wife are something many wizards and witches look up and admired. She is one of a true Hufflepuff. "I doubted it's romantic."

"Not sure about that," Draco retorted quietly. "Even I too doubted it, and even now I still refuse to believe it, she come out an hour later with a green-eyed blonde. Our Ministry hugging that blonde's waist, I quoted, 'quite passively.'"

"Did the waiter could identify this mysterious woman?" Harry saw him shaking his head. "No, he didn't." Draco pursed his lips, displeased over the lack information they have. "You know the likes of such place, Harry. They asked nothing. It is normal the tables, foods and drinks booked by letters and messages delivered by owls. No names. No questions being ask. He could only give me that blonde-woman come 20 – 30 minutes after our Ministry's arrival who she specifically come alone, however upstairs he remembered there were two Aurors already. I couldn't disclosure their names, they were having private-matter after all, but those two does approach me and told the shocking news."

"They won't say a thing?"

"Definitely, I make sure they keep silent afterward and they too won't dare to speak without singing their own reasons to be there on the first place."

"Did you go to check the Gringotts?

"I did. The goblins and staffs do heard it, but they only thinks it was a bang from a wand. No one was running to their side so they didn't make a fuss of it and they too didn't see anyone around the area. But…" he trailed off looking to Hermione and carefully selected his next words, "Fleur Delacour and few of other staffs that just returned from dinners does see a bright, I quoted 'a bright light like a flame' from around the area in question."

This time Hermione completely went rigid. "What else?"

"Like I said, they think either it's a bang from a wand, this groups however think it's a firework or something. It's really fast. Not even for few seconds and it's gone. And a minute or two later, Aurors moving to the area so they didn't think too much."

"How this is possible?" Harry asked aloud, puzzled. "The Leaky Cauldron located further away from the Gringotts especially from the entrance, Fleur and her coworkers wouldn't able to see the fire which where you found the ashes."

"And yet she and her coworkers saw the bright-light-like-a-flame closest to the entrance of the Gringotts and yet there are no ashes." Huffing in frustration Hermione slouched back into her chair. "Are this individual or a group, tried to change the Crime-Scene exact location?"

"Maybe," Draco mused, trying to solve the mystery, he heard Harry sighing out, "The question is who done it? And for what?"

"And don't forget, who is this green-eyed blonde Madam Bones meet in the 'Aphrodite's Warren.'" Tapping her lips thoughtfully Hermione pursed it, "I got a hunch, our ministry and this woman connected to this mystery."

"What we should do then, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Giving a fleeting look to the chronometer, "Nothing for now, it's already passed midnight and I doubted Madam Bones want to speak to any of us by disturbing her rest," Hermione grimaced. "Keep everything low for now; we don't want to make a fuss when we have no idea what or who we face but it doesn't mean we should slack down." She looked up. "Harry doubled the patrol of the Aurors down the Diagon Alley and tells other Aurors to open their eyes and sharpen their ears. Everything they saw and heard should never been spoken to no else unless three of us. Enforce it if you must. Most of Wizards and Witches in this nation still jumpy over the previous war, we didn't want a misunderstanding leading into uncontrolled-commotion."

"Certainly," Harry nodded firmly and turned to Draco. "You go and get Luna to go home, Draco. I'll lead the night patrol and you do the daylight."

"Sure thing." Noting the dismissal tone from him and a look from Hermione Draco spun on his heels closing the door of the office on his way out.

As soon as the door swing close, "I'll speak with Susan firstly," Hermione stated getting up to her feet and went to the fireplace. "Afterward I will speak with certain France Witch." She stopped and turned slightly to her dear friend. "…do you know something I need to know, Harry?"

Harry went silent. As expected from Hermione always noticing what many failed to notice. "I am not sure." Crossing his arms he rested his side against Hermione's desk. "Few of my sources said a private-plane landed on a private-airport two nights ago, around sunset."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "And?"

"The plane belonged to some U.S. Billionaire." Harry saw her turned completely facing him, eyes widened in shock. "…you mean…" Hermione swallowed hard as both know the other issue they tried to solve. "A green-eyed blonde, meeting Madam Bones who acted discreet …Andy?" She gasped as her mind come to such conclusion.

"Possibility is high," Harry gulped. "That very airport was used often by Andy whenever she need to leave this nation when she still working in her Division."

"And your source?"

"Won't tell a soul, I make sure of it."

Now have her hands on her hips Hermione looked down while tapping her right foot. "Did your source could see her?"

"He couldn't. He only saw the plane landed and not long a motorcade comes out, two unmark black sedans and a black Jaguar."

"Did you check the plates?"

"I did."

"To whom they belonged?"

"U.S. Embassy."

Now Hermione is speechless. "…U.S. Embassy yet using that airport?"

"I know. Doesn't make sense, right?"

"Did you make a contact U.S. Ministry of Magic?"

"I did. But like any other days, we, the Wizards seems remained distance one to another." Harry exhaled aloud, frustrated. "They said 'no comment.'"

"The safest policy and yet it does tell us they knew something."

"True." Harry tilted his head to the side. "Say 'Mione, if, just a big IF, if Andy is here. Why she suddenly come back? And what's with all these discretions?" Hermione gives him no answer sans a sad look that prompted his own sadness to resurface. "…is she…didn't trust us anymore?" Harry looked away feeling miserable all of sudden.

"…Harry."

"No. Don't." He stopped Hermione knowing the later want to say soothing words. "I…" inhaling deeply he reached up raking his fingers on his untidy hairs. "…I never stop asking myself what kind of nightmare she faces those nights. What actually happen there? W-Who, whose done it? I mean, her division is a military-division. It's a military facility. Yet it collapsed in one night and neither of us could find out what –anything- happen there."

"…maybe…" quietly Hermione says, "…maybe if Andy really come here, she decided to approach us again, Harry. To share what she knows." She offered another sad smile that more miserable than previous to him. "If I think it that way, I think I understand if…if she really was the one who Madam Bones met in Aphrodite's Warden. She is her mom, one of her moms and yet the closest to her, perhaps because she is here in London, easier to approach, to reach out and seek help." Moving to him Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's sides closing her eyes as he automatically hugged her back and resting his head on her shoulder. "It's alright Harry. Whatever reasons that sends Andy to leave without a word, if she really is here, then she is ready to approach us, to tell us. Whatever nightmares we go through maybe pale in comparison of what she has. We can't do anything but wait until she comes to us. We are her friends. We would wait. And once we meet again, we would learn the truth." She rubbed a soothing circle on his back. "She always is our strengths, always be the patience one, and always be our sister. This time it's our time to be patience. Andy would eventually tell us. She knows she could trust us just like us to her."

"It still hurts. I cannot stop thinking did she hate us?"

"I know. I have thought same like you, Harry." Hermione said patiently, continue rubbing his back. "Susan, her moms, everyone does think the same. Give her the time Andy evidently –desperately- need, Harry. You will do that for her, yes?" She was entertained to hear a soft if not a childish "Uhm," from him. Him, Harry Evans-Potter the Man-who-Survived, actually remain a young boy –if not a child- under his handsome exterior and fame. His childhood that taken away brutally from him accompanied by growing up in a loveless life followed with so much burden leaving him with no time to grow up in normal way.

That what charmed women to this young gentleman and yet in same time drove any possible suitors away, including Hermione's. For the brunette dedicated the bigger part of her heart for him, to rescue him from living forever inside a loveless life, that twisted and manipulated for years, something that their closest friends such Susan and Andy done the same. The gentle Susan always is the one to step in, stopping when Harry and Hermione's stubbornness clashes, which is often. For both of them, for Hermione and Harry, their relationships are deeper than a friend, than a sibling and even a lover. That is why there is no label for their relationship. A dear friend? Absolutely. A sibling they never have? Definitely. A lover? Well, they do love each other even always trading snip and snap every possible moment especially when their beliefs clashes.

They hug a lot no matter in public just like they would start bickering everywhere they gone. Always holding hands, elbows linked and much for Susan's amusement and embarrassment she often got dragged by the pair to ogle pretty women in some bars or nightclubs. Harry never restrained Hermione, never claimed her, he would even whistle whenever Hermione prefer dancing with women, and of course teasing her mercilessly afterward.

Kisses? They did it often since their sloppy pecks on their fourth year, even right now the kiss they shared far passionate and much skillful than in their youth, one that would leave them breathless. "Can I stay in your place tonight, 'Mione?" Cupping Hermione's face Harry looked down at the slightly shorter-woman, giving a look like an abandoned puppy ready to get kick, something that always melted Hermione's heart no matter she really angry with him and even she knew he often using it to get what he want from her…and any other women in that matter.

"Yes, yes you could." Hermione answered his question breathlessly, affected by the kiss and the look combining to create devastating result. "Be careful out there Harry."

Extremely pleased having his request granted, "Definitely," stealing another kiss Harry gaily exited the office leaving Hermione torn apart with happiness and sadness. Happy she could bring such joy to him and yet sad to know how the hero of the Wizarding Community is not a perfect hero the public portrayed him, "no wonder certain Veela I love always pouting whenever he spent the night in my flat," sighing, "he does monopolizing any space on my bed not allowing her to join me," rolling her eyes, "an amazing life I got here," Hermione shook her head and resumed her original task to speak with Susan, updating her with current situation and perhaps, could find some answers to solve too many mysteries in their hands. She just hopes that one particular Headmistress won't explode in fury and decide to reduce her to ash; Hermione does give a shudder at that image.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Time to reconnect – Part 1.

Author Notes: Again not many notes sans Please Review! (T-T)

Warning: Same just like previous chapters, NO BETA.

Time to Reconnect – Part I.

(-*-)

Waking up inside one of the houses she spent the better part of her life bring sense of tranquility Andy never got from other places. This is her home, one of her homes. So peaceful her sleep is she didn't surprise to find she wake up late, nearly on lunchtime. With a simple spell she dried her hairs after taking a shower and noticing a parchment next to the nightstand she unfolded it and read the message. Her mom already went to the Ministry apparently 'Of course she is,' Andy folded the parchment, recalling Amelia's message that hoped they could floo to Hogwarts after dinner if she is prepare.

Exiting the bedroom Andy stroll leisurely around the empty manor, absorbing the melancholic feeling, the sensation of safety and completely at peace, she wore Diesel Jeans and ivory-colored blouse, with clothes inside her closet never got renewed she cannot put a robe instead she opted to wrap the cloak around her shoulders. Moving down to the kitchen… "Why I didn't surprise to see you here, Rafael," Andy smirked leaning against the doorframe seeing the handsome Latino peeking over the edge of the refrigerator door. "Raiding mom's refrigerator?"

"Guilty." Rafael grinned wolfishly "And hello there Commander, should I give a wolf-whistle?" he does whistled, aloud.

"Thank you so much, kind sir," reply Andy with a mock bow, "so, what are you doing inside the kitchen acting like a theft that got distracted because he suddenly famished?"

"Don't blame me, LT." Pouting Rafael closed the refrigerator, "when I wake up this morning, I went down in time your mom just finished her breakfast so there was no problem to join her. She spent time reading her newspaper and we chat a bit before I excused myself to take shower and again when I went down she was ready to go to her office and told me to stay here reminding me I am your bodyguard and left through the fireplace. But now I am hungry and for last two hours I tried to find drinks that not liquors or teas, I mean," looking around he scowls, "is there any coffee in this giant place?"

"Poor you, mom forgot to inform you to simply call our house-elf." Andy tittered. "Janice."

"A what?" Rafael asked and Rafael yelped when a tiny voice comes from his back, "I'm here, Ms. Andy." He spun around only to yelp again banging the back of his head against the refrigerator door in process as he was shock seeing a foot-tall magical creature that Wizarding world and other races knew as a House-Elf. "Holy Jesus Christ!" Clutching his chest, "who, what, how?" Rafael whipped his head right and left between Andy who clinging to the door frame as she doubled-over in laughter or to this creature with big eyes as big as a tennis ball eyeing him with a look of a genuine curiosity. Embarrassed to the root, "Commander!" he cried out, exasperated and again embarrassed to be caught off guard.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Even Andy said that repeatedly she keeps chortling. "I just remembered about your background and I know you most likely never know a House-Elf. I can't help it!" Whipping the tears trickling out from her mirth, "the kitchen is Janice's fortress, she always here even mostly invisible, for you to tiptoed around like a theft, when she of course watching you since beginning," she erupted into merry hoots as now Rafael fully understand the significance of her words blushing to the root of his hairs.

Janice innocent action with, "Here, Mr. Rafe," a snap of her fingers a mug of coffee materializing from thin air which she hold it and offered it to him, "your coffee."

Andy practically disappeared from view but her laugh booming from the corridor outside of the kitchen leaving a mortified Rafael stuttering "T-Thank you," and without taking the coffee, he fainted. Janice was eyeing the unconscious male-human like a new kind of species she never see before, shrugged her shoulders and said, "The lunch would be ready in fifteen minutes, Ms. Andy." Used by one of two young mistresses' eccentricity the tiny House-Elf didn't mind Andy give no reply sans laughing harder and begin working to prepare a lunch.

(-*-)

(New York)

While her lover having some fun, Miranda Priestly on the other hand is royally piss. Since this morning no matter how many she tried she cannot call Andréa. Miranda tried to be reasonable that means Andy is inside area where magic make any technology gadgets doesn't work. She too reminded herself again and again she didn't need to worry because her young-lover went to visit her mom and certainly bearing so many sensitive issues Andy need enough time to reunite, to explain and to reconnect with her family and friends. So Miranda's much rational mind told her to leave Andy for now, albeit she make a mental note if in next three days there are no news from Andy, she would personally fly to London.

Then Zoey come as the savior for the most part of Runway that received their Queen breathing fire everywhere much for their confusion and eternal fear, Zoey's call to Miranda explaining what happen back in London and obviously the President's youngest daughter have much sensible part guess correctly her oldest cousin won't able to call Miranda. Zoey assured Miranda Andy was fine and she is with one of her moms right now. That did work a bit to calm the Editor's anxiety. But that very anxiety continued gnawing in her chest adding with horrible photo-shoots and Irv throwing a dig that he demanded explanation why she brought an illegitimate child to office darkening her mood by insults of how an old woman like her still have a young baby and how she supposedly ashamed and 1001 different insults later… Miranda is ready to kill someone. One certain Chairman is to be certain.

"That coward." She hissed through clenching teeth. Oh yes, Irv Ravitz knew better to give a direct confrontation to Miranda, he had done it in Paris and he swallowed his own tongue by a single piece of paper Miranda smugly gives it to him. That's why this time he makes sure to do so via-phone. What he evidently never learns over twenty years, Miranda, aside as the Queen of Ice, she too is the Queen of Retaliation. And her vengeance not only scorching but freezes all levels of hells for everyone to see, to be notice, and as indirect warning to general population what would happen to them if they dare to cross her. Irv's only shield is his position as the Chairman of Elias-Clarke. He always aware his position could be used to control Miranda as best as he could, that is. He is after all leading the Board of Elias-Clarke. As talented-Editor she is, what Miranda doesn't have is moneys. The payment as an Editor does make her have such wealth and her hard work for two decades gives her influence over the fashion-world unchallenged, but in term of moneys she still far beneath Irv and in such league, the amount of moneys a dueler have is what talk the most. But now Miranda got well-thick armors from her relationship with her younger lover and befriending Andy's friends does gives her much benefit she quietly enjoy.

The problem is she needs to be discreet. Oh Miranda would never open such trump-cards to the public. If such trump-cards already lay down on the table it decreased the values, Miranda however never loosing ideas. She worked and lived by ideas whole these times. So when she come home with Alexandra on her left arm, Miranda inwardly smirking to see her girls, Caroline and Cassidy thundering down the stairs excited to see their mom and their sister again with two very British male-voices floating from upstairs. "Princesses! No ladies thundering down the stairs!"

"Sorry Fred," shouted Caroline followed by Cassidy's, "George," and clung to their mother's sides completely ignoring a twin protest from above, "And no Shouting!"

"Welcome home, mom!" They chirped in unison something they picked up again after meeting Fred and George. "I'm home, Bobbseys," Miranda laughed, her day may got terrorized by one imbecile excuse of a man, but seeing her daughters' enthusiast greetings worked better than anything to calm her mood. Two different pairs of blue eyes peeking over the edge of the wall earned an eye roll from Miranda, "Hello to you too, boys." With a pair of identical grin Fred and George hop off playfully from the two last stairs on the landing their arms spread open, "good evening Miranda, could we score a hug tonight?"

"Not likely," comes the cool reply from the Editor, inwardly Miranda is entertained of how the twin Weasley easily attached to her. Perhaps because she is a mother of a twin identical redhead but girls? Which equally smart, clever and mischief too just like them? With a pair of icy blue eyes? Yes, Miranda is convinced their affection to her most likely come from because she have her girls, the only difference neither of her daughters have freckles, something the twin British redheads have albeit faint.

Two small arms from her redhead-girls trying to pick Alexandra from her arms brought Miranda's mind back to the reality, "you two could play with Alexandra but don't too loud, girls." Releasing Alexandra to their capable hands, "and I will tucked you in an hour," she told them amused as her girls already disappeared up the stairs with the stolen youngest sister leaving Fred and George gentlemanly help her out from her coat and anything she bring home.

"Do you want a tea Miranda? Or a wine?" George asked as he disappeared to the kitchen.

"A tea would be fine, George." Entering the kitchen Miranda took a sit on the isle thanking Fred that had put away her coat inside the closet and zip to her side to pull the chair. "You got a foul mood when you climbed out of the car, Miranda." Fred took a sit on the empty chair next to her while George turned around handing a mug of tea to Miranda who took it gladly. "Anything we could help?" George offered.

With a sigh Miranda explained the reason of her foul moods smirking into her mug as she watched the two Weasley trading a meaningful look. "It's easy for us to stalk this Irv Ravitz," both said confidently. "Andy told us a lot about him, she too noticed something really wrong inside budget report."

That statement perked up Miranda's interest. "I need to confess I am not an accountant, I have no idea when it comes to budget sans the limit Irv enforced to me." She ignored how she just sharing one of things she doesn't understand. "Andréa noticed something in budget report?"

"Yeah, she always good with calculations, something to do with her talent in transfiguration and runes," resting his right elbow on the counter Fred pursed his lips. "I think she said that the budget report you have with the budget report that went to the Boards' hands a bit different."

"Yeah." George tilted his head to the side. "Something about two different reports. I'm not quite sure how to answer in details, Miranda. Andy was a Lieutenant Commander so such budget report and meeting, well, she already attended it many, many times."

"Why she never tell me?" Miranda sounded hurt.

"Maybe because she isn't sure," George said soothingly. "She does tell us she feels that way when she accidentally bumped with the accountant. The accident happened early in her tenure under you, something about her heels I think. There was the only time Andy have her hands on the budget-reports. Besides, she never attends any budget meetings. Not only escorting you but staying inside the meeting."

"However her suspicion arises because ever since that day the accountant always looking at her warily guarded whenever he come around Andy," Fred added. "The way he clutching into the folders or his briefcase was what rise Andy's suspicion. It had been a year and he continued acted like Andy is a klutz that would accidentally make him dropping his bag again."

Miranda's lips now pressed so thin and she clearly deep in thought. "…you think you could stalk someone without them knowing?" A two pair of identical wolfish grins is her answer and the Editor's eyes gleamed. "I think I have a job for two of you…"

(-*-)

(London, UK: Ministry of Magic)

Hearing a report of the mysterious case happening down on the Diagon Alley from her Deputy made Amelia suppress a smirk, she need to praise Hermione Granger's performance to be nonchalant whole the time. It is same with the Head of DMLE and his Deputy, Harry Evans – Potter and Draco Black Malfoy. They showed no signs of suspecting her but Amelia Bones have years of experience longer than this three young talented Wizards and Witch when it comes to mastering art to be discreet and noticing the oddities.

'Now what kind of respond I need to tell them,' Amelia pondered her next step carefully. She knew she could trust three of them but her oldest daughter's safety and wellbeing come first. Her Andréa is still too fragile, her daughter still need time and space so she didn't feel like the walls coming down on her and she got choked. Amelia has no doubt her daughter would flee again if that happen. "Do what you must," stapling her fingers Amelia leaned back into her chairs resting her elbows on the armchair comfortably. "I won't want for my finest to burn themselves to chase a wild ghost. But if that is alright for you, knock yourself out."

Noticing the subtle dismissal three of them tip their heads to her quietly exiting the office and Amelia cracked a tiny grin hearing fainted footsteps hurrying away. "Youth." She snorted, sighing and chuckles. "Oh well, let them knock themselves, but knowing my Deputy she definitely understand my subtle hints. I hope Andréa forgive me though." A pause and she sighed. "And if Susan knows…she will burst into my office demanding explanation…" reaching up she massaged her forehead, knowing her birth-daughter, Amelia have no doubt it is matter of time before Susan marching into her.

(-*-)

(Deputy of Ministry of Magic's Office)

With a slam of the door Hermione stride inside her office and slammed down the leather binder she hold to her desk, completely failed to notice a silent figure seated on the sofa. "Wild Ghost?" She spun around facing her friends, Harry with Draco the later closing the door behind him. "She knows something," Draco said pointedly earning an exaggerated eye-roll from the brunette.

"Of course she knows something!" Hermione cried out in frustration, give it to the blonde-Auror who somewhat love to point out the obvious in every occasion. Harry who just noticing the silent figure on the couch blink and looked to Hermione with a meaningful look that of course didn't fail to be notice by Draco or the silent figure. "And you two too know something," the figure spoke startling Hermione to clutch her heart and squeaking out, "Susan!"

"Good morning." Susan Bones greeting them evenly, placing away the teacup she had enjoyed while waiting her friends returned, "I just arrived from Hogwarts not ten minutes ago." Calmly she shifted into a more comfortable position and crossed her legs on her ankles, "is there anything either you or Harry wished to share to me or even with Draco, Hermione?" She inquired, tone remains polite and warm yet the underline danger is palpable for three other occupants of the office to hear. "I would leave if you didn't want me to know."

'Yet.' Is what Hermione and Harry thoughts and again they traded meaningful look that actually a panic look, Susan Bones never been known as a violent person nor someone who hold a grudge. The woman always composed and matures, but half of the wizards and witches in Britain have witnessed how lethal the woman could be in previous war. Behind that angelic smile, shy nature, Susan Bones is an ambiguity individual no one could predict. Her loyalty to her friends and to the Wizarding Community never surpassed her devotion to her family, yet her loyalty alone enough to make the usually laid-back woman to raise her wand and in previous war, standing regally and majestically even wounded and injured in her duty to protect Hogsmeade amidst dead bodies of her foes that by witnesses and by the evidences they found, killed not by a spell or a curse, but by revealing a hidden talent in transfiguration and nearly inhuman speed. Susan Bones killed all of her foes by her wand she transfigured into a rapier. It seems the rumor she has been taught by her oldest-missing-sister is correct. For the survivors of that day confessed Susan could cut a spell or a curse with her rapier letting her nearly untouched sans from attacks that come from her blind spot or exactly from her back. And yet the longer she fought Death Eaters her movement and speed increasing including her alertness until many believes she developed an eye on the back of her head. And like her oldest-missing-sister, that day Susan too revealed her talent in handling the muggle-weapon, a gun. With a rapier and a gun in hand Susan killed her foes in a frightening succession, the rapier slashed them in short-range combat and the bullet of her gun stopped her foes to apparate-away.

And Hermione, Harry or Draco could stop not to flick their eyes to the black holster strapped on Susan's left side. The mentioned gun not many able to see in close range let alone holding it, only Harry once allowed to hold it and he had confessed to Hermione and Draco how he felt the gun is not a normal gun, for he felt a surge of magic over flowing his sense from the said weapon. It does gives answers of how Susan's bullets could penetrated magical-shield of her foes, but when they bring it up to the enigma, Susan give nothing but a mysterious smile revealing nothing and clearly told them even perhaps their conclusion helped them to understand how she could be successful that day, it still not the correct answer.

Harry and Hermione inwardly swallowing hard they didn't want to offend the enigmatic woman with angelic smile that tricked many people to believe how powerless Susan Bones is. How beneath the entire fragile-looking exterior she could be as deadly as Grim Reaper.

"We believed the mysterious event happening in Diagon Alley last night have everything to do with your birthmother and the missing-oldest-sister," Draco said aloud startling Harry and Hermione to whip their heads around and glaring dagger to the blonde Auror who sniffed. "Hey, I have my own brain to connect the dots. Besides, I'm helping you two here."

"No, you aren't." Harry hissed adding "Damn Slytherin," under his breath but the crook smirk Draco got afterward obviously the blonde heard it, it's fade fast though when Draco noticed Susan's eyes hardening, narrowing and gleaming dangerously. The issue of her oldest-sister always a sensitive spot to the young Bones, it is not a secret how Susan adored the famous brilliant witch and -by rumor- a mistress of transfiguration Andréa McGonagall. When her sister vanished mysteriously and one of the Death Eaters they captured mocking her from behind his holding-cell in Azkaban it took Harry, Draco and a half dozen Aurors to stop the enraged Susan Bones not to snap his neck by her hands. Three 'Stupefy' from Neville, Hermione and Harry's wands were required to stop Susan completely and saving the idiot that learn to be a bit wiser after he found his left shoulder destroyed by the enraged Bones and thus lose the ability to move his left hand, forever.

"Have a sit." Come the cool commanding voice from Susan, her red lips pressed thinly, "and explain to me."

Hermione Granger might be the genius Deputy of Ministry of Magic, Harry Evans Potter might be Head of Auror, and Draco Black Malfoy might be the cruel and sinister Slytherin Auror, but in front of Susan 'Angel' Bones who could be the Goddess of the Death Valkyrie when the situation required, it is not a surprise of how fast three of them occupying any empty chairs or couch and offering explanation complete with amazing details not to see the forbidden Valkyrie to materializing in front of their very eyes…with them as her targets to be tossed to the deepest level of hell.

(-*-)

(Bones's Manor)

Andy felt reckless for last few minutes she was pacing creating a hole in front of the fireplace wringing her palms, the longer she stayed inside the manor, the stronger the urge to meet her birthmother. She went here to explain, to reconnect with her family again and yet here she is acting coward. She didn't like it. She didn't like to act like she is a criminal in the run. She was the victim for God's sake!

Overcoming his shock to meet a House-Elf for very first time in his life, Rafael is now enjoying the perk to have such magical creature ready to help him in everything possible including giving him numerous mugs of coffees, "another minute pacing around I won't help ye when your mom come home out of that fireplace and falls into the hole you create, Commander," said the Captain smirking like a lazy cat from the sofa where he obviously enjoying his time, shoes are off and legs stretched with head propped up by cushions on one of the arm.

Andy glared deadly at him. "It's not funny, Rafe!" She tossed her hands to the air in frustration. "How I supposedly tell my mother what happened to me without giving her a heart attack!?"

"The truth." Rafael said simply again winning another glare. "Listen boss, I speak from my own experience, okay?" Taking a pity of the distressed woman he let loose a sigh. "There are things in our lives we shouldn't tell a soul, not even to our own mother, father or family. But there are things we should tell them too. It's my stubborn head that drove me into the jail on the first place. I never able to stop telling myself how idiot I was, had I told mom I won't land my ass inside stinky holding-cell. Few of months in my life wasted inside that place when I just could tell her and that mess would never happen."

"But I don't know her reaction!" Andy said exasperatedly.

"Same with me, but I entered a jail because of it," he pointed out calmly. "What you fear off, boss? She cast you away and out of the family? You already a grown-up woman, an adult! You got a nice place in New York, got a family there who ready to be your shoulders-to-cry-on and definitely have skills ready to take any job you want." He smiled faintly seeing Andy calming a bit by his statement. "I highly doubted your mother would put all blames on you. Maybe she will react harshly- harsher than your ministry-mom, yes she might. It's too much to take in one time, even you take six years before could go back here. But boss, my Ma once said this, 'to hate, the person means able to love.'" With a shrug he rests the back of his head completely on the cushion visibly sleepy. "She needs time? Give her all times she need. She gives you six-years, Andy. Six years. Six years not knowing what she had done that drove you away. Six years not knowing where you gone. Six years she put all of her faith in you, to her daughter, and clinging to only hope you would come home one day to return to her. Even my super religious Ma doesn't have that much patience. It's up to you to tell her or not. But would it fair for your mom here knows you are here and yet she who gives you the birth, doesn't know?"

Hands on hips Andy stared to the Latino that now…sounds asleep. "What's the purpose having four mug of coffees if you in the end snoring like that, Rafe?" sighing she looked to the fireplace, "…would she have me back, Janice?" she asked to the silent room and unfazed the House-Elf trotting inside with her cloak she left in the kitchen.

"Methinks, Mr. Rafael is correct, Ms. Andy." The tiny creature flicked the cloak using her magic to wrap it around Andy's shoulders. "Each time Mistress Minerva spending days in her home or here, she would cry herself to sleep. Mistress Amelia needs to take her back to their bedroom and she too, cry. Ms. Susan would sit for hours on the chair inside your room, she won't sleep until it times for her to go to Hogwarts or the Ministry."

Her eyes were warming by tears that threatening to spill out. "You are right, Janice. I come here to meet them, not to hide again." She forced a smile to the little creature and pats her shoulder, "Please watch my friend there for me, okay? If I didn't return yet, tell mom I went to mother's place."

"Hogwarts, Ms. Andy?" the tiny creature asked eagerly.

"Yes." Grabbing a handful of floo-powders Andy tossed it into the fireplace watching a green flame blazing up and stepped forward, "Hogsmeade!"

(-*-)

Flicking her wand to clean the soot dirtying her attires Andy looked around she had floo herself to Madam Rosmerta's donning a pair of brown sunglasses Andy moved out from the back of the building, lucky for her the place quite empty after lunchtime. The waiter didn't even give a glance to her although few males does, quickly exiting the place Andy walked down the familiar path leading to a looming castle that coming closer and closer as she travel further. "I should wear gloves." She muttered though she didn't think her palms turned cold and numb over the weather that actually quite warm.

Her eyebrow near shoot up to join her hairline when she saw a blonde familiar woman gliding down the hallway passing her with grey eyes perusing a parchment while holding satchel and two tomes, then the witch halted her step quite abruptly. Neither women spokes let alone moving. The blonde woman who is none other than Narcissa Black staring down blankly to the parchment in hand, her lips pressed thinly to stop any sounds she actually made in the back of her throat.

Thousands of emotions are running inside both witches Narcissa however laden with guilt while Andy, simply closed her eyes. "…it is a war. I just am glad you aren't with that man anymore, for the obvious lack of wedding ring on your finger."

Narcissa shakily pressed the parchment to her front in futile attempt to calm her thundering heart. "I wish I could stop him. What he done is unforgivable, and I have no excuses for my…hesitation."

"Always prudent, huh, Narcissa?" Andy cracked a bitter smile. "How I could blame someone who becomes a victim of her own family's greediness?" Gliding forward she took a sharp turn to the left moving to opposite side from where the blonde-witch try to go. "I forgive you and many others long ago, Narcissa. Perhaps many would think I am naïve or simply insane. But I won't do that, simply because I was born in much better family than yours. To hate and blame you means I am ungrateful, even I was shattered, I still have my freedom as who I am and still have a family who loving me and not simply looking at me as a bargaining-chip." She turned around the corner giving a fleeting look to the other witch that spun around looking at her through watery eyes and Andy offered a gentle smile in return "I forgive you," and disappeared from Narcissa's view leaving the blonde-witch covering a sob.

Forgiveness indeed could work much better than any punishment or blind-hatred. Andy just hopes her mother could forgive her to bring so much anguish for the last six years. Stopping in front of the door leading to the Headmistress Office, she hesitate for a second before lifting up her right knuckle and raped it on the thick wood.

A clip "Come in" could be heard from the other side of the door.

Taking a necessary deep breath, Andy shut her eyes tight as she grabbed the handle sending a quick prayer that she isn't making the situation worsening than already. Pushing it open she stepped inside, closing the door quickly behind her, doe-brown-eyes didn't scan the empty office as it fixed to the Headmistress standing next to her chair with her back on her and hands clasped behind her, staring out of the window deep in her own world.

How funny the portraits that usually busy gossiping all went silent, Andy refused to look around, to see them peering curiously and anxiously at her and to the Headmistress, gathering her courage she whispered, "Hello mother."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Time to Reconnect Part 2.

**Author Notes**: In 16th chapter I bring up SVU and 'The Fact of Life' characters, they would be there and not moving to more chapters. It's just some introduction due Andy would work closely with them once she return to New York and so I put them there to avoid why they suddenly appear in this series.

**Warning:** Because the readers that want the story got upload without waiting the beta-version, then, this chapter isn't edited yet. But once it is edited, I will tell you all in the Author Notes. As usual, please Review!

**_Time to Reconnect Part 2._**

**(Hogwarts: Headmistress Office)**

Time doesn't seem to move for both of them. Neither Andy nor the Headmistress moved, Andy still stands in front of the desk while the older woman continued gazing out of the window as if she didn't hear Andy calling her but she must for Andy saw the change of the Headmistress's demeanor including how her back went rigid, a solid evidential she does hear what Andy said. "… Six years…" Minerva speaks hoarsely voice quivering with emotions. "So many words I wished to say, yet now I have no idea where to start." Unclasping her hands from her back the Headmistress slowly turned around facing her one and only daughter who gone missing but now standing a few feet before her, a pair of gray-blue eyes trailing down and up leisurely taking her time to assure her that her daughter doesn't miss anything. She marveled how her daughter has grown, far mature than six years earlier until she sees her eyes. Yes that's so full of life, courage, determination and intelligent now filled nothing with fear, uncertainty and endless layers of pains, it hurt and yet it confirmed something Minerva had suspected for years of her daughter's disappearance. Faintly her robes made rustling sounds as Minerva moved from her spot closing the short distances she needs to reach her daughter.

Standing in front of her mother Andy felt like a child again, like living for 26 years doesn't hold a torch now confronted by her birth mother. The Headmistress's presence enveloping her, trapping her, her heart thundering against her rib cages and bloods drumming in hearing ears. Unexpectedly her gazed dropped down to the floor, staring at their feet unable to meet her mother's eyes, Andy's mind continued creating images of what kind of look her mother has now. Disappointment? Probably. Anger? The possibility is high. Rejection? That's somehow more like it.

So deep in her own world Andy wasn't aware how beads of sweats breaking out, coating her forehead and face with a thin layer of perspiration or how she wrung her palms anxiously. Cold. She feels cold and she cannot feel her body, it's numb. It's just like that night, the cold and the numbness. How she could tell her mother then? How she could tell her that she has a child? Would she be so enraged and decide to end her daughter's life? Would it safe to tell her mother then? The corner of her eyes caught a movement Andy jerk and went stiff like a log when citrus invading her nostrils and warmth spreading around as she vaguely felt brought to the front and chin rested on a shoulder, her eyes gives a slow blink and realized why she could feel her body again, why her mind could work again.

Apparently when Andy busy with her own thought her mother decided to hug her, bringing their bodies together sharing her body-warmth to her daughter that she distinctly feel in dire need of such warmth and how Andy indeed need it. Keeping an arm around her daughter's shoulder to keep her staying close to her Minerva is rubbing her free palm up and down Andy's back, a ghostly smile formed on Minerva's lips as she could feel the taut muscles loosen up under her fingertips. Looking up and around the smile widening turning into gratefulness as the Headmistress found portraits inside her office went empty, she sends a mental gratitude to be left alone with her daughter, to savor their reunion in private and the feeling of her daughter's fists clutching on her back made her eyes fluttered close. She has her daughter again, safe in her arms and Minerva has decided long ago, that is all matter.

(-*-)

**(London: Ministry of Magic Office)**

Bursting into her mother's office Susan Bones only saw the Ministry who gives a slight start of the sudden interruption, few staffs of the Ministry jumped slightly looking at who dare interrupt their meeting and seeing Susan Bones standing in front of the door with her three friends that skidding to stop behind her looking to everywhere sans them, they gulps… audibly.

The look Susan Bones at very second have reminded them with her other mother, the famous stern Headmistress of Hogwarts and these stuffs that have been taught, sharing seven years longer in Hogwarts recognized that very look that many still feel tormenting them even now. Susan cleared her throat paying no heed of how these staffs jumped again. "Pardon me, ladies and gentlemen," a pause as her lips pressed thinly, "but I need a few minutes with the Ministry," she said through clenching jaw, releasing the handle of the door Susan took few steps clasping her palms in front of her with her back straight and stiff like a board. A tilt of her chin and cold, "Now" bring down the last effect.

Any other day Amelia Bones would burst out laugh of how her Senior-Staffs that the youngest would be 20 years older than her youngest daughter stumbling in their hurry to gather their items and run out of her office and closing the door as soundless as they could like the princess of hell is the one who enter her office and demanding a privacy to speak with her and they didn't want to take any part of what they could guess an ugly confrontation. Keyword, any other day. Because now, Amelia Bones swore she was squirming in her chair, she felt pathetic to be unaware how she reached up to loosen the collar of her silky-blouse and decided to surrender to her fate as a faint whimpering escaped her under the glowering look of her own birth-daughter that so alike with her wife. A look Amelia knew her wife used so many times to her when she want to know something Amelia at the beginning always insist it is a Ministry's issue. But curse her wife whom always succeeds to question her when she is not even an Auror! And only with that look! Again she mentally curses her wife to share her genes with their children, mysteriously –somehow- though, Andy never able to execute such look albeit Amelia guessed, to her family she never used such looks she pitied them who received that look from Andy when she was on-duty. But it seems her own birth-daughter who famous as the Gentle Angelic Susan mastered it without her knowing it.

"Do you have something to tell me, mother?"

Amelia visibly flinched, even her daughter's voice and the question is same! The only thing that's different is 'mother' as her wife would say her name. She whimpers. She really did. Amelia didn't care how entire Great Britain would laugh if they got a wind of how the Ministry of Magic that many feared and respect whimpering like a scared-child in front of her own daughter, birth-daughter! Again she reached up to loosen her collar, clearing her throat, "I-" she just said that when Susan's eyes hardening, sharpening and gleaming dangerously in exact way her wife done make her squeaking out, "H-Have a seat, dear."

A faint sniff and a stiff nod from her daughter, Amelia looked away to send mental curses again for her wife and how their youngest daughter inherits the regal Scottish's lady's behavior and attitude so much! Ending her mental curses with 'Forgive me, Andréa,' Amelia regarded her daughter whom by now sit stiffly on one of two empty chairs in front of her desk, took a deep breath and grimace of how her voice quivering even for her ears. 'Damn you, Minerva!'

(-*-)

**(Hogwarts: Headmistress's Office: Residence)**

Embarrassed of how her mother had carried her up like she was a mere infant and now tucked in one of the guest-rooms in the Headmistress's residence which located next to the office, Andy curled under the blanket clutching to Minerva's left wrist while the elder seated on the edge stroking her hairs repeatedly listening intently what Andy wished to tell her in a broken voice mixed with uncontrolled sobs. And now Andy wasn't sure what to wait, Minerva didn't appear surprise but yes she look sadder, sometimes her eyes flashed with angers but no, no sign of surprise.

"I confessed I had my research to find why you gone and where you have gone," said Minerva never once pausing in her task to love her daughter she just got again, she rubbed her thumb on Andy's temple when she saw she tensed up and took her time to relax her before she continues. "I never able to find the details but from every source I met (and threaten) I always found that you are the last survivor and was captured." The woman who has seen too many things in life exhaled quietly. "I tracked down the man you got entrusted after that night, but I was too late. The chaos back then prevents me to go to you immediately I sent your uncle and his friend Leo to find you in my behalf before you suddenly disappear from the hospital. I cannot understand why you did that so once I able to find a free time which really late due to the circumstance, I went to his house. I know he was already dead but after searching for weeks I found he kept a journal, especially over the patients he got. I found yours." She leaned down to kiss Andy's head pulling away to look down through blurring vision as tears threatening to spill out, again.

"I learned from his journal. No details about 'what' you endured but from the results, I could guess. It sickened me."

Andy recoiled at this as if she got a slap but her mother doesn't allow her to hide behind her shells again.

"No, no, you misunderstand me, Andréa." Minerva sighed she really need to pick her words carefully, Andy is so sensitive and vulnerable now. "What happened to you sickened me," she repeated now choosing her words carefully. "Of how I cannot be there on your times of need, no one was there to protect you let alone to be on your side to go through the ordeal to cure yourself and to give birth to your child."

"You aren't angry?" Andy swallowed down a sob, "I'm not disappointed you?"

"Oh foolish child," Minerva smiled down sadly to her. "How come I could be angry when none of those things are your fault? How come you think you will be a disappointment to me? I have lived years before Amelia even born, my dear child. I have faced two wars and another one in my youth. I've been there when most of my friends died or struggling to survive. I thanked heaven every day that I was spared from what happen to them, to meet your mother, to have you and Susan, and for my little family continued to survive. Never will I be so ungrateful of the heaven's greatest gifts granted to us. To be alive is one of those gifts, Andréa. To be healthy, to live a life where I have my family, a wife and two beautiful daughters, my half-brother and his wife with their children, and now, to have a granddaughter I still and always will think it is a gift. One day once you are as old as me, have seen and witness what I have seen and witness, you will understand why I always grateful over small little thing happened to my life. And to be alive? To be healthy? Let alone to have a family? It is a blessing child. If you cannot be grateful even for the smallest thing, you will find nothing in this life could make you be thankful."

Another kiss to her daughter's head and Minerva pulled back smiling genuinely down to Andy who had stop sobbing but her tears still leaking out albeit now it is not over the fear of rejection. "You have grown up Andréa. There is nothing in me who reject you or think you as a disappointment. Even with such past you continued to fight back and love your daughter no matter what circumstance to have her. I am proud Andréa. You make me proud. Because I know how many people in this nation alone who wished to have a child but they couldn't no matter how hard they try, yet so many others who had done the things to have a child consciously decide to have an abortion. Yet they acted like they have done nothing wrong. But you? You have done everything in your power, to love your daughter and to wake her while struggling with your own life. As your birthmother I feel nothing but proud." Lifting up Andy's right palm she covered it with her own palms, placed her daughter's hand now as warm as hers, a sure sign Andy isn't fretting anymore.

"And once again I am so grateful that you remember us, remember me. You aren't alone. You have a family and the time you accepted your daughter as yours, you have your own family."

"Mother." Andy saw Minerva leaned forward close her eyes as her mother kiss her eyelids and cheeks, "have a rest now child, you are safe here with me," said the Headmistress. "Perhaps we could have dinner together tonight with your mom and Susan. But take a rest for now and we will talk again later." A pause and the Headmistress's eyes twinkling slightly, "I certainly want to know who is this Miranda Priestly, she certainly a formidable woman to have your heart let alone to wake up Alexandra, yes?"

Andy blushed to the root of her hairs, caught off guard by the sudden question. "S-She is." She said shyly blushing darker but cracking a tiny smile as her mother laughing warmly. "I too want to know how on earth you get an idea to contact Amelia in that despicable rendezvous place to have an affair."

"I can't help it." Andy mumbled cutely clutching the blanket covering her body tucking her knuckles under her chin. "I don't know how to meet her without her Aurors finding out I am here."

"Mmm, I surely will tease your mom for that," patting her arm Minerva rise regally from the bed. "Rest Andréa. Knowing your sister it will be a matter of hours before she barged into my office demanding your whereabouts to me and knowing Susan she would busy pestering you with questions of your love-life and Alexandra. She always loves children after all and her friendship with certain 'Hero' practically made most suitable suitors fleeing in fear," she gives a mock huff. "I swear your sister is enjoying Harry or Hermione's open-overprotective behaviors to her."

Andy snorted and then snickers. "That's Susan for you, mother. I still remembered how she practically clung to me when we were here and insisted to help me giving detentions to every pair we found inside the Broom's Closet." A pause and she giggles. "I do remember how we cannot see you or mom on the eyes for the entire term after finding you to having your own business in one of those closets."

The blush Minerva is spectacular. "Hmm, well, yes, your mom is quite," coughing into her right fist, even the tip of her ears turned red. "Apparently your mom still, eh, she always loves children." Minerva finished weakly quickly looking away from blushing Andy though the brunette is snickering, aloud. "Alexandra could have an uncle or aunt to play, mother." She bit down a giggle as the Headmistress now supporting blotch of red on her cheeks.

"I must say your cheeky attitude come from my half-brother, Andréa. Not me." The Headmistress then gives a stern look. "Now sleep." Forcing herself not to run out of the bedroom Minerva stride out closing the door behind her groaning as she heard her daughter exploded with hysteric laughter behind the closed-door. "Damn you Jed for the cheekiness and you Amelia." She rolled her eyes, taking a few seconds to regain her composure before striding back to her office, her daughter might have returned into her arms but she has a school to lead and hundreds of students with their mischievousness to control.

(-*-)

**(Ministry of Magic)**

Harry and Draco are leaning in against the wall outside of the Ministry's office, not caring at all to the bewildered assistant whom obviously wanting to know or learn juicy-gossip about what happens inside the Ministry's office between two Bones. Hermione on the other hand was creating a hole, pacing right and left while biting her thumb, pausing to shoot anxiously look to the closed-door before pacing again, she really creating a perfect image of a caged-lioness.

"What you think happening inside the office, Potter?" Draco asked in a whisper keeping his voice only for his direct boss's ears to hear.

"It's Evans, Black unless you want me to refer you as Malfoy." Shifting his legs and crossing his left foot over his right ankle, "methinks," with a huff Harry crossed his arms on his chest, "Madam Bones is enduring the first-experience to be the one got interrogated by her daughter."

Draco cringes and shivers, "That girl could be a great Auror anytime she wants," he said jamming his hands into his pants-pockets. "Do you know many named her as the Angel of Hell when she entered the interrogation room? Or even the Valkyrie when she confronted anyone who dare to against her?"

Harry shot an incredulous look at him. "Why you think I always was begging and pleading for Susan to help us whenever we need to crack a thick skull?"

"Point taken."

Both male-Aurors straightened their postures and Hermione jumped and spun around as they heard muffled shouts, "10 galleons Susan would come out dragging Madam Bones with her," Harry said earning a lopsided smirk from Draco, "you got yourself a deal, Potter."

"Evans!" Harry hissed cringing as Hermione shot a deadly glare to them obviously hearing their bets and the trio jump with the assistant let loose a frightened squeak as the door banged open with a furious looking Susan holding her mother's right wrist.

"Susan dear," Amelia tried hopelessly to stop her daughter who indeed dragging her out of her office.

"No, don't you dare say 'Susan dear', mother." Susan stride quickly tearing down the corridor paying no heed how many Ministry's staffs take a dive or have their backs slams against the wall trying to be as thin as they could create a wide open path for her. "You knew. You knew since last night and before I confronted you, you never planned to tell me!" not allowing the Ministry she dragged whole the way to the Atrium to respond Susan went to one of the fireplaces, grabbed a handful of Floo-powder, throw it into the fireplace and snapped angrily, "Bones's Manor!"

Knowing too well it will be a reunion that would take hours, quickly Amelia shouted, "I'll leave everything to your hand, Ms. Granger!" She shot a look over her shoulder to her Deputy who rushing behind her with Harry and Draco trailing behind. "Yes, of course!" Hermione shouted back before Amelia got pulled into the fireplace disappearing with roaring green flame.

Staring blankly to the fireplace Harry looked to Draco lifting up his hand and palm facing up smirking as the blonde-Auror rolled his eyes reached into his pocket and ten golden-coins rested on his waiting palm. "And you already rich, Potter." He growled angrily.

"And your betting-skill still suck, Malfoy," Harry replied snickering on the glare come from him he quickly pocketing his moneys finding Hermione staring angrily at him before the brunette rolled her eyes and toss her hands up. "I give up." Before stomping her way back to her office with Harry trailing leaving Draco smirking watching the pair leaving him inside the bewildered Atrium, "and you still a pussy-whip, Potter."

(-*-)

**(Bones's Manor)**

"Andy!"

The shout accompanied by a crash flung Rafael out and to the back of the sofa, his training for years let him aiming his gun to the intruders before he aware and it took him a few seconds before he understand he was aiming his gun to the owner of the manor and one beautiful scarlet-haired woman whom both staring at him. And how shock Rafael when he found the unnamed-woman too has her wand out and pointing at him, the tip of the wand glowing not in bright red like last night Madam Bones or Andy had done, but green. Wait. Green? 'That's Avada Kedavra!' "Oh shit," His mind concluded and instantly Rafael unlocked the safety of his gun but before a deadly spell or few bullets traded, "Stop!" Amelia interjected what would be a heated-battle.

Two fighters did stop and yet refused to look away from each other, trying to glare down their opponents much for Amelia's frustration. "Susan, he is Captain Rafael Rivera-Spencer sends by your uncle to protect Andréa." She told her daughter who refused to look away from a stranger inside their manor let alone lowering her wand, rolling her eyes Amelia turned to Rafael. "Rafael, she is my youngest daughter, Susan Bones."

Even Rafael gives a slight nod he directed to the Ministry he still in a pose ready to pull the trigger and his aim unwavering just like Susan. The stand-down continued as neither of the two fighters want to lower their weapons until Amelia exhaled noisily, "Janice," calling out her Elf-House.

"Welcome home, Mistress Amelia and Ms. Susan." Janice popped into the living-room, ready to service her mistresses and evidently not caring at all over the dangerous situation between the her youngest mistress and guest.

Amelia need to reach up to pinch the bridge of her nose, her Elf-House is used over her wife and daughters' eccentricities and so she didn't even blink as her youngest daughter and her oldest-daughter's bodyguard continued their stare-down. "Where's Andréa?"

"Ms. Andy is not here, Mistress Amelia."

"What?" Rafael choked out in surprise with Susan's eyes tear away from him for the first time about the loyal creäture with a shock look. "Where she is, Janice?"

"Ms. Andy went to meet Mistress Minerva, Ms. Susan." The tiny-creature grinned toothily.

"Hogwarts." Amelia guessed the obvious answer.

"Yes, Mistress Amelia." Janice grinned wider. "Mistress Minerva had flooed me, saying she and Ms. Andy would return home tonight to have a family dinner. I am working for the dinner, it would be ready in a few minutes." Then she looked around again as if Rafael's gun and Susan's wand don't exist in her view. "Do you wish to have teas, Ms. Susan? Mistress Amelia? Or a coffee to you, Mr. Rafael?"

Amelia shot a wary look to the duo that seems returning to whatever glaring-match they have, "Yes, we certainly need more than teas, coffees and snacks for now, Janice."

The tiny-creature let loose a tiny squeal, "It'll be served in a minute, Mistress Amelia." And off she goes returning to her fortress i.e. kitchen leaving Amelia sighing and reached up to unclasp her cloak and took off her coat. Rafael though studying Susan intently, his eyes though landed on the black holster on Susan's left hips that have some emblem embroidered on the leather and redirected his eyes back to the steel-hazel. "Are you a member of 19th Blackbird just like Andy?" Rafael inquired.

"And you clearly not from 19th," Susan replied evenly never answering his question. "Which division you come from?"

"33rd." Rafael answered her question from the corner of his eyes he saw Amelia who just take a seat stiffened apparently Andy forgot to tell her of that tiny information.

"Inactive?" Susan prompted.

"Personal reason."

"Such?"

Rafael arched his eyebrow; clearly he wouldn't get any trust from Susan unless he hides nothing to her. "… I'm from Illinois, 33rd Blackbird is in Qatar. My Ma remarried to my mom who got a cute girl and she too gives a birth to a beautiful daughter. I didn't want to come home to find both of my sisters already teenagers and I missed many fateful days in their lives." He lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I got a dilemma to accept my heritage as a centaur," he earns two sharp intakes of breaths at that information but went on as if he didn't hear any of it. "It happens after my dad passed away, landed my ass for few good months in a jail for youth mishap."

Susan softened her look even her voice still hard like steel. "Where you know Andy?"

"Everyone in the Blackbirds of course knows the 'Last Survivor' since she becomes the youngest Lt. Commander, Ma'am." Rafael huffed it seems that he need be the first one who drop his guard; flicking his thumb to lock his gun he lowered the weapon and just like he guess the green-glow fading. "The higher-ups in my division gathered Captains alike and told us one of us would be appointed to guard her after people back in government found her wandering around in New York. I volunteered and got selected, the next thing I know I packed my stuffs, take the first flight to New York, got debriefed and following Andy around, drove her to her work and piloting her to London."

"And the last-night incident in the Diagon Alley?"

Rafael flinches. 'Damn, this woman really is Andy's sister, always thorough with the details.' He sighed. "Blunder." Putting his gun back into the holster he heaved aloud. "The order from above is clear and direct. Protect Andy with all costs and doesn't stress her. I don't think she should be our tour guide when she got a heavy baggage already, borrowing two officers from London Police Force seems a good idea back then."

"Apparently it isn't." Lowering her own wand Susan nod satisfied of what she gets from him. "Who else knows Andy is here?"

"Few men from Blackbirds, two from my former division and another two from France and Germany, they and the dead two London Officers," said Rafael.

Trading a look with Amelia who already deep in thought Susan flicked her wrist sending her wand into a hidden holster under her sleeve, "forgive my rudeness, Captain," she sighed her shoulders sagging slightly as Rafael waved his right palm. "All is forgiven, Susan. My Ma and Mom usually smacked my head after they found out I stalked my sisters and gives few rattles to their suitors' chains. I'm a male so yeah I think I know about 'boys' and 'hormones.'"

Susan's lips pressed thinly to stop herself smiling at the image, "I think I could image that, Captain, I too have friends that could be overprotective even some of them acted like they didn't care about me at all," she said recalling one particular Slytherin Blonde-Auror that she knew had done many ways to watch her back that more often than not, illegal. "I will take a shower and change my clothes, Mom. I don't want to greet Andy with my current clothes," she said to Amelia who gives her a silent nod, "And Captain," moving to the stairs Susan shoots a smirk, "it's a Colonel for you."

Stunned, Rafael stared unblinkingly until Susan disappeared on the second - floor. "… What's with Brit-chic with angelic-smiles always having shocking ranks and turned-out a hidden femme-fatale?" He ponders aloud for Andy and Susan does have angelic-smiles, scratching the back of his head he felt eyes on him and turned his head around to find Amelia Bones looking at him with a straight face, the corner of her lips jerked upward as he jumped and spun around. "C-Coffee!" Rafael squawked. "I really need a good coffee! Oy, little elf -what's her name again- oh right! Janice!" He rushed away not wanting to embarrass himself leaving the Ministry continued keeping her cool expression until he heard, "youth," she tittered.

With Janice is supplying the tea and snacks Amelia savor her time quietly waiting for her wife and oldest daughter to return home. Her daughters are here, her wife too is here, and even with a visitor that quite entertaining, for the first time after six years, Amelia felt the heavy weight on her shoulders evaporated. She just hopes this sensation, this feeling, won't end too quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Time to Reconnect Part – 3 (End)**

**Author Notes:** My beta(s) apparently becomes busier, somehow, with their own lives. Sigh… It's alright. Everyone has their own lives; I just hope my readers will be alright with that. As once again, I got no beta. So here I am, posting this new chapter as usual un-beta-ed. And AGAIN I open doors right and left, if anyone want to be my beta, please just PM me.

**Warning:**Nope, this one is raw, not yet got beta-ed as apparently I never got luck when it comes to find a beta. I hope for my readers to excuse any bad words, bad languages, all are mine to take. If it's offending you, just leave my story alone. No hard feeling.

**Time to Reconnect Part – 3 (End)**

There was a time when Andy needs to tell herself, her mothers are people who have witness and go through so much experience and live to tell the tale. Today is one of those times when she needs to tell herself again, of such fact. She was feeling rather foolish to be so worried, frightened over nothing and to her embarrassment it happens in the last six years.

Her Ma, Amelia Bones was an Auror, one of her kinds for in the era she start her career female-Aurors were rather rare. Yet Amelia rise through the ranks against other Aurors that mostly were men, back then the unfairness between genders were quite striking especially in such field. In those days, women mostly become wallflower, to raise children, to stay at home, to look out the family and waiting husbands to go home. But not only Amelia worked inside a male only field as an Auror, she too falls head over heels to her own teacher since her day in Hogwarts and to top it all, the teacher is a woman. As someone who lived chasing criminals with their thorny families covering them, as someone who against their biggest crimes they did to non-magical people who most of it are nothing but nightmares, Andy feel really foolish to ever think her Ma would reject her over her condition. Amelia Bones perhaps have seen much worse crime happened.

While her Mother, Minerva McGonagall is a devoted teacher a respectable member of the society from one of the ancient noble house, highly regarded even by her foes of her shrewdness and not surprisingly her austerity. House of McGonagall could be traced further to the day where Founders of Hogwarts not yet famous, the House of McGonagall already on the top of the chain of command as one of the Landlords with good reputations including to face injustice. The men are famous of their sagacity and the women are always in the most wanted bachelorette's list. For they are not the typical of a wallflower, they have their own intelligence that back then more often than not helped their husbands going through the society-rank and seized ranks, status, positions and of course, fame. Her mother, Minerva McGonagall, has seen perhaps all the worst nightmares life could give. She faced two Dark Lords, the first in her youth and the latter was for last –approximately- near 30 years, and joined three different wars and survive.

She had been there to pick up her friends' corpses. She was there to face their brutality. And how it shreds Minerva's heart apart into little pieces that those criminals most of them were her former-students who wronged their victims, that yet again, her former-students. It must be so hurting what Minerva taught in their school-days was used to harm other people, their fellow-former-friends in Hogwarts. Schoolmates they shared one academy, practically one roof, for seven years. They hurt. They betrayed. They tortured. And they killed.

Frankly Andy cannot imagine what her mother's felt when she heard news that any wizard or witch from Britain, a former student of hers, becomes a criminal, using spells and charms that perhaps she has taught them to master it.

So again Andy feels extremely foolish to be fretting over nothing, compare to what both of her mother need to go through whole these years, in away what she endured and experienced in every way possible, is pale in comparison. Six years, she left her homeland for six years; leave her family and friends avoiding her family in Britain or even in the United States like a plague all for nothing. Stuffs that give her nightmares for six years, violent reactions or in this case perhaps rejections from her main-family never come true. Both of her mothers showed nothing but affections, genuinely in grief perhaps, but love her no less. How could she have doubts about both of them so much? How come she could be so cynical over her own family? Even to her own sister, Susan, her gentle and kind loving younger sister whom gives her nothing but a tight warm hug as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace into the living-room inside the Bones's Manor. How could she torture herself over nothing? What's worse, she tortured them too, for six-years of her went missing. Her most precious people, her own family, tortured for six years to search, wondering where she had gone, what they had done all of her own selfishness, irrational not mentioning unreasonable trepidation over rejection that never comes.

So here, seated on her chair at the dining table surrounded by her mothers and sister to savor the first dinner after six long years, Andy cannot stop the tears that flowing out refusing to be stopped. "I'm sorry." Dropping the silvery with a clang-sound on her plate Andy brought up her palms burying her face into her palms as she sobs harder, "I'm sorry. I really am." She heard instead seeing of the sound of a chair being pushed back, a rush of footsteps rounding the table and slimmer if not far too thin figure of her sister pressed to her left side hugging her shoulders and whispering soothing words, but all of that brought nothing but harder sobs to escape her body that shook with grief and shame to ever doubt and hurt her family so much.

Reaching across the table Amelia intertwined her fingers with her wife's left fingers, bringing up her free palm to muffle her sobs while looking to her wife through blurry eyes. While Minerva seems shaken by her birth-daughter breaking down in their dining-table, the oldest member of their tiny household used her right palm to cover her eyes by pressing it against her eyebrows but it couldn't hide the tears flowing down her cheeks and how she bit down her lips, hard- not caring drawing out bloods, the youngest member of the family, Susan could only tightened her hug around her one and only sister despite her own face soaked by tears she refuse to let go her Andy. Her sister, who come home after six years disappearing from them, out of their reach with so the public kept thinking she already pass-away and for them, for Susan and their mothers to receive pitiful look over wishful thinking and waiting one who have gone disappearing into the night with no one knows where she gone.

It's hurting them. A small part of her wants to yell at her sister to disappear in such way, to hurt her and her mothers, but the tears Andy have now enough to tell Susan her sister regret such action greater than anyone else even she herself trapped in so much pain, and until the last two days, the possibility is so high that Andy faced those pains and her darkest time all by herself. That's why Susan banished such thought immediately. Her sister didn't need more painful experience. And Susan Bones promised to herself, she won't allow anything or anyone to bring more harm to Andy, with all cost.

(-*-)

Outside, inside the corridor leaning against the wall is Rafael, with arms crossed on his chest his jaws flexing few times hearing his boss-and-friend, Andy breaking down in front of her family. He felt relief that Andy's family accepts her back, welcoming her home with open arms instead what she fear the most, rejection. Yet, a big part of him is livid. What happen last night in Diagon Alley possible to be a threat to the family in the future and he got a bad feeling, it will be sooner than later. He just hoped Andy could have time to heal herself to reconnect with her family and friends, to mend the broken links before all levels of hell break loose.

Pursing his lips he pushed away from the wall he used to lean on, quietly making his way to the front-door and exiting the manor closing the door as quietly as he could behind him and near got a heart-attack to find Janice already standing on the bottom of the stairs. "Good evening, Mr. Rafael." The little creature lifted up a coffee-mug. "I have prepared a hot-coffee for you."

Even he saw her for last 12 hours or so, Rafael still take a few seconds to calm his heartbeat and formulating a response. "Y-Yeah, thanks." He reached for the coffee-mug and smiled down unsure, to the House-Elf. "H-How you know…er…" he looked down to the coffee-mug he hold on his right hand and to the elf that beamed, seeming pleased seeing his confusion. "This Janice has served House of Bones since before Mistress Amelia's father born, Mister Rafael. This Janice already learned lots of things."

That tiny information sends Rafael twitching, from what he could gather, Amelia Bones already around for last few decades… _'And she said she already serving the House of Bones before the lady-of-the-house's father ever born?'_ he thought and shuddered. He really didn't want to ask how old this little green-thing creature is. As if sensing what he thought Janice chuckles, "but Mister Rafael should not be surprised," said the tiny creature who casually says, "Robin, Mistress Minerva's House-Elf already served the House of McGonagall before this Janice come around. He was Janice's teacher to be a good house-elf." She puffed out her chest, proudly.

_'I really didn't want to know that too!'_ Feeling light-headed all of sudden, "A-Amazing," Rafael said weakly. "W-Well then, er," pausing to clear his throat, not wanting to feel so pathetic, "if Andy or anyone in her family, er, wondering where I'm gone," Rafael paused trying to find a word that could tell them where and why he gone without alerting certain doe-eyed brunette. "Just tell them I decided to check my men and let them having a family time." A good lie is by giving out the truth, albeit not all of it, he decided. But it seems the tiny creature that looking up at him with her huge-round-eyes seem know better as those dark-orbs twinkling with knowing light and a firm nod of her head, "Of course, Mr. Rafael," Janice said, bowing her head slightly, "have a safe trip."

"Thanks. I'll stop by on the morning. Bye Janice." Pleased Janice would work with him, Rafael exited the Bones's complex quickens his paces as he got lots of things to do. Yes he needs to check on his men, to check Derek that hopefully could continue his job protecting their precious cargo or he need to find a replacement. To meet Alf of course to find out how the hell they got two goddamn-vampires from London's Police, and investigating what they had done before their deaths. Rafael cannot help but cringe as worst scenarios flowing into his mind and mentally sending a quick prayer that those two vampires work alone and not for some bad-people that lurking in the shadow or make a contact with those criminals over Andy's whereabouts. Lastly but not least, he needs to report to his other boss whom working for certain Leader of Nation that very overprotective over his families, especially his oldest niece from his half-sister he idolized. Cringing again over the future of not so smooth-sailing international-call, "I need a raise," Rafael mumbled absent-mindedly bringing up the coffee-mug to his lips and takes a sip of the delicious beverage, "on a second thought," his gaze flickered down to the mug and mumbled, "Maybe I need a house-elf."

Rounding a corner he slowed down his pace as Rafael approaching a public-street out of the high-class neighborhood not wanting to draw unwanted attention and blend with the passerby never once aware from the very corner he just passed a tall black-haired man with a pair of striking emerald orbs seemingly stepped out from the shadow.

He is none other than Harry Evans-Potter himself. With hands slipped inside his coat-pockets Harry peered over the corner looking straight to the familiar house for his mentor, his boss and his friends lived and back to the Latino that blending with the passersby. A frown marred his feature; Harry didn't recognize the Latino as a British-wizard for the Wizarding community of this nation isn't that big. Practically, everyone knows everyone. Casting one last look to the Bones's manor, Harry glided away, strolling leisurely his trained-eyes as a Seeker without difficulty helped him to keep his distance while after the unknown Latino.

Harry didn't know him. He never saw him before till a few moments ago. But something in this Latino strikes him odd, as someone who facing dangers for years, since the day he entered the Wizarding World of Britain to be certain followed by the famous war and now having his shared in Magical Law Enforcement, Harry could see this stranger who coming out from the Bones's Manor with a coffee-mug as if he is a member of the family, or at the very least someone the family hold dearly is quite athletic and well trained.

Slowing down a bit Harry shot his gaze to the left acting as if he is admiring the bridal-shop that happen to be one he now take his time to pass while using the corner of his eyes to follow the Latino that stopping on the traffic-light and casually scanning his surroundings while taking a sip of his drink. Never rushing, taking his time, just like his Hermione's advice Harry approached closer after some people crowding behind Rafael and crossed the street with him. Once they crossed the street Harry would slow down keeping the distances to not alert the person he followed, his guts told him this person is an expert in military or some kind. The sharpness in Rafael's dark eyes is a sight Harry has become familiar with from his Aurors, friends and of course, his boss, the Ministry herself, her wife included.

Those kinds of eyes would detect anything that out of place behind the casualness in a split of second. Harry this time slowing down considerably, one eyebrow hiked up seeing the Latino make a turn to the right to enter a familiar building, cocking his head slightly to the side Harry went to the side of the road looking on the building without losing his casualness and read the large board that have universal-sign of a hospital. "London General Hospital." He mused concentrating why the name sounds so familiar before something click inside his mind and a wolfish grin blooming on his lips. "Now, this sounds fun…" with a wick chuckle he looked around, eyes landed on a café across the street and quickly he went there.

Exactly four minutes later Harry puts his best charming smile to the nurses behind the front-desk, "good evening ladies," he said sweetly, honey practically dripping off his words. "May I ask where I could find my aunt?"

"Y-Your aunt, dear?" The elder of the nurses that blushing horribly of the super-handsome visitor, asked dazedly. "W-Who's your aunt?"

"Jane." Harry beamed his smile brighter. "Jane Granger."

Nearly blinded by such charming smile in such night-time, "T-The Head of the Hospital?" the elder asked, blinking a few times before pointing to a corridor on the right side of the front desk. "Just go that way, turned left at the third intersection and you wouldn't miss her office."

"Thank you," Harry glanced down quickly to her name tag, "Martha." He smiled warmly placing the container that holding up five cups of coffees. "And please take these coffees, no offense ladies but you all shouldn't depend on the hospital's drinks let alone foods," he lightly inserted a flirt tone, dropping his voice into a husky one, "it won't good for lovely ladies like all of you." He ended it with a wink and walk away smirking lopsided as squeals exploded on the front desk, even he found the door he sought and entering the room behind it, closing the door behind him Harry still smirking silly. "Bloody hell, I'm so cool." He flipped his own bangs in cheap-slipshod way of a male-model pausing in his narcissi-way when a laughter floating from his very front, dropping his right hand to the side Harry see a beautiful brunette who so alike with his dearest Hermione using her left palm to cover her mouth with crystal-brown eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Good evening, troublemaker." The woman seated behind oak-desk smothered her laughter into uncontrollable giggles. "You certainly must be aware that my daughter's phone-numbers is in my speed-dial that needs only a finger of me to tell her that her lovely 'not-boyfriend' but 'closer-than-friend' went to my place of work to flirt with nurses, female-doctors and perhaps, patients too?" Her only respond is only for Harry to lift up his hands, "Aunt Jane!" He beamed at her and with an adorable pout swinging his left hand that holding a paper-brown-bag, "I come bringing you a dinner!"

"And pray tell," Placing down an expensive fountain-pen she hold on her right hand next to the medical-report till few moments ago she examined, "when the last time you come personally into my office with a dinner, Harry dear?" Jane asked evenly, hiding a smirk as Harry looks remorse and pouting again.

Jane Granger is someone who gives a birth to his genius friend, Hermione Granger. Someone who raised such brilliant girl into a respectable witch known with her brilliance and good manners as a single-parent, facing all the magical things her daughter gone through and even taking part of a war that breakout threatening to bring Britain magical or non-magical administration to dust with victims from both sides. That and many other things Harry could sense Jane still not says, not even to her one and only child. Of course Jane Granger is not someone who would miss the little details let alone got tricked. If anything, the beautiful brunette that actually has her brown hairs dyed is one of the most observant people Harry ever knows.

But Harry has something no one has. That is the pair of startling emerald eyes, even he grew up already he never losing the shy-shy boy look and an ability to look like a puppy, an impressive deed he mastered once he learned he could get everything he wants from one particular Hermione Granger, many women included. And the genius-witch's mother is not an exception.

Even Jane pressed her lips thinly as if she is angry, Harry could see the thick walls crumbling down, fast. _'Like mother, like daughter or in this case 'like daughter, like mother.''_ Mentally he chuckles wickedly as the long-eyelashes fluttered closed and Jane reached up pinching the bridge of her nose, quietly saying, "I want my dinner."

Practically erupting in cheers inside his head Harry beamed. "Sure." Jane rolled her eyes sighing tiredly knowing he is playing his card too well, too goddamn well as a matter of fact and knew his arrival in her office must be something related over a request. Now she thinks about it… Jane could guess what kind of request he wants her to fill.

(-*-)

Halfway eating her dinner Jane took a sip of the chamomile tea Harry bought for her, its delicious taste working for her stressed nerves relaxing her taut muscles especially that placed on the back of her neck. "I got a feeling it is useless to ask a formal procedure that involving an official form of whatever ask you want me to do," Jane peered up over the paper-cup taking another sip of her tea to calm her nerve on the guilty-on-spot grin Harry gives her with. Curse that boyish and innocent-shy-shy look this child born with. _'No wonder my daughter very well smitten by him since the day they met,'_ Jane thought and asks, "What you want then?"

"Do you have a foreign patient since last night?" Harry asked bluntly, something he learned from Hermione that no Granger's members take it patiently when someone sweet-talking them while hiding a big-fat agenda. They always noticed it. Thus, not only it is useless, a waste of time, but irritated any members of Granger to no end. Learning his lesson well, Harry waited patiently keeping his innocent look while Jane's eyes widened ever so slightly. Apparently, caught off guard by such… question… "You do know this is the General Hospital in entire London, yes?" Jane asked, lowering the cup of paper and openly looking at him incredulously.

"I am aware of it." Harry said humbly, again another lesson he learned from his days knowing his Hermione, never act arrogant around her or any other Granger, it result nothing but irritation from any of them.

"And you do know," slowly swiveling her chair to allow Jane looking at him in better angle, "London is one of the cities in this world that have a number of tourists every day."

"That I am too aware of it." Harry nodded his head seeing much-lighter shade of brown orbs hardening he quickly added, "someone who got wounded, preferably from the United States." He hid his own surprise why he suddenly blurts the last parts out but seeing the surprise flickering inside auburn-orbs before him, Harry's own eyes sharpening. "Aunt Jane?" Harry paused trying to read what the Head of the Hospital tried to hide… oh he know what she hid, the problem is how to bring that out? He studied his friend's mother carefully, trying to read what was going on behind that beautiful, impassive face... trying to tease some meaning from the smoldering auburn eyes that could darken drastically into dark-chocolate orbs depending on emotion Jane felt and met his gaze equably. Unblinkingly, fearlessly, with a subtle hint of challenge, defying his wish and just like her daughter, Jane is one of only a few people who could face the famous 'The Man-Who-Survive' looking at him as who he is and not whom he becomes. Why, Harry has no doubt for Jane and Hermione Granger he is always a boy who needs a loving-care from them. Not that his mind, au contrary, he craved such loving and affections and from them he got what he desired and yet, never have it on his childhood day.

_'...And really, who am I kidding?'_ He thought, with dry humor. Reading Jane Granger is just about as easy as reading Egyptian: squiggly line, eye, jug, something-that-looks-like-a-owl that Harry found somewhat amusingly befit any members of Granger, and another squiggly line... to give a pressure without the lady before he felt threatened, for Harry had his own shares of how a feline have more than claws but fangs to tear him apart, let alone a female-feline at that. "I didn't ask anything sans for you to point out where this person stayed, Aunt Jane. I won't bring any harm to the hospital. No fight. No battle." He paused to take a breath. "There was something that bothers me. I just wanted to check did this person related to some mysterious event happening in Diagon Alley last night."

Jane gives a slow blink. She knew him. She knew Harry for far too long that she looked at him like a son she never have. And she knew from her daughter or from her personal experience, Harry would never cross his own words. Let alone to bring dangers to innocent people, even they are nothing but strangers; he would never do such thing. 'But that means you cross a rule,' her conscious told her though once she replayed his words Jane stiffened slightly and her eyes take a sharp look. "Something mysterious happening in Diagon Alley last night?" she inquired earning a firm nod from Harry. "It's still under investigation, limited." He looked away uncomfortably playing with his thumbs that any other day would entertain Jane Granger to no end how the childish trait still there. That… or shuffling with his shoes…

"It's related to someone in the list'?" she asked carefully, knowing Harry understand her subtle question. The list she brings up inside her question after all is how she referred the Most Wanted Criminals with their notorious crime in previous wars that still roaming freely, running away from the laws and their chasers. Jane is aware the man before her is one of those chasers, one man they fear the most.

Harry stiffened for a second before forcing his body to relax not wanting to give the wrong alarm. "I am not sure." He replied diplomatically. "However," a pause he stretched his senses making sure the office is safe. He knew Hermione had used her own power and knowledge from Hogwarts to strengthen the security of the places where her mother spends most of her times namely their house and Jane's office. Pleased the ward is intact and no one is closer than a few hundred feet from the office, "some of my Aurors brought up a quite sore topic of people who come close to the Crime-Scene," Harry looked up meeting Jane's gaze unflinchingly, "One of them was the Ministry of Magic herself."

Saying Jane is floored is an underestimated words of the century. So surprise she is, Jane leaned back into her chair, her right arm across her front propping up her left elbow while having her chin between crooked left index finger and thumb. "Amelia?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yes." Harry nodded his head again, knowing Jane is quite famous with most wizards and witches after taking part in the previous war and have close-friendship with the Ministry and her wife.

Tapping her lips, Jane spent ten seconds only to have a mental battle before she gives a slow nod. "Derek Jameson." Jane said quietly while Harry perked up his ears as she went on. "31 years old, an American, sent into our hospital fifteen to twenty minutes before midnight." She didn't even flinch as Harry reached into his pocket producing a black leather pocket-book he flipped open with his left thumb and pulled out a pen from thin air with his right hand, begin jotting down her information. "What happen to him?" He asked, now using his Auror's voice when questioning someone albeit it is considerably farther quiet and respectful.

"He got injured on his left thigh, five inches above his knee." Harry isn't surprise even Jane isn't an active doctor anymore due her job as the Head of the Hospital far more demanding, she still know lots of things happens inside her hospital and could memorize every of patients illness or injuries that sent here. Nodding his head few times, "do you know why?" he looked up without a pause on his task.

"No." Jane frowned slightly, tapping her lips again. "I must admit his injuries caught my interest." Seeing him cocking his head to the side in puzzlement, a small smile played on her lips as Jane explains to him. "When he was admitted to this hospital last night, his injuries are small, on the surface." She moved her left fingers positioning her left thumb and index-fingers not an inch apart. "Only this big, however, inside a close inspection I saw he got a scar. It's still red."

"Fresh wound." Harry guessed knowingly.

"Mmm," nodding her head in approval, "it was quite large," Jane mused. "Three inches down and two inches up, and he suffered a mild case of a blood-loss."

Harry's eyebrows jumped up. "… Someone healed him magically?"

"The possibility is high," Jane confirmed. "I of course do not comment on such thing. I know the procedure of memory-alteration so I was chalking it up that he was simply an unfortunate non-magical person caught in heated-crossfire between wizards or witches." She pressed her lips thinly as she remembered more details of the particular patient. "Strange thing was…" she met Harry's questioning gaze with confusion. "… His identity showed he is a member of the United States's military personnel."

Harry fought not to choke on his own spit. "The United States's military personnel?" On her nodding head he pressed a bit, barely keeping his voice free from sharpness. "Is it true? I mean, was he paid the hospital's expenses by his own moneys?"

Knowing where this question leading, for if the man paid with his own moneys by all means he is a tourist but if he isn't, that means only one thing. "No Harry." Jane answered his question quietly. "His insurance paid it, or in this case I must say the United States's embassy paid it."

Harry was speechless and Jane let him have his time to wrap his mind around that biggest blaring clue, Derek Jameson, the patient she got last night is in the United Kingdom, in London, not as a tourist but to work. And with such blaring fact the man received a magical treatment over his wound and from what Harry knows no crimes that involving a non-magical person last night reported by his Aurors that only left one place. That man, Derek Jameson, U.S. Military Personnel possible to be involved in the mysterious event that take place inside the Diagon Alley, probably… with the Ministry of Magic close to the area.

One question is answered but more questions popping up. Why that foreign-soldier went there? How he could go to a place that restricted only for magical-people and people related to them or perhaps they, who permitted to go in and out such Jane. But for such people, Harry as a person who worked as the Head of Auror is the one who gives such permission approved by the Deputy of Minister, his friend Hermione Granger herself. Yet Harry knew how many people in such short list in details, and certainly he know, not even Hermione ever give permission to a foreigner. Non-magical… and a soldier at that.

So more questions of who done it? Was he related to the Wizarding Community in the United States? But why he got treated in a non-magical hospital then? As if… he didn't want to be noticed… "Aunt Jane." Closing his notepad Harry blinked as Jane have a knowing smile, "7th floor, take left corridor once you exited the elevator and take right turn on the first intersection, his room is located at the end of the corridor on your left side."

A "Thank you" and Jane stares to an empty chair before she looked up to see the door to her office closing, shaking her head in amusement, "Youth," she picked up her teacup and take a sip of now a cold liquid and cringe slightly, frowning too. "… I hope this is not a way to tell me another hell lurking around the corner…" she sighed tiredly and decided once she finished her dinner she will return home, check on her daughter before get some needed rest.

(-*-)

**(Bones's Manor)**

After taking a shower Andy exited the bathroom wearing a large shirt and collapsed on the four-poster bed, exhausted. She was already dozing when there was a knock on the door of her bedroom, "come in," she opened her eyes groggily looking for the person entering the dim bedroom. Once the person crossing the bedroom approaching her bed and the table-lamp placed on a nightstand on the right side of the four-poster bed, a smile formed on Andy's lips as the soft-light from the lamp illuminating her sister's beautiful face. "Hey."

"Hi." Susan sat on the edge of the bed smiling lovingly to her sister. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Me is fine." Andy shifted and scooted away to different sides of the bed and pats the space she occupied few moments ago. "Get in."

Giggling like a giddy-girl Susan slipped off her feet from the fluffy-sandals she used and slipped under the comforter, placing the pillows against the headboard Susan half-sitting and half-lying on the bed smiling at Andy scooted closer resting her head on Susan's lap purring in delight as her sister stroking her hairs.

Not wanting to put more stress to her sister who barely collecting herself from emotional-breakdown in the dinner, "… was she pretty like you?" Susan asked quietly looking down to one doe-eye peering up from behind few loose brown-strands. "Or like moms? Which one? The ever so gentle, but could be so stern and daring to her wife? Or the strict-lady but turned out quite whipped by her wife?" Susan joked giggling as Andy barked out a laugh. "Nah, she's different from them."

"Not even me?" Susan batted her eyelashes giggling harder as Andy pinched her left knee playfully. "Nope, not even you," she replied her little sister so maturely by sticking out her tongue winning merry laughter from the younger of the two.

"That's hurting, sis." Susan feigned a hurt look. "Not even look like her beautiful aunt?"

"You wish." Andy snorted playfully, rolling around she lay across the bed with her head on Susan's lap, gazing up to the ceiling with a fond smile. "Alexandra… has dual-eyes, Susie."

"Really?" Susan looked genuinely interested.

"Yeah. A light brown-red orb nearly crimson as her right eye and an icy-blue for her left. Her hairs are black, as black as the night sky but when sun is up and bask her with its lights, her hairs turned blue-black like got dyed." Andy's eyes half-closed as the image of her daughter play inside her mind, "her skin is so white, not pale, not unhealthy, but as white as a snow… I think, if she grow up, she would be like mother in her youth."

"My, many hearts would skip too many beats if that's true," Susan giggled lightly as Andy joined hers. Both knew even till now, men and not small numbers of women still eying their mother the Headmistress of Hogwarts with improper thoughts inside their heads that Minerva seems oblivious of it much to her wife's jealousy and frustrations. Minerva McGonagall was born with such classic beauty that very rare to be found. A sophisticated gorgeousness that showed all the blue-bloods lineages she has within her veins. Something that she inherited from her mother and most women of the McGonagall's household. Aside of their clever brain, astuteness, sternness, a lady-through and through, is the fantastic noblest-like exterior. With black-jet raven hairs that slightly wavy cascading down to her back likes black-silky curtains framing such striking visage, tall form and many people says the Headmistress have a body to die for, slender with perfect curves all in right places that under her robes teasing the onlookers to gives double-takes not only to her gorgeous visage but to her body too, and when she still wearing the Hogwarts's uniform. Well, let just say, even female populations if not turned green with envy joined their counterparts, drooling on the sidelines.

It is not a trouble at all for the siblings to have imagined how they Ma fall head over heels so easily to their mother even when both met Minerva already losing the glow of her youth albeit notably exceptionally slower than other women. For even now… even students in Hogwarts that reasonably young and have no idea at all over Minerva's image in all glory of her youth, still developing huge crushes over their Headmistress. One particular genius brunette-witches were one of them, and by rumors that still unconfirmed, the mother of the Man-Who-Survived too have such deep crush.

"So little Alexandra is more alike to mother?" Susan asked, feeling more curious.

"Yes." Andy hummed. Neither Susan nor Andy inherited such beauty; Andy took her grandfather's brown-hairs and Susan's great-great grandmother's brown doe-eyes and beauty. While Susan got Amelia and Minerva's eyes in a mix, she mostly has all the Bones's females' gentle visage, beautiful and overall quite adorable. It seems the more sophisticated-genes skip a generation to be inherited by Andy's daughter, Alexandra. However, perhaps because the genes skipped a generation, such exquisite works its splendor in vengeance as Andy confessed to Susan how even she still an infant Alexandra's attractiveness already resurfacing for the entire world to see, admire and worship. Andy didn't say it to Susan about how the rest of the Runway and many models already wrapped around those little fingers of her daughter's, one particular famous Italian designer is one of her victims on the first day of her coming out to the public nonetheless.

"Oh my." Susan let loose a shaky breath, apparently deep inside her own imagination trying to envision her niece's face. "I wished to see her." She said wistfully. "Neville's grandmother, Grandma Augusta kept saying how she needed to stay on her husband's side to make sure he didn't suddenly have an amnesia he have a wife and a grandchild already and decided to chase mother."

"Oh I do remember that! And she still did it?" Andy laughed, hard as Susan giggling uncontrollably. "Oh she surely still did it. Amazingly mother still oblivious as ever of such fact, that even now she still has flocks of fans-club."

"Oh please!" Andy laughed harder. "She didn't even aware back then, in all glory and splendor of youth!"

"Indeed." Susan tittered. "Ma always says mother is so incredibly genius, so smart and so serious that to balance it, she has nearly zero ability over many fields, romance included."

"Yeah, no wonder Ma needs to shove her into the nearest broom-closet and ravished h-er," Andy stopped abruptly blushing horribly with Susan already got a full body blush, both siblings tormented by several traumatizing images when they caught the couple red-handed in time Andy still attending Hogwarts and become a prefect followed by the Head Girl and do her patrol mostly with her sister inside those notorious brooms-closets. Some that not too traumatizing images but leave little to imagination of what their mothers doing in that very place involved very red Minerva pressed up against the wall of the tiny cubicle with her wife's hands weren't in view… but both girls back then could see very well why those hands weren't in view. While the most traumatizing images, let just say it's involving more flesh to be seen and their mother, the strict professor back then, always look like someone got thoroughly fuck for next lifetime and their Ma who usually proper and have her own strictness got a HUGE Cheshire cat grin as if she just found flocks of canaries and thoroughly enjoying… them.

"Argh, stop that!" Andy clutched her head dramatically shaking her head side-to-side. "I cannot look to any of them for entire month squared on eyes each time I caught them inside those accursed places!"

"You are the one who start it!" Susan cried out altering to cover her own embarrassment and fanning her face hoping she didn't cook her brain alive. That and hitting her sister's arm or shoulder as her punishment to bring such traumatizing images into her mind.

(-*-)

Lying on her right side on the bed she shared with her wife Minerva arched her eyebrows hearing the giggles and laughter of her daughters now turned into cries and mock arguments, she could make out a few of their words and her sleepy mind didn't work to hinder her to blink back her sleepiness trying to connect few words she caught. "_'Caught them inside those accursed places?'_" She repeated what Andy has said, unknowingly to her, quite aloud inside the silent manor. She feels instead seeing the sudden sensation of eyes on her and not a second later a familiar feminine-form pressed to her back with her wife's voice thick with desire hotly whispering, "methinks they were reminiscing the times when they caught us few times in rather compromising position, sweetheart."

She is not a woman who could easily let someone go under her mask, but for her wife, Minerva didn't need to be surprised how her face grow so hot.

**(-**-)**

**Author Notes:** As usual, if you like to leave a review please leave a review. If you didn't like, leave my story alone. I'm sorry for the late update, my life went suck here far across the world, and because the collapse of the charcoal-price, I didn't get paid for two months now as the company where I worked through my dad's consultant firm me is one of his three staff only, is in financial crisis. ~_~ life is suck… Ihix.


End file.
